The Devil's Kiss
by OrionRedStar
Summary: Elizabeth is two years married and hence those years have been lonely. She finds herself living on Little Cayman Island, and one day she sees something in the corner of the eye. What that something turns out to be, leads to an entirely unforeseen journey into the unknown macabre world of a newly reformed pirate...but not reformed in the way you think...MATURE AND EXPLICIT MATERIAL!
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Adapting**

The choices we make are sometimes not the ones we should have made, although regardless of the outcome we try valiantly to remain steadfast and honor them. In the wake of second doubts, perhaps dread, or fear of failure. One presses on to perform as best they can under the variable circumstance. The joy of others may be dependent upon or reliant to our acts on spurt of the moment decisions. Therefore it is imperative that we remain true to course, or adhere to that particular word or bond given in promise, forging through the days past where there was once freedom to do as we will, before such a commitment was made to another.

Such was the fated life of one Elizabeth Swann-Turner.

Two years since she made the promise, said the words and performed the ceremony upon the Black Pearl that day of days. There was an instant amid the heat of battle, she had wed her childhood sweetheart William Turner on impulse. It seemed like the right thing to do. Who would have thought the odds would lean towards them surviving? Coming out alive against battling the gauntlet of immeasurable offense; facing off with Davy Jones and the inhuman crew of the Flying Dutchman? Unheard of odds. But they had won, and unfortunately at a cost so dear to Elizabeth, it hardly felt the trade was worth the bargain that was struck. She and Jack made the decision of how William Turner's fate would unfold, a silent agreement of anguished glances. It happened when William Turner clung to life having been felled by a blade of misfortune. But Captain Sparrow took up the broken saber and plunged it into Jones' vile heart, using Turner's hand clasped about the weapon which also sealed his fate.

From that unimaginable moment onward Elizabeth Swann had found herself being married to a living corpse. An immortal bound to a duty and future decade of being without her at his side. The afternoon before she parted ways with her brand new spouse was one of mixed emotions. She was elated Will was alive and not completely dead, but yet to make love and consummate their union was difficult. There were factors unbeknownst to Turner, and Elizabeth did not feel it was worth a discussion with her newly acquired spouse, not now. Her only focus was to get through what had to be done before saying goodbye. Not only in the physical sense of having forfeited her innocence before she was wed, but all her expectations being a disappointment. And at the end of this tumultuous day Elizabeth found herself alone. Will Turner had to serve his duty as Captain of the Flying Dutchman to ferry the souls lost at sea. A valiant and noble task to be certain, one which he had his long lost father at his side to help fill his long days of eternal servitude.

But what did she have?

Elizabeth was made the Pirate King, but for all the good she could do there, it was of little value. Pirates being what they were, like creatures of habit they were back out upon the seas again as marauding brigands. None stayed about to listen to her unless there was a dispute, or a formal gathering called among the Brethren. That did not occur, nor was it likely to happen any time too soon. Since the Pirate Lords had pretty much earned their rights back to the territories they once reigned upon the seas, off they went. So in this time of two years of in-between action, Elizabeth settled down on her own to just 'live' her life as best she could under the circumstances which she had been dealt.

It was pleasant in the land where she ultimately settled. A small community named Boddentown in the outer regions of Grand Cayman Islands…Little Cayman, as it was locally called. Her notoriety there was not as Elizabeth Swann, pirate….but even under the common address of Mrs. Turner, she had earned the anonymity she desired here. Granted, her life here was pretty obscure, but after all the death an running from British nooses, this was a pleasant exchange. The niche she carved out as a respected and valued local was fine for now.

There were a few other families granted the privilege to settle here on Little Cayman Isle as well, since they were politically associated with the British Jamaican governor. The largest family of settlers residing there were the Boddens. A large family with many relatives, they settled there as well and seemed a friendly sort. They kept to themselves and left Elizabeth to go about freely undisturbed. If they crossed paths, Elizabeth earned respectful nods and pleasantries when seen. The Boddens were more concerned with renovations of St. James' Castle. The last and recent storm had caused quite a bit of damage. Lightly they maintained order and ran the political force of Little Cayman. They kept the island stable and safe for the other residents granted properties to settle there as well. It was a fast growing community, but afforded a lazy life which Elizabeth welcomed after her hectic expose as Pirate King and pirate lady extraordinaire. Now it was a time for her to enjoy her life, reflect, and gather her wits as to what might be the next phase of her long journey.

Nobody was focused on one, lone woman who ghosted about only to be seen every now and then. She was subdued and kept to herself. Most of the citizens were too busy just getting on and still worried about their settlement. There had been reports that the British Navy was still fighting piracy as their common goal to free the seas. Elizabeth was only seen as a commoner, so she could come and go within the main town and other various villages at her leisure. It was this one particular afternoon of this same day when she decided to take a visit in the local pub. There was only one pub on this side of the Little Cayman Island, called the Cayman Reef. No doubt it was named after the famed reef of Bloody Bay which claimed the bow of many a schooner and bigger ships, for it was a deadly strip of water. Elizabeth had heard stories of sailors abandoning their sinking ships where the reef claimed their vessels, no doubt from a captain unaware of this hidden, underwater menace.

Most days Elizabeth traveled to the market to buy fresh food. Having accomplished her usual tasks, now she was hankering for a tankard of rum. Elizabeth sat at her favorite table under the outdoor thatched canopy and sipped her brew. She stared out at the setting sun and the brilliant streaks of vermilion and deep purples. The blazing sun was a dazzling orb of vibrant yellow-orange as it slowly sank down to greet the churning waves of the sea.

Elizabeth sighed as she pondered over her life so far. She had been very reflective over the past several weeks for some reason. She knew not the nature of her melancholy, but it took the form of long walks along the powdery beaches under such a sky as this. Elizabeth wondered, was William Turner looking at this very same sky? Was he sailing in different waters perhaps which contained a different awning of sunset hues? She sighed heavily as her index finger played with the misty base of her drink, the cool rum creating condensation on the lower segment of her tankard. Was he dutifully keeping watch over those who perished at sea? Was Will enjoying the fame that he claimed when he was thrust into that role as Ferryman of the Dead? Elizabeth was not so sure of how it all took place. It was so fast, the exchange of looks between she and Will, and then Jack stepping into the scenario and thinking quickly to alter a hastening death. Did they do the right thing after all?

Something flickered in the shadows of the foliage off to the side of the pub grounds. In her peripheral vision Elizabeth thought she saw―well thought she spotted movement which took shape of a figure. It was so fast and fleeting, but the outline of it seemed to form the image of a man. He seemed to dart about and skulk past the plush ferns and just faded between the tall palm trees. Her amber eyes sharpened as she studied the movement of the large plants, their long leaves flowing in the now latest bluster of wind. She listened, but all Elizabeth could hear was the soft and distant rush of breakers hitting the shore line.

What on earth was it? Surely I could not have imagined such a brief fantasy as that?

"I must have drunk too much rum, I should imagine that's all it was." She mused with a half-hearted chuckle over the incidental vision.

"Is there anything else you want madam?"

Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin at the suddenness of the bar maid, tending to her libation needs. Chuckling to herself for being so skittish and feeling a fool, Elizabeth shook her mop of blonde curls and mused at her own ridiculous notions. What a silly goose she must have appeared to the girl. Elizabeth was far too seasoned in life to become a budding and blushing maid of such incidents, but her cheeks had flushed with embarrassment of having being caught jumping from abrupt fear.

"Oh no, thank you very much…this is quite nice; nothing more for me." Elizabeth replied pleasantly.

The bar maid smiled in departure, pleased by the large quantity of coins she received as tip which Elizabeth had deposited into her palm.

Alone again, as if pulled by some unforeseen force which commanded her to look, Elizabeth's eyes once more averted to the corner of the grass hut structure. As the last time, she could have sworn there was a lurking figure just around the corner that she could not quite catch. It appeared as soon as her eyes honed in on the object, it instantly melted into the brush as a haze, like a mirage.

With the inability to discern what this trick of the light was, Elizabeth assumed it was just the heat of the day playing with her eyes. Maybe that combined with the rum and her state of mind…anything other than a supernatural reason. Elizabeth dismissed the shadow as a trick of the dying afternoon light and the balmy off shore breeze. The winds were currently kicking up and enveloping the beach with anew rush of blustery gusts. It felt warm and divine as it coveted her slightly tacky body from an earlier sweat. Elizabeth gathered up her parcels from the market and made for home.

Home to Elizabeth was not a stately pirate ship or even a pirate compound, nor was it a governor's mansion. What it was, a comfortable wooden bungalow with a thatched roof. It was built for her high upon the bluff which overlooked the deadly reef beyond in the Bloody Bay. From her lofty bungalow, there Elizabeth saw the entire north easterly shore of the island, a good vantage point to be on guard for the Royal Navy visits. On those days Elizabeth would lie low and disappear from the lower villages. It was usually a day or so when they inhabited the inlet. On rare occasions they would be visited by pirates, but only those at rest and not actively stirring up trouble. On those days as well Elizabeth remained incognito and unseen. How unfortunate it would be for any pirate to recognize the Pirate King among the denizens here and destroy her cover. So this was her lookout point over what was named Bloody Bay. This was her safe haven and comfortable abode. Rarely did ships dock on the south side of the island, but those which did were usually there for dubious or covert reasons.

She walked up to the bluff which meant a long hike at a constant incline. There were two paths to her home. One from the village, and the other a steep set of stone stairs constructed on the face of the bluff. This gravel path from the main village was longer, but an easier climb. The only aspect of the trip was an unpleasant spot that spooked Elizabeth. Most of the walk was pleasant, however there was one segment of this gravel road which Elizabeth disliked the most. There was an area which held two abandoned buildings. Built a long time before the island started to become really populated, there were a few abandoned buildings left. This one structure appeared to be a large home. At one time it was probably the major residence. Opposite the pebbled path, there was a smaller building that was obviously at one time the barn. During the day it was unassuming, but when the sun died in the sky, ominous shadows seemed to be cast at every angle of these structures.

Elizabeth would always hasten her steps to get past them. Of course she told herself nothing was in them except maybe a stray bird or an occasional rodent, but it was such a dark and dreary place now that it was abandoned and unkempt. The awkward tilt of the window frames always appeared to have a face within; peering at her with a toothy grin. Elizabeth shuddered to get the morose images out of her mind and scurry along. Once she passed them, the trip became a pleasant stroll once more. She tried to concentrate on the sound of the crunch-like sound of the gravel beneath her shoes, not the sound of the wind moaning through the loose wooden planks that were nearly falling off the edifice of the larger building.

The sun either set quicker than she anticipated, or Elizabeth had imagined she initiated her walk too late in the day than she should have. Losing track of the days was easy since this time of year daylight was growing shorter as well as the golden orb's visit in the sky. It was getting dark very quickly and Elizabeth knew she had no other ways to go. It was only getting past this one eerie spot that daunted her in the evening hours. It was a silly quirk of hers, especially from the experiences she had lived through, fighting bigger and real-life monsters was far more daunting than these remote, unseen marauders of her imagination. This was purely a contrived result of her overactive imagination.

"I am acting like a bloody fool! Come on, Elizabeth….carry on and do not dawdle. It is only a few more paces and you shall be through the worst of it."

"Oh, I highly doubt that…." A resonant but distant voice echoed hers.

Elizabeth spun around with a start, terrified that she had totally lost her mind or indeed there was a response from her figment of imagination. Frantically her head shot towards the smaller structure, seeking out the foe of her psyche. When all was lost and Elizabeth thoroughly became convinced she had lost her wits, a dark figure appeared. It emerged from the corner of the dilapidated structure. Hand at the ready by her waist, Elizabeth was prepared to pull a hidden knife from her belt; a trusty weapon in spite of her spectral visitor…or was it?

"Who are you!" she shouted with a commanding and powerful voice, not giving away her inner alarm to the phantom, "..state your name and purpose!"

It was not Elizabeth's imagination, for out into full view came the looming and dark figure she had assumed was a figment of her imagination. It started loping towards her with the stretch of one leg out in front of the other, in a steady and rhythmic syncopation. But as she stood there stilled and in place, the figure of a man did not speak at first and it unnerved her. Elizabeth held fast, her fingers gripping hard around the handle of her blade as she shouted out once more with a firm tone.

"Halt right there until you identify who you are―or….or I promise I will do you a good deal of mischief, Sir!"

Elizabeth had barked with admirable power and an authoritative tenor of command. The figure had stopped short in its tracks so quickly, it swayed a bit with the reversed momentum. But the longer she stared at the man, there was a familiarity about the rhythmic movement, the carriage about this stranger….something so primeval and dauntingly rare―only one other person in the world held such a naturally tipsy and unbalanced stature.

"Who are you!?" she warned once more at the stationary figure again.

"Ah! Pity, that….no memory of me a 'tall, then?"

Elizabeth held her breath…It couldn't be….there was no sign of his ship in the bay. The chance of that pirate finding her here of all the places in the world, even in the region of this hemisphere, how could it possibly be him? Swallowing hard to get the saliva going in her mouth, to loosen up her restricted throat from the tension and duress to speak, Elizabeth stammered out of breath,

"Jack? Jack…..Sparrow?"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Mitigating Memories**

" _Ah_! S' finally the lady doth remember who I am, eh?"

Again the familiar jaunt and posturing was in place as Sparrow was in motion again to complete narrowing the gap of space between them. As he drew near, Elizabeth could discern the gold and silver glimmer of teeth shiny and reflecting that wily smirk. That smirk was highlighted by the last rays from the sky's dying light to the west.

"I cannot believe my eyes. _Jack Sparrow_ …how on earth did you get―how did you know I was here?"

Elizabeth's voice had started off with amazement, but sharpened to one which was fine-tuned as a tenor of inquest. Now he was only but two feet in front of her. Elizabeth had a clear and unobstructed view of that elusive creature of the sea. Captain Jack Sparrow lifted the hat which was set low upon the bridge of his nose, hoisting it up with a single digit to a point on his brow where eyes could be seen. He peered down his noble nose at Elizabeth and one side of his smirk lifted slightly higher than the other, musing with a candor of the absurd,

"Darlin'…I AM Cap'in Jack _Sparrow_! Did you imagine I'd _not_ find you? Mebbe a trifle sooner, but not much later."

"I had hoped _later_." Elizabeth grumbled with a stinging retort.

She immediately forged past Sparrow's imposing hulk in the roadway and continued on her way, trailing onward and upward upon the path which would get her home. Doing a double take as he was amazed of her contrite response, Sparrow trailed after her like a lost and stray puppy seeking a new friend, and a free meal to boot.

" _Oi_! Hold on, then! You'd not seen me nigh two long years, n' yer first impulse is t' twaddle off wif nary a word?"

"No, my first impulse was to _shoot_ you―however I am not presently in possession of a pistol!" Elizabeth snapped back accordingly with a churlish tenor of disdain.

He was easily keeping up with Elizabeth's quickened pace climbing the steep hill, although this was not his forte. Elizabeth was used to this rugged regimen of hiking a rocky road routinely. Sparrow maintained the speed, but became easily winded by the land exercise. He was more likely to haul himself up lines with the use of upper body strength, not given to jogging about the deck of his ship to develop strong ankles and thighs. So every few steps Jack was stumbling over the smooth gravel in the road and waving his arms about to obtain ballast.

"I thought fer certain you'd be pleased t' see me. Wait on, then…..Lizzie, hold up a bit…" Sparrow reached out to grab Elizabeth by the arm to keep her from gaining distance on him, "…..why are you so bloody head up, eh?"

Elizabeth stopped having been thwarted in her steps by his groping hand. Now she stood there glowering at his fingers wrapped about her upper arm. Instantly, as if those digits were burned by that intense glare, Jack released her. Sprouting a countenance of feigned innocence upon his still handsome visage, Sparrow then inquired,

"Have I done somethin' in yer estimation which _warrants_ this sort of harsh treatment of chastisement?"

Lost in her own set of justifications, what could she possibly say that would make sense to Sparrow? What answer would suffice or be offered without it having some form of jaded slant to it? Unable to tell him how much she missed him, that was bad enough. But how was Elizabeth going to cope and progress the rest of this evening with Jack Sparrow in tow? She was heading for a place where she lived and nothing or no place else for him to go. Jack would have to take the same formidable hike back down this path into the village. Or down the cliff side stairwell in the dark. She had to counter this dialogue with a new slant, and do it quickly.

"You had not answered my question first."

"Certainly had―I did indeed! You got me name alright, did you not?"

She smiled sourly to Jack's spicy albeit correct retort in that respect, but he was being a wise ass all the same. Crossing her arms over her chest, Elizabeth stood there hostile and on guard as she replied with a seething hiss,

"Yes, _fine_. I know now _who_ you are Jack Sparrow, but _what_ are you doing here on Little Cayman Island; of _all_ places in the wide open Caribbean!? Why not Shipwreck Cove, or St Martinique, Barbados―or any _other_ island in this sector of the hemisphere? So I repeat the question―why are you _here_ , Jack? And while you are at it, might you not also explain why you turned up at this particular time….. _two years later?"_

Sparrow struggled a bit, wincing and swaying at the waist under her scrutiny. He appeared a bit edgy and seemingly not wanting to relinquish the answer so readily, which was most obvious. His one arm gestured out to the direction of the bay below, now a dark indigo from the early evening hued pallet,

"Well, that's not such a cut n' dry answer, then. For a start, I'd been abroad fer some time, actually. I was not under any order to adhere to any specific timeline, was I? I jus' sort of drifted the way I went…I sup'ose."

"I could have ascertained that wasteful assessment all by myself Jack, and here I am―I am still without explanation, and no better off in understanding your reason with that tart response. I arrive at the same conclusion of not knowing any more than when I did at the start of this ridiculous conversation! How about this…. _where_ had you gone, Jack? After the battle….you simply _disappeared_."

Elizabeth had slipped from the emotion that still surged within her veins when near Jack Sparrow. She did not want to come across sounding so needy either. To the last, Elizabeth did not want to indicate she felt a lapse in her life with him gone. She quickly stirred up a counter measure to ballast out her emotional indiscretion. Growing taller in stature as she faced off with Jack, Elizabeth then spat at him with a venomous tone,

"I mean we could have used your support in another battle…if another skirmish arose after the one with Beckett. However, you were nowhere to be found. When I returned to the _Empress_ , I was told the _Black Pearl_ had sailed east. That was the end of it, then. No further explanation or word was given and then of course not until this very evening do I hear of you even being alive."

Sparrow's façade was a perfect scowl. He narrowed his kohl framed eyes and regarded Elizabeth for a long moment of silence. Getting to the crux of the matter, which of course Jack knew there would be some backlash from Elizabeth for his absence. He just did not anticipate her being this pissed off. Licking his lips with a distinctive hedging of speech, Sparrow stepped only one foot closer to Elizabeth as he peered down his nose once again. His countenance was still expressing befuddlement to her stark opposition of where he sailed after the battle had been won, that is of course would not validate such an explosion of trepidation from her unless she really _had_ missed him. Deflection and denial were their two favorite D words in this game of seduction throughout the years between them.

"Darlin' if memory serves…there were n' more battles to b' waged. Why would I stay on? Y' know I had a quest of me _own_ b'fore all that rubbish started with Beckett….I had me quest for the Fountain of Youth, if you recall?"

Elizabeth adopted the same detached glower as Jack while she examined his obstinate countenance with a bit more scrutiny. True, she was impressed with how handsome Jack was, and it seemed as if that sun beaten brow of his had not looked a day older than last she'd seen him. But, it was getting dark out and so Elizabeth quickly snuffed that sentimental nuance from her scripted mental discourse.

"Oh, and how did _that_ mange for you? Was it a successful venture for you….it is difficult for me to decide by a shady view of your face in this light. By the way, I had heard a rumor that you found it…along with another woman who had been seen with you while dawdling about in London."

Again Jack winced as he took a step away from her this time. He knew there were always rumors, but he was not sure of what Elizabeth had heard about him and Angelica. Naturally that was all history now, and a good deal more was added to his tale of absence. The issue was now entirely different, but with that crossing Elizabeth's lips, Sparrow knew it had to be addressed.

"Mmmm…..I found it, but I'd not exactly been the recipient of its magic waters, y' see…."

"Is that so…..then who did?" Elizabeth sharply returned with the arch of one brow.

"I'd rather not go into that tale or divulge the sordid details, if y' don't mind…" Jack replied as he quickly averted his gaze from Elizabeth and then added, "….that association….it ended rather badly n' mos' importantly, I'd not reaped me just rewards―least not at the end of that particular venture. From that point on I sort of fell into another adventure that reaped a far different sort of circumstances, y'see…."

"So what exactly are you saying….that you found some _other_ means to render yourself immortal?"

Jack glanced up to the indigo sky and found the first star of the night, as he repined in a particularly whimsical manner of speech which avoided a real answer of substance,

"Y' could say that…could b' argued thus."

Elizabeth chucked at the absurdity of Jack's broadly evasive statement. Her arms still taut across her bosom, she leaned forward and brayed as if to mock him,

"You are telling me that right now, as I see you standing before me…..that you are immortal?"

Before Elizabeth could wait long enough for Sparrow's retort of confirmation, she realized just how ridiculous this conversation was. Why was she loitering about in the darkening night having this absurd discussion which was going nowhere and meant nothing to her at this point? Without further to do or say, Elizabeth started to walk briskly up the hill once more leaving Sparrow in her dust as she murmured a growl to herself.

"I do not know _why_ I am wasting precious time and light wandering about the bluff with the likes of _you_ …waiting to hear some absurd and tall tale…..a story which has obviously been contrived for amusement….and used as a tactic to stall me from going home. Now if you do not mind Jack, it was nice to see you again―I must be off."

"Wait! Don't y' want to hear 'bout my story, then?"

"Not particularly."

Elizabeth was now making a stand…rebelling against being victimized or falling for any of Jack Sparrow's shenanigans. He was a pirate and a known fibber so dealing with this on the side of a dark bluff was not her idea of an evening's entertainment.

"Right…I promise t' condense it then, if yer short on time."

"NO!"

Jack made an attempt to follow her, but wondered if he should even try when Elizabeth was this adamantly resigned to his words being false. He stopped racing after her and paused, only to shout up to her.

"C' mon, Lizzie…don't' be like that! I'm actually tellin' you the _truth_!"

"Sorry Jack!" she shouted down to him in her wake, "I have had enough memories of you for one evening…I would like to make it to my pillow with a clear head this night. Goodbye!"

And with that Elizabeth used her strong leg muscles to hike up the steep hill and traveled swiftly to her home.

When she finally made it to the top and got inside her home, Elizabeth stood there leaning against the closed door. She reached over to light the lone candle which was kept on a secretariat by the entrance. She sighed, astonished that Jack Sparrow was there in the flesh and actually sought her out. But _why_? Of all the places in the world he had been in these past two years, why seek her out now? There was nothing of significance on that island other than her, and so Elizabeth could quite readily assume his purpose on Little Cayman was to see her. It was the 'why' which bothered her. In fact, it was so upsetting to Elizabeth that she could barely eat her dinner or sleep. Images of Jack swarmed about her dreams and gave her fitful nightmares. Everyone was dredged up in her nightmares that evening, even her father. But in spite of her mental woes, Elizabeth managed to remain in her bed to sleep through the night.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. A Cauldron of Trouble**

The next morning Elizabeth decided to stay home within the confines of her bungalow. She had enough food from marketing the day before to last as provisions while staying right where she was. Besides, one of her hobbies was to do a bit of gardening. Elizabeth had quite an assortment of vegetables growing in her own back yard to suffice. Her only need for marketing was for meats and other foods which did not grow easily in the rougher earth of the bluff, Spices were traded below at the vendors who lined the docks almost every day with the fish market. That was where Elizabeth thought the _Black Pearl_ would have been docked if Sparrow was planning on a visit to Little Cayman. Anyone who would see that ship could easily identify it. Perhaps that is the precise reason why Sparrow must have docked her on the southernmost region of the island…if he had not lost the _Pearl_ to Barbossa again. She heard tale of Barbossa now being Captain of the _Queen Ann's Revenge_ , but until she knew for certain, it was still rumor.

 _Bloody Pirates!_

It was early evening when Elizabeth had finished peeled potatoes and finely chopped the onions. She had dropped them to a savory vegetable stew she created. It was now simmering within a large, cast iron kettle hanging over the open hearth fire. It smelled wonderful as Elizabeth added the wild garlic and herbs of rosemary and tarragon. Just as she cooled off a spoonful of her tasty meal to sample, there was a sharp rap at the front door. Elizabeth cringed with an innermost feeling that she knew precisely who was beckoning at her door.

 _Oh no…..it couldn't be….I am not ready for this yet…not now….not tonight._

Elizabeth glanced at her saber which hung upon the front wall, then touched her waist. She forgot when disrobing last night that she had deposited her knife upon the bed side table. Too late for that now. Elizabeth decided the sword on the wall near the door would be her weapon of choice, should it be required. When Elizabeth opened the door, there he was as suspected. Jack Sparrow was poised holding an extended arm with a fist full of flowers― coincidentally picked from her own garden.

"Hello luv, I picked these special fer you, I did." Jack gleamed his wicked smile at her.

"Yes, and how convenient that they were plucked right from the front gate of my _own_ _home_." She mused with a sly grin to match his.

"Darlin' posies are grown specifically t' be _plucked_ …" Sparrow teased while chucking her chin with his free hand and loaning a foxy smirk of his own in response.

Elizabeth ignored the sexual innuendo of his remark and accepted them with more grace. She instantly shoved her nose into the fragrant bouquet and sniffed.

"Yes, these are very nice indeed. Next year I shall be mindful to plant the same flowers once more…a delightful ambrosia of fragrance."

While grinning down at her, Sparrow managed to forge a peer over and past her statuesque form now blocking the doorway. Craning his neck to inspect the inside of her home, Jack frankly spoke.

"Am I invited into yer humble abode, Lizzie?" Jack had asked with his innocent pout in place, somehow having perfected it even more over this lapse of time.

"Are you expecting an invitation to dinner as well? I just happened to make a very special recipe of my own."

Jack almost seemed to stop short in the middle of his entrance to her home, marveling at the irony of that query. He paused, developed a particularly toothy but sinister smirk, drew a poignant breath, and then replied with a frivolous tenor,

"M' not a 'tall too certain 'bout that dinner invitation…mebbe." He finished with strutting his last few steps into the room using his trademark, cocky swagger.

Elizabeth closed the door behind him and scurried over to the kettle just in time to shift the lid open a trifle more, allowing more steam to escape and preventing an over boil of contents.

"Well do not get your hopes up. I have only recently acquired the hobby of cookery. I fear my bill of fare may not be as exciting or exotic as Cook's offerings. Although I shall admit my meals _are_ by far easier on the palate than hardtack and strips of sun dried beef."

Jack made it as far as the center of the main room, when he twisted around with a snap and flair, waistcoat tails flying with the rapid momentum of his turn,

"Perhaps, but I am not on the hungry side as yet. I shall let you know when I require…. _sustenance_." he stated in a half beat measure of intrigue.

Elizabeth departed her attentions from the stew and gestured her arm indicating the divan, evidently as the place for him to land.

"Well, sit you down and tell me of your travels. My own story is rather a short one without too much fanfare or embellishments. After Will left for his duties at sea, I settled here after a short stay at Shipwreck Cove…where I thought you too had gone. I found out the British rule in Jamaica was offering tax free residences here on Little Cayman. Not wanting to return to Port Royal, I took up living here under my new name. Currency of course had been obtained by Teague offering me my share of the booty gleaned from the last battle. So, that is it. Pirates at peace and I was no longer useful. "

She turned to find Sparrow staring at her. It was so intense and piercing it gave Elizabeth a start. She always recalled his dark black eyes as mesmerizing and piercing, but this was almost a stare which rendered her struck by an abrupt silence. Struggling to tear herself away from his intrusive gaze, Elizabeth then stated with a slight stutter,

"So…..there you have it. My story in two minutes. Well, Jack, you were so eager last night to chat, are you now going to tell me of your adventures of these years hence? Or perhaps you will attempt to amuse me with more hearsay of your 'immortality', right?" Elizabeth snidely mused with a forced chortle of mockery.

Jack nodded at her as he slowly released a cunning smile, one half of his lip curling up slyly as her slick remark registered. He nodded to Elizabeth as if mentally answering with his sage obsidian eyes as if they were saying,

 _If you only knew…._

"D' you like living 'ere, Elizabeth? I am actually fond of this island meself."

She was stirring her stew when Elizabeth abruptly stopped, peered over her left shoulder, and then proffered a coy countenance of jibing Sparrow's claim.

"Oh, familiar with the lay of the land, are we?"

"Quite well, in fact. Ever hear of _Sparrow-_ hawk Hill or _Jack-_ son's Point, luv?"

Sparrow had put his indelible spin upon the phrasing of the words 'Jack' and 'Sparrow' taking care that his enunciation was profound enough to make it an obvious impression to her query. Jack had crossed his legs, the one that became airborne was presently bobbing. It was cockily swaying to a rhythmic tempo as his obsidian eyes sharpened upon Elizabeth's suspicious features as she replied,

"Yes, all residents are aware of those points."

"Well…..yes of _course._ Those are very well known points located 'ere on the Lit'le Cayman island, mos' inhabitants _are_ familiar with 'em." Sparrow insisted as a confirmation of what he had stated.

Elizabeth has this awful gnawing feeling in her stomach that Jack was about to pummel her psyche with yet another unknown oddity, which was slated to stymie her. Dare she fall for the bait or not? No use, her insatiable curiosity led her right to it.

"And you are saying this because you are familiar as a present or past resident of this island?"

"It so happens that atop _Sparrow-_ hawk Hill lies a private-like residence of yers truly. An' _Jack-_ son Point, which y' can view from yer rear window….was so named after _moi_."

Elizabeth eyed him with great mistrust. Either this was one hell of a happenstance or Jack Sparrow was asserting creative license to spruce up the mystery factor to annoy her.

"I choose _not_ believe you, Jack. That is too coincidental to be fact. I imagine you made that up for some illicit reason to confound or impress me in some measure."

Sparrow shook his head, dreadlocks and trinkets alike swaying in like syncopation to his movements. He watched Elizabeth lift a wooden spoon and with cloth in another hand, lifting the top of her kettle. He drew a deep breath, sighed, cleared his throat and then answered with a tone of authority,

"Must I take you there t' prove me word―'tis honest n'true. An' b'sides…..If I _truly_ wanted t' _confound_ you, Elizabeth…I've far more astoundin' news to tell you other than this triviality."

Jack had replied with a flourishing arm extending out into the air, waving in an arrogant fashion. Elizabeth went back to stirring her stew which was almost ready.

What was happening here? Suddenly Elizabeth felt as if being targeted by a bad joke. How was that possible when occupants only started to inhabit this island under British rule? Then she thought again…it might have been possible if pirates had staked out a claim to this land long ago. Perhaps Teague or his relatives had been here before. Nevertheless, Elizabeth did not want to know the details about it and Sparrow was only giving her a headache. It was too much work trying to fathom all of his infernal games and puzzling over this new information to process. Despite history, that still did not address the reason why Jack was with her in the here and now.

"Frankly, I do not care that much to really stand about and listen to that answer, or discover _what_ took place in the past to make it so!"

This icy act of Elizabeth's, making believe she did not give one iota about him was moot. Sparrow figured this game had gone on long enough for his tastes. But he also had to find the best way to get past the first hurdle. How was he to sidestep that boundary of defense Elizabeth had erected against him after all this time? No doubt Elizabeth was harboring resentment for his being missing for nigh on two years. She was annoyed and determined to drive home that point on just how incidental he was to her. The last thing she would admit was missing him. Although he felt her cover was a ruse, Jack went along with it for now in order to make general headway.

"Right. Well, if yer ever in that neck of the woods, as these landlubbers say, stop in fer a visit―while I'm here, of course. Naturally after t'morrow I'll be off on the high seas once again. Don't know when the winds shall blow me back in this direction."

Elizabeth found herself stilling, arm frozen while she stirred and therefore had to force herself to resume action again. She reacted to the news of Jack Sparrow leaving, and then opted for a carefree tenor to cover her acute awareness of having possibly been caught off guard by those sharp raven eyes of his.

"Oh? And where is your next destination, Captain Sparrow? Are you going to sail the seas forever like Will, now that you have assumed a bit of immortality for yourself?"

Jack's chest shifted momentarily in a silent chortle, noting her jab at him. His dark eyes twinkled with mischief as he lowered his chin and sharpened his gaze at Elizabeth.

"D'unno, luv….mebbe a quick trip t' the Orient an' do some trade. Mebbe not. Might sail t' Shipwreck Cove for a short stint n' visit with Teague a while b'fore I wander east."

"That is always a nice trip, visiting with relatives. Do tell Teague I send my love."

" _Love_ ….?"

Jack's tone rose sharply with a good deal of concern as his obsidian eyes zeroed in on the back of her blonde head as she continued fiddling with her pots.

"By any chance had _other_ developments taken place along the order of close relations b'twixt you n' Teague whilst I was gone, luv?"

Appalled that Jack would suggest such a paring in jest, had turned even her stomach. Elizabeth stood up with wooden spoon in hand and vehemently shook it at Sparrow in rebuke.

"That is an outlandish proposal to make, Jack Sparrow! I would advise you to not be vulgar! On the topic of your father, he has been nothing short of kind and amazingly wonderful to me….and especially since his son had―"

Elizabeth stopped short in the middle of her rant and realized there was far too much emotion invested in her lexis. She pulled up a bit in stature, drew in a calming breath, and then returned interest to her stew as she added with an aloof and evenly tuned tenor,

"Teague is a gentleman and would not venture to cast any disparaging designs upon a married lady."

Sparrow instantly scoffed, laughed out loud in a sinister chortle with a keen and knowledgeable aura, all while desperately trying not to say out loud what he was thinking. Certainly she had not lost that quality of naivety he so loved. Elizabeth did not know his father that well, and Jack was dying to unleash the truth to her, but at the moment she was glowering at him.

"I suppose you find that humorous…how? Jack, you jest far too much about the valor of your father. He is a very good man and even though he may be a pirate, has always treated me with the most profound respect."

"Aye…..'til he's gotten into yer _knickers_!"

Mouth agape and shocked over his vile response, Elizabeth had accidentally dropped her spoon into the stew!

"Blast it all! Look what you have made me do!"

She scurried around her cookware and tried to find another wooden spoon to dig that one out, but was unsuccessful. Sparrow watched Elizabeth fluster about and so he got up to investigate what the emergency was. When she came back with a shorter spoon, hoping to use that to fish out the larger one, it was _too_ short. The larger spoon in the stew already sank below the bubbling soup.

"Oh, no…." Elizabeth lamented as if her world had just been crushed.

As Elizabeth turned to root for some other implement to use, as soon as she was not looking, Jack rolled up his shirt sleeve and stuck his hand into the boiling stew. After pulling the spoon out, he cleaned it and his arm off and casually traipsed over to the other side of the room where Elizabeth was stationed. She was presently buried half way in the cupboard, pulling out more cookware and shoving it aside on the floor, then crawling back in and reaching for more items deep within the cabinet.

"Here y' go….spoon it 'tis." He announced using the handle of it to perform a little tap of fanfare to her shoulder.

Elizabeth did a double take to the spoon which Jack was handing to her, then glanced up to his smirking visage as he leaned down where she was crouched upon the floor. Aghast at how he could have accomplished that rescue on his own, Elizabeth was stumped with her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"How…how did you do that? What did you use?"

"Matters not…y' got the bloody spoon back, right? Stop yer quibblin' an' let's have a bit of rum….you _do_ keep some rum about the cupboards as well as this lot, don't you?" he mused trying to walk past the clutter Elizabeth had created in an arc around her upon the floor.

She started to put the items away while watching Sparrow look about her other cabinets, pulling one open only to find plates. She got up, dusted off her clothes, and then gestured a nod of her head to the cabinet next to the one he inspected.

"To…to the left of that one…in the back right corner it should be."

This night was proving to be more mind boggling than the other. What _was_ it about Jack that disturbed her? Naturally the time had passed and she was not used to his quirky ways, but his behavior went beyond that and it had her befuddled. Did she second guess his word too much that she was missing the obvious? Optioning to remove it from her perplexed mind, Elizabeth decided to concentrate on dinner instead. When Elizabeth went to slice the bread, she was finding herself to be so nervous with Jack watching her like a transfixed audience of one, she accidentally sliced her thumb.

" _Ow_!"

"What is it _now_ , then?" Jack crooned with a whimsical yet concerned tone as he crossed the room to reach her.

"I bloody well cut myself along with the loaf of bread."

Sparrow stood stone still, white as a sheet and staring at Elizabeth's finger. Tiring of making excuses for her sudden clumsiness, she made jest of it. Holding out her hand to Jack, she stated with a capricious flair,

"Here, you are always so dutiful with rescuing me, what say you to _this_?" She sort of mused as an afterthought if only to keep her mind off the severity of her cut which was bleeding profusely now.

Jack eased over closer to where Elizabeth stood, almost moving in animated, slow motion, the whole time his ebony eyes were fixated and growing larger, tantalized by the prospect. When he reached her side, still his orbs never left the crimson droplets of blood resting on the first crease of her dainty thumb. Like lightning, Sparrow's hand darted out and clasped Elizabeth by the wrist. She gasped sharply as Jack lifted her arm upright until her wounded finger was parallel to him. Elizabeth could not help but notice the widening of those dark, black onyx eyes, nearly twirling with a sort of lust she had witnessed in them before, but not in relation to this.

Suddenly Jack unfurled his tongue and gently lapped at her bleeding thumb. He started at the base and slowly dragged his hot and velvet textured tongue sliding upwards, a leisurely progression until he had laved the entire finger. Jack closed his eyes as if almost greedily satiated by the taste of her warm blood. Elizabeth was transfixed in both horror and erotic pleasure as she watched Sparrow's sensual solution to her plight. Indeed this rare remedy took her mind off the painful cut, but flooded her brain instead with shock and wonder. Finally able to give voice to the alarm, Elizabeth softly stammered,

"Wh….what are you doing? Surely that cannot be sanitary."

Elizabeth attempted to tug her wrist from his grasp, but Jack's grip on her was so great that her arm remained immobilized.

"Jack... _stop_ it!"

As if snapped back to the present, Jack's facial expression transitioned from one of intensity to that of a leisurely smirk. He released her wrist, his glower sending a chill up Elizabeth's spine as she held her hand and adamantly exclaimed,

"Whatever possessed you to do that sort of..."

Elizabeth stopped dead in her reprimand, taken aback by the piercing gaze Sparrow was giving her, unblinking and locked into her eyes. Feeling intimidated, Elizabeth stepped backwards and saw for the first time perhaps how pale and ashen Jack seemed. Maybe seeing her wound had impacted him with trepidation and concern of her welfare which had made Sparrow appear this starkly different to her?

"Jack, are you...alright?"

Shaking his head as if waking from a trance, Sparrow offered a deep chuckle and stepped away from Elizabeth. He took hold of a wash cloth and swiped it over his bloodied fingers from where he held her. Almost in a far and distant voice he finally answered,

"Oh, sorry then...mustn't have heard you. I've not caught up on my sleep jus' yet...what were you sayin' then, about Shipwreck Cove, was it?"

"Jack, I spoke of that nearly a half hour ago...I was telling you about where to find a spot of rum in the cupboard….you had not altered your mind set about _that,_ have you?"

Jack finally glanced over at Elizabeth, but fleetingly. He dropped the cloth and then went over to fetch his effects and replied as if it were an afterthought,

"Right...mmmmmm, y' know, Lizzie..." Jack mentioned awkwardly as if mentally clouded while he interrupted her, "I really should carry on, get a proper rest b'fore I sail on the morrow...mebbe next time I come by this way, I shall pay you a visit, eh?"

Disappointed of hearing Jack's decision to leave just as suddenly as he appeared, Elizabeth sulked a bit over the news.

"Well I imagine you must be tired having only arrived here the other day. I supposed you should leave to rest." Quickly altering to a tone of feigned elation, Elizabeth swiftly shifted gears as she jested, "So I see you have lost some of your starch, have you? I know you are leaving because you are simply _that_ terrified of trying out my cooking! I am certain that you are departing because of that reason!" She teased.

"No, not a 'tall...mebbe next time I shall stay t' sample yer wares, then."

"But, are you not starved? You said you had not been hungry yet, are you not famished?"

"Not to bother, I'll have somethin' along the way." Jack answered mindlessly in response to her suggestion.

"Jack, there is _nothing_ between my home and town except open fields and palm trees! There are no inns or pubs up here."

Nearly rushing to the door with a sense of urgency, Sparrow was practically fumbling to gather the remainder of his gear and just get outside.

"No matter, take care of yerself, Lizzie." Jack said hurriedly as he went for the door.

Elizabeth stood there stumped. Had she offended Jack in some fashion? He was usually made of thicker skin and a better sport at being ribbing than _this_. She followed to the door and peered outside, hoping to catch a last glimpse of his infamous lope down the path, but by the time she got to the porch, Jack was gone.

 _Where did he run to!?_

A cool night breeze hit her flush in the face as she strained to see a vague figure in the darkness. Giving up on visually locating Jack, Elizabeth shut the door, leaned against it and sighed. How weird this visit had been...both surprising and peculiar. As she went to lift the candle from the table, Elizabeth noticed her cut thumb had completely healed! Stunned since it had been a substantial slice into her finger, this shocked Elizabeth. She glanced at her front door in Jack's wake.

"That is not possible!" she said aloud to herself in a soft tone of confusion.

Elizabeth soon had her meal and tried to clear her head, but had little peace. A mountain of questions was heaped higher as sleep eluded her. Instead, she had meandered over to the steep path which took her down the bluff and lead to Jackson Point, a stretch of beautiful beach where the larger ships also docked on Little Cayman. Elizabeth looked up at the clouds and moon hiding and dodging between what appeared to be tufts of sliver cotton. It was a beautiful night, yet the cold breeze offered a chill. What was so different about Jack that gave Elizabeth pause to consider how awkward their meeting had been this evening? Was it the passage of time, or their unresolved feelings towards each other? Or was his attitude altered by her now being a married woman? Elizabeth could not pinpoint a direct resolution and so relinquished her doubts to wandering the shore.

As she meandered through the bubbling surf, Elizabeth pondered over Jack's familial claims of certain areas of Little Cayman? Was his family associated with Boddens, or was this some long past renegade claim of land before the actual British takeover of the island. Naturally pirates absconded vast areas of the Caribbean Islands for themselves as they staked out territorial waters and that too must have included land. Shipwreck Cove was a fortress, and perhaps may not have been constructed then.

And then Elizabeth mulled over Jack's uncanny ability to have evidently healed her cut thumb. That incident all on its own created a monumental consternation for her. This was just a bizarre encounter, no matter how Elizabeth cut the bread or her finger. This night held many quandaries for Elizabeth. Jack Sparrow seemed to operate as the identical, cocky individual she once knew, but yet there was a disturbing quality about him that put Elizabeth on edge. She could not quite discern what the matter could be. It went without saying that she and Jack Sparrow had enjoyed a far better association than this poor excuse of a meeting that was filled with instability and awkwardness. Why did her instincts tell her to be on guard?

Now Elizabeth was feeling sad for the way things had transpired. After all this time, surely she should have been far more pleasant to him than she'd been. There was that unrelenting undertow of attraction between them. Elizabeth felt it the entire time in his presence, in spite of how peculiar their reunion went. All she had now was to kick herself for acting like such a prissy bitch. Surely she could have been more hospitable and kinder in her discourse. Why did she act so antagonistic towards him? Was it her only safeguard and defense for all those old emotions coursing through her veins? Did Elizabeth have to practice at being rude to thwart any friendliness between them? She always harbored a fear of collapsing into Jack Sparrow's arms and telling him the truth. Elizabeth waded through the cold, churning surf of the sea, she imagined those answers would never come. Jack was departing from the island to destination unknown. Maybe he would be gone for another two years. The opportunity was now lost, Elizabeth wiped a lone tear from her eye and made it back up the narrowed path of steps, the moonlight guiding her home….and then she went to bed.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Return the Favor**

" _Living forever Jack Sparrow, is not what you want most_ _―_ _anymore."_

"Oh, _shut_ it."

Jack mumbled as he turned over in his bed and laid on his side. Pillow stuffed under his head while he continued to talk in his sleep, all the while under him the sensation of his ship swaying comfortably and steadily. It was that incessant swaying of the ship sailing over calm ocean waves which became a cathartic and soothing sensation. It anchored Jack and kept him in a restful state. However there were intrusive voices bantering at him to pay attention and heed their warnings.

" _It is she, the pretty woman who you want most, Jack."_

"Told ye to _shut it_ , ye blasted nuisance…"

Sparrow grumbled into his pillow as he was forced to wake up, the insistent voice relentless and making him ponder over his next step. It was the slow opening of one black eye first, and then the second felt nearly glued; too sticky to obey his command and open.

"Right…what bloody day is this?" he growled to himself, spying his room through a hazy blur of late afternoon's bronze light.

Once Sparrow achieved wakefulness, it was practically an automatic impression of him needing to get clothed swiftly; an exercise he attempted and failed a few times over. That is when the ache in his head assured him of a hangover which was also in need of attention. Sparrow's cranium was indeed throbbing. Of course, it was caused by the night before; consumption of too much rum had induced a nasty hangover to hit him this morning. Reaching one hand to hold over his aching forehead and temples, Jack Sparrow remained in bed with both eyes closed, but now wide awake as he grumbled in a deep tenor of remorse for his prior foolishness the evening before,

" _Blast_!" he growled hearing the gravelly voice of his own lamentations about present conditions.

Jack crawled out of bed like a sloth, stumbling across the floor to don his rumpled shirt. He recollected having fallen asleep in his breeches; had actually awoken a few times in the middle of his rest to amble about the cabin. The night before had been uncomfortable because of an incident gone wayward. Done and over with, he thought with a dismissive attitude over the matter. Sparrow glanced down at his current state. He was so used to sleeping naked, it was a visible balk he gave upon the sight of his clothed frame.

But in spite of this slight, Sparrow waived it off as a benign after-effect of just his being prepared for duty. It was autumn and officially ships watched for deadly hurricanes. This was the season to be most watchful and ready now. The Caribbean had been hit with a present air mass of weather which was decidedly humid. It was difficult to sleep in his trousers for the dampness had annoyed Sparrow's sensitive skin. Jack swore under his breath again and remembered the strange dream which had woken him.

Voices that were foreign and unknown called to him. It was not Tia Dalma, or Calypso as others knew her. It had conversed with Sparrow and he had refused to listen. Of course he knew all too well what the message contained. This living forever matter was not a sought after goal of his anymore. That had already been handled by his ventures in central Europe. Of course, sailing the seas for eternity did seem like a pleasant retirement, but it lacked considerable advantages. Jack had given up a lot in the trade of immortality, and the desire which nagged at him now demanded to be appeased.

One adjustment was frequent land trips. The other, this life would be tolerable if only he could have a mate―someone like the beautiful and lovely Elizabeth at his side to share in this immortal venture. But would she? Not telling her had made their last meeting unpleasant…in fact it was downright awkward. A new approach had to be enlisted to make Elizabeth understand the transformation. And then she had to accept Jack Sparrow as he was now, an immortal being. _Would_ she believe him? There was only one way to find out.

And once he decided on _that_ plan of action, Jack contemplated how this novel ambition was to take form. He would live, fight and die for Elizabeth―but was not yet willing to contrive that plan into fruition. Jack shrugged his coat on and darted up the stairs from the hold leaping two steps at a time; a habit he retained from his childhood years at sea as cabin boy. Jack yanked on the big rope lines which hung from the great mast and effectively started pulling on them in to raise the mainsail. He wanted to catch the strong winds which were now blowing. The hurricane season also awarded more blustery winds which now covered the unusually too calm surface of the sea. Jack hoisted the mainsail and then the foresail, only then taking up his position behind the helm after barking his orders. Sparrow pulled the compass from his waist and snapped it open. Yes, the arrow was still hauntingly pointing East―where Elizabeth was living on Little Cayman Isle.

What did it matter how she lived her life now, having been left behind by William on that lone and unfriendly island? She managed on her own in the Grand Cayman Isles, etching out a solo existence. Turner had his immortal days filled with his father. So why shouldn't Sparrow have Elizabeth as his mate in the throes of a forever love? She did love him. Sparrow sensed it for years but did nothing about it after that one incident. He flirted and dallied around the issue long enough. It was time to stake his claim and make Elizabeth his own.

Elizabeth had spent the past few months to herself and in a quiet quandary. Not too many people saw her about much in Boddentown. No doubt she was envied for having the most scenic place to live. The base of the cliff on the bay side was Jackson Point. The vista of the sea was endless as the horizon was always beautiful. With her house nestled very high above sea level, Elizabeth was like a nesting eagle. However, most did not use the private stairwell from the shore. It only lead to her home on the bluff and it was pretty much considered to be her private walkway. It was most often coated with a glossy sheen of moisture. The green grass that grew along the stairwell was never trampled, and it proved to be exceedingly slippery on dewy or humid mornings. The strong winds often blew the surf's moisture her way as well to dampen the slick stones, but she got used to treading carefully upon the slick path. Elizabeth loved watching the thrashing waves of the sea and the gulls which floated upon the air currents. It was during this time of the year when the winds were stirred up and at their most fierce. She observed the roughness of feral waves and the churning seas below. Usually it caused many an issue for the fishing ships in navigating these tumultuous waters. They had the task of combating the ocean to maintain a steady vessel and keep afloat while attempting to dock at the pier with their catch.

However in her solitude, in that home aloft above all, it provided a place of splendor. It awarded some peace for Elizabeth. She loved the way her house afforded that grand vista of the ocean, seeing for miles on end. Living on top of the cliffs she could view the sea and dream of Will's return―some day. As Elizabeth pondered a newer idea, she decided to walk down the narrowed pathway of stairs and perhaps buy some fresh fish for dinner. She had seen one of the local vendors pulling in towards the wharf, where no doubt early this morning he made a huge haul. It was customary for the fishermen to bring their catch in to market before suppertime. Getting there first would assure Elizabeth the freshest and select catch of the day. Elizabeth made her way down to the docks, stepping lively but cautiously down the slick and narrow stairway. Once these stones were damp with any sort of moisture, it made her way tricky. She paused momentarily to take a short rest and to take stock of what was happening below. Many others were gathering at the market sharing the same idea as Elizabeth to get a choice meal for supper. Soon the best selections would be gone, so she hastened her way there.

She eventually made her way down and started to ask around about the various catches. None would suspect that Elizabeth Swann-Turner was very, very vexed, even more moody than usual. Elizabeth was seen alone quite a bit while wandering the beaches, the heights of the cliff, peering out from her newly constructed home, or wandering about the dock side markets as she was now. Elizabeth thought it was best to remain just a bit aloof and keeping to herself. No one approached her and kept to themselves. No questions asked about her business and that was fine by her standard. It offered Elizabeth the much needed privacy she required for preservation to live there. Nobody dared try an approach, but it was easy to discern by her troubled countenance that Elizabeth was indeed undone….like she had not a soul in the world who cared for her.

Elizabeth walked over to the stand and leaned against the wooden post which supported the thatched awning. It hung over the open display of fish, protecting them from the drying and spoiling sun. She happened to overhear the chatter of villagers as they began to get louder and excited. They were conversing about an unusual ship viewed in the waters off the reef. Elizabeth peered casually over her shoulder into the Bloody Bay, watching the ships maneuvering for a proper docking spot to berth. However, with a bit more scrutiny Elizabeth suddenly recognized a splay of black sails fluttering in the wind. It was the _Black_ _Pearl….._ she heard a yelp of surprise which caused the din to rise. Elizabeth now knew it was Jack Sparrow's ship and it was absolutely heading for port!

Shocked, Elizabeth watched the large and stately vessel sail into the harbor as it maneuvered around the treacherous reef so not to have its hull attacked by hidden craggy tendrils. She narrowed her eyes to obtain clearer vision and saw the ship flew a pirate flag. Why was Jack Sparrow here and why had he returned so soon? It was nary two months since her last visit with him and already he was here to see her? Elizabeth felt excitement and dread at the same time, only curiosity kept her stilled and hidden under the canopy of the fisherman's stand. She was wondering if Jack would try to seek her out immediately or be coy and wait a respectable and less obvious period of time. Would he wander ashore and knock about in town first? Only time would tell.

But what _was_ Jack's ship doing here in the first place? Elizabeth became more irritated while watching the majestic black ship sail with a great determination; swiftly its sleek lines filled the harbor. Elizabeth stared at the stately vessel, but could only think of one person who could pilot that ship through those dangerous waters. It had to be Jack himself at the helm, guiding in his beautiful ship. Her sails were in full regalia display and evidently on show; Elizabeth suspected it was expressly done for her benefit. Surely Jack was coming in on this side of the island, aware of being noticed. He was probably here to pick up supplies, and of course he'd drink himself into a stupor in the pub…maybe exercise his libido out on a wench or two. Elizabeth had no idea what to expect, especially after their last odd encounter. Did she want to have more of Jack in that manner, or write off the incident altogether? Elizabeth had no idea what her own motives were, but she was starting to automatically maneuver in Jack's direction, watching the _Pearl_ glide closer.

"No, I simply cannot do this…to face off with Jack Sparrow like this, it is too much to bear!" Elizabeth stated softly to herself in opposition.

Elizabeth decided she was not prepared for this meeting and swiftly turned about with the notion in mind of escape. She would dart down the boardwalk and race towards the cliff-side stairs to reach her safe haven above. Elizabeth was quickly threading herself through the crowd, but it was in opposition of the tide of people headed towards the black ship. She was swimming upstream like a salmon against the currents. She hoped to leave the docks while the majestic ship was still preoccupied with maneuvering.

To the last, the _Black Pearl_ was navigated with some last minute frustration, trying to situate itself near a main spot at the dock to accommodate her wide hull. Elizabeth dodged people quickly as she looked back to occasionally watch the ship's progress while she herself scampered across the long pier's boardwalk. Finally reaching those few steps down to the beach, Elizabeth quickly darted onto the sands of the shore, getting closer to her point of destination. She sprinted towards the cliff side path that would guide her up the bluff and to her home. Elizabeth managed to reach the base of the stairs just as the large, black ship glided safely into port where it was finally anchoring. She got to the cliff side steps and gained new breath before starting to ascend the long set of steps, leaving the town's market and the _Black Pearl_ behind.

* * *

" _Blast_!" the first mate had murmured, swearing under his breath.

Gibbs had been shouting orders at the crew to secure the ship dockside, when suddenly his keen eyes captured a flash of a white dress. It was darting through the surging crowd, which had been growing in capacity to watch the _Black Pearl_. There was a woman with blonde hair flashing behind her as she twisted through those marketers milling about the shore, but headed in the opposite direction of the crowd headed towards the _Pearl_. No doubt about it, Gibbs knew it was Elizabeth. She had turned about quickly, ran down across the portion of dock to make it along the shore line, and then scampered across the small stretch of beach to reach the great boulders. They hid the entry to a long, white stairwell of rocks leading up the entire face of the cliff. Astonished over her bizarre behavior, Gibbs was puzzled.

Jack's immediate arrival back to Little Cayman Island had been obvious to most of the crew why, and what or _who_ he was looking for. However, Elizabeth saw the ship coming and had scurried off the docks, slipping through the crowd like a scared doe! As soon as Sparrow had left the helm to Gibbs, he had returned to his cabin to fetch his effects. When he returned to the deck, Jack walked breathlessly over to the side of rail to meet his first mate. He glanced about to spot only the few crewmen who were assigned duty to stay behind and watch the ship. The rest had eagerly departed for leave. One look at Gibb's disturbed expression gave Sparrow cause for concern.

"What….what is it then, y' have the look about you as if y'd seen a ghost."

"Well….beggin' yer pardon Cap'in…but it was nearly just _that_."

"Eh?"

"What I'd jus' seen was nearly that….bolted off through the crowds, and right 'bout now if you look yonder, you'll see exactly what I mean, Cap'in." replied Gibbs skittishly to his very temperamental captain.

Sparrow's countenance scrunched up into a deeply forged scowl. Spotting the telescope clutched within his first mate's hand, Jack had grabbed the spyglass and looked over to the shore. His obsidian eye caught sight of the fleeing Elizabeth heading back up the stairs on the face of the cliff. Evidently she had seen the _Black Pearl,_ and instead of greeting him, Elizabeth was literally heading for the hills. Jack's disappointment was evident as he slammed the spyglass shut with a rough shove of his palm and bore an expression of disgust. Sparrow instantly turned to his first mate who looked nervous. Gibbs was attempting to play ignorant as to the awkward position the captain found himself. As first mate and friend he felt bad for Jack, but was struggling with this infernal act of innocence. Gibbs cleared his throat to announce his presence of insight and hopefully could promote a viable conversation. Jack turned about like a crackling whip at him, his intense, obsidian eyes narrowed upon his Gibbs' countenance with a piercing accuracy.

"Mister Gibbs! May I be s' bold to inquire _why_ Miss Swann saw fit t' _bolt_ off as soon as she'd seen me ship arrive, then?"

" _Me_ sir!? How in blazes would I know, then?" Gibbs offered as his repine of humbled confusion, "Sorry sir, but I'd jus' seen her bolt off before we docked."

Sparrow's own eyes honed in on the lone darting figure in the distance still making its way up the side of the cliff, those obsidian orbs squinting for sharp focus as he followed her figure a few moments longer.

"Hmmmm….you say _bolted_ ―like a frightened gazelle, she did?"

"Aye, Cap'in…that she did. Flew like the ruddy wind, I'd say…a most uncanny deed it was."

Sparrow's black eyes were narrowing further still. With lips pursing he diligently digested this bit of strange information for internal processing. Jack stood there, his body swaying from the waist and gripping a thumb into his belt. He shot a pensive gaze from his first mate back up to the now distant figure scaling the steps. Elizabeth had slowed her pace, probably from fatigue. Her blonde flaxen hair was flailing in the oceanic shore breezes behind her like a telltale flag. Jack was stirred by the sight of Elizabeth, even from a stance of feeling her purposeful detachment.

"Cap'in…I guess there's not much else to b' said about it. Elizabeth just― _bolted_ off the pier an' there'd she be now, sacalin' up those very steep steps. On her way home I should suspect."

Working his jaw from side to side in deep and pensive contemplation, Sparrow studied the situation. He went over the finite and shady details once more before taking any decisive action.

"She'd recon I'd not seen her a 'tall, then. Suppose not much t' be said on the matter. Now 'tis merely a matter of etiquette, then?"

"Cap'in?"

Hesitant to offer Jack any more fuel for fire, Gibbs decided to shut up while he was ahead and followed Jack's eyes. They were still glued to the distant figure, observing Elizabeth's continued ascent. That's when Sparrow stated with a coyness of tone,

"Well….etiquette meanin' the old proverbial n' primal game of instinct, eh? Now it's up to the chase―as t' whether or not I should pursue. Of course I _could_ 'ave it figured wrong; mebbe it's not the right course after all t' give chase, eh? Mebbe Lizzie's not in the _mood_ fer bein' sought after….whatever that used t' mean, then….." Sparrow said in a hollow tone as he resumed watch of her and was caught up in a great conundrum.

"Well…..maybe you _should_ give it a try, Jack and…."

Sparrow eyed Gibbs with distrust and then prodded his first mate on,

" _Out_ with it, man….well, what _else_ 'ave you in mind for the delicate Miss Swann―who s' utterly n' completely fled the scene b'fore I set one ruddy foot off me ship, eh?"

"Well….it seems to me that if you _did_ give chase…..it wouldn't get any _worse_ ….but then I don't nearly have the same affect upon women as you."

"Mister Gibbs, are y' _actively_ seekin' a poke in the lip from me? B'cause in me present state, I'm more than willin' to accommodate wiv _throttlin'_ you!" Jack snarled.

"No sir, not at all…..just simply stating the fact here that it's between you an' Miss Elizabeth, in'nit? Aren't you two the ones with all that history? As for _my_ expertise, I don't see women n' the sea mixin' at all. However, in matters of land….I'd leverage me wages on _you_ makin' the right choice, then." Gibbs had offered as his sage advice.

Knowing darn well that his first mate was telling him what he wanted to hear, Jack sighed and appeared forlorn. Closing his eyes as if to meditate on which manner of exploit to undertake, Sparrow remained immobile. With the captain's usually probing eyes concealed, Gibbs was uncertain what was whirling through Jack's wily intellect. But the telltale demeanor of defeat and a heavy sigh following was a firm indication it had not been favorable. The famous captain had been in a gloomy mood for quite some time now. After seeing this spectacle of rejection, it only sank his spirits lower. Jack's only spark had been the anticipation on finally seeing the retched girl for a fortnight, and his lofty spirits soared upon knowing they reached the island two days early, which told Sparrow he was going to see Elizabeth today―at _last_.

But now the future loomed dark and appeared bleak again. For whatever reason these two lovebirds were polar opposites and evidently at odds. The remaining ship's crewmen were quick to catch on that their captain's disposition was altered greatly. In these last days of Sparrow's 'change'―the emotional tides were either flooded or dry. He went from hot to cold in seconds. From what they had just witnessed, most were fearful the captain would fly off into a fit of rage and punish them all! But then as the crew cowered in the most obscure areas of the ship to hide and avoid his pensive peer, a miracle occurred.

Suddenly, as if in a fit of antagonistic frustration and uncontrolled rage, Jack tore off his hat and threw it onto the deck of his ship. Following that was his ripping at the buttons of his waistcoat, peeled off his torso. That tossed onto the deck, next to fall alongside the pile atop his hat were some papers. They had been folded in a leather pouch which had been stuffed into his sash. Handing the rest to Gibbs, Sparrow paused. Huffing and puffing with antagonism filling his veins, he then focused on a fixed point ahead. His ebony black orbs were pasted upon the moving target, keenly narrowed while watching Elizabeth's ascent; a blithe form scaling the steep stairs. Jack then drew a deep breath and stated aloud in an irritated and booming voice; almost an ethereal tenor while he announced to his first mate,

" _Right_! Mr. Gibbs!" Sparrow barked loudly and then waited for a true and formal response to follow in the proper address.

" _Aye_ , Captain!" Gibbs shouted crisply as was expected in his line of command to captain.

"I am taken upon meself t' goin' ashore jus' once _more_ on this god fersaken island….only _this_ time I am makin' a concerted effort to 'ave a _conversation_ with the illustrious Miss Swann, then."

"Aye, sir!"

"Secure me ship if you will; I don't rightly know whence I shall return. If it's longer than originally anticipated, I shall then send word with further instruction, savvy?"

"Aye, but Cap'in….."

Jack's head snapped in Gibbs' direction, his expression composed of a fierce glower and determination. He was certainly not in a first-class mood for banter, and intently focused on the main objective at hand. Gibbs stood there, mouth gaping and terrified to speak.

"What _is_ it, then….come, _come_ man….?" Jack resounded with minor irritation and impatience.

"Nothin', then…good luck to ye." Gibbs had stated with a lower volume of encouragement so no one else could hear.

As Elizabeth darted up the steep stairs, she happened to glance down once more at the distant ship with black sails being secured by crewmen. She observed it rocking steadily within the choppy bay, tied to the docks and completely berthed. Elizabeth held onto the rail for balance as she kept watching the activity below, not too sure what she was expecting to see. Elizabeth's eyes were neatly focused upon that part of the ship where the helm was located. It was at that very moment she was stunned and unable to keep from watching what she had seen. The action had started to take shape now as she stopped her ascent to catch her breath. There he was. The infamous captain of the _Black Pearl_ started to take familiar shape.

Elizabeth remained perched high above on her resting spot about half-way up the side of the cliff. She observed Jack lope with long legged and eager strides across his deck. And then she spotted him descending the gang plank and hit the docks without breaking his gait. Elizabeth gulped out of breath in a visual journey that followed Sparrow's figure maneuver from the gangplank and was presently snaking through the crowds in a serpentine fashion. He was getting closer and closer to the end of the pier, looking as though he was going to leap from it to land directly onto the beach. She observed the hordes of people and vendors surrounding him and hawking Sparrow for his business, but he never stopped to bargain. Elizabeth panicked as she struggled to settle herself from an inevitable wave of vexation sweeping over her with great magnitude.

"Oh _no_ ….he must have spotted me!"

* * *

Along Jack's onward and upward trek to reach the narrow stone stairwell of this cliff, his expression transitioned into one of extreme puzzlement. His squinting, kohl smudged eyes drifted upward to spot a tiny white speck which was Elizabeth's climbing form. She had made it nearly up to the very top of the cliff's walkway. Lips pursed and cursing under his breath, Jack Sparrow questioned his own sanity. Had his extreme desire for this woman made him so blatantly oblivious to recognize the fact others knew about his ongoing status of inner torment? Too preoccupied with the infernal chase, Jack ignored that resentful notation and picked up his pace. What was he intending to say to her once he reached Elizabeth's home? Would she even be there, and if she _was_ , would she permit him entry? It was all a gamble now and Jack had a lot pressed upon this particular wager. Win or lose, he would have to accept it.

Carrying only weapons as effects, Jack resumed his assenting direction in hot pursuit of present company. But having taken off at such a harried pace, Sparrow needed to rest a bit and halted where he was for a moment. Jack glanced down at his _Black Pearl_ , the ship shrinking smaller in size as he rose in altitude. He had no idea how much of the cliff he had already conquered because of the rapid paced gait Sparrow initially used for making the climb up the stony stairwell. Not wanting to remain stilled for too long, up the cliff Jack went, skipping steps in his first few moments of renewed energy. He flew along a bit faster by using long legged strides to make headway for the time wasted in his short respite. But as Sparrow resumed that pace to climb the lengthily stairs, twenty minutes later and he was winded once more, having expended a lot of sweat and breath from this expeditious jaunt.

Jack Sparrow had finally made it to the summit of the cliff. He stood there once more, gasping with a relentless pain in his chest while catching his breath. As he stood there to conquer his breathlessness, Sparrow was visually inspecting the thatched house ahead; the structure which Elizabeth called home. Jack gingerly crossed the short rope and wooden bridge, glancing upwards to the windows of the building to inspect if Elizabeth was peeking out or had any indication of his success in pursuit of her. Surely if Elizabeth had any clue or indication of what stuff Captain Jack Sparrow was made of, she _knew_. If she truly had any insight, perhaps this unnecessary and anticipated confrontation would have never been in need. But as it stood, this was the set of cards Sparrow had been dealt and so he put them into play.

Eventually catching his breath, Jack strolled over to the back door and lifted his hand to rap upon the weather worn wood. He halted his fist mid air and opted instead to try the handle of the back door. It was open. Without further to do, Sparrow turned the handle and opened the door, striding into the small house looking for her. Elizabeth must have been stationed at the front of her home, peering out the window because the curtain looked disturbed. It was pulled to the side and caught on the back of the sofa. She must have assumed he'd use the front door to make that point his call of entry. It took a few seconds before Elizabeth appeared from the bedroom, stopping short in a startle upon seeing he had entered the house. She discovered Jack standing there, larger than life in the center of her main room. Elizabeth's lip trembled from the uncomfortable feeling of her privacy having just been violated. Now her body was quaking with wrath. Undaunted, Elizabeth breezed past Jack as she snapped with a venomous tone,

"What are _you_ doing in here? This is an act justifiable for an immediate arrest, I'll have you know!" she hissed.

Adopting a suave, debonair, and yet cocky deportment, Sparrow leisurely sashayed across the room following Elizabeth. With use of a wide affable grin, arms flouncing and waving about in an animated fashion, Jack had adopted a vocal cadence of informal charm as if he owned the place.

"Now that's a rather _disparagin'_ tone t' greet me wiv, luv. I'd rather preferred you'd be elegant n' elated t' see me. Alas, we're not a _'tall_ cheerful, are we?"

Elizabeth's amber eyes darted in Jack's direction to toss him a filthy glare.

"No, I am _not_ overjoyed at you taking the liberty of disturbing my privacy, _and_ breaking into my home to do as you please! How discerning of you to _notice_." She snapped with anger.

"Ah! Well, if yer _not_ pleased in the slightest at this moment, I certainly know _how_ t' pluck up yer spirits soon 'nough, eh?" Sparrow mused in a teasing and cagey tenor with bobbing of eyebrows that so far had not spawned a favorable reaction.

"Your use of this schoolboy impudence does n _ot_ amuse me whatsoever, Jack…in fact, I find your lack of manners being boorish and ungentlemanly. This blatant act of entering my home uninvited and unannounced is highly _offensive_ to my innate sense of decorum and propriety. Now if you would so _kindly_ vacate the premises, I would be most appreciative of _that_ gesture instead."

Sparrow refused to allow Elizabeth's brusque comments and treatment of him to sour his pluck. In fact he expected her to be this feisty after what he pulled. His countenance still adorned with a mischievous wide beam of silver and gold, Jack's cheery disposition seemed to irritate Elizabeth all the more. She was incensed that he was not at all fazed by her reprimand. Instead, Jack started to walk around the room gaining position on her. Dragging an index finger along the back of one chair with a flair of sensuality, his dark eyes flitted from the shiny wood to hone in on her disturbed countenance, directly affected by the erotic gesture.

" _Do_ you find it offensive indeed? Well 'tis a pity, that―it wasn't meant that way a 'tall, darlin'. I merely found the portal open an' I figured it was a novel notion of mine t' announce me presence personally t' you―as well intended surprise. All 'round me intentions were above board in expressin' good tidin's, y' see…."

"Fine. Now that you have expressed them….kindly march yourself out of my home in the same manner which you had entered―quietly and expeditiously…take all your _'good intentions'_ with you, alright?" Elizabeth carped with a stern tenor of distinct sarcasm and funneled rage.

Jack had sashayed over to the opposite side of the table where Elizabeth had positioned herself in a defensive stance. Not losing sight of his wit and humor, Sparrow then stated with a lofty tenor,

"Actually, therein lies an astoundin' predicament, darlin'―one which caused me a great vexation. I was wonderin' jus' _why_ I'd seen y' dash off from the port docks the moment you'd recognized me _Black Pearl_ on the horizon….or whilst on approach of the pier? A maneuver such as that could b' misconstrued as a rather callous n' _hostile_ act, y' know."

Although playing the role of court jester was like living in a second skin for him, Jack's cunning eyes gleaned a quick assessment of Elizabeth's demeanor. She feigned being disconcerted. Of course he had an inclination _why_ , but as with all women, Sparrow had learned a long time ago not to make any concise or split decisions on how to amend the problem―not until the certain 'lady in question' had made the definitive affront known to him. So, donning his most charismatic beam, Sparrow strutted across the room in a glide to meet up with her, all the while sporting that jocular trademark of his. That gold and silver smile bore the attitude of retaining that snappy sense of humor to shield his own fret and growing internal insecurity.

"Come, come now luv, surely y' must 'ave at least a bit of a _smile_ lurkin' about in there fer me; yer ol' Cap'in Jack, then? Did you not miss me a 'tall these past several weeks or so? I admit to lofty thoughts of fancy 'bout you from time t' time as well."

"Pardon me, but within that stringent code of ethics you so blatantly love to preach, where does it allow you the right to enter a lady's home at will and _remain_ once she has asked you to depart? What does your code of propriety say on _that_ , sir?"

"Tell me why y' left the dock, Elizabeth."

"No! Not until you disclose your reason for disappearing for _two entire years_! That was fine by your standards. Then suddenly here you are…showing up and expecting to solicit yourself as an agent of affection within my life!" Elizabeth replied tersely, now crossing her arms defensively over her bosom.

Sparrow had heard this now a second or third time. So this was the crux of her gripe―she felt abandoned by him and refused to admit it.

"Is that it, then…. _that's_ what's got yer knickers all in a twist _?_ A simple answer could've been provided t' allege why I've been gone― _then_ you'd be fine with it, eh? I could sail off for a _prolonged_ period of time with yer permission is it? Jus' fer the sake of argument luv, what 'bout Master William Turner, then―ten years at sea verses my few years of vacant indiscretion, why punish me for that? What say you t' _that_ slightly differential judgment, eh? Luv, whether or not y' care t' admit it or no―'tis unfair assigning me the role of transgressor when I've been gone nigh a fraction of time compared to William, had I _not_?"

Elizabeth sucked in both sides of her mouth as if she was desperate in holding back a quick quip that she would truly regret blurting out on impulse. She thought over what Sparrow had proclaimed, and it was true. She seemed to accept Turner's absence in decades, when she was intent upon punishing Jack for missing only twenty and four months. Conceding to his rational and sound explanation, Elizabeth toned down her acerbic quality and then asked,

"Why _did_ it take you two whole years to seek me out, Jack? If you cared anything for me in the _least_ , I thought for certain you would have made your feelings known for me, or stuck about in the area after Will and I had split up to lead separate lives? But no…you had not loitered even a _mere day_ to find out what was to become of me."

Jack tuned in and heard for himself her sad and heartfelt voice. He never thought to hear Elizabeth speak sweetly to him again, or at least let up on her incessant and constant guard erected around her heart. Jack melted inside, but knew it was too soon to hold her. He was dying inside to be close to Elizabeth again and kiss her―at least that…a kiss. But he waited, his patience nearly broke as he saw how genuinely hurt Elizabeth was over this fact. Sparrow cleared his throat and tried to bolster his stance on the matter with a bit more clarity to substantiate his past maneuver of departure.

"Aye, but as I told y' last time I'd seen you, Lizzie…it came upon me quite by providence at first. B'fore I could return there was a long period of mmmm… _adjustment_. It 'twas no easy task, this route to becomin' immortal. I had to learn how to adapt n' curb certain….shall we call 'em, _'nuances'_ an' _'cravings'_ this new lifestyle brought―an entirely different way of livin'. I had t' take proper precautions―when me instincts wanted t' go _one_ way, I needed the power to divert meself towards the other; towards more _normal_ inclinations. Now I actually consider it routine an' not so much an 'official' obligation of sorts."

Elizabeth stared long and hard at Jack, only now realizing just how close he had gotten beyond her level of awareness. Somehow Jack drew near and slinked closer without her becoming conscious of that fact. He had taken a great risk to approach like that, but for some odd reason Elizabeth was not reacting as she normally would. It almost felt as if she'd been transfixed on something else while he maneuvered towards her. Jack was stroking Elizabeth's upper arms and nearly had her in an embrace. She was not exactly adverse to this sensual touching, actually welcomed him being this near to her. Even the smell of salt and sea upon him she was finding a pleasant experience to endure. It had been a fantasy for so long, having Jack caress her was pleasantly comforting. Elizabeth's temper and ire was now fizzling out and almost dismissed, but not her confusion.

"That makes no sense to me at _all_ , Jack. Why did you not send word to me, or tell me how you fared….or even inquired about _my_ well being? Did you not have a care for me at all?"

A scowl returned to his handsome features as Sparrow resumed stroking Elizabeth's upper arms, tugging her closer to his chest.

"Aye, of course I cared. But I had t' stay away exactly b'cause of that as well―fer your safety. Elizabeth, y' know _not_ of me special circumstance and why I had to stay apart from everyone I cared for….an' what I had t' endure jus' to obtain a bit of _normalcy_ ….not t' be found out an' learn how to not cause a 'fervor' wherever I went―not to start an instant upheaval in any port town I might travel to with me crew."

Elizabeth laughed with a sinister chuckle of irony as she jested over that very arguable point in his remark,

"Well purely on notoriety alone, Captain Jack Sparrow….as it now stands, you already have done that indeed! Albeit, the sight of you and your black ship _does_ upset many a port and cause disturbances to many of the denizens of any town! Discord runs amuck when they see the slightest hint of black sails upon the horizon. They know well enough _pirates_ are to descend upon their home; mayhem to follow! I mean your legend as it already stands, is known by far. Even your name supersedes strife itself! It coincides with _trouble_ , Jack. So again I plainly ask: why would your minor trip into immortality cause such a distinct hiccough within the fabric of society…any more than it has already been?" Elizabeth adamantly stressed how ludicrous his remark was.

Sparrow labored a heavy sigh, one which seemed to contain all the stress and discord it had brought him. Indeed the sacrifices of which he hinted at seemed only to magnify as he could not disclose the full meaning of what all that meant, what he was attempting to explain. Sparrow felt it was best to still keep those certain details from Elizabeth for now, if only for her own good.

"Darlin', you've _no_ idea of what you speak or what it cost me―quite frankly, I'd rather _not_ speak of such things now. 'Tis only a dire discourse that would meet a fatal end…I simply want t' revel in how good y' feel up close n' next to me like this; in me arms."

Sparrow's voice slowed and deepened into a sensual drawl. His breath became more pronounced as he leaned his head forward and their brows met. Elizabeth seemed to have the stress drain from her form as well. Relaxing more into the hold Jack seemed to have upon her, even if it was not quite her will. Mentally she was questioning why she had not drawn her sword from the wall and started to hack this pirate into tiny pieces. Jack had this calming effect upon her that was totally out of place and unlike herself. But still there were emotional rustlings within that would not quiet, and so Elizabeth offered them voice.

"I have _never_ asked for you to be exclusive to me, Jack…how could I propose such a request when I myself am bound by marriage. Coincidentally tied to a spouse who has been made immortal by our joint agreement and your endeavor." Elizabeth snapped, seemingly up and into Jack's face to make her stance known.

Jack had slightly flinched with eyes blinking as Elizabeth vehemently added,

"…and if you had not noticed of your own accord, over these past few years I have become quite adept at handling my _own_ affairs. I can adequately take care of myself and do not require, or have any pressing necessitate of requiring a…a brigand _nanny_ to watch over me."

"Ah, but ironically 'nough….as it _'tis_ , I imagine the actual tally of said rescues in count is still considered a monumental feat in my favor, luv. At the present, exact count of times I've already saved yer ruddy hide, as unappreciated as they evidently _were._ Shall I _provide_ t' you the precise number, then―fer arguments sake?"

Jack resorted to playing dirty just to meet that crass statement of Elizabeth's, and he did so with use of a flippant and mocking tone of dissent. She balked that Sparrow would prevail against her by using that as ammunition, in spite of how accurate his ardent claim had been. No lady liked to be reminded of how many times a man had been 'put out' to rescue her….Elizabeth would rather perish than have Jack Sparrow ever rub her nose in such a thing ever again. But Elizabeth remained even-toned as the reply came forth from her lips, and jerking out of his tender arms as well.

"No _thank_ you," Elizabeth pertly snapped back greatly insulted, "I care _not_ for any of your tabulations, on _any_ said rescues you may or may not have imagined you provided unto me, Captain Sparrow." She stiffly answered with offense.

Jack's grin widened to a tri-colored display of a silver, white and gold glimmer. Oh how he still loved to goad Elizabeth. Right about now they were getting to the crux of her _other_ real gripe. Most of the first layer of defense had been hogwash, and Sparrow was going to flush it out of her yet….force Elizabeth to release all that pent up poison she'd been harboring against him these past few years. Using a slow, step-by-step procedure, Sparrow's seductive smile remained steadfast with a metallic gleam flashing within his sly and foxy lips. Jack strutted closer to Elizabeth and muttered in a deep-throated chortle, all the while stroking his chest with an alluring swirl of his eloquent hand and glittering rings starkly set against those bronze muscles.

"S' that's it, then….yer all head up b'cause of our last…. _tryst_ , is that it?"

Appalled over Jack's crude aside, let alone even _mentioning_ that liaison out loud for provocation, it devastated Elizabeth. To hear him speak of their shared moments together, to say it in such a crass fashion, it was daunting and intimidating. Jaw dropping and grasping for a comeback, Elizabeth was left in a virtual limbo to construct an adequate retort. For him to make such a disparaging remark, Elizabeth had to put Jack in his place. The nerve of him mentioning their merger as a _tryst_! Did he think her as some floozy or a common _tart_? Was she nothing more to Jack than a mere, flippant sexual amusement? A female trinket for Sparrow to entertain himself with at a whim? Perhaps he had tied a new trinket within his dreadlocked hair as a fond, lustful memory. Just imagining that Jack would place her in this lewd category had incensed Elizabeth all the more.

"I had not implied that at all, but for the fact _you_ should care so little of me; to expose what―what had happened between us in such a horrible light. And to think of how you are _portraying it_ ―with a squalid and sordid meaning! I dare swear I am at a loss to comprehend where forth the origin of your mind emanates, Captain Sparrow!"

Jack scoffed at Elizabeth's long winded perspective of their one time dalliance before she was wedded off to the whelp. However, he found her persnickety and haughty carriage over their one time love affair―amusing.

"That's not true, Lizzie…I think yer very much aware of that. But would it not serve as a delightful position for you t' make your stance and try to put me off all the more, eh?"

Of course it meant a whole lot more to Jack, but at the time he was not yet ready to confess of it, and especially having learned Elizabeth married herself off while standing upon his very own ship. He was dangling 'on high' on a mast from the _Flying Dutchman._ Jack was unaware and had no say whatsoever in the matter, how could he? A very convenient opportunity it was for the whelp and Miss Swann to join in _mar-ri-age._ However there was much for Sparrow to disclose yet, therefore it was one marginal step at a time or he would never sort through all this emotional debris.

"I'm a _pirate,_ luv….an' I took ye, b'cause I _wanted_ ye…"

"What are you inferring?" That I was ' _easy pickings_ ' or some sort of tart in your estimation!?"

Sparrow shot back his snappy retort so quickly, his pert manner took Elizabeth's breath away in a horrified gasp. Naturally she was overwhelmed by what she viewed was his disrespect of her. Elizabeth was aghast that Jack looked upon her with debauchery in mind and not affection. Jack glowered at Elizabeth as he pointed a thumb back to himself in reference and stepped nearer to her and added with a sexual purr,

"No…that's yer _own_ assumptions at work, darlin'….an' furthermore, m' lady…..if y' had any sense a _'tall_ , y'd know 'nough t' come clean an' realize you _wanted_ me as much as I wanted you, then! So I'm 'ere t' tell you―'tis mutual. You _can_ 'ave me still… _mebbe_ if yer _nice._ " Jack teased with a quicksilver grin spreading his chiseled features until he gave a saucy wink.

Sparrow's scheming smirk had met Elizabeth dazed expression of shock head on. So thus far in the game played, Jack felt that the plan to hit her hard and fast was working fine. Elizabeth was so overloaded and flabbergasted that he could discern her feelings past that dropped jaw. Her frazzled mind was grasping for last straws to combat his lightning like quips. Oh Elizabeth was going to squawk alright, that is what she _did_ , but deep down inside it was only unmasking the passion she harbored for Sparrow. He could tell Elizabeth was desperately trying to disguise this fact of intense attraction from his probing obsidian orbs, now flushed anew with more power than he ever had before immortality.

"Wh… _What_? You are _delusional_! I do not want _you_! I―I _never_ stated that I wanted you! I am a respectable woman, I….I have a _spouse_ ….one you have somehow bamboozled into asking for your friendship in lieu of stalking me! And of _all_ things and manner of peculiar services―trick him into asking you to _protect me_! Will should have hired a squadron of soldiers to surround me to provide protection _from_ _you_!" Elizabeth carped back with an acidic and sarcastic screech.

With that ever increasing and cocky beam, Jack resumed his pace of closing in on Elizabeth, using incremental steps until she had run out of space with back up against the divan. Her amber eyes wide and alive, Jack leaned over towards her angelic visage. Never did he want a woman than he wanted Elizabeth right this moment. Sparrow's onyx eyes scanning one eye then floated over to the other. Jack then crooned in a silky, methodical tenor of allure,

"Oh _really?_ I seem t' recall a pant or two of y beggin' me _to' fill ye up_ ,' or was I gravely mistaken 'bout that as well, eh? Me role as the poor n' misguided pirate, then? Is _that_ what y' want, Lizzie? Do you want me _deep_ inside of you? I recall yer fingers below me waist…..eagerly gropin' at the ties of me britches. I _know_ y' wanted me, luv―wanted me then and _still_ do…"

"I do not know what you mean."

" _Don't_ you?" his deep, guttural voice resonated as Jack loomed in close enough to steal a kiss.

An electric shock jolted from Elizabeth's spine, up to her swirling head, then right down into her crotch. She was stumped for words and remained silent, but internally she reacted to Jack's overt sexual overtones. The visual imagery shattered her demure repose and rendered Elizabeth futile in mortal combat. All the while Sparrow's undulating and suggestive moves towards her were spellbinding. It was like Elizabeth stood outside of herself and watched Jack seduce her and was helpless to protect herself from succumbing to his charms.

Now Sparrow had reached out and lightly grazed the back of his fingers down and across the apple of her cheek. It trailed seductively down to finally cup an embrace the tip of her jaw line. Elizabeth stood there stunned and transfixed within the pair of black pools as if she had drowned within them. Elizabeth had been psychically clubbed over the head, immobilized and struck dumb; she was falling prey to the gliding and scorching digit presently stroking the arc of her cheek and gliding down to reach the nook of her neck.

What _was_ this magnetic influence Jack Sparrow wielded over her? All of Elizabeth's inner resolve and argument was reduced to a mere wheeze. As the words departed from his demonic lips, her eyes rapidly cast down to Jack's britches. Indeed they were straining at the bonds. No doubt about Jack's claims of wanting her when he was standing there up against her sporting a full and bulging erection straining against his trousers! How was it possible that Jack was getting aroused by this heated argument of theirs? Elizabeth fought the primal temptation to reach down and touch him, to feel that throbbing wad of pulsing flesh waiting there allegedly just for _her_. Tearing her eyes away from it and scaling back up to Jack's lethal smirk, Elizabeth eventually found her voice. Regrettably, it was not as profoundly stern as she would have liked. She wanted a scathingly penetrating tone in order to chastise this dastardly pirate for his disrespectful assumptions and crude accusations.

"You are absolutely a _repulsive_ pirate! You….you took _advantage_ of me at the time I was an innocent! I knew _not_ the ways of men and women concerning sex! What you had done to me was _criminal_! I came to you because I was driven by guilt. I was struggling to express my sorrow for leaving you to perish. I begged your forgiveness for leaving you to the Kraken Jack, I had no manner of mind to cajole you into― _forcing_ yourself upon me―you did that merely for sexual gratification! Shame on you," Elizabeth hissed.

Jack's onyx eyes glittered like faceted black diamonds with renewed excitement upon hearing those words leave Elizabeth's lips. The heat in her passionate rebuke had only sparked Sparrow's libido that much more. It greatly impressed him how Elizabeth truly still and _did_ want him sexually!

"Ahhh, but y' _did_ want me, luv. 'Tis a falsehood that lit'le speech of yers. It was always there lurkin' in yer eyes, and the way y' asked me t' take you―right there, right on me ship, an' right there on the deck. S' alright darlin', I won't tell a soul. I jus' mean to make you understand that I still want y' _too_ ―more than _ever_." Jack steamily purred as he drew close to a kiss.

Elizabeth was exasperated―could not concentrate because this zany conversation got away from her. Was she speaking Greek to Jack Sparrow? The more she denied him, the more Sparrow was convinced of her ardor! And Jack was continually stroking her cheek, his index finger slowly draping itself down the arc of her neck, drawing tiny circles at the base of her throat. Jack leaned over, kissed that petite and tempting shaped 'v' at the base of Elizabeth's throat, then drew his eyes upwards to view her stunned countenance and whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her,

"I _want_ y' Lizzie…I'm ready t' give meself to y' now― _all_ of me―only y' mus' tell me one thing―that you _love_ me too."

"Wha…. _what_?"

Elizabeth's head was swimming as she stammered those words which fell from her lips. Whatever Jack was doing to her, it left her depleted of anything else to say. She was ultimately standing there in a state of extreme shock again, unable to challenge what ludicrous remarks and assumptions Jack was making. Or was this all actually true and she was the one who was suffering from delusions? Now was she able to fully comprehend what he was unfolding before her? What was he suggesting? Did Sparrow deem in all that posturing and cockiness that Elizabeth should believe _he_ was 'giving' himself to _her_!

Elizabeth nearly stopped breathing from the escalating levels of shock which settled upon her. Not only from the mesmerizing sensation of Jack slowly stroking that small nook at the base of her neck, but his penetrating onyx eyes. Those orbs, lined with smudges of dark kohl were now focused intensely upon her visage. Elizabeth was captivated by Sparrow's lulling, deep and spellbinding influence of voice; it virtually struck her speechless. Was all this Sparrow's' new way and initiative to having sex with her again?

Jack's tenor was deep, guttural, a throaty rasp as his eyes squinted in the angst of ardent desire while touching his beloved. Jack actually winced at one point, his dark fantasy causing a flush of excitement to leap within his chest as well as britches. He was overwhelmed with the want and hunger. All the heat and vulnerability was there just lying in wait under the intensity of his forceful presence and sexual magnetism. And his resonant, charming tones of passion caused Elizabeth to heat up even against her own mental will.

 _What in the world is happening to me?_

"Jack….." his name slipped from Elizabeth's lips like a breath of steam escaping through clenched teeth.

Drawing his handsome face closer, Sparrow had whispered back to her, turning on the wattage of charm applied when he responded seductively in a sultry purr,

" _What,_ m' luv…"

Jack Sparrow's silvery tongue flickered outwards and in a feather-light manner licking the nape of Elizabeth's throat. Stunned by the erotic sensation, Elizabeth stilled. Jack peppered kisses at her jaw, working to the base of her ear, as he then slid down the side of her elongated neck, he gently nipped her skin. Sucking slightly on a tuft of it, Elizabeth nearly swooned. There were tapering fingers placed on the opposite side of Elizabeth's neck when she heard his guttural voice rasp once more in a suave, velvety tenor which quickly transitioned into a low growl,

"Mmmmm― _talk_ t' me Liz'beth―tell me what y' want t' _do_ to me, darlin'―but tell me first, then….do y' love me, as I love _you_ , eh?"

Just then she felt Sparrow's hand slide from her rib cage to the middle of her back, leaning her in that same inclination. Her head was swirling that much more as his nibbling upon her neck seemed to sharpen a bit. The more his hand performed swirls at the base of her spine, so had that gnawing sensation intensified upon her neck. This was too much for Elizabeth to absorb or handle all at once. She knew seeing this pirate today would be her undoing and for once her premonitions were correct. Indeed Elizabeth was traveling down a path she would have never guessed in a thousand years.

Jack's sensual touch was driving her insane with desire. The manner and cadence of his lowered voice in which he spoke was intoxicating. The use of each sultry, velvety tones that he crooned liquefied her resolve. Jack's undulating whispers heated and burned her insides. Sparrow had done it with such complete simplicity, it had frightened her. Elizabeth was now thrown off balance with the demands of his command, needing her admittance of love for him…as Jack had just declared his love for her. Was that at all possible? It appeared that Jack Sparrow was demanding her to reciprocate the emotion and to repeat the same sacred phrase to him! Flustered and confused, her swimming thoughts tried to sort out if this was a tease or some clever trick to extract a real emotion from her. Elizabeth finally spoke with a stammer and in utter turmoil from his declaration of affection.

"Jack…I know not what you wish of me. Are you actually telling me―you are _in love_ with me?"

As if it were only a contrite matter to contend with, Sparrow's serious visage erupted into that cagey beam once more as he replied with a more earthly tenor, the use of one arm gesturing casually in the air as he spoke,

"Aye, of course it 'tis a fact. Now, do y' confess to it as well, then?"

"This is no game, Jack! So much hangs in the ballast if we declare a love as such―if you do not forget, I am already married to _Will_." Elizabeth exclaimed as if trying to convince herself as well as Sparrow to lean towards reason.

"Trifles."

" _Trifles_?"

"Aye. Y' thought I'd _fergotten_ that lit'le problem somewhere 'long the way, then? I bloody well _know_ what thread ties y' to him, an' I say _cut_ the cord―no loss there, luv. B''sides―you don't love him like y' love _me_. Dare I utter the phrase, but I thought y' _never_ had loved the whelp―not since I came 'round n' scooped ye up into me arms. _Tell_ me then― _do_ y' love me as well?"

Elizabeth melted when she looked up and gazed into those colossal black, obsidian eyes of his. Jack was exposed, his tender vulnerability right there before her. There was a haunting shade of innocence deep within which she had never witnessed in Sparrow before. His nearly perfect pout puffing up that lower lip to entice her into a world of shaking limbs. Elizabeth choked as she felt her resolve wash away in those dark swirling pools of his ebony orbs. This seemed like a watershed moment and what she said or did in the next few moments was profound. What she'd say…..and _meaning_ it, for what it was worth, this would change her life. Elizabeth took a deep breath and decided to cast fate to the wind as she replied,

"I….I love you, Jack…may the gods above help me, but I truly _do_."

Elizabeth had responded with a wispy, almost cosmic and profound breath as she reassured Jack of her affections. With that declaration Jack lurched for Elizabeth, leaning forward and capturing her within his arms. Firmly hugging her, Sparrow planted a torrid kiss upon her mouth. Releasing her if only to gloat a little, Jack mused with a spring in his tenor,

"See, that wasn't s' hard…least not as hard as _this_ …"

Jack's breathy words circled hot air into her ear and she shivered. But before she changed her mind or had a chance to alter course, Jack had captured Elizabeth's hand and placed it on top of his britches where he pressed her palm there on his firmness, not letting Elizabeth go until she stopped trying to jerk it away. Her eyes widened as she felt his throbbing member within. Jack moved her palm up and down the length of himself until he emitted out a drawn out moan of want. Elizabeth finally conceded and let her curious fingers rub up and down the thick, pulsing shaft slowly. While kissing her and moaning, Jack managed to say between shattering gasps caused by her slender fingers,

"It's all _yers_ now, luv―I've always b'longed t' you, long b'fore you realized it. And I _know_ how much y' loved me…..when I saw it in yer eyes. S' you _can't_ lie 'bout it to me then, b'cause I saw it plain 'nough."

Jack was kissing Elizabeth fully now, allowing his hands to thread through her silky, flaxen hair, his tongue plunging into her soft mouth wrestling with hers. Elizabeth's eyes were closed shut, but she could feel each nuance of Jack's tender caresses, and experience the hard throbbing column within his britches. Elizabeth felt herself being swept up within Jack's erotic charms and raw sexuality, just as she had been caught up years ago. Her groin ached and desired Sparrow's expert touch and it grew even more desperate as Elizabeth felt Jack's desire increasing. The ardent heat coiled within his britches, a hard and steady pulse of the steely, masculine proof was harbored within. Jack rocked his hips forward into Elizabeth's roving hand, moaning into her mouth during a deep kiss and then warned her,

"Darlin', I mus' stop now for the moment….I'm too close….I'd rather pleasure _you_ ―"

Before Elizabeth could offer a reply or decline, Jack trailed his kisses from her shoulder, ripping open her blouse and resuming those kisses down to the middle valley between her breasts. Elizabeth's breath hitched as Jack inched lower, dramatically falling to his knees. He retained a clasp of his arms around the small of her back; hands slowly sliding downwards to massaging and kneading the downy curve of her buttocks. All the while Sparrow was kissing her stomach, Elizabeth let her hands traipse through Jack's coarse braids of hair. The tips of her fingers mindlessly fondling the beads and thick hemp like dreadlocks. Elizabeth's one hand braised his cheek, Jack instantly snagged it and kissed the center of her palm and then gazed lustily up into her hooded eyes. His tongue rolled out to dart and lave her palm until he took her index finger and began to suckle upon it. All the while Jack's other hand was stroking strong circles about her bottom. Elizabeth could barely catch her breath as she was swept up into Jack's world of sensual delights. Releasing her finger, Jack asked with a husky tenor,

"Tell me, do y' give yerself t' me, Lizzie…. _all_ of you, then? May I take you for my own? I ask now fer once I start, know this―I shall _not_ _stop_ _―_ there's no goin' back on _that_ pledge, luv."

Elizabeth was so overwhelmed by the sensations swirling within her head which made it difficult to concentrate. So much had occurred in the past ten minutes alone; all these torrid moments building to a crescendo of life altering promises. This was effecting Elizabeth's future in so many ways she could not keep track. Gone was the immature and youthful love of William Turner―he would no longer hold top position in her life. That status was now dissolved and going to be voided. In its place a new and forbidden love had been initiated within her heart and coveted her emotions.

Elizabeth was filled up with Jack―Captain Jack Sparrow the legendary pirate who had entered her life. He appeared by the hand of destiny only a few short years ago. But oh, how he had altered providence. And now this handsome man was presently kneeling at her feet, his arms wrapped about her. His resonant voice in a string of ardent whispers had pledged how much he loved her; explaining with such explicit irreverence and casual nonchalance. Elizabeth felt it in her heart his words were true, even if he was restating that which had already been made known to her.

But that of course was part of the mystique which surrounded this man, the confounding fact that not only was Sparrow clever and insightful to figure those people around him, there was this cosmic comprehension that allowed Jack the power to discern others―especially her. Elizabeth was amazed how he could so accurately pinpoint and then target the heat of her desires, and read the intricate language of her heart. Elizabeth thought her actions and hostility towards Sparrow had spelled anything _but_ affection, showing him complete animosity! How could Jack be so profoundly correct about reading her feelings to profess such a confidence in knowing her?

Enveloped and coiled within his strong arms, Elizabeth lost the starch in her legs and sank down onto the floor of her modest, thatched home. Remaining within Jack's arms, she was breathing in the same ragged breath of anticipation as him, deeply gazing into those mesmerizing obsidian eyes. They were adoring Elizabeth and laden with immeasurable lust. Jack had waited almost an eternity to love this woman properly, and now it appeared as if he was on the threshold of having that distinct opportunity to bring that longevity to her as well. Elizabeth's supple gaze of love and intimate desire flickered in her golden eyes for him, they told Jack all. His assumption was accurate, no matter how much even he himself had questioned whether or not Elizabeth was his reward to reap―but take it he _would_.

Jack curled his solid frame around Elizabeth, his arms strong and supporting her body like a buttress as she leaned into his chest, awash with a swoon of emotions. Jack had her boiling in a fevered pitch, wanting and aching for Sparrow with all of her being. But Elizabeth had a small echo in her head which was still apprehensive for what was to come. She expected this to be an ominous execution to terminate her vows of fidelity in a marriage that was still legal. She was specifically feeling guilty how enormous this development with Jack was going to be. She was binding herself to this sage pirate forever. That _was_ the pledge she made.

Jack also had more experience in the area of amorous tidings, as she learned years ago when they first made love. Even then it was a personal experience she had not forgotten. He had distinguished himself to Elizabeth of being apart from other men, and certainly why he was favored by women. Elizabeth's own common sense conveyed to her that this event as well was going to be a monumental episode for her. Elizabeth was nervous as if this was the first time. But Jack had sensed that apprehension. He was certainly going to live up to his promise and offer his utmost attempt to make this as pleasurable for her as possible, under the circumstances of jangled nerves and inexperience. Looking into her eyes and knowing what she was thinking, Jack began kissing the fearful, rosy cheeks, licking her neck while having a hand cup one breast tenderly. Jack whispered while nuzzling into her ear,

"What we need is a _bed_ , luv….we certainly can't do it 'ere where we lie, eh? Mmmm….I mean we _could_ , but I don't want to do it here this time, on the floor of yer living quarters, eh? What I have in mind to do to you, I'd much prefer we do it in the lap of comfort, then. Can we adjourn t' say a comfortable bed?"

Elizabeth trailed the tips of her fingers on the full lower lip of Sparrow's mouth, watching one side of that sly grin starting to sprout on the corner, all the while his dark eyes had never left focus of her visage. They traveled from one golden orb to the next, drinking her in and absorbing the trepidation. Knowing what she was feeling, Sparrow wanted to reassure her as well. Jack placed his fingers under Elizabeth's chin to hold her still as he loomed in upon her lips and offered a sweet and genuine kiss to ease down her skittishness.

"C'mon then….let us to _bed_ , then."

Happy where she was and taking into account what Jack was implying, Elizabeth agreed only to appease Jack's request for comfort. She had not thought yet in depth about what he was angling for in his stated plans, or why it mattered at this point in time where they landed. But Elizabeth was eager to keep all of these good feelings on a continuum and so she agreed, kissing Jack back with fervor.

.


	5. 5 Traversing A Life Anew

**5\. Traversing A Life Anew**

Jack swallowed hard in concentration as he managed to bring his ship cautiously through the rare, Mediterranean fog which had blanketed the waters off shore from Italy. It was unusual to witness such phenomenon during this part of the season. However, what he'd witnessed in the seas off the Caribbean shores and then the Americas―this was a welcomed departure. Of course Jack was in the wake of his adventures concerning Lord Beckett, and then following upon the heels of that, discovering the Fountain of Youth.

Sparrow was hard pressed to cease lamentations over Elizabeth Swann having married William Turner― _and_ learning of that ceremony being executed aboard his own ship, no less. Hurt like that cut Jack Sparrow to the quick and nearly devastated what kindling fortitude remained. Observing Turner in the throes of death within Elizabeth's arms was viewed as a horrific scene. Jack had not been aware that she was already wedded to Turner when his demise took place. The ceremony occurred while _he_ was battling Jones aloft upon the _Flying Dutchman_. Only when the encounter was won and Elizabeth rushed to join Turner, had Jack discovered the nature of what transpired in his absence. Now he understood exactly _why_ Elizabeth wanted to row the longboat towards that island _, what_ she'd be doing, and with _whom_ ―her _husband_.

 _A pox on all fuckin' women, says I….she can bloody well 'ave at it._ He growled under his breath.

Sparrow had quickly departed the Caribbean almost the same instant Elizabeth had set foot into the longboat. He was feeling raw, disgruntled and in a tirade over being the recipient of such betrayal. He could not comprehend how Elizabeth made love to him on the deck of his ship only weeks before, and then pull _this_. She had given herself to Jack with such a reckless abandon and passion, accepting his love with complete conviction and affection― _and_ offered her maidenhead to _him_ ―which Jack found astonishing. But as soon as Sparrow set his sights upon making Elizabeth his very own, she traipsed off to marry the _whelp_! Conveniently done while he was elsewhere and preoccupied. It was absolutely mind boggling for Jack to comprehend how Elizabeth could have turned on him when she knew….mind you, _knew_ …..Jack Sparrow loved her.

But that was the past and this was the present. There was no point dawdling on morose feelings and ill tidings. Jack Sparrow was a free agent now and going to forge forward and continue to survive as he always did in life. He would pick himself up, dust off his ego, and then accomplish the goal he'd initiated once before―acquire immortality. Going over those stale memories of six months hence had been bumpy and pointless. Meeting up with Angelica in London and their misadventures off the coast of the Americas had proven an admirable distraction from the indelible image of Miss Swann. This was a project Jack could totally immerse himself and disregard the heartache which drove him near to Locker-type madness.

Once Sparrow had obtained implements for casting the spell for the Fountain of Youth, it was gifted to another. He had saved Angelica's life with those waters and the magical tear. Unfortunately, at the very end of that incident it turned ugly. Jack had to extricate himself from that liaison which was leaning towards a romantic entanglement. Therefore, Angelic had to be conveniently deposited on a small inlet while he carried on to meet Gibbs. That decision fell in line after Jack awarded the raven haired beauty his coveted prize of eternal life. It was pointless to argue his resolution of handing it over to her. Jack could not watch Angelica die; it was not in his nature to be that merciless. Sparrow saw it as moving on to the next phase, and that was when he left Angelica and located his first mate.

Gibbs was a clever fellow and had followed his Captain's orders implicitly. He retrieved the miniature version of the _Black Pearl_ from the _Queen Anne's Revenge._ And Gibbs had enough foresight to snatch the entire, miniature fleet which Black Beard had absconded and kept locked up within his secret cabinet. For now those other tiny ships were set aside for future use. Sparrow had to concentrate his focus upon getting what he'd sought for years, but had been diverted by time and providence. Too many chances had been robbed from Jack Sparrow, and that ever dangling carrot hung tantalizingly over his head― _immortality_. Turner stole his first shot at longevity; Angelica was handed the second; because of his soft spot for the woman. So now Jack set his sights fixed ahead, for now it was _his_ turn to achieve the coveted prize of living forever.

With his ship returned to normal size, getting a fresh crew in Nassau next, once gathered under the tutelage of first mate Joshamee Gibbs, the _Black Pearl_ was operational in no time. The new crew was readily trained, and once that was achieved, Jack Sparrow was free to pursue his own dream. He had sailed to Singapore first to begin research on this coveted reward. In his travels East, Jack heard-tell of another tantalizing alternative about reaching immortality. It had allegedly been discovered by a woman. Sparrow nearly cringed when he was told about the scenario and upon hearing her given name―of all the possibilities, she was named Elizabeth Bathory.

Jack learned this historic lady of legend hailed from the village of Čachtice, Slovakia. She was a Countess of notoriety around the mid 1500's. She was a royal lass who had married at the age of twelve, but had gained quite a sordid reputation for herself. As a member of an aristocratic family of great wealth, she had the luxury of acquiring many servants. However, the town's people started to notice that something was very, _very_ wrong in her household. There were circulating rumors that Elizabeth had a propensity for hiring young and beautiful women, who unfortunately had the unlikely coincidence of dying while under her employment. As time passed and an investigation launched, it was discovered Elizabeth had a unique use of these women by bathing within and drinking their _blood_! She did that to bolster her own longevity to claim it had given her eternal youth! Word was, she had given birth to three children, one daughter who was still alive and living in Europe. This information came exclusively to Jack while he was in the Orient. The tale gave Sparrow cause to think it a viable avenue to travel, so he gleaned what information he could and went for it with gusto.

This balmy spring night in Vienna, Jack Sparrow had an appointment to meet the very daughter of this unusual woman of infamy. A lady directly related to a ruler who had reigned terror in her day. Her story was reportedly known through most of central Europe. There was much speculated about the surviving family after Elizabeth's death while being incarcerated. This daughter Jack was meeting tonight, was rumored to be over 200 years old. Jack was not so certain if he was on the right track, but any diversion which kept his mind off the _other_ Elizabeth was a welcomed undertaking. Besides, if this daughter _did_ hold the secret which Captain Jack Sparrow required, he was prepared to forge onward. All that was left to do, the last minor detail, was meeting with the daughter. She was slated to be at this café located within Stephansplatz Square.

It took a bit of organization and planning to set up this assembly. Jack had to pre-arrange Gibbs to take over things in his stead, to be the one in control during his absence. The first mate was to handle his ship as Sparrow departed for Venice. He bought passage aboard a small vessel that regularly traveled up and down the Danube River. Before he knew it, Jack Sparrow had found himself in the popular Stephansplatz Square of Vienna, the hub and center of 'the city of music.' Nearly every corner of the city's bustling streets held an aura of melody to be heard floating within the atmosphere. Granted, this was a veritable and new experience for Jack. He felt his own life of piracy had been so removed from civility, that he was a mere barbarian. Only now Jack was discovering the finer fruits of this new 'age of enlightenment' which had been talked about in his father's day. Vienna was the nucleus of musical composers, simply a cornucopia of lyrical creativity.

But Jack Sparrow was not seeking a redefinition of his artistic appreciation of Leopold Mozart, Haydn, or Fux. No, he was seeking the throes of immortality for himself. It felt invigorating to be selfish for a change and reap what he could and give nothing back. On this evening in particular, Sparrow was following up on a tremendous tip. The woman he had been seeking, named Miss Anne Nádasdy, had been difficult to ferret out from the underground informants he'd met along the way. But finally, Jack uncovered her current whereabouts and caught up. The lead came from an advantageous meeting with a wench who worked in a Venetian brothel. Jack obtained the last piece of the puzzle on how to contact her.

So, as it stood this fine spring evening in Vienna, Jack Sparrow found this Anna Nádasdy. He was slated to meet with her at ten o'clock, seated outside one popular café located off Stephansplatz Square. For this special occasion Sparrow went all out to press his bet. A quick glance to check out his own reflection in a shop window, Jack was enthused by the striking image peering back at him. No doubt about it, Jack Sparrow still cut quite a handsome figure when all spruced up for a lady. When he put his mind to it, Captain Sparrow knew how to make an impression by putting forth his best façade. Yet along with the eyewash, he could also retain his own, unique flair of suave debonair while wooing the ladies of social distinction.

Captain Sparrow was quite the dandy as he prepared himself for the date; a dashing figure for the lady in question to admire. Jack had to admit he was a bit put off by those rumors circulating about the perils of this particular route to immortality. He heard it had a severe price attached to the ritual. However, what Jack had lived through in the most recent past, what did he have to lose? Jack already lost Elizabeth. Then after depositing Angelica upon that small island to get away from her, Sparrow felt he obtained a head start in a new direction and was now in the free and clear. He could do as he pleased with whoever crossed his path.

 _Bloody Elizabeth Swann-Turner….y' can 'ave yer ruddy whelp ferever, then….I'll show you a thin' or two once I 'ave me own mantle o' immortality to wear. We shall see who has the last laugh then, wont we?_

Jack mused to himself with an acidic aside as he came upon the pleasing form of a smiling woman, sitting calmly under the large black and white decorative umbrella which draped over the café table. She sat there waiting―for _him_.

Initial introductions came swift and easy as Sparrow breezily applied all the charm and charisma he had at his disposal. He was a worthy contender, no doubt in this game playing for keeps. In their easy conversation, Jack had learned of the rudimentary details…like family names, other siblings, incidental marriages and deaths through all the ages hence…..but no mention of the immortality aspect. So far she was mum as to how that state of affairs began. Jack had already learned on his own research about some portion of the legend, but wanted to take each step gently so not to scare away what might be a final chance of obtaining his wish. But he was on the right track, Jack's instincts told him he acquired the upper hand. This was because of his incomparable track record with women. Sparrow was charming this lass right out of her knickers, if he had it his way. There was more than one way to skin a cat with nine lives and Jack Sparrow held the keys to the kingdom―literally. Quite certain of his own protocol and formula to follow, what his charms could reap in only a few hours of casual flirtation was worth the effort and wait.

Anne Nádasdy was an attractive woman. Frail in her appearance of stature and dainty. She was graced with a smaller bosom than Jack preferred, although the corset seemed to provide ample uplift to create a _robust_ illusion. Her shade of blonde hair was extremely light and ashen. A fair and pale complexion in overall skin coloring, indicative of central Europe. The most striking physical characteristic and feature were the eyes. Although they sat sipping wine by candle light, when the breeze flickered the flame just the right way, her green eyes transitioned into an ebony hue, almost a drop darker in shade than his own eyes. It was astonishing to watch the prismatic effect when the candle shifted to fashion those refractory effects. Sparrow attributed this unique kaleidoscope consequence to be generated by her immortal status. But putting the comely attributes aside, it was the clout she seized within those powerful orbs. Sparrow found himself yielding to her with the most affable disposition. He agreed without the slightest hesitation to retire to her private apartments located only a few streets away from Stephansplatz Square.

The only quandary Jack considered to be of any consequence was his present state of inebriation. Tired of wine he decided to switch over to Vodka; a drink favored by the locals. For some reason Jack was enthralled with the conversation and not keeping track of his libations. Therefore he was concerned it might present a possible disadvantage. He was becoming drunker than usual and it unexpectedly hit Jack over the head. He was never one to fret about his alcohol consumption or how he'd fare in the sack being this tipsy. However, as a man who harbored ideas that fornication was on the horizon, his trepidation spawned some variable qualms of difficulty performing in the _boudoir_. Most of the night Sparrow had been touting himself as this male impresario of sexual pleasure. So, for him to disappoint in _that_ arena when he already had the invitation was a vexation. If he failed _there_ , it might also spoil his chances of learning Anne's secrets to immortality.

Well, to the point, his worries were unfounded. Jack had come through the challenging incident with flying colors. In fact, this female virtuoso seemed to possess a fervor for the sex act which matched Jack's own, debaucherous repertoire. Her vast experience and collection of tricks seemed up to par with Sparrow's. No matter what he requested, this femme fatal not only complied, but upped the ante to the next level of lewdness! Jack thought he was imagining a good deal of it; somehow his mind was wandering off in this floating orb which seemed to watch their sexual merger happen from a perspective above. He was looking down at himself having frenzied sex with this―was she even a _human_ woman? In all his prior experience, Jack Sparrow never met a sexual partner―male or female―that not only paralleled his level of enthusiasm, but surpassed and went beyond whatever his wily and degenerate mind could concoct. He had finally met his match.

Half out of his mind with what he assumed was the effects of drinking vodka; Jack was not certain what had suddenly hit him. This dizziness had generated an intense whirling sensation which caught him off guard. He was completely out of his mind and struggled to remain conscious. There wasn't any brand of rum or other alcoholic drink which could best him, but by the end of their third round of sex, Jack Sparrow passed out cold! He laid there with eyes half opened and recollected flashes of what carnal deeds had been enacted. Naked on his back with Anne whispering into his ear, she told Sparrow how magnificent his body was and how he pleasured her to perfection. Naturally that was what Jack _expected_ to hear―of _course_ , he was the best. That was no great revelation for Sparrow to hear of such rudimentary complements.

But what Sparrow could _not_ identify throughout the entire experience, was Anne's fascination and preoccupation with his neck. At several points during sex, he was aware of a sharp and stabbing pain there. Coincidently it occurred when he climaxed, so Jack was screaming out loud _anyway_! But when Anne did that, it seemed to bolster this concentrated sensation of floating outside of his body. At one point it was so intensified, it felt like―well _dying_. Jack had come close to that buzzing sensation only once before when the Kraken took his life. Sparrow recognized that feeling of losing his soul when it departed from his body, before being tossed into the great abyss and the vast void of the Locker. It was an infinitesimal, but definite emptiness which drove the soul beyond that scope of reality. There was a certain comfort to that distinguishable feeling as well and Jack found himself soon craving it as he would desire the top grade opium he smoked in Singapore.

It was four days―perhaps five? Jack Sparrow truly did not know since he was having a veritable feast; a cosmic sexual buffet which made up for the past several and sexually lean months he went without. Sparrow's calloused fist seemed to have taken a well deserved respite from servicing himself. This woman was a marvelous dynamo in bed, and Jack wished he could bottle that energy and bring it back to….. _NO_. He would _not_ allow his thoughts to drift over to Elizabeth Swann. Too many times while in the throes of passion with Anne, Elizabeth's angelic and sweet face appeared to him. Her visage offered Jack too much comfort amid the haze of pleasure, but then it swiftly shifted to angst when he realized it was not _her_ he was making love to, but another. Sparrow closed his eyes and surrendered to the buzzing whirl.

Jack imagined it was that day when it happened….the fifth day commenced when Captain Jack Sparrow passed the threshold from mere mortal to immortal The only way he could illustrate the experience was to call it a surrender; he was the woman being taken in the most deviant and ravaging sex act. Anne told him beforehand what to expect and what would happen to him afterwards―the pain of his corporeal body transitioning beyond death itself would be excruciating. When he'd finally pull out of the spin from death, Sparrow would need to feed immediately. He had to make his initial kill and drink the blood of another human being, and by doing that extinguishing their life's light.

At first, hearing these instructions from Anne while in the heady state of erotic intoxication, Jack did not care. If this was the means to an end he sought, well so be it. He had killed many men in battle before, so this aspect was incidental and not such a difficult task to perform. Sparrow was also told of the bliss he could obtain if he fed while taking _any_ victim at the moment of orgasm, Jack could share in that pleasure too. It was achieved while drinking the blood during the climactic crescendo. His own pleasure would intensify tenfold. That was considered a double-bonus in Jack's estimation, and one he was looking forward to trying out very soon.

But there were rules too, as Anne instructed Sparrow in those first few days he lie helpless in her bed. If Jack chose to feed from only one victim once or twice, they could survive― _if_ Sparrow could cease feeding and not drain them from life. But on the _third_ feeding, if it was done in close succession to the first two, his victim would surely die―unless he transformed them. If Sparrow drank more than needed; the decision would be his to make at that point. Instantly Sparrow's mind fleetingly thought about Elizabeth. He wanted her as a mate. The woman read his thoughts. Anne asked Jack if it was a _love bond_ , warning that it was the most dangerous type of interaction. The object of his affection had to truly love and _commit_ with a pledge of love or else they'd die in the process of changing. That was a crucial point Anne stressed for Jack to remember, if he ever created an eternal mate. If they did not truly love him, then they would surely perish.

Anne taught Sparrow about being able to withstand the light of day, an afternoon rise in the day was best. He could go about his way for days on end, up to two weeks maximum in-between blood feedings. However, if Jack did wait that long his features would alter. Skin would turn ashen and his powers weakened by degrees to the measure of his hunger. To control the overall nagging urge to feed, that was the most difficult task and challenge. That ravenous feeling would never be satiated unless Jack fed on human blood. To cease feeding when he did not want to kill was paramount. This would be agony at first and a then became routine over time. Sparrow would have to learn control and thwart those primordial urges of drinking to the point of excess and making an unwanted kill. Discovery was the third rule, not to be found out.

A good deal of this instruction Jack heard through a thin filament or layer of hazy atmosphere. It was like viewing Anne through a spider web of silken material. This floating feeling was unlike any rum or opium Jack experienced and he nearly succumbed to it. On the sixth day he agreed to all the terms and Anne changed him. The feeling of the sex was exceedingly raw that time, much like the other unions. However, this pairing seemed greedy and animalistic. Usually more dominant in sexual unions, this time Jack yielded to the inevitable; rendered helpless. He felt Anne slink up from giving him oral pleasure to finally reaching upwards to bite his pulsing neck. She rode him hard and attached her razor-sharp teeth into the arc of his neck. Jack winced as he held her waist, grimacing as his head was drowning in a spinning whirlpool, as if caught within a maelstrom. Sparrow never thought to pull out from the heavy sensation which drew him under that spell, only became acquiescent at the very end when he lost the last of his mortal mantle. This was a different death than what he'd felt when sinking to the Locker. This was exquisitely painful. Sparrow called it that later when he came around to consciousness and could speak a day later.

Sparrow had been in a coma-like state for nearly twenty hours, but when he opened his eyes it was a whole new world. Anne was accurate about the hunger, it was agonizing. Writhing with pain in the bed, Jack groaned in a cold sweat and could not move as he curled into a fetal position. She bit into her own wrist and fed Jack a bit of her own blood to sustain him; just enough to get him up and moving. Sparrow clung to her arm with a frenzied need, the feel of her warm, salty blood flushed into his mouth as he lapped hungrily at the nourishment with feral requisite. Anne fought the last few moments to be released before he'd drain her.

That night together they roamed the back streets of Vienna, in the slums they stalked a victim where Anne taught Jack Sparrow how to spellbind his prey…..then at the last to free them of the enchantment before the kill-instinct reared. Their victim's fear and realization of doom would feverishly pump the last of their blood, causing it to flood into his mouth as the refreshing wave of that last bite which completed the act. Sparrow learned quickly to became expert at luring his prey to the darkest part of the city's alleys. Cunning, powerful, and persuasive. In the past, Jack Sparrow had already been clever at luring sexual partners into his arms long before he was shaped into a vampire extraordinaire. But now that he became a dark angel of death when appearing to his quarry; Sparrow was absolutely _lethal_. He became invincible and had to _curb_ his powers in order to sustain this new lifestyle within reasonable margins. Discretion was paramount so not be found out too soon for what he truly was, causing discord and terror within the towns he stalked.

Jack remained with Anne for a month total, partners until he could grasp the basics on his own and apply the discipline needed. If he was to operate a ship and not be detected as a macabre killer among them, adaptations to that lifestyle were required. There was a fine art to executing the kill, not only in choice of target, but place performed―and disposal of the body if needed. The carnage Sparrow could contrive in one place too long would be his own undoing, so travel was imperative. Sparrow was warned not to inhabit one place too long or strike too often; any activity which drew attention to what he was could traverse into jeopardy. Jack Sparrow was a pirate turned vampire and now he had to adapt one life into the other. Going back to the _Black Pearl_ was always a reverie for him, and assisted Jack with the ability to adhere to most of the primary rules.

The one thing he hated to relinquish―the sweltering sex he enjoyed with Anne. He was reluctant to omit that from his daily routine. Bar none, few women were equal to Jack's own ravenous, sexual appetites. Anne seemed to be the only one who pleased him completely. The only other woman which came to mind, who possibly had inherent potential to blossom in this arena was― _her_. Could Sparrow convince Elizabeth what he was, or persuade her to become the same sort of creature? Obviously there was only one way to find out.

By the time Jack Sparrow had ended his adventure of _vam-piracy_ in Vienna, it was time to join his first mate and crew who'd been left to their own designs in Venice. Sparrow expected them to all fall reprobate in his absence. Prepared to whip them into shape upon his return, Jack was pleasantly surprised. Gibbs had done admirably and all was in order! The trip back to the warm, Caribbean sun was sublime. The turquoise waters and opalescent sands were a welcomed change from the historic, Mediterranean's deep azure-blue seas. All Sparrow had to do was locate Mrs. Turner while her husband sailed the wide world. In fact, Jack was nervous and expected Turner to sense his new status of being in the realm of the 'un-dead'―showing up to _collect him_! Fortunately for Jack that embarrassment did not occur and the crew remained ignorant of his heinous transformation.

It took some adjustment for Jack to become completely adaptable to his new lifestyle. It presented difficulties at first; say like the important rule of not picking off his own crew members when the hunger became too great. That meant their bouts upon land needed to become more frequent. The issue of bad weather in this area of the globe also caused a good deal of trouble. When they had to avoid being near land at those times Jack could not feed.

Faking a good deal of his old habits was necessary to disguise his newly formed powers and weaknesses. Jack could counterfeit eating by having food brought to his cabin and then toss it out the window. His need to stay indoors in the starkness of early day could be disguised by his favoring a night watch at the helm. His power of persuasive will over another was one newly formed ability he had to curb; instead he'd feign repeating orders incessantly as if to insist getting the job done. Overall, the act seemed a worthwhile trade to cloaking his abilities, except for one nagging fact―Jack Sparrow could not imagine spending an eternity without loving Elizabeth. To not have her at his side was unimaginable. Something had to be done about that, or this eternal life solo would wind up as an infernal damnation.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Split Decision**

Jack swallowed thickly with mounting anticipation, but he continually had to draw himself in from impulsive moves that could jeopardize this entire scenario and relationship. The rose-gold hues of luminosity provided by the afternoon's setting sun now illuminated Elizabeth's angelic countenance. As Jack held her beautiful face within his grasp, he knew for certain that after this day's end, with all certainty Elizabeth Swann was well on her way to becoming _his_. Jack stared deeply into her amber eyes. For the first time in these long years of knowing her, the banter, teasing, flirting, flashing sexual tension between them; all Jack endured to get here―today all or _most_ of his dreams would be resolved and come to fruition.

Elizabeth was nearly trusting in him, but Jack sensed that minor undertow of trepidation. It was a thin thread of suspicion she felt about his visits as of late which made her latently hesitant. The one thing Sparrow did not want to do was cause Elizabeth excess trauma, or rush her into an outcome which could not be reversed. He wanted to avoid making a huge blunder in this undertaking and realized complete surrender had to be _hers_ or this 'sharing ceremony' would not work to his benefit.

To guide Elizabeth through this next step, Sparrow had to assume a lead role as moderator in this matter. Only he fully comprehended the risks and deadly pitfalls; the measure of her becoming agreeable to his advances. In order to persuade Elizabeth, Sparrow ironically assigned himself as her protector. He had to employ this practice of self control and make Elizabeth feel secure; that she had nothing to fear. Soon, when the time was right, Jack would honestly reveal all and tell Elizabeth of what he'd become. It was not going to be a straightforward transition for Elizabeth to accept or comprehend the barter Sparrow made for immortality. But right now it was paramount that she felt comfortable being with him. Sparrow had set forth a certain protocol for himself to adhere with principle. This was as important as the decision he made the evening he took Elizabeth's virginity. This was not unlike that responsible incident where he also stood as the agent of transformation. Elizabeth had to come to him of her own free will in this case too…..but until that surrender came, Jack _could_ savor a taste or two of her delectable blood.

Jack realized that in order to set the right _'tone'_ he should not force her into the bedroom. He knew Elizabeth was apprehensive and at the moment she seemed more comfortable right there on the floor. For this to proceed the correct way, a bit of _'wooing'_ was in order to make her relax. For Jack to ultimately take her the way he _wished_ , a firm pronouncement of her love and devotion was key. Until Elizabeth stated those words and _meant_ them, Sparrow would need to hold his primal desires at bay. But, Jack _might_ persuade….inch her incrementally towards the inevitable―as only _he_ could.

To settle his own libido down a few notches, Sparrow got up off the floor and meandered over to the table. Sitting there was a bottle of red wine. While he rooted for two glasses in the cupboard, Elizabeth remained on the floor watching him. Meanwhile, her thoughts had a chance to clear and find relief in that solitude. While Jack was not indirectly influencing her, Elizabeth pondered whether or not she should bed him―she wanted to, but should she?

Jack poured the wine filling one glass, all the while slipping her a coy side glance to inspect how she faired. He wanted her to settle down from their initial kissing session. He wryly smirked at her in a mischievous manner, that subtle half laugh was seen. Elizabeth smarted at his smug chuckle, but was curious if he was reading her inner thoughts! Jack looked away and carefully tipped the bottle a bit higher, adding more wine into the second glass on purpose― _her_ glass, no doubt. When done, Jack corked the bottle and stuffed it under one arm as he shuffled back over to Elizabeth. Sparrow handed her the fuller glass, wearing that infernal smirk. It was blossoming and reflected that impish attitude. His own arousal now masked, but that flushed state prior to excitement had remained and not completely abated. The sage wisdom in his obsidian eyes was still there though, contained within the sly, calculating and cheeky humor Jack exuded. Licking his lips seductively, he then said,

"No need t' be uncivilized 'bout this. I'd like y' to drink a bit of wine with me. Not _too_ much b'cause I certainly want you to 'ave yer full faculties 'bout whilst I _ravage_ you―make no mistakes on _that_." Sparrow cockily crowed as he peered down at her with that devilish smirk present, "However the road t' gettin' there should b' a rather pleasant one, savvy?"

"No, I supposed there is no rush." Elizabeth had answered him with some diffidence echoing his sentiments, and then turned satirical as she cleverly added, "…although I see you have given _me_ the lion's share of the wine…any particular reason for that?".

Jack proffered that nearly silent, half-laugh of his, a signature chortle Elizabeth personally hated, because when done he was laughing at _her_.

"Mmmm…..only t' relax a bit…'tis easy to get carried away, then. Jus' want you at ease n' clear headed…..that's all." Was his flip retort.

Collecting her overly heated thoughts in the wake of all that ribald kissing which transpired between them moments ago; she was stumped. Elizabeth felt a heady and heavy sensation through her entire body. Jack had lavished himself upon her in such an erotic display; it literally had Elizabeth melt upon the floor of her home! It virtually left her weak in the knees. Elizabeth pushed back the long, honey hued hair from her eyes so to peer up at Sparrow. He stood above guarding her like a sentry while she gradually sipped the wine.

Elizabeth wondered why she was finding herself so agreeable to Jack's suggestions. It was so unlike her to be this redolent. Any other time she would have drawn her sword and whittled that enormous Sparrow-sized ego down to proper fit. But no…she was compliant as hell. Meanwhile, Jack finally sat down on the floor diagonally from Elizabeth and poured more wine to her remaining half glass. She glared at his cagey grin suspiciously, but accepted the extra wine anyway to settle her nerves. All the while he poured, Sparrow's ebony eyes twinkled when speaking to her. She noticed how he'd use a particularly low and effectively resonate register. It was quite effective. Naturally Jack did that to methodically ease away her edgy tension until Elizabeth appeared reasonably calm.

At one point, Jack reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, sensuously toying with her fingers. Elizabeth stared at his tanned digits while Sparrow remained like that, tenderly fondling and touching her to invoke serenity. He was using his mellow influence to subliminally ease Elizabeth's qualms. All the while it got darker outside and the cloak of night settled, Jack seemed to cultivate more stamina in his evocative persuasions. If he truly went ahead with this revelation, it would set the signal for him to close the deal and cement the official bonding now…. _if_ Elizabeth was ready for it. He'd have to feel her out as the evening progressed to answer that question of preparedness.

Elizabeth stared intimately at him, observing every fluid gesture of his arm lifting the glass to his lips. Sparrow's eyes seemed to crystallize over the brim when he peered at her. If only she could fathom what was on that scoundrel's mind as he ogled her with such concentration. Elizabeth could remember well enough those times she'd catch Sparrow observing her on deck of the _Black Pearl_ , and then swiftly divert his focus to escape discovery. She caught him nevertheless and in spite of his performance of indifference. There always had been an aura of mystique around those mesmerizing, midnight eyes. But _now_ they appeared more stark, sheer razors of uncanny perception; compelling orbs of pulsing _magnetism_. Elizabeth found herself falling into them and losing herself quite regularly, having to snap herself out of the comatose like gape in which she would be snared and bound to do as Sparrow's eyes willed.

Jack Sparrow's kohl framed eyes were forever watching her; they expressively flared when he reacted to what she'd say. They exposed the black satin sheen within which veiled his foxy cunning. They held an inner, glossy flicker of excitement as he thought of how petite and delicately constructed Elizabeth was. Sparrow entertained lurid fantasies within. He was much stronger now and it would be so simple to swoop in and overpower her. If he truly wanted to have Elizabeth―he simply _could_. But that was not how this bond worked, or what Jack sought. Elizabeth genuinely had to _want_ him. Sparrow had a pretty good idea how to generate that necessitate through a carnal manifestation. He was already blessed with the knowledge of being in a sexual context with her before. Elizabeth's own inner passions would set the theme for how swiftly Jack could accomplish his maneuver of a first-step seduction.

But now Sparrow had to take extreme care and caution with her; not to alarm Elizabeth. Jack was concerned about her welfare afterwards because he really did not want to hurt her by going too far. Jack would never want to force her into doing something she'd hate him for either. If he was to ultimately transition Elizabeth in a love-bond, Jack had to be certain she'd not want to turn back. How could she possibly guess what he had in store for her? But if Elizabeth trusted him, Jack had to make certain he was worthy of that. Elizabeth had to be fully prepared and accept him as he was before he could do the deed. Jack had to be certain she'd allow him to perform the actual conversion. If not tonight, perhaps before the third time. Sparrow could not let his hunger get away from him now and proceed all the way on selfish impulse―his pirate ways of domination had to be restricted so he could derive his goal using good sense.

 _Patience, Sparrow….she's worth the wait, jus' keep yer bloody shirt on, then_.

Jack wanted Elizabeth desperately, so deeply ingrained was the desire to sink his teeth into her palpable, pink flesh. Each moment which passed in this abject denial from pleasure, Sparrow's hunger raged and heightened. Her persnickety giggles of defiance even enticed him. Every pulse of Elizabeth's heart Jack could discern within that large vein of her delicate neck. It stirred ripples of immense longing through him. Jack's entire body craved her―one, big hankering ache. Jack's rampant fantasies overruled his thoughts. He wanted to put Elizabeth astride his lap and bury himself deep within her heat to become lost; satisfy that ancient instinct to plunge hard and drink fast and deep at the fountain of her wares. It was a colossal effort to stave his primordial impulse and remain seated this close to the object of his desire, when all Jack's muscles strained towards pouncing upon her with an insatiable covetousness. Within his britches, that lust laden and swollen anticipation once more was stirring to attention

When he felt Elizabeth had sufficiently calmed down from the initial apprehension, Jack put his glass down. The subtle clink as it hit the wooden floor had announced his move. Elizabeth glanced his way in time to watch Sparrow shift from his left side, lifting up from the spot where he was seated. Getting onto all fours, Jack proceeded to crawl over to her in a cat-like slink across the floor. Elizabeth felt a jolt of excitement hit the pit of her belly while watching Sparrow prowl towards her, likened to a predatory, stalking black panther. Head lowered and sparkling, evil eyes honed in upon her with a lascivious leer. Each hand that stretched forward in an eloquent step had sophistication while he undulated forward. Jack was always graceful, but to Elizabeth's eyes right now that characteristic adopted a whole new sexual complexity. She stared at him, transfixed and frozen in place. Her instincts told her to run, but Sparrow's black eyes held Elizabeth cemented to one spot.

Reaching her, Sparrow remained on hands and knees as he slowly positioned himself, stretching his torso above her lap. He leered down upon Elizabeth as she submissively peeked up and smiled. Without a word, she then leaned back in wait for his next move. Sparrow's sharp senses informed him Elizabeth was excited. He detect a flush of color redden her cheeks, heard her heart beating soundly, and could smell her sweet, feminine ardor rise from her body. Glancing from her fixed golden eyes down to her half exposed breasts, Jack's voice slid from his lips like droplets of thick, golden honey dripping seductively upon her, ever sweetening that exact moment of contact. Each traverse stirred and ignited an insatiable and innate urge within Sparrow to touch her― _anywhere_.

"Are y' ready fer me, luv?" he purred with a silken voice which erupted like a surge of navigated and controlled lava, coiling within and twisting tendrils of immense heat.

Elizabeth was captivated and held her breath as her blood quickened. She felt flushed as Jack took her by the hand and turned it to his face and tenderly kiss her palm. The sight of a pulsing blue vein in her wrist caused a surge of covetousness to forge through his member. Piloting his tongue to the center of her wrist, Sparrow used the tip of his tongue to lick and tease the tiny tubular structure with a gentle flutter. Holding her wrist, Jack resumed taunting until he felt Elizabeth shudder and the petite vessel was stimulated into a dark, navy hue.

 _All_ g _ently now Sparrow, d' not scare her off, then_ …Jack told himself in warning to decrease any premature attack upon her delectable body.

His breathing became a labor of control as Jack's excitement escalated and tried diligently to restrain the urge within him to penetrate. Sparrow wanted to impale and sink into Elizabeth with teeth, prick―his hunger rose to a maddening and agonizing pitch. The pit of his guts twisted with this ravenous need. But Sparrow fought the pressure to step out of turn to satiate that urge. He kept his lips soft and moist while his tongue dragged leisurely from wrist back to palm, his ebony eyes sinking into Elizabeth's expression of pleasure until he heard a low treble moan depart from her rosy lips. Jack closed his eyes to cope with the wave of sexual desire while he savored the sweet taste of Elizabeth's skin; that aromatic flavor of spiced honey waiting just under a thin layer of pastel tissue. Her tart flavor lingering upon his mouth was delectable as it taunted Sparrow onward. He then placed her hand upon his own neck, sliding it down to his sternum, prompting Elizabeth to resume the path as he lifted himself up a bit for her to have better access.

Elizabeth watched his black, kohl lined eyes blink and then finally open wide as Jack lifted his head. He peered down his dignified nose to encompass her beautiful visage. Elizabeth traced an idle pattern of figure eights with fingertips over Jack's neck and chest, swiping aside the fine film of perspiration. But she sensed Jack had an immense susceptibility which he revealed to her in those black eyes. Locked into his fixed gaze, Elizabeth found this aspect of Sparrow fascinating. He could undress her with a melting leer and yet still convey a vulnerability which appealed. It drew Elizabeth into his orbit of yearning.

Sparrow also used a seductive, baritone tenor when he spoke aloud, a desperate and hollow rasp of breath which was both sultry and commanded her attention. Elizabeth nearly gasped at the sound of this raw and naked splendor of him, laden with a captivating thirst. That astounding tenor rumbled in his chest as Jack then commanded,

"Undress me."

Jack ordered Elizabeth with a subdued, but brusque tone….not unlike his captain's voice when he barked orders about his ship. Undoubtedly his cadence was filled with an immense sexual need that escaped his lips as a pseudo sigh. It was an expression of his craving for Elizabeth to touch him amid this flood of sexual angst. Elizabeth drew her hand back as if suddenly stricken with the harsh reality of what she was about to do. Dazed and feeling as if an outer force was presiding, it insisted she think practically. Elizabeth found herself shaking her head in the negative, even though she was smirking and wanted to lend a bit more challenge to Sparrow's quest. The waves of flaxen blonde hair that had covered her exposed breasts shifted aside as a visual tease to his ardent stare. When she balked a bit too vigorously over Jack's request, at the same time Elizabeth's reply also afforded Sparrow a sexy, visual stimulant which was masquerading as a direct taunt.

"No….I do not obey directives from _you_ , Jack Sparrow. I am not aboard your ship where you can bark orders of action upon me, Jack."

"Oh yes I _can_ , luv."

With that proclamation of insistence, Jack's evil smirk blossomed as he began to help Elizabeth make up her mind among her giggles! He shrugged out of his vest and then brought her hand up to the front of his shirt. It already dangled loosely about his torso, tantalizing her with each move he made. Elizabeth playfully undid a few buttons, stopping at the middle when she reached in and felt the center of Jack's chest. She marveled at the swells and angles of his brawny frame. Her hand rested flush against his middle, her trembling fingers desiring more of what she saw, felt, and sensed within him.

The apprehension of wanting Jack had become so substantial, her mouth and throat went dry with a rasp. Elizabeth could hardly swallow. Her own latent hunger for Sparrow was peaking in subtle rushes, focused upon the lone memory of how he felt before when she held his manhood. That swollen thickness throbbing behind taut britches was telling; Elizabeth knew Jack was more than ready for her to engage. She could have known that _without_ having to look, able to sense the tension well up within him as well as her own readiness.

Elizabeth had the notion to explore him at leisure while her hand tentatively scaled down the taut plane of his belly, to reach past the waist of his trousers. Her fingers sought the thickness of him with a burgeoning fascination. The control Elizabeth felt as she began to stroke Jack there was an intoxicating wave of power. His eyes closed to savor the indelible sensation of her wandering digits and leaned forward where his head pressed into her forehead. This would quickly melt his resolve and unveil the hunger; cause Jack to come forth shortly in a brazen manner. Elizabeth opened her eyes and watched Jack just as his eyes opened and hooked into her with a daunting stare of sexual defiance.

She was fearful of this enormous intensity―not only of Jack's virile sexuality, but _her own_ response! There was a sense of her losing control and headed towards complete abandon and that seemed to spell imminent danger. Elizabeth saw it reflected within that pirate's ominous, black eyes. How portentous they appeared when Jack was aroused―as if he could _devour_ _her_!

There were many men who feared Sparrow and justifiably so for an exemplary reason―he was indeed a precarious man and impetuous. There was no telling what Jack Sparrow the pirate was capable of doing when crossed by an adversary. While her own feelings for him surfaced and surged forward with need of him, the reality of what she was doing made Elizabeth vigilant. She was tossing logic to the wayside and her call to abandon became more prevalent. This was not like her. Elizabeth was normally a smart lass who adhered to protocol, reason, and to do the right thing…..but not when Jack was around influencing her to the side of immorality!

Jack took control as he smirked seductively down at her petite fist leisurely pleasuring him. He suddenly snatched Elizabeth's wrist and guided her hand back to the waist of his shirttails, tugging them out from his trousers. He helped Elizabeth lift the shirt free from his breeches, all the while keeping watch of her expression of fascination. Shrugging out of his shirt, Sparrow was eagerly observing Elizabeth golden eyes drinking in his exquisite bronze form as it became unveiled in its entire splendor. Flexing his abdominal muscles to excite her further, Jack took a deep breath on purpose to enhance what Elizabeth was gazing upon.

Sparrow was as shameless as a paid harlot. His subtle tricks of trade and luring her towards more carnal inclinations were working. Elizabeth was breathing with shallow and rhythmic breaths while his hands glided from the center of her chest and fanned out to encompass each naked breast. Sparrow leaned forward and gently rested his tongue loosely about one nipple, flicking it tenderly then wrapping his lips around the entire peak. Elizabeth shuddered as her hands naturally groped out to clasp his broad shoulders to center her gravity for ballast.

Soon all those lose fitting garments which cloaked Sparrow's masculine physique were shed. Elizabeth marveled at his hard body as she now obtained an unencumbered view. This was the man who stole her heart and virginity two years ago upon his ship, and in those sultry and fleeting moments of providence claimed her. Each of them right now were completely naked without any more barriers of cloth. Jack's bronzed skin gleamed like a rich copper in the faint glow of the inner chamber. The flickering candle light illuminated his manly outline as it loomed above her. Elizabeth was in awe of his sculpted muscles and how powerful Jack appeared. For some odd reason his body seemed _more_ fit and toned than he was two years ago. Elizabeth recalled mental flashes of that tender liaison between them, his muscles now appearing firmer than before. Picking up on her internal study of him, Jack urged with a burning and husky tenor,

"Well, then… _touch_ me." He growled at her as if answering her internal query.

Jack's necessitate saturated his influence while those black, glittering eyes scorched hers with a primitive glower. That assessing, visual rake offered Elizabeth another crisp chill to creep up her spine. He postured there with a tantalizing residue of ardor. Elizabeth's amber eyes rose from each part of his body when Jack moved. She rested her gaze intimately upon his arousal pitched against her thigh when he leaned forward to kiss her. Jack reached for her hands and placed them one at a time upon his shoulders. Elizabeth's fingers tightened reflexively upon his taut biceps. She hesitated at first, but then began her languid sensual exploration of him.

Elizabeth's fingers skimmed over the arc of his strapping chest, admiring the staunch build and symmetric form of his pectorals. She luxuriated in the soft roll of his shoulders, riding the granite muscles of bulging biceps which shifted under her tingling palms and shaking fingers. Elizabeth continued her exploratory descent down his sides to scale Jack's magnificent physique; a languorous heat began to spill throughout her veins. Elizabeth's pulse jumped and breath quickened all the more during her journey. Her fingers glided over Jack's rock-hard abdomen and conformed to sail across even rows of ribs within his structured torso.

"You are beautiful…." Elizabeth breathed in a short sigh as her heart did a leap within her breast.

That was when Elizabeth spotted Jack's foxy smile; that lazy, sensual curling of a tiny smile shifting to lift up one side of his mouth; that crafted, demonic grin which _never_ failed captivating her. Sparrow delivered a deep and nearly silent chortle as his kohl smudged eyes delighted in that compliment, yet seemed humbled as well. Licking his lips, Jack's eyes flashed wide for only an influential second to drink her in, as he then replied with a fathomless growl,

"No-one 'as ever called me _beautiful_ b'fore…." Jack mused with a finite sense of humor within that leisurely laugh, "…an' I sup'ose I would've _clouted_ any bloke who might've dared t' _suggest_ such a proposal t' me―'cept _you_."

"Oh, well then I am at least appeased with the notion that you would not _dare_ spar with me using fists, Captain Sparrow."

"Is that right, then? Well, what _would_ y' have me use, Miss Swann?" Jack replied in a classic, sexual innuendo as was expected of him.

"I should think no weapons at all if you wish to make love to _me_ ―that would not be a proper means to…as you say…. _woo_ me into an accord, would it not?"

Jack could not speak as he sucked in a sharp breath when Elizabeth's hand drifted lower, smoothing over the hard planes of his belly to sample those rolling abdominals. At the same time the back of her hand accidentally grazed across his restrained passion. Jack was nearly squirming with pleasure over her delicate touching as her hand scaled the sculpted muscles of his abdomen and kept bumping into his erection. Jack thought he would burst under her languid touching of him. But then Elizabeth dragged both hands back up to encompass the burgeoning muscles of his arms, testing and squeezing them to experience their new-found strength under the slick, satin skin encasing them. Elizabeth's fingers circled the circumference of his biceps. Her palms then glided up Jack's shoulders again to feel the sweep of his strong back and thick, powerful neck. Then Elizabeth was touching the chiseled features of Sparrow's unique profile. Her fingertips skimmed the sleek forehead and trailed gently across his supple, but crafty eyes. Jack closed them momentarily as she wiped an overly smudged blur of kohl smeared under his left eye. Elizabeth admired the prominent and nearly carved nose and chin; a scratchy beard split into two braids and beaded at each end. It was a sensual and tactile journey she could remember time and again if necessary.

"I love your face." she confessed to him in a soft coo, "…the potency of your features, the proportion of your cheeks….even the tiny crinkles at the corners of your eyes."

His brows arched instantly as Jack read his own interpretation of her remarked assessment.

"Yer sayin' me eyes 'ave lines of _age_ , then?" he mused with a fathomless purr of a feigned threat as he smiled at her, "…cause I can assure you of somethin' _else_ that's potent 'nough for gettin' the job _done_ , Miss Swann…." his tenor delved deep into a cavernous, sexual growl to highlight his filthy comeback.

"No…." Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she studied one onyx eye and then cast her view to inspect the other, staring hard to configure a fair and adequate description to clarify her former statement, "….no, no….they are… _wise_ eyes. You have seen much through them….an old soul. Your eyes have seen many things in this world, Jack." Elizabeth whispered in an affectionate and caring hush as she continued to touch and caress his handsome face.

Jack's voice was hoarse, substantial and developed an acutely husky edge to it. The register of his influence dropped and resonated from the hollow of his chest. Amid the flourish of sexual passions crashing against his libido, all signals of his body being attracted to Elizabeth was prompting Sparrow to act on impulse. It was only by sheer willpower of Jack's holding back the inevitability of this moment which he endured as long as he could. No doubt about it, Sparrow wanted to plunder Elizabeth with a savage jump and impale her on his manhood…..but he contained his mild form of sexual ardor with a sense of play and that edged her closer and closer to peak arousal.

The way Jack sounded when he addressed her personally was so different, it was saturated with affection and extremely arousing to her. It also drained her to the point where Elizabeth felt an incomparable weakness to combat him on any level. The erotic portrait he was painting had washed over her in waves which swelled her libido. Jack licked his lips slowly, glaring down at her with a meticulous up and down sweep of his midnight black eyes. It felt as if he could peer past the flesh and view her innermost secrets. That is when suddenly Sparrow had murmured,

"I want t' _die_ inside you, luv. I want to fill you up―feel yer sweet flesh confine n' caress me cock 'til it can't take one moment more of it―c' mere darlin, don't b' afraid of me…"

Sparrow had crooned to her so sublimely in that rich textured voice. Elizabeth nearly fainted with the romantic serenade he gave as she obeyed the titillating echo of his deeply erotic suggestions, all because of that sultry tenor he used. It caused her to fall helplessly into Sparrow's waiting and open arms. Elizabeth was gasping, her eyes sliding shut at the impact of his torrid words as they flushed through her body like a balmy tidal wave of ecstasy. Her breasts had grown taut and full; swelled peaks puckered against his chest while Jack held her snug. Elizabeth's entire body was ripe and responding to his chant and she melted against his brawny frame. Her mind whirled into a fevered pitch of scattering lights as Sparrow's slowly stroked the small of her back and then sought the place he worshiped between her creamy thighs. Elizabeth felt herself burn inside, wet, warm and hankering for the moment he'd take her. Jack purposely hadn't entered her yet, even amid the overt sexual caresses! It was a dawdling and easy burn to get there, the same pattern as his words which dripped atop of her skin like a soft veil of rain. All his sensual leers and manner of handling were the factions which had set Elizabeth off into this aura of sexual pleasure. It was slowly building a flame into such a formidable craving for that fire; it swept Elizabeth off into another world where she'd burn to ashes soon if he did not manage control. Jack's voice buzzed around her thoughts and lifted her aching body to where she felt weightless.

Sparrow's prompting had 'charmed' her into that place of surrender. Jack suddenly lifted Elizabeth up into his arms to carry her into the bedroom. He navigated her with such a delicate a sweep, she hadn't noticed being air-born. Elizabeth readily floated on the air as Jack carted her off, until landing upon the familiar coverlet of her own bed. Sparrow leaned down over Elizabeth and zoomed into focus, positioning himself upon the large bed above her. All the while his black marble eyes seemed trained into Elizabeth's...completely absorbed in her golden orbs. Her amber eyes were locked in and transfixed on his as well. She was captivated within Sparrow's dazzling obsidian gaze where nothing else was seen or heard...nothing else. She watched Jack secret his hand below her line of sight and suddenly felt a presence between her thighs. Jack's visage was etched with extreme tension, strained with a sexual appetite which no doubt needed her greatly. He began to handle Elizabeth with a subtle strum of fingers, feeling the taunt knot of her need unfold. It built quickly while his own member swelled with anticipation. It was blind lust for two. Elizabeth reached a hand down to glide her fingers over his eagerly awaiting shaft; Jack's leg twitched in response with the sudden contact and had hit her knee with a jolt. Fascinated by her own boldness to pleasure him at will, Elizabeth watched Sparrow's countenance grimace as she felt his entire frame shudder. He was a slave to what his sexual organ felt and commanded of him he reacted to her enthusiastic prompts. How Sparrow adored her and wanted to plunder Elizabeth right this very second, but it was too soon.

Elizabeth responded as well to Jack's eager ministrations and both were getting highly excited. She dared to glance down and observe what she was doing to him. Jack quickened his own part of this 'fair exchange' union and Elizabeth's body became taut as a bow. Her stomach clenched with need of him when trying to match his zeal. Just observing Jack's facial features twist within intense pleasure gave her a boost to know her erotic touch was just as effective. Elizabeth could discern urgency building within him as Jack's ardor grew in response to her handiwork. The movement of their bodies in unison had escalated into a fevered pace, almost as if they were in a contest of who could win this battle of sexual delights. The sight of his arousal had ignited such a piercing need inside of her; Elizabeth already felt Jack's possession taking over as if she was being hypnotized.

It was shattering; almost a terrifying sense of reality for Elizabeth to grasp the fact that she would never be free of Jack Sparrow, or the exotic clout he wielded over her. It was certain to Elizabeth that something inside her would splinter should anything happen to her attachment with Jack Sparrow. He was an integral part of her. The memory of him would forever numb her from loving any other man besides Jack. He did things to her mind and body which were unimaginable. Only _he_ knew those inner recesses of her mind and psyche and how to satisfy them. Sparrow's stark sexuality and abandonment to pleasure seemed sinful, and yet it enticed Elizabeth to join him completely and revel in that feral abandon with Jack.

Two years ago when he first claimed her heart and then Elizabeth's body, Jack had vowed to her he would make a wager right then that he'd prove to be her master in bed. At the time Elizabeth did not believe it and felt it was just more of the same from Jack. The braggadocios Captain who loved to blow his own horn. In spite of his cocky claims, Elizabeth had been attracted to him for so long, that it did not matter who conquered who. She wanted Jack then in the most ardent manner. But their encounter of romance had been so brief. It was initially driven by lust and yet it was tendered carefully by Sparrow for fear of her being a novice. It could have ended ugly if she altered course at any time they engaged to have sex. But Elizabeth followed through with her dare because she ultimately wanted _him_. All the same and no matter of her childhood designs on Turner, there was a singular drive for Elizabeth to possess Jack Sparrow as well. There seemed to be a similar duality about her nature back then. It came into focus now after all that time and by proving a point. Elizabeth reflected upon the notion of her habits and could not fathom this fact about herself. She assumed it was a childhood fancy or immature obsession….but it was uncanny how she always wanted two of everything so never feel a loss. For instance her insistence for wanting two dogs, two pairs of riding boots.….and eventually winding up with two lovers! Was it that simple an explanation for her behavior? Elizabeth was not sure, but that did not seem regular or what one would determine normal behavior.

Elizabeth had been relaxed by those few glasses of wine. They had helped her sneak past the initial fear and shyness from earlier tonight. Elizabeth leaned her hip against Jack's arm which coiled around her in a partial hug. Sparrow's squinted eyes glared hard into her eyes, silently speaking those quiet and intimate words of love and excitement. She believed him. Feeling his angst and vulnerability when making such proclamations, Elizabeth reached over to encase his cheek within her hand. This handsome man with contorted features of pleasure, was currently all over, around and between her limbs. Elizabeth kissed Sparrow with a savage desperation because of the overwhelming sense of love she felt. Elizabeth plunged both hands into Jack's thick, hemp-like hair; fingers clutching handfuls of it. She gripped hold of Sparrow with a firm twisting of fingers into those rough braids. Elizabeth breathed in the scent of the sea― _his_ scent―salty water, sweat, and a splash of bay rum. It was Jack alright―raw, an exposed desire. His touch broiled and seared through her skin as surely as that brand created the P on his forearm years ago.

Elizabeth glanced down to watch his continued efforts to pleasure her, inspected his grin of knowledge knowing how he was getting to her. Limbs were stiffening and twitching with sexual tension. Sparrow's blazing eyes focused onto Elizabeth's visage as if harboring a silent plea. He desperately needed her to join with him in that sexual revelry. The joy of his being inside her was paramount to a next step. Jack hoped her desire would amplify into wanting the same; to be one with him as soon as possible. But to fulfill the steps required for the grand scheme, Sparrow needed Elizabeth to _take_ him. It had to be her fulfilled need as well and more importantly because of what he was planning. Jack's breath filled his chest up with a great gasp as he stared at her with ravenous want. His façade was etched with the testimony of that agony for her. It was plain and in complete view of her gaze. He was unable to keep from wincing when waves of pleasure engulfed him. Jack Sparrow was teaming with more love than he could contain; a hunger which could consume them _both_. Elizabeth admired Jack's sleek, masculine features as his escalated awakening amplified by the minute.

"You have the hair of a pirate." Elizabeth whispered with a half snicker, so filled up with the want of Sparrow she could hardly speak or knew what to say during such a vulnerable act.

She felt Jack shudder under her ministrations of him while her other palm glided over his sleek body. Although she had not meant to say her next thought aloud, Elizabeth had blurted out the phrase almost as an afterthought which was meant to be kept private and saved all to herself.

"…and the body of a prize stallion―I want to ride you."

To her own, utter embarrassment, Elizabeth blushed at the sound of her own unveiled lust and revealing it to him! She did not know what possessed her to say such a thing or where it came from! Never had Elizabeth read or dared make such a blatantly overt remark like that! It just sprang out!

"Well, then….I suggest y' take it upon yerself t' go for that _ride_ , luv…" his husky voice encouraged her.

A tiny smirk quirked upon Jack's façade as a randy and low growl pealed from his throat, creating another rush of damp moisture to flow. Elizabeth saw the fine layer of sweat glistening across his bronze skin, a thin, filmy sheen upon his tanned hide. In the low light it seemed to transition his skin into a dark and appropriate rum color. Sparrow's salt-rich and musky-warm scent filled her nostrils. Elizabeth was taking her time to collect her thoughts when she felt Sparrow's trembling fingers clasp her wrist. He shifted upon his back while tugging Elizabeth up and over onto his lap. Using both his hands, Jack switched to clasping her hips where he helped guide Elizabeth to straddle his thighs. A defiant and amused grin spread across his rugged countenance as Sparrow watched Elizabeth calculate her position to accommodate him. Jack was transfixed of her milky thighs parting to situate enough space to sink down upon him.

At first there was a definitive and skittish reaction as she watched Sparrow hold the base of his erect member and waited with anticipation for Elizabeth to lower herself. When she had, Sparrow had filled her so completely that each had gasped with a spontaneous expression of exactness. It was better than Elizabeth had remembered. Braced upon an elbow, Sparrow conveniently slurped one breast into his mouth. Elizabeth derived pleasure from an intense contraction and wantonly moaned; her own voice shocking her. Jack gasped with a ragged breath as he guided her hips to begin a slow movement, his dark coffee eyes squinted with intensity as he held her in place to show her how to shift. Elizabeth's hips began to move swiftly now, going a bit stronger and with a confident momentum. All the while Jack's arms remained around her. Those opalescent hips glided into a steady rhythm as Jack pulled her down closer to receive his kiss; attending to each ivory breast. While they groaned in unison he managed to say,

"Y' make me _burn_ 'Lizzie, luv….." Jack whispered hoarsely, unable to tolerate one more instant of tension and wanting to explode right then and there inside of her―but he would not dare.

Before Elizabeth realized it, Jack had lifted his free hand from her back and was working at her slickness. As if she were a fire which needed only one match to kindle the flame, Elizabeth was primed. It took only a few drags of his deft fingers for Sparrow to quickly unleash her animalistic passions. Without a trace of inhibition to bind her, Elizabeth was soaring like a goddess on the wind to his appraising gaze; a vision of a woman which had been unbound and set free to soar among the clouds. Elizabeth no longer shied away from Sparrow's suckling at her bosom, or kept them away from his piercing view as he eagerly watched them sway to her movements. Jack spread her like a petal; revealing her womanly flower bud for him to pluck. What a splendid creature of sensuality Elizabeth was, unbridled and liberated from all care as she soared. What would Sparrow do to undo her all the more, to see Elizabeth fly higher? _Anything_. She was so ripe for the picking. Jack was astonished over her raw beauty when she exhibited the passion he so craved in a woman. Elizabeth became a languid wave, undulating herself in fluid strokes of uninhibited lust and wanton passion, taking Jack for her own as the pleasure intensified.

Sparrow lay under Elizabeth while watching her round breasts; like a cluster of pale melons bobbing and quivering to his expert touch. Blood roared like a torrential river through Jack's veins and fine tuned body. Elizabeth shifted lower to glean more pressure from his diligent fingers working their magic. Sparrow dragged Elizabeth to a lower angle still while he tugged at her hips to offer needed power for friction. Elizabeth's bowed down just far enough until her bosom lay resting above Jack's opened lips. When he grasped hold of one, her fingers gripped a tuft of the coverlet. Knuckles taut with tension, she felt her breath hitch with a hard spasm. Jack worked his digits feverishly knowing she would appreciate it more than ever since she was getting close. Her ivory columns were quaking as Elizabeth panted wildly, nearly lost of all breath as she felt herself cresting and close to a finish.

Jack sat up to elevate himself a bit more so he could inch closer to her shoulder and glean a better view of this sexy show. Using his one, free hand to tug her closer to his mouth, Sparrow kissed her wildly. Arms staked at each side of him, she gleaned more use of his delivered gift below when he concentrated to give that extra boost to her 'ride.' When Elizabeth felt herself gaining more speed in that momentum, Jack took a fist-full of her golden tresses. Bending her head to one side he savagely kissed the side of her neck. Elizabeth was so engaged with what Jack was doing below the waist, his thrusts upward nearly caused her to black out with pleasure. Elizabeth had not been cognizant of too much activity which was transpiring above the waist. All Elizabeth felt besides his thrusting hips was the glide of his hot, velvety tongue flickering at the nape of her neck, when suddenly he purred,

"I've a _need_ of you, Lizzie…..far greater than you'd ever imagine, luv…."

Elizabeth hardly understood the breadth of that statement. She was trapped in a world of sensual gratification; arms now draped about his neck while her hips thrusted frantically to and fro to meet his pulsing lifts. Sparrow had been rewarded by a face full of those luscious breasts jutting towards his mouth. Groaning over the visual scene alone, Jack immediately leaned forward and captured one taut nipple with his foraging lips. He tugged the aroused flesh into his hot and steamy mouth. Elizabeth arched into his heat and cried out over the delicious torment that traveled through her body like a lightning bolt. Her fingers twining back into a thick braid of Sparrow's coarse hair, she yelped out with a crisp gasp. Jack swiftly moved to the other breast, dragging a deep breath before his tongue glided over to tease the other. Elizabeth felt her body shaking to the point of insanity as Jack's fingers expeditiously ignited a savory anguish within her. She was destined to explode and Jack sensed it through every part of his psychic, alchemic tendrils which stretched outwards into the universe. He could sense Elizabeth's battle was coming to a rapid closure.

Elizabeth fought to reach the pinnacle of that forever climb; tensing, searching for a hint of obtaining that sensory quest. She battled to find the epitome of her existence and lose herself in that amazing but brief flash of whirling tingles which Jack had introduced to her long ago. He had gifted that to her once before. It was the only time she experienced true ecstasy. Elizabeth pressed her thighs together in an effort to cope with the intense throbbing and need for release. Her head fell back with a cascade of blonde tresses following while Jack teased an ivory mound with exactness. The sensation of his bare tongue wet and warm swirling against her neck was maddening. Elizabeth grunted as his slick tongue and lips infiltrated past the curve of her throat, and then slipping to the spot at the base of her neck. Suckling her neck there, all the while his fingers meticulously struggled to sweep her away from doubt into certainty.

"Jack―oh, _Jack_!"

The sound of her mewled cries caused Sparrow's growl to rise from a low and cavernous place. Moving his head from one side of her eloquent nape to the other, kissing Elizabeth the entire time while working at nether regions. His mouth resumed tugging and shifting from one nipple to the other and kissing her lips in-between the selected path. Elizabeth was flying free and naked in this triangle of attention. Jack attacked her neck once more with his warm lips, suckling and teasing her. He taunted other places as well with fingers attacking another favorite spot. Between his teeth Jack nipped at her neck while fondling a breast as distraction. His slow squeezing and kneading of the yielding flesh seemed pleasurable to her as Elizabeth moaned again in rapture within this sensory delight.

Intense desire splintered through Elizabeth in hot shards of streaking contractions, and then she moaned louder while Jack licked the other side of her neck. Still using his free hand to entertain that same breast, below her hips thrashed wildly. Sparrow could feel how thoroughly wet and taut Elizabeth was around him. He felt himself stiffen; it was nearly time when the maddening fever would strike. Sparrow moved to the pulsing vein of her neck, suckling there while Elizabeth's was nearly at the end of her tidal explosion.

Sparrow's free hand departed from the left breast and had access to holding her upper body. Elizabeth went berserk, wildly arching against Jack's wicked mouth while her hands dug into his hair to press his depraved mouth closer to her. Even with eyes closed, the rhythmic sound of the trinkets jangling within Jack's hair were a lyrical accompaniment to the physical stirring of his tongue. That velvet appendage laved at her neck with a sensual fervor driving Elizabeth wild as she became more vocal and louder with expressive groans and droning expletives.

" _Take_ me, Jack," Elizabeth murmured her desperate plea to him as the delicious pleasure within started to crest, radiate and then break, "….I need you, I _want_ you…. _please_ …" she mewled in abandon.

Elizabeth's words were poetic and tender, but sharp and paired with a frenzied ache within that was intent upon delivery. It was almost a petition from her very core as Sparrow's digits played hard and quick against her tortured flesh. Her only need was to be taken and consumed by him. Moved in more ways than he'd ever imagined, Jack lifted his head and slid his warm hand atop her bare breast. With a quick flick of a finger he cast aside the dangling length of her long, blonde hair to one side. Her neck bare and exposed, Sparrow crooned to her.

"Not _yet_ ," Jack whispered with hot and steamy lips, leaning her back to lie on the mattress so his heated gaze could survey her, "…jus' a few more moments." He crooned to her in a voice filled with anxiety.

While his one hand remained cupped to a breast, Jack was gently peppering kisses at the base of her long neck. A soft, sharp chafe of pleasure erupted from within her throat as Elizabeth was cresting. She clasped at his shoulder while attempting to shimmy into him closer, begging Jack to free her from this physical torture and unable to tolerate another moment. Again, as Elizabeth felt that sudden surge of desire flood her sex, she bucked her hips forward in primal response to his continued ministrations. Elizabeth had slipped onto the crest of yet another wave of contractions. She cried out again with sexual tension and an ever rising anxiety, urging Jack to go faster and indicating this was it―all would soon be over.

"I've been waitin' nearly two years fer this," Jack growled against her trembling lips, "…but it feels like I've waited an entire _lifetime_ fer you, luv….." He kissed her slightly opened mouth as he then smirked when adding, "…but 'twas well worth the wait, this….."

Spread at full length before him, Sparrow scanned Elizabeth while measuring her degree of passion. It was important to him because he wanted to utilize every degree of her excitement for what needed to be done next. As Elizabeth made another frustrated move for release, her arms clasped behind Jack's neck. Her hips surging in a constant forward thrust which caused her breasts to heave and tremble. This erotic sight of her rippling mounds aroused Jack to the point of sheer agony. Intense heat erupted within him to where he actually moaned in pain. Jack felt a fierce pounding temperature which slammed into his hips along with the force of Elizabeth's pelvic thrusts at a tempest rate. In a frenzy, he was unable to wait any longer.

Jack grasped Elizabeth by the side of her neck and with a quick as a flash maneuver, his teeth tore into the delicate vein of the opposite side. Precisely at that at the time Elizabeth climaxed and shattered. She was helpless to tear away from the bite of sharp teeth as they embedded into her flesh. That jagged bite brought with it a searing sting, followed by the sensation of lips suckling madly upon the same point. Elizabeth was mentally and emotionally shredded apart as her orgasm ripped through her body in an intense spasm which had her body violently quaking in reaction. It caused her mind to shatter amid bright lights as she held her breath. Elizabeth's body continued to convulse within Jack's embrace and devil's kiss.

Upon the maneuver, a slight whisk of her fair hair fell into his face while he fed. Jack Sparrow's erection spasmed inside of Elizabeth with immense intensity. Still with mouth attached to feed at her neck, Sparrow reached his finish with his own body shuddering under her. Elizabeth felt Jack stir inside of her as he shifted his hips to thrust deeper, enhancing the last of his end. Finally, Jack's lips released her neck with a loud slurp, head falling back. Lips a scarlet red with her blood and cheeks brightly flushed, he gasped for breath. Sparrow' black obsidian eyes rolled up into his head, closed, and then flew wide open as his torrid gaze latched onto Elizabeth's shocked visage. Jack was quickly licking his lips clean of her life's fluid to avoid further condemnation. Elizabeth watched with dizzied wonderment as Jack finally collapsed, falling back onto the mattress, and his head of splayed, raven dreadlocks landing across her pillow.

Elizabeth was poised on her haunches atop his lap, completely stunned and dumb struck! A solitary hand reached up to clasp the side of her sore neck. She withdrew it and glanced at the traces of her own red droplets of blood smeared across her finger tips. She then stared down as Sparrow's naked body, still heaving with breathy pants of resolution in an attempt at catching air. Elizabeth lifted up and off of his waning member, Jack groaned in satiated pleasure as he sensually felt himself slide from her exquisite body.

Sitting there on the mattress, Elizabeth glared down at Jack who was still drunk with ecstasy and a full stomach of her life's essence. Elizabeth remained positioned next to him with a palm affixed against her neck and not sure of what had just happened. She stared at Sparrow with uncertainty while he was _still_ licking his lips clean of any traces of her blood. He reached out a hand to pull Elizabeth closer to him, so he could try to offer a temporary embrace and handy explanation. Elizabeth refused to let him touch her, preferring to shift sideways to avert his grasp. She remained right where she was though―at his side, but out of reach. All the while Elizabeth warily stared over at Jack, the mistrust and inner panic returned and was welling up by the moment. Jack cinched closer to Elizabeth, his hand gently found her knee to gently stroked it as he said in a low purr,

"Sorry, luv….in me excitement I must've gone a trifle _too_ far, eh?"

"I should think _so_! Jack―you _bit_ me in the neck! You actually drew _blood_!" Elizabeth exclaimed in an accusatory screech as she held out her slightly stained fingers in red for Sparrow to examine the evidence.

"Ah…"

Sparrow gave the one syllable retort as he glanced down at her reddened digits in feigned innocence and concern. His culpability sorely lacking as proof of backing up his claim for being 'sorry.' At the same token of viewing the residue upon her hand. Jack smacked his lips and drew them taut in a grimace of guilt. He finally added to that lone word a bit more sincerity,

"Mmmm…right, then. S' sorry 'bout that, darlin'…truly I am. Couldn't b' helped."

Reaching past her knee to stroke her thigh in an affectionate pat, Jack's roving obsidian eyes begged forgiveness with use of a timely produced pout. Sparrow crept onto his hands and knees and tried to get next to Elizabeth. She dubiously leaned away from him while watching his advance with suspect. That sideways peer remained while Jack cradled her into his arms. He held her tight to ensure she would not bolt off, sort of like holding a child who scraped it's knee and was sulking. An amused Sparrow sweetly and apologetically kissed the top of Elizabeth's opal shoulder.

"I really _am_ sorry, Lizzie….I'd wanted you s' very long…I'd nearly lost me mind amid the _cravin'_ of you―can y' not see what I mean, then? I'd not meant t' _hurt_ you, luv….…..savvy?"

Sparrow leaned forward and kissed her cheek with a gentle and feather-light graze. Still wary of him, Elizabeth kept her eyes fixed upon him as best she could at this awkward angle.

"Am I forgiven?" Jack mused as he offered a coy smirk and squeezed a little hug about her shoulders.

Elizabeth felt Jack's fingers spiral into a wave of her hair as his other hand continued to stoke her upper thigh. Staggered in purpose by the pleasure she derived from his gentle stroking and petting, Elizabeth seemed unable to remain focused on the discomfort of her neck. Instead, she was swamped by a flood of warm affection as Sparrow lightly kissed her at the spot where he transgressed. Elizabeth felt her head buzzing while the sensation of Jack softly suckling there had built a gentle and subtle pressure at her neck, but it was not pain. Elizabeth moaned as she felt Sparrow's hand shift from her outer thigh and was now nestling _in-between_ them.

"How 'bout I make it up t' you, eh?"

How in the world did Sparrow dare imagine doing this when he _bit_ her? More surprising, Elizabeth did not deny him access either! Sparrow slid his tongue around her nipped neck injury and lapped at it for a while longer which soothed the subtle pain loitering there. Meanwhile his fingers were mapping out the action below, getting Elizabeth quickly aroused once more.

Pulling her down onto his lap, Jack had covered her mouth with his own depositing a hot and fierce kiss. Elizabeth could taste the tart traces of iron from her own blood upon his tongue as she flung her arms about Sparrow's neck. He had freed her from worry as he slightly lifted her up onto his thigh to gain a better position to stroke her. Elizabeth was shocked when she glanced down and saw after this short time frame, Sparrow was hard and ready to go again! He stopped kissing Elizabeth only to lift a neglected breast upwards within the palm of his hand. He rubbed her sensitive button with his a calloused thumb, causing Elizabeth moan softly and squirm in rapture. Jack's swift and talented digits made Elizabeth wonder if she had lost her mind altogether. To let Jack take possession of her body now, after that brazen and outlandish nip on the neck―he seemed _irresistible_ for her to refuse!

Jack loomed in and slanted his mouth across hers in one direction, and then redirected by a sensual slid into another. His active kisses were creating yet another and far different sensation across her swollen lips. Elizabeth was sore and raw from deep kissing, but Jack's tongue plunged into her mouth all the same. Then it seductively withdrew only to penetrate again with an enticing and aggressive coil. Elizabeth swooned as a result while Jack resumed kissing her. He sensed when she let her guard down. Now Sparrow could indulge other body parts to pleasure. He kept this intense seduction going beyond her level of awareness; flooding Elizabeth's ears with passionate phrases of his sexual love. Sparrow always found time to lift a breast for attention, kissing it into a dark, dusty and rosy hue before attending the other. The whole time Elizabeth was gasping for breath, clasping onto his thigh for some sort of anchoring support. She was helpless to combat the heady sensation lambasting her senses. She writhed against him in the most sensual manner while giving into that buzzing sensation. Pleasantly surprised by Elizabeth's sensual response, it caused Jack to gasp with the still unyielding want of her that seemed forever insatiable.

"Yer skin's delectable…..like the purest _honey_ , luv. Smooth, sweet, n' golden…..." Jack purred with a grainy drawl, "I'm pleasantly obsessed an' _madly_ in love with you, y' know…"

Elizabeth smiled dreamily, closing her eyes as she let Sparrow have full reign and continue to explore her secrets and uncover what she liked him to do best. Jack was amazed with how bold Elizabeth was as she became undone by his fondling. He was amazed by her robust and glowing skin, the slight blush to each cheek as her excitement rose. All Jack wanted to do was worship at her temple; he loved her more than anything else this world and to have her was sublime. Elizabeth opened her eyes to spot Sparrow staring at her with admiration and love, when it caught her off point for a moment and she giggled a bit and asked,

"How could you still be so desirous of me, Jack?" she pondered as her index finger pulled at his plump lower lip toying with it, smiling shyly at his intense inspection of her, "….We made love only moments ago and you _still_ wish to carry on?" Elizabeth whispered amid their shared and ardent pecks serving as kisses for now.

"Mmmmmm….. _lots_ of lost time t' make up for, then…." He purred back to her in a deep drawl, "…when it comes t' _you,_ darlin'…M' an insatiable monster, eh? Cannot get 'nough of you."

Perhaps Sparrow would leave the formal explanation of his peculiar behavior for the next time seeing her. Right now Jack's mind was focused on more pleasure; he was not quite done with sharing in that glorious body of hers. Blowing his heated breath across a wet nubbin, Sparrow amused himself to watch the rippled texture swell before his curious stare. Glancing over to Elizabeth as her eyes became hooded, half closed with a dizzy sensation and the heavy feel of a saturated mind. She could only offer a soft moan and whisper to Sparrow, not knowing what to do next for him, or what she'd _dare_ do! Jack was already so impassioned with what they had done thus far; he would only stop her from pushing him over the edge when he was this aroused.

Elizabeth plotted to execute the most obvious activities she knew men desired and Sparrow seemed eager to let her have at his fully erect member to experiment. Actually, it all seemed pretty academic at first; Elizabeth only heard about such things and now tried to play them out with Sparrow. Of course Jack was eager to educate Elizabeth; loaning himself out admirably as guinea pig so she could mimic those experimental things heard about. However, no matter what they did, Jack was expert at distracting Elizabeth just enough for a sharp nibble at one breast, slightly puncturing it to feed a bit more on the sly. Elizabeth was impervious to that intrusion, already lost to the profound dizzying sensations which disguised Jack's ability to steal a bit more blood from her amid sexual ecstasy.

They made love again with more affection applied, but Jack did not skip the opportune moment to sample that sweet elixir within her veins. Elizabeth's usually pale skin was blushing like a sheet of scarlet flames, flickering across her chest and breasts. Sparrow tended to every inch of her body, but marveled particularly at how each ivory mound had been slightly brought to a bright, pink hue. Elizabeth's wanting lips parted, breath mingling with his as Jack's tongue slowly entered her mouth twining with hers. He teased by filling the velvety interior with slow, concentrated strokes. She clung onto Sparrow's broad shoulders, sinking into his delicious male heat as a slave to the master of her own senses. Elizabeth felt Jack's rigid length pressed against her abdomen as he shifted higher above her now, swollen and anxious; completely prepared and aimed for entering her.

Instinctively harmonizing with his moves, Elizabeth curled against him as Jack flexed, emitting a gruff moan as he entered her. His tongue dove deeper into her mouth with heightened excitement, sucking upon hers wildly with demand. Elizabeth fancied his rapid rhythm and copied it as she felt Jack forever shifting to enhance sensitivity. What he did between her soft thighs was short of miraculous. Elizabeth did not balk and was absorbing all the stimulation Sparrow offered. She felt him in such a keen way, finally ending with a rear mounting and taking her all the way to finish. She fancied Jack in a way that was expected and inexplicable, but still it all felt strange and exciting.

Afterwards, Elizabeth lay in Jack's arms satiated. She imagined herself as the woman Jack claimed to adore. His words of love filled Elizabeth like sizzling lava which flowed through her limbs. She could drown in that desperate need for Sparrow. How could Elizabeth guess this feral response would rise in her, that when she become one with him...this intense man, how she'd _need_ him? A pirate maneuvering without restraint as he lifted her to position of goddess; none rose above her status in his eyes.

Jack Sparrow was sexy and corporeal; even when she watched him sleep his breath was a sensual draw of air, practicing the same allure when he sighed. And yet Elizabeth was certain he would absolutely follow through with his love for her. She could sense it, discern the way Sparrow gazed into her eyes when he held her within his arms. It had been wonderful to see this love spark once more and unfold with such a brash luster...as Elizabeth imagined it to be….except for the neck bite. Sparrow's ardor gone astray had truly shocked her. When they resumed to make love Elizabeth was not certain. She swore Jack had bit her again...but the memory was too hazy and she could not recall the moments clearly. What made up for that part was when he spoke of loving her completely. Jack held Elizabeth within his arms and kissed her with such emotion and sincerity. His love surprisingly satisfied the longing within her heart.

The night had ended, or drifted to an end as she recalled. Elizabeth had fallen asleep curled up in an arm using his chest as a pillow. So exhausted, Elizabeth did not even remember falling asleep. She was listening to Jack talking about his trip to Venice, but the overwhelming sensation of fatigue hit her like a ton of bricks and she plunged into a deep sleep―so deep that Elizabeth woke up to a fitful restlessness. She blindly and desperately groped to her side reaching for Sparrow in bed. Hooking her arm repeatedly to her one side and then swiping it to the other, Elizabeth sought to feel Sparrow's body next to hers―but what she found was an empty space. At some point in the middle of the night Jack had abandoned her bed and actually left her home. In essence he became lost to her once more. Lowering her head back onto the pillow, Elizabeth sighed as she thought about him spreading fevered kisses across her burning skin and then she fell back to sleep. Disappointed that Jack had left her like a puff of mysterious smoke, Elizabeth also felt resolved that even though Jack Sparrow had gone….she felt certain that he would reappear and find his way back to her home once again….. _someday_.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Incremental Boundaries**

Elizabeth woke in her bed the next morning to the melodic sound of birds chirping at her bedroom window, as well as seagulls squawking while they soared about the cliffs. Elizabeth stirred a bit and felt the radiant warmth of a wide, strip of the sun's powerful rays streaking across her back and shoulder. The too hot band of bright color caused her to stir, finally shifting to sit up a bit and view her surroundings. Elizabeth's long blonde hair flowed in a leisurely, trailing pattern of curls following after her head. Through squinting eyes Elizabeth realized she was in her bed and discovered alone―much to her disappointment. Jack had not returned to her bed. She closed her eyes again feeling this heavy weight to her entire body, as if she was drained of all energy and limbs weighted down so much she could barely manage to keep her head lifted. There was this urge of simply collapsing back onto the pillow as a heap of fatigued flesh.

In the wake of all that, Elizabeth was feeling this slight, overall tenderness of her body in personal places. Obviously that cemented the proposal she had indeed been visited by Jack Sparrow in an intimate liaison. Elizabeth was sore and ached from the residue of having rapacious sex with Jack the previous evening. She sort of expected the slight discomforts since it was only her third time―well, perhaps fourth and _fifth_ _―_ if counting incidents encapsulated rather than configuring individual days.

Elizabeth snickered a deliciously iniquitous giggle to herself, surprised at how wicked she'd been. All it took was one night in bed with Captain Jack Sparrow to draw it out of her. It was so unlike Elizabeth to dive so deep into these provocative follies and seek pleasures in such a wanton and unabashed manner. Jack _did_ have an uncanny ability of drawing passion out of her. He had this skill of slanting the facts in such a way that Elizabeth found herself an all too willing participant in said mutual debauchery.

Getting herself up and dragging sluggishly out of bed, Elizabeth swung her legs over the side and let them dangle off the mattress. Still in the throes of waking up, she acknowledged her achy parts and glanced casually about her bedroom. She was attempting to discern if there were any traces or signs of Jack having been there at all. _Could_ it have been a dream―or possibly a demonic visitation in lieu of who it was and what took place? Strangely enough it felt like the latter had indeed happened. Elizabeth expected her soul required a much serious and needed 'cleansing' after that wayward expedition into sin.

She yawned and resumed to visually scan her bedroom with the pattern of lazy eyes which were cast from the mattress of rumpled sheets where she sat, dropping down to the floor. Then she drew a visual line straight to the doorway of the main living quarters. There was no physical hint of Jack Sparrow having been there; at least not in her bedroom. Outside of her bodily complaints, no one would be the wiser that Elizabeth spent half the evening amid lust and love with a randy pirate who indeed ravaged her as promised.

Shifting to one side in order to reach a robe, Elizabeth threw it on over her shoulders and slowly shuffled out to her main living area. She wanted to boil some water for a strong cup of tea and a much needed hot water wash to clean up. Eventually landing in her kitchen, she sat at the dining table. Elizabeth glanced about the vast main room of her home which was presently chilled. She waited for her fire to take shape in the hearth with a good blaze. Then she'd be able to place a kettle upon the remaining chunks of burned wood. They'd soon turn into hot, burning embers which would bring her kettle to a quick boil. Elizabeth anxiously tapped her nails upon the table top, listening blankly to the void of crackling wood and simmering water while she waited. The entire time she sat there, Elizabeth felt it was a struggle to combat the exhaustion. She ignored the tiny voice within her head which told her to crawl back into her warm bed forgetting everything else.

Still drumming her fingertips atop the wooden table, all the while Elizabeth preoccupied her thoughts by filtering through the evening's past events. It was next to impossible to believe Elizabeth had made love with Jack Sparrow again―and so _fervently_. What passion and vehemence Sparrow brought to the process. Feeling flushed with a rush of embarrassment, coincidentally that zeal was immensely infectious and Jack had _her_ enjoying that enthusiasm with him. Elizabeth chuckled darkly as images of the night drifted into her imagination, accompanied by a roll of her eyes cast to the ceiling as if she was also mortified in review of her behavior.

 _What in the world got into me!? That was not me in the slightest….Gracious, how could I do that_ _―with Jack? Oh my, I imagine that saying must be true: 'love knows no boundaries?' _she giggled a foreboding chortle to herself _._

It was not as much fun or considered a favored proceed when Elizabeth had coupled with William Turner that afternoon they wed―quick and uneventful. That would be the description Elizabeth would pass as definition. There was no time for her to even make a constructive suggestion, since she had nothing in her history to imply there was anything else she could hold up in comparison―only Jack. Now she understood there was a definitive style between men who she'd made love to―at least that was her understanding of how it all worked.

Elizabeth sat there and thoughtfully bit a fingernail as she did a cerebral appraisal of her experience so far with men in retrospect. Jack was naturally a _fresh_ and saucy character; a wildly wicked man. He was crazy, impetuous, and terribly sexy. Her experience with him was extremely physical by design. Being with Sparrow was so clear in her mind since it happened mere hours ago. Being with Jack in that way, Elizabeth considered it was due to his 'large personality' which had made the trek into the bedroom an effortless journey. Even when Elizabeth recollected Jack's insatiable heat, Elizabeth was able to keep up with him in ways that astonished her now in reflection.

The one and single time Elizabeth had a sexual experience with her husband, was two years ago and had been tabulated within her memory as ordinary. It was a clumsy tumble at best. Elizabeth hated to admit it, but there really was no comparison at all between the two men. Realistically, Jack being her first; in essence he was her _real_ husband in the physical context. Sparrow had been the man who guided her over that threshold into womanhood. However, guilt rose up into Elizabeth's foremost thoughts and challenged any lingering images she had from last night's session with Captain Jack Sparrow. She would try to avoid them, if she _could_.

"Goodness, what did I get myself into last night?" Elizabeth muttered to herself aloud as she sat there with a perplexed grimace.

It was unavoidable recollecting the incident in various and incremental steps of revived memory. When she finally got to the part where Jack bit her neck, she balked. Elizabeth's arm instantly flexed upward with a palm cupped to her nape. She felt the very spot where Sparrow had nipped her. Elizabeth felt a few times with probing fingers searching for a raw or tender spot―but _nothing was there_! A scowl manifested upon her façade as Elizabeth jerked up from her seat and swiftly trotted back inside the bedroom. Standing in front of the bureau mirror Elizabeth examined her own image.

Once again the impossible occurred. Elizabeth was shocked because there was no mark or cut― _nothing_! Just as her thumb miraculously healed from Sparrow's attentions to the terrible cut she had received last time. Elizabeth's long and ivory neck did not show sight of anything―not even a minuscule blemish! Her frown was forged into a deeper scowl of confusion. That was not _possible_. Elizabeth traipsed a lone index finger at the base of a large vein there, even recollecting the taste of her own blood upon Jack's lips when he kissed her afterwards. The faint and salty hint of iron still permeated her memory of that experience taking place.

All of this greatly puzzled Elizabeth for she could not fathom how these events transpired without physical proof…in the wake of what transpired, the only evidence was the soreness of her body. Receiving Sparrow after two years of absence baffled her. She still felt the physical residue of having been with a man―so it _had_ to be real. But what of that terrible bite Sparrow had delivered amid the throes of his heightened excitement? At least that is what Jack had _claimed_ was the reason for what he had done. No matter how she measured the act, there was not a single mar upon her swan-like neck. That confounded Elizabeth all the more. She was left with naught but time to fathom the answer until she saw Jack Sparrow again.

* * *

The past several nights on the _Black Pearl_ had been cold, wet, and damp. It had set the precipice for the entire crew to be awash in moody and disgruntled contemplation of wanting to sail elsewhere for fairer weather. The nights grew too quick upon the horizon as autumn kissed away those early hours. Being thrust into darkness that much sooner did not help the crew's temperaments either. This time of the year was impossible to hope for large stretches of sunny weather. Perhaps if they sailed below the equator to the warmer climate, that would be more suitable and lift their spirits. Alas, business would flounder because a pirate made his booty by accosting other ships along active trade routes. As of late, the haul taken from the last raid upon the Spanish had been extremely profitable. So that sweetened their grumblings a little, lightening up their complaints about lousy weather. They suffered with full pockets of gold coin.

Besides days growing shorter, for the past week the _Pearl_ had seemed to be sailing in alignment to a bothersome storm which could not be shaken. No matter which latitudes Sparrow charted, for some reason the blustery weather caught up with them. It had been a tumultuous afternoon in particular, leaving the crew in an abysmal mood. Their Captain was starting to grow pale and they instinctively knew he would plan another, much needed visit to land. Whatever Sparrow did on those brief but frequent stints of shore leave, he usually returned to the ship appearing starkly robust and energized; having more color to his usually waning pallor that soon twisted to an ashen hue after a few weeks.

Where they made port this one night, the season's most current tropical storm had drenched the local town. It caused venues to remain half flooded into late evening. Even the boarded sidewalks were still slick with pliant mud and littered with deep puddles. The hem of a gentlemen's trousers would indeed be drenched as well as their stockings. Boots were a much needed gear to repel the rain waters which splashed everywhere. Ladies' shoes were sloshing about as well as the ends of their heavily laden skirts. All became saturated with the presence of rainwater heavily pooling within worn and aged cobblestones. Sparrow had scurried them off far too soon in going back to sea and without any explanation. They thought perhaps he was dodging someone from an unpaid wager.

The locals had been in dire want for better weather too, tiring of the foul dampness. That had been a large measure of his excuse of why it drove Jack out of that port and into his precious cabin that day, swiftly heading away from shore. More than most of the crew thought he decided on that quick turn about of travel for precarious reasons. But when there had been a fight on board the ship, the attitudes turned morose again and he appeared to handle the matter. The _Black Pearl's_ crew had been particularly burly as of late, not seeing eye-to-eye with each other or their Captain. For some time they had their full ration of pirate booty and wanted a leisurely visit to port. Pockets full from their most recent success of raiding a certain Spanish galleon, the crew felt their battle won had deserved a much needed break from the sea. It had been a lucrative catch with little loss of life. They wanted to celebrate a bit with shore leave…a chance to spend some of that booty. Because the nasty weather had prevented them from taking one of their fortnight trips ashore, the crew had remained at sea far longer than they wanted and were griping.

However, there grievance was not only about collecting a bit of down time after the recent raid, abandoning their shore leave too soon, or even the dreary and bothersome weather that made their brains soggy with a want for the sun. The _main_ purpose of their current protest was the mysterious demise of a crewman. The nature of this death had those of a suspicious inclination rattled. It was only when a few members of the ship had followed this horrendous stench and discovered the man dead in the hold, when the dissention began. They knew he had been missing, but when he did not turn up at all, it was presumed he had fallen overboard in a drunken stupor. Apparently, rumors told among the crew stated he had been attacked by something…. _strange_. The corpse had lost an exorbitant amount of blood. It was told he expired after crawling in the space behind a series of crated supplies. He must have been there for a few days before the stench of a rotting body called the attention of those who happened upon the corpse.

The crew could not guess or possibly know the whole story to this mystery, or even concoct a rational explanation over the man's peculiar death. There was no way to clarify the severe loss of blood. It was suggested by the state of his body he may have died from loss of blood. However, no blood was found on or around the corpse or the floor of the ship's hold. Of course, that incident set the tongues waggling. The crewmen were mostly afraid for not having any valid explanation of what happened to him―and would this same fate happen to one of _them_? That apprehension traveled through the crew promptly and just made matters worse. This was only the cherry on top of the crew's other filed grievances. They plainly told Captain Sparrow that in spite of the ship lining their pockets with gold, they were fearful of this alleged curse which had befallen the _Black Pearl_. It would not bode well to have coins of gold, but not live long enough to spend them!

This unpleasant experience had given uneasy pause to those crewmen who wanted to leave the ship altogether and ditch their assignment to the _Pearl._ As soon as they'd reach shore, they were going to find other ships to crew. Meanwhile, until that happened and they reached a port, those who were worried slept with cautious trepidation. They drew straws from a secret lot to decide who would remain awake as the private watch over the men as the others slept during the night. They arrived at their own conclusions how to handle this dilemma. It seemed their Captain's overall gist of this incident was not held as a serious matter. He basically ignored their fears and belayed their request of sailing through harsh weather just to reach a distant shore; to make a hasty decision based on hearsay and unfounded qualms. Gibbs had regarded this recent and bizarre attack as a viable issue of dissent, warning Sparrow this may cause a mutiny if he disregarded their apprehension.

Jack's final conclusion was to put the rumor mill to rest and persuade them all to adhere to the original plan. He understood their distress and realized it was a driving force which could indeed lead to a mutinous end. Sparrow had to prepare for that eventuality for he knew that dangerous animal all too well, having survived a similar incident many moons ago. Sparrow and Gibbs kept a sharp eye and tough handle upon this skittish crew, prepared to grapple with mutiny any given moment―at least while they were at deep sea. Jack finally gave in and diligently gripped the wet spokes of the helm and headed for the closest land mass to appease.

That land mass at the time so happened to be Grand Cayman Islands. The crew was far too restless as Gibbs diligently reported to Sparrow. They had been at sea for too long and these past two weeks of the months were tedious at best. The inclement weather had the ship sailing off course frequently, therefore slamming into more tumultuous seas. Once this peculiar death of their crew-mate occurred, that episode seemed to tip the scale. It pressured Captain Jack Sparrow to act accordingly to maintain the peace and preserve order.

Ever since Sparrow took on new men in Singapore, he became acquainted with one crewman rather well. Takkito and a few others. They were feisty and seemed fixated with taking on those fat, Spanish galleons which were slated to frequently sail in these same waters. It was a profitable venture and they were not superstitious. They wanted to remain at sea to glean more gold. Sparrow admired their zeal. It had only been during this recent patch of trouble where Jack had been distracted. Current events with a disgruntled crew and forever battling a temperamental sea, had also prevented any visits to Elizabeth. Sparrow was anointed with impending ardor, harboring innermost desires to see her, but circumstances prevented such dalliances.

Sparrow contained that intense urge for Elizabeth which manifested into a horrible ache. This prickly state caused him to hanker for her company even more, driving Sparrow to seek Elizabeth out soon―if not _immediately_. When not pirating, Sparrow was consumed with the idea of making love to her. Not only to keep his torrid libido in check, but to secure Elizabeth's general well-being. Jack knew she was capable, but whilst she was living alone on that island it caused him great vexation. Sparrow admitted that to his first mate. It was out of character for Jack to disregard other wenches. He always wanted _her_. In short―Jack Sparrow missed Elizabeth tremendously. That longing loaned itself into becoming the primary reason he was transitory. Jack's hankering was a thorn in his side. It jaded his decisions. Would he avoid or call surrender to it? The desire of filling her up usually won the argument. The need to gratify his sexual fantasies and future goal to bond with Elizabeth had permeated Sparrow's daily thoughts. While apart from her, his want easily carried more weight in deciding the final resolution to act.

The event of staking his claim upon her a few months ago haunted Jack. That nuance of starting the wheels turning in the right direction had not escaped Captain Sparrow's imagination. His internal narrative constantly reminded him of how the next step was crucial. When he left Elizabeth and returned to the _Black Pearl_ the following morning, Jack was filled with thoughts of how his last meeting went with Elizabeth. Jack missed her so much and yet he dared not let on about his involvement with her. There was no mention of it to anyone in his crew as to the nature of their relationship. Gibbs suspected or guessed how it went, and he was of the ilk that it had been a 'favorable' visit.

Gibbs had cause for worry, in spite of how loyal he was to his Captain and good friend. He thought the world of Jack Sparrow and always held him in high regard. But it did not take a man of science to realize what must have occurred. For Sparrow to have bedded the "bride-widow" of the _Flying Dutchman―_ it did not bode well for any of them if Turner found out. This was not to be whispered to anyone or taken lightly. Jack did not even discuss or hint of that happening to his usually understanding first mate. In fact, Jack said nothing. He simply appeared looking well and elated, had collected the crew and off they went back to sea. Gibbs had seen Sparrow whistling and humming to himself while at the helm, but that usually meant one thing―he'd been with a woman alright, but this was _no wench_ Sparrow had bedded―not _this_ time.

But, Mister Gibbs was clever enough to have guessed this of his Captain long ago. Long before that incident was spotted, when Sparrow feigned indifference over the lass, while Jack watched Elizabeth scale up the rock cliff to flee, he knew. Even amid Sparrow's most recent sulk on the outside, which only meant he was pining in the inside for the flaxen haired beauty. That telltale grumpiness which dominated Jack's demeanor was always a betraying sign that he was hankering for _her_. That darkness seemed to creep into Jack's personality when he was apart from Elizabeth for too long. That sulky and moody characteristic was only appeased by a renewed visit to see her. That unruly and brusque manner of attitude was carried to the full when Jack Sparrow was denied of her presence, it _showed_. This pattern was obvious to Gibbs, particularly when Jack went two whole years without...what a hell that was after the Beckett war. Jack's bark became louder and meaner when patience waned, and his snarl returned with a short fuse which was easy to ignite when foiled.

It was also obvious to Gibbs that when he was on this fine, emotional edge, Captain Jack Sparrow was perilous. He took far too many risks. That usually altruistic attitude of his also vanished and he became raw and crisp. Sparrow was quick to deny any such longings, or admit he was any more coarse or severe than usual. But Gibbs really did not have to hear the excuse or believe that contrite act of the Captain's. It was so easy to spot that morose attitude rise and slither into the very fabric of his nature. Anyone who knew Sparrow as well as Gibbs had the power to discern when that subtle shift took place. That black disposition was lethal and the foundation of it was all about his longing for Elizabeth Swann. Jack did not have to tell Gibbs―he _knew_.

Anybody with eyes could tell by their last and intense meeting upon the Little Cayman Island that something was going on between the illustrious Miss Swann and Sparrow. Prior to this, none had discovered how they romantically joined just before the Pirate Lord battle with Beckett. Nobody caught wind that Jack and Elizabeth had consummated their long tease upon the _Pearl_ only weeks before Elizabeth wedded Turner. It was a well kept secret. None but Gibbs had suspected they had shared a sexual tryst, and he did not feel compelled to pry or state that fact aloud to the Captain. What he suspected, Gibbs wisely kept to himself.

Jack and Elizabeth met only when it was obvious the ship was in need of supplies, or if Jack had been guided by an inner voice which told him he had to see if Elizabeth was faring alright on her own. Sparrow had not run into William Turner yet, but Gibbs understood Will considered Jack to be one of Elizabeth's close and trusted guardians. Turner was also blissfully ignorant of Jack and Elizabeth's ardent pairing before they were wed. An innocent himself, Will had not suspected Elizabeth of shattered innocence when she came to him. This long history of that romantic triangle had been kept a covert matter so far…..but Captain Sparrow was taking far too many risks as of late, and Gibbs had a bad feeling. Facing so much danger without reproach of his actions, that meant sooner or later their relationship would be exposed...if Sparrow survived his foolish antics and lived long enough to get caught!

Takkito came across the tale of the great battle and the history of his Captain's affiliation with the _Dutchman's_ wife. Naturally, his own personal watch of certain, recent events had caused him to form an opinion. Takkito believed that their Captain suffered a mental torment over this woman, and deemed it an unstable factor for the crew. Quite possibly the Captain was possessed with self abusive behaviors―while crewman Booker had whispered rumors of Jack Sparrow being as dim witted as they came. Booker was of the mind Sparrow had been played a fool by the witch Turner. Suspected she was getting even with Sparrow who was a possible heart breaker of many women. She must have ultimately suffered from Sparrow's cursed karma, therefore the witch punished him. Either that or fate had addressed the Captain's life of sin and the woman who shadowed him paid back with misery―his just and fitting punishment. Such were the rumors which circulated about Jack and why Elizabeth was the _only_ woman he saw at Little Cayman Islands.

All these notions which painted Jack's character were extreme and not exactly on point either, simply because pertinent information and facts would be absent. Those in the crew who imagined Sparrow to be that way did not really have a clue what he was like. Much of the time the new members of the crew in the rumor-mill were mongers of trouble, and very much unaware of the rich history between Sparrow and Swann. They could not fathom how much Sparrow loved this one woman. And if Jack Sparrow caught wind or had _any_ idea of how his crew was chatting up and discussing the private matters of his heart with such fervor, especially what occurred between himself and Miss Swann―he'd flip. That would have certainly effected his hair-trigger temperament and driven Jack into an enraged state, forcing him into rash action.

Jack Sparrow felt that his affair with Elizabeth had successfully been kept private. It would cost much if it became public knowledge, if they were exposed in this manner. For Elizabeth, she would suffer terrible exploit and glean flack from Turner. Jack was a rogue pirate and debauchery came as second nature to him. Sparrow could readily write it off as a feather in his cap, having claimed both wedded and widowed to his bed in the past. He could afford to be glib about a sexual or emotional affair with a married woman. But until a blood transformation took place with Elizabeth, he worried. News of an exposed and secret affair with him would be difficult for her to manage; at least until Elizabeth was totally his in _every_ sense of the word.

That is why Sparrow was actually _glad_ the crew had complained about his morose attitude after the mysterious death, and the following discord brought aboard the ship. His illusion was this, those ill tempers provided him an excuse to head for land, he could use that visit to see Elizabeth. So much the better. Finally, Jack could appear to appease the disgruntled crew, but in reality set out course to please himself. The last confrontation with the men had been a bit too close for comfort. So disconcerted after a rebuke like that, Sparrow knew he had to vote for a shore leave or risk mutiny. Coincidentally, heading for shore was suggested when they were close to Grand Cayman Island, which was a favored spot for leave by the men as well. That rumor was courtesy of Booker being a most impatient man and seeking resolve to his own agenda.

Naturally that vote from the crew had been far more beneficial to Sparrow than it was for them. They might have their fill of rum and wenches, but Sparrow was thrilled and looking forward to a delightful night of reuniting with Elizabeth; a romantic spark which would ignite a quixotic romp. The Captain decided he could use a well earned respite as well. He could get away from the world of men and piracy to fulfill his own dream and desires; the crew being no less the wiser―or so Jack _thought_. With the entire crew now in agreement for shore leave and where, all was well―especially the temperament of the fretful and moody Sparrow himself. Besides, if he did get grumpy, they would have to put up with his edgy front until he saw her...their cross to bear.

Tikkito and Booker were the two who were closely watching Sparrow's maneuvers without his knowledge. Jack had not suspected his secret liaisons with the Turner lady had breached any public lines and felt secure their secret was sound. Takkito had been most attentive as of late, though the irony of it all, he complained the most. This pirate boasted how close he was to the Captain, but known to be a sneaky sort. The other one who always found himself closest to the Captain's cabin to listen in was Booker. And it was Takkito and Booker who seemed to have formed an odd liaison between themselves; a development Gibbs had noticed and been aware. He watched carefully. Although both were hired in Singapore and steadily employed onto the crew while Sparrow had his stint in Vienna, they seemed to fit in. They also managed to remain 'cozy' and friendly with the Captain, even when they stirred up rabble about current events. As first mate, Gibbs kept a sharp eye on those two, a close watch on _all_ new crewmen. Gibbs wanted to sort them out with a proper hands-on training, and to keep tabs on what they were up to on the sly. He warned Sparrow that he was not particularly fond of them, but Jack scoffed at Gibbs' concern. His only focus was how to get Elizabeth transitioned safely and quickly so that they could begin a new eternal life together. So Jack's tunnel vision was not all encompassing, preferring to leave those minor details for Gibbs to settle.

One night while he was on duty and patrolling the deck as he usually did, Takkito had heard something interesting. When he strolled by the Captain's cabin, he often heard Sparrow stirring within. Sometimes humming or talking to himself, or he would overhear his chats with others, particularly when conversing with Gibbs. But on this particular evening, Takkito had heard the Captain within, muttering profusely in the middle of the night while he slept. Takkito heard the Captain's ardent mumbling and sexually explicit comments about a certain woman. When discussed with Booker, he was of an opinion to assume it must be the woman he sought on the Cayman Island. Takkito was certain it was that woman, but not sure if this was the one in the same as the infamous Pirate King; a woman who held a particular mantle of fame― _and_ an infamous husband.

Elizabeth's identity was not known by the commoners of the island and she liked it that way. So far nobody had seen her in the company of Sparrow either. But these two men were of rare breed and Gibbs thought they took _too much_ interest in the Captain's business. He was right for they had correctly assumed the famed Pirate King and Sparrow's secret paramour happened to be the same female. Noticing Sparrow's mood swings and favoritism for taking shore leave at Little Cayman, they had quickly put the pieces of this puzzle together and realized their Captain was _besotted._

Tikkito was astute to follow the Captain's habits and prepared his own internal portfolio on the affair. He watched Sparrow himself, even eavesdropped and overheard the Captains' erotic dreams and sexual fantasies. Crewman Booker assumed their great Captain Sparrow was not just secretly in love with this woman, but bewitched by her. Either way, it was a detail which the showy Captain would have preferred to keep hidden from all. If asked outright, Jack would have brazenly denied loving Elizabeth Swann. That would have been his means of handling the problem―a simple no as his answer. But little did Sparrow realize the magnitude of these skittish circumstances, the extreme interest in what he was doing had spawned intrigue. Was it because they knew Elizabeth had been wed to William Turner, the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman?_ Were they in fear of the _Dutchman's_ wrath? Will Turner indeed was a person no seaman would want to cross to find out, let alone steal his woman―that was a perilous diversion to engage in as recreation. Or perhaps they were in league with other aspects which Sparrow had not a clue.

At any rate, that particular evening during their approach to the Cayman Island, Sparrow was determined to sail his _Black Pearl_ through the very choppy Bloody Bay. It was normally a dangerous waterway, but now with all signs erased by broiling waters, it was three times as difficult to sail. Although relatively new to these waters, Sparrow was adept at navigating the reef and bumpy waterway with flair. Some crewmen thought Sparrow was foolish and too eager, sailing too fast and acting recklessly without regard to ship or crew. But the Captain was not concerned about what those few crewmen thought. He was starting to discern those waters well, so Sparrow maneuvered his grand ship past the usually rough patch of waterway, past the deadly reef, and into Jackson Point via the best byway through Bloody Bay. They glided past the treacherous reef which claimed many a ship, the _Pearl_ making it safely up to dock at the long pier of Little Cayman Island.

It was natural for some of the new crew to harbor disfavor of Jack, many which were truly terrified of the Pirate Lord of fame. Either way, no other would or could have a negative effect on Sparrow's mind tonight as he sailed past the reefs most dangerous section; his expeditious sail through the choppy waters made the Bloody Bay even more lethal, but he was confidant of his own skills and his beloved black lady. The point Sparrow made was he _did_ get them all through the ordeal with finesse and ease, a manner to which only Jack Sparrow could manifest from his fingertips on the helm and down to his ship. The older crewmen had marveled at their Captain's skill, in awe of how quickly he sailed through that bad patch of the cove without a single problem; he was in good form this night for certain. Many on the sidelines had chuckled as to the _other_ reason Sparrow was in such a hurry and so precise to arrive.

All of the men which had shore leave first scurried off the ship. With them they carried hopes of a good meal at the local pub and then find a favorable brothel with an easy wench. Those who remained on watch were frightened in general of dealing with the antsy and harried Sparrow. Not only his madcap sailing tactics in getting there, but his current demeanor of rushing about. It had some men on edge. If not standing white knuckled by the rail while he passed the reef, but when their frenzied Captain docked and began barking orders in haste. Men dashed about as Jack was soon snapping at their heels. Adamant about securing his ship quickly, Sparrow knew the oncoming storm was growing stronger by each passing moment. He was no doubt in a big hurry because of a 'personal' mission too. He wanted his ship battened down and safe before he would depart for pleasures unknown, with the blonde woman he often sought while there. It was easy to see the rise of anxiety in his countenance the longer it took for them to snap to in a timely fashion.

Booker told one other member of the crew, that Sparrow was driven, savored with a sense of urgency...no manner of man or reason could interrupt his path to reach that witch. Those in the know understood, using that term loosely. Jack could see the sly peers and the dubious whispers among the men. Jack had considered them all a bad lot and influence. They were lucky that his ship had already been docked and his current mood had switched to elation in anticipation of seeing Elizabeth. Otherwise, if they'd been out at sea, Sparrow entertained the notion of having them keelhauled for their mutinous acts. Instead, Jack kept his mind focused on securing the _Pearl_ and then 'shoo' the rest of the men safely off the ship and into port before the storm would hit. But right now the items in the hold had to be secured as well. Sparrow heard Gibbs shouting at the men down below on the port side of the ship, other crewmen looking skittish and afraid as he scanned them over to decipher what was amis.

After ten minutes of hearing Gibbs in the hold arguing his point to the men, Jack's patience had finally snapped. Stepping into the fray like a crackling whip, Jack jogged down the stairs to the hold with a glowering countenance. Men darted out of his way when Jack pranced onto the scene like a lion entering the ring. Sparrow screamed, yelled and mainly vented his frustration at those men who did not adhere to his first mate's orders. The meddling crewman stood there shocked, while Gibbs stood among them. There were a slew of men being berated by Sparrow's insults. Cowering in fear, only a few murmured feeble excuses to have their necks spared. The problem was this: the task they had to perform was too close to the spot where the dead body had been found. When hearing the reason of their disobedience, an incensed Sparrow barked and raged even more at them for stalling and wasting his precious time.

The frightened crewmen who offended him wanted to quickly hide if they could manage, but that was not possible. Those who had not been directly involved with original offenders were somehow looped in and accused by Jack as well. Although they had not crossed words or had started the original altercation with Gibbs, it did not matter. Jack was so furious and yelling so earnestly with a reddened face, he practically screamed himself hoarse. Finally disgusted, Jack demanded that if they wanted to leave the ship at all, they needed to get their work done immediately before entertaining thoughts of drink or women. And eventually they _did_ comply, but not without feeling resentment about it and cringing over that area of the hold. All felt Sparrow's lingering fury outweighed the trepidation of guilt for crossing their first mate's orders. To be frankly honest, Gibbs had an eerie feeling in that part of the hold too and did not desire to loiter there any longer than was necessary. He too was ready for departing the ship for a much needed break.

Up on deck once more, one long and lingering glance at the cliff-side stairs to Elizabeth's cottage told the men precisely what was on Captain Sparrow's mind. They were just trying to protect their own interests and stay clear of his wrath. Those who had an inkling about his affair with Miss Swann, understood this was Jack Sparrow's way; she being the primary and driving force of his madness. They could discern the pattern of his foul moods in retrospect to how long his separation lasted from this woman. However, this foul disposition made Jack's determination a fierce and a terrifying whirlwind to witness; even worse to suffer his punishment if they struck the wrong nerve when he was worked up in one of these lathers.

None could guess the magnitude of hunger which gnawed as Sparrow's insides to the point of suffocation. That's what misdirected destruction looked like when Jack was parted from Elizabeth for too long. Besides the insatiable hunger grinding at his insides, a longing for being near her indirectly transformed Jack into a veritable ogre. He could make others miserable and the crew knew it. Jack was usually a fair and good man. This outstanding Captain was a staunch friend to those loyal to him, generally kind to most. But no matter what sex, occupation, or business being levied―with Captain Sparrow, it was a mixed bag of nuts. If he was in a gnarly disposition and hankering to see Elizabeth, then all were to be _wary_. If you had to deal with Jack then, it was better to run and hide, to stay away as bast you could and remain out of his focus―not have any interaction. There was no dissuading him because the call to see Elizabeth was paramount. That was the singular luxury Sparrow actively _perused_ at every endeavor―try to cross him by getting in the way, and then you'd dearly pay for it one way or the other. Jack's new and pensive stare of fury installed terrifying fear of him in many of the newer men. The older and more sage crew of the _Pearl_ had learned his moods quickly. Their Captain had indeed altered since the trip to Europe, but they knew not the rhyme or reason for the intensity behind it, not just merely the longing for a female. So many guessed and attributed it to his involvement with Elizabeth, knowing the rudimentary history between them. Those inclined towards superstition, had an altogether different reason in place.

So, when all matters which required the Captain's attention had finally been amended to his specifics―night had fallen. Sparrow left the ship in a huff with long legged lope, his strides determined against the balmy weather of a steadily falling mist. Rain plagued the island all day and did not look as if it was going to let up any time too soon. In fact, Jack knew in his bones it was going to get far worse before better. But he was not concerned about that. Jack was a man driven to mere insanity with a passion for a woman and the driving blood-hunger fortifying his motivation. Sparrow nearly trotted all the way up the slick and hazardous stone stairs in his quest to reach her. The wind thrashed while the weather rapidly deteriorated. Escalating drafts filled with stinging rain howled at each interval as it pelted him. Jack did not care. He mounted those stairs nevertheless amid whistling gales and intermittent periods of hard rain which hammered at him. He had no other focus or aim, just driven on reaching that single goal of getting to a woman he loved and wanting to take his mind off everything else gone wrong with the world.

It had been late in the evening by the time Jack began the daunting climb, and gauging by his progress, was anxious what time he'd eventually arrive. Would Elizabeth already be in bed? Quite possibly she might not be welcoming to an uninvited guest and more interested in remaining asleep. But for the sheer urgency of a formidable and ravenous hunger-lust, it was _that_ which drove him onward. Sparrow rose up those stairs with single-minded purpose. He was hoping to glean enough stamina and speed to push his arrival time to be around eleven o'clock. Jack's figured it wouldn't be considered too rude for gaining entrance to Elizabeth's home, that being a somewhat respectable time. No doubt she'd be elated to discover him at her door, if not he'd use his powers to gain entry regardless of her refusal to let him darken the threshold.

Then he worried she might be peevish again. In fact, Jack was apprehensive of being racked over the coals by Elizabeth for having darted out and disappearing on her the last time. It was this very fact Sparrow anticipated some flack from her. She seemed to dislike his long absences and sudden arrivals simply because of manners and sheer protocol! What was a pirate to do? Men sailed the seas and he could not predict his coming and going accurately enough to satisfy her. This was an ongoing stickler for argument. It nettled Elizabeth to receive him at all days and hours when she was unaware of his being on the island. With this issue in mind, Jack's steps hastened and flew up the rock constructed stairwell, but not without hazard. It was extremely slippery, slick, and treacherous―no matter how superb his sense of balance and sea legs were, Jack faltered often. On these bloody wet rocks his balance skills were pretty useless, especially on this terrain when raining. These damned rocks were slick as ice as his constant slipping of boots proved time and again as a challenge. Meanwhile, Sparrow cursed and swore the entire time he scaled the pathway.

Indeed, Elizabeth Swann wouldn't have minded the late hour at all, no matter what time Jack Sparrow knocked upon her door. Those who heard rumor of Sparrow's visits with her had not yet reached William Turner's ear. He had no clue of their close and intimate liaisons. For certain, Turner would have balked hearing of their clandestine romance. Will already had enough to deal with without the drama of Jack Sparrow adding marital woes to the pile. These were perilous times, so tempting fate by crossing the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was only a fool's game. No one but Jack Sparrow would have the mettle to challenge a fate or man like that...but then none knew of his new found immortality. Jack Sparrow was now impervious to any strife Turner could solicit upon him.

Yet despite everything at stake, Jack Sparrow drove onward an upwards, scaling those challenging stairs towards the blonde beauty. For too long he had been craving to touch her. If Elizabeth was sleeping, Jack had entertained lurid fantasies how to wake her, and was highly tempted to slip into her bed―if that hurdle was indeed waiting for him. Elizabeth's house in essence was considered Jack's base while the crew stayed there at Little Cayman. And Jack Sparrow's own house on the island was generally found empty and remained that way. If anyone went looking for him there, it was a pretty good bet to assume where Jack landed. When he was at Little Cayman and not at his place, not at sea, or presiding upon the _Black Pearl..._ it would indeed not be a far stretch to guess _where_ he bedded.

Sparrow hoped that if Elizabeth was already asleep, she would not berate him for waking her and be glad to see him. The thought of Elizabeth's welcoming and radiant smile with open arms stirred a knot of nerves within Jack's stomach. He was impatient, excited, elated, but most of all the hunger was voracious and it nearly drove him feral with want. He had to feed soon for he had held back too long. While on his ship, in lieu of the unfortunate incident, Jack had to be mindful of his actions. He hated that Elizabeth would face the brunt of such a fierce hunger, but there was no choice. He would have to practice restraint. While his thoughts meandered, Jack pictured this pleasant fantasy of a naked Lizzie in a warm bed. A knowledgeable smirk spread upon his chiseled features. Even Sparrow's eyes blossomed with the hint of a brief smile while he resumed scaling the final and last level of skyward steps.

 _Almost there._

During this balmy night the wind continued to whistle and the force of those gales grew steadily stronger and colder. It was deplorable out; nasty enough that even an immortal found this weather intolerable. However, thinking about Elizabeth's soft kisses and sweet blood trickling down his throat only strengthened his determination. Jack would rage against the elements and stiffen his will power to reach her. He kept moving onward and upward despite the long and difficult hike. But then a dark thought suddenly hit him. It was a long shot, but what if Elizabeth was not even there in her bungalow? Perhaps she was down in Boddentown, or even Jackson Point? Maybe she chose not to go home in this balmy weather and was down in town after hearing about the _Black Pearl_ docking. Elizabeth could therefore be waiting for him to show up in that pub!

But Jack could not relinquish the vision of Elizabeth waiting and cuddled within her warm bed. In that vision of wishful thinking, Jack pictured her welcoming him as usual―opened armed, opened legs, and opened lips. No, he had a feeling she was above and that sense of her presence told Sparrow he was on the right track already. And it pleased him to ponder over their greeting, how wonderful it would be when she'd see him. Sparrow knew Elizabeth desired him as much as he enjoyed her; no problems for missed opportunities of a joint venture _tonight,_ Sparrow mused with cocky confidence. Those notions were all Jack needed to offer fuel and motivation to press on, knowing with all certainty that he would find her regardless of _where_ Elizabeth was located, even if she hid!

The water from the broiling ocean below kicked up high into a fine spray as it hit the wall of each cliff lining the shore. The mists dissipated into the funneled and swirling air aloft. Jack's strides became quickened as the stairwell shortened up ahead. He'd already ventured most of the path, placing many a slippery step behind him which long since lapsed. He progressively trotted upwards with embolden purpose. Jack's breath emerged as a fine, smoky vapor while the dank humidity continued to drop moisture into the atmosphere. It outlined his every breath for air and expelled sighs from exhaust. The storm wasn't there yet. With an annoyed huff Jack realized it was going to become a bad squall for his docked ship to handle. Jack shoved his hands into his deep waist coat pockets scowling as he stopped to glance down and view his beloved _Pearl._ She was presently bobbing up and down with each white crown of the rollicking ocean waves. Yes, she would do him proud and make it though the squall for him, in that Jack Sparrow had tremendous confidence.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**8** **.** **Blood Lust**

If Captain Jack Sparrow had planned on visiting any other person in the world _but_ Elizabeth Swann―he would have been more concerned about the fate of his ship rollicking within the tumultuous bay. He would have become flustered how she'd fare being docked in a lone spot during the height of this bad tempest. Sparrow knew well from experience that waves were far kinder to ships than wooden piers hammering away at their bow. Jack would have fretted to the point of actually putting an end to this upward trek and turn about. Sparrow had left a skeleton crew behind to ensure the _Pearl_ was secure to his satisfaction. No doubt his trusty first mate Gibbs would see to that task before anyone sought shelter inland. But Jack knew it was a risk to berth a large ship inland during a ghastly squall.

Jack peered down through the swirling mists to try and spot _The Pearl_ now, but it was difficult. The atmosphere had thickened like soup as he rose too high above sea level for a clear and panoramic view. The winds aloft were far more punishing even though the heavier rains had not yet descended upon his head. He knew they'd come soon. Jack squinted, the fine droplets irritating his sensitive eyes and preventing sharp focus. His new vampire eyes could usually see for miles on end with great distinction, but now had difficulty through this moisture. No, he would no longer be able to maintain a crystal clear and visual tab upon his ship. Jack entrusted his big lady to Gibbs; it was now up to him for keeping the _Pearl_ managed through the blustery weather and the Captain had solid faith his man would do exactly that.

When he returned his gaze upwards to assess the remainder of path he needed to yet scale, Jack froze in place. His black, kohl lined eyes caught a flicker of slight movement through the misty rain. His narrowing orbs fixed upon a shape with suspicion. It was tricky to focus while Sparrow stared hard at the blurred object to discern who or _what_ it was. It wasn't unheard of for people to climb high points and enjoy observing nature's storms. Many found elation in the bursts of thrashing, hurricane force winds and the sensual touch of light rain dappled across one's brow. Perhaps it was someone from town who hiked up the scenic bluff to do just that―visually watch the exciting action of an oncoming storm.

Of course, a small hint of paranoia tagged such a notion for many would forfeit that element of foolish hazard. They'd stay safely inside. Observing a rainstorm from a high point such as this carried the hazard of a fall. Jack's body was already fully alert from the vigorous climb. But while staring for his ship, Jack had spotted a glimpse of fluttering blonde hair in his peripheral vision. He turned his head slowly to the left, eyelashes fluttering from the weight of gathered mist. Even the exposed portion of his dampened raven dreadlocks were flying into his line of sight from the occasional gusts. His vision abruptly sharpened with the subtle lessening of wind and Jack discovered it absolutely _was_ the figure of a woman.

It sauntered out from behind the swaying foliage at the base of a palm tree located considerably close the ragged edge of this cliff. Yes, there was most certainly a waifish figure loitering about the summit of the bluff. No doubt in his mind, Jack Sparrow could spot Elizabeth's comely body anywhere. Even handicapped with blindness, it required only one touch of his hand upon that satin skin to identify her. The woman was not looking in his direction, rather appeared to be looking straight ahead. Her focus was directly linked with a stance in line with that lofty plateau, peering into the swirling dark clouds.

To be careful his assumption was correct, Sparrow sidestepped a direct approach. He diverted to the left getting off the main stairwell. Instead, he climbed up the steep incline just off the bluff's path. Trailing through the tall and wet grasses, Jack moved parallel to the slippery stairwell. The hairs on the back of his neck stood erect with mounting excitement while he stepped over the sodden terrain with a well turned boot. His angle of approach from behind was abstracted by this diagonal approach. It flanked the figure and remained unseen. While Sparrow skulked closer, the woman finally sensed a presence. Her head snapped over the right shoulder and caught sight of a strange man. Her intrusive gaze peered through him. In fact, Elizabeth's glare was aimed to rattle the intruder's cage with intimidation. Jack was sure Elizabeth hadn't realized who he was. Appreciating the level of energy it took for him to climb that bloody stairwell against the elements, he felt accomplished. Jack figured he worked hard for this reunion to get underway. He was however curious as to what Elizabeth would do if he was a stranger. Jack cleverly remained unidentified to test that theory.

Elizabeth thought Sparrow was a stray townsman wandering alone upon the cliffs. Like herself, this new arrival seemed to harbor a desire for a panoramic view of the oncoming squall. Perhaps he too needed a thrill to settle the hankering for a real adventure in lieu of a docile life. But Sparrow sensed she was intensely wary of him as this 'unidentified' man. He was not going to taunt the fates by making the mistake of getting too close too soon―not _yet_. Jack was intrigued, eager to judge how Elizabeth handled herself in this type of a provocative situation. Would she shy away from combat, or be the first one to strike as aggressor if jeopardy was present? If Jack knew Elizabeth well, his bet was she'd accosting him first if threatened―what exactly _would_ she do in order to protect herself?

 _Hummm…..I'll let Lizzie make th' first move n' show 'er hand, and then I'll know where t' go from there to reveal meself. In all likelihood she'll probably underestimate a man's strength and wind up overpowered. If I play me hand clever n' strike first_ _―_ _mmmm, no. Mebbe I'll let 'er do the attackin' first, then…jus' see what sort of pluck Lizzie's got in handling a situation like this._

Jack mused to himself, engaged with inward plotting while preparing for her imminent attack―if Elizabeth was so inclined. Jack's fists tightened within his pockets as he felt the familiar unease of an impending duel. Head-on confrontations in the dark had never really been his forte; especially dealing with ladies―there was _never_ a hindrance in the _least_ to his advances―be it dark, light, night or day! Clearly, Jack's preference of surprising Elizabeth with his close proximity by stealth was daring. He hoped to forgo any combat. In a perfect fantasy Sparrow imagined himself pouncing upon a bed in which Elizabeth was sleeping under the coverlet.

Long ago a witch once gave divination of his innate talents. In a very weird vernacular she mused that he was best suited as a mystic rather than pirate. Jack had always used his insights to render a life out of piracy, using a filament of practicalities combined with 'good fortune.' Sparrow also used his charm and wit; all aspects of his clever personality were applied to his trade. So far he did substantially well. Add to that his newfound powers of hypnotizing any victim, reading their thoughts, and being physically stronger than three men. Jack could also shroud his voice and visage to apply disguise or dematerialize whenever he willed―Jack Sparrow found that shifting into the lifestyle of an immortal was relatively a boon to his operations. In fact, the only _real_ challenge Jack Sparrow had ever perceived to be a gauntlet, was the very woman whom stood before him now. The job of waking up the stubborn Miss Swann; making her realize she was in love with the wrong man. That had been a monumental chore and long haul for Jack to finally persuade her into this first stage of acceptance.

Elizabeth was now interacting with the _right_ man for her. However, by the current expression spread upon the visage of this imposing female stationed in front of him―she meant business. Jack was initially pleased he embodied the old wily tricks, but now contained the skill set of a most powerful and sage vampire. Sparrow wielded a suave and smooth artistry with the new gifts at his disposal. He presently wanted to prevent any awkward disclosures―say like being stabbed and the aggressor discovering he was indestructible! That meant if Elizabeth _did_ lunge for him in combat, Jack had only a few options. He could fake being slaked, disappear, or thwart the ploy of remaining incognito. Naturally the last choice was tell her the truth. Sooner or later Jack would have to confess and tell Elizabeth what he'd become…and what he wanted from _her_.

Jack was on guard of an ill-tempered Elizabeth. It was well advised that he'd keep a safe distance, given the hotheaded nature of Miss Swann. When taunted into an extreme confrontation, she was a formidable pirate as any man he knew. Jack readied himself for a wild fist or a blade to strike his rib cage, but he did have advantage. Jack leveraged his play within the guise of being incognito, but was keen to respect her ability to strike like a viper. Even as an immortal, Jack had to be _on guard_!

What Jack was _not_ sure about, was whether or not he was in the proverbial doghouse. He had not picked up any harbored turmoil from Elizabeth, but she didn't know it was him. Had Jack unknowingly incurred an appalling stamps of disapproval during his absence? The lady was worth any small moments of discord. Jack knew the make-up sex alone was worthy of a first-class altercation with the illustrious Miss Swann―even if she _had_ worked herself up into a foul temper about him. With that in mind, Jack cautiously approached her and said,

"May I b' of any assistance, Miss….could I help y' in any manner, then?"

Jack spoke first, maintaining a temperate and even voice. His cadence was unfamiliar to her ear while the wind whistled. It greatly altered the inflection of his address. The distant sounds of the storm ensued; the din of a roaring ocean below crashing against rocks. The turbulent winds churning about had adequately cloaked Sparrow's natural voice. That familiar drawl was cloistered by a prevailing illusion. The damp atmosphere converted his visage into a veritable disguise, further enhancing the notion of his being a stranger. To Jack's ears, his very own tenor sounded distinctly abnormal. The elements obviously had warped his tonality. Jack resumed speaking to the flaxen haired woman poised and statuesque at the zenith of the cliff. Her piercing, narrow-eyed glare cut like golden knives, were aimed, and then hurled over that right shoulder at him. Sparrow was impressed by her ease of intimidation while he spoke again.

"Tis not advised nor safe fer a young lady such as yourself to be loiterin' out 'ere all 'lone, Miss." Was Jack's casual reinforcement to his initial aside.

Sparrow's hands slipped deeper into his coat pockets―neck scrunching down low into his collar to shelter him from another blast of damp wind. Jack couldn't stop himself from visibly tensing as he then added in this strangely cast voice which Elizabeth could not pinpoint as his within this wind funnel,

"…There are some very appallin' n' unscrupulous blokes 'round 'ere, you know….might do you a good deal of mischief, then…"

Jack wasn't sure if Elizabeth thought he was hinting at _himself_ being this malevolent element. Was he the one who carried mischief in store for her, or just being a long winded townsman chatting her up? Either way, neither reason had currently instigated Elizabeth to balk, or give her reason to engage in discourse. However, she rather stiffly regarded the stranger for a few silent and stoic moments. Elizabeth then drew a deep breath before finally resorting to give this interloper a reply,

"I shall bare that fact in _mind_ , Sir." She snapped with a rather precocious and crisp tenor.

Jack actually chuckled to himself at the tone of her snippy assertion. Shaking his head over internal musings and thoroughly entertained, he knew Elizabeth had not yet recognized his memorable form or indomitable cadence. Sparrow stood taller, but retained a hunched stature to conceal his outline. He then returned to Elizabeth with the same, eerie voice that she did not identify,

"You'd do that then, would ya? Are you quite _certain?_ You'll not have a care, eh? No matter _whom_ you'd meet up here on this bluff? Standin' about near a cliff's edge amid the dark n' late nights all by yourself? Gives one pause t' wonder the intent of a stranger's approach, says I."

It hadn't been Jack's usual voice inflection which gave him away, but rather the form his lexis took and the wide, bitten back beam of silver and gold teeth. They spread across his chiseled features while she studied the shape of this man's speech pattern. Jack tried to disguise himself as best he could while regarding Elizabeth's stunned countenance. Her head turned with a snap again to stare _hard_ in the eccentric man's direction. In fact the she didn't say much or acknowledge him in a friendly conduct, which caused Jack to halt his approach towards her with a sudden stop.

Jack was standing half way between Elizabeth and her house, his form becoming an imposing impasse. If Elizabeth was going to head for home she had to walk past this man, taking the chance of him being friend or foe. Sparrow snickered while he leaned forward and observed Elizabeth pondering exactly that. Peering through the light drizzle, Jack flinched when the cold, blustery breeze shifted from one angle to the next. It carried a cold rain which pelted his tender eyes. He blinked from the sting and Elizabeth turned her torso to stare at him sternly with a head-on glower. Through the appalling weather she appeared as if she had figured something out. Her lovely visage twisted into a puzzled scowl when Elizabeth stated with a swallowed breath of uncertainty,

"Jack….is that _you_?" her voice came forth in a hesitant stall.

The two of them were utterly drenched and it had only gotten colder. Jack was pushing back the urge to cross his arms over his chest and gloat, using that ploy for bolstering success in surprise. The sight of Elizabeth's lovely décolletage was the one thing which spoiled that vision. Jack Sparrow couldn't resist. He fell prey to her, failing in his plot to fool her any longer. Jack folded his game hand once he noticed her beautiful cluster. No matter how uncomfortable he felt in this rotten weather, Elizabeth lit up the sky and Sparrow was vanquished. The expression of doubt upon her beautiful visage and that lovely bosom―it got to him. Staring at the swell just above that bodice, it was enough for Jack to be affected into action. Moved by the sight of her, Sparrow was unable to foster the rouse and so he relinquished the power of disguise. Jack uncloaked himself to her questing eyes with a grand gesture of opened arms and a wide beam to allow her discovery of him.

"Aye, 'tis I darlin', although I'd be b'fore you a wee bit _sodden_ 'round the gills and chilled to the bloody bone."

Captain Jack Sparrow looked _incredibly_ fine to Elizabeth even wet and soggy. A personage as great as Sparrow still carried all the charm and clout of his personal brand―no matter how squelchy or where he'd be found. Dashing and handsome as ever to Elizabeth's eyes, the damp garments only suggested he'd recently returned from the sea. Waging battle with the titanic ocean, Jack Sparrow ruled victorious and was now available to share his harrowing adventures with her….he was a sight for sore eyes.

But Sparrow's _other_ need made him a rapacious creature; a craving which pounded _demand_ within his veins. The craving to _feed_ was overpowering. He knew how that very hunger changed him in spite of being a good man; like taking the life of his crewman. It was the man's unfortunate fate to happen upon Jack within the hold that night. Sick and twisting from that dire need, Sparrow struck him before the man had a chance to realize what happened. He was on the floor weak and stunned. That was a spot within the _Pearl_ where Jack returned two more nights in succession to satisfy that ravenous hunger. Finally drained to the last, at his end the man crawled behind the crate and died. Jack had a chance to dispose of the body, but was interrupted by another man entering the hold. The body was discovered the next day and the rest as they say, was _kismet_. Near mutiny occurred. Only his thought of this very moment kept Jack going―to see and hold Elizabeth again.

While Sparrow stood there grinning, his raven hued braids were becoming frizzy from the blustery gales and incessant shower. It gave him the look of a lion's fluffed-up mane under that hat. Those stray, sun-bleached and paler strands of Jack's hair were now straggled and sticking to the sides of his damp cheeks. While his soggy waistcoat appeared heavier and molded close to his shoulders, every ridge and curve of Jack's chiseled façade was well defined―every single one of those pleasing and alluring angles cried out to Elizabeth, daring to be touched.

Elizabeth stepped closer to him, hand extended out with palm seeking Jack's sleek cheek. Once found, her fingers grazed the full length of his rugged features from cheekbone right down to his chin, and encompassed the scratchy stubble. The whole time Elizabeth peered up into those tantalizing and fathomless black, obsidian eyes grinning and beckoning her to venture closer,

"Jack…I had no inclination you were here. I imagined seeing a large ship docked in the bay below; possibly being the _Black Pearl_. It was too dark out to discern her true color or tell from the ship's curves and lines…..she was moving about quite a bit from the churning waves about her hull."

Jack caught himself gazing down to Elizabeth just a little too hungrily and pulled back his wanting stare. His darkly amused and bitten back smirk now formed a full and relaxed beam. Her report was not much use as guidance since his ship was going to remain where it was. Jack himself glanced down into the bay at a small shape, probably his swaying ship in the waters. Only his trained vampire eyes were sage enough to flicker open in a manner which peeled through the layers of misty fog. Discerning his _Black Pearl_ bobbing in weather worn waves, Jack nodded.

However Sparrow's greater desire was to be with Elizabeth; to gaze upon her beautiful face in full. This timely reappearance of her caused Sparrow to reach down and lift Elizabeth's chin. Urging her away from staring down at the _Pearl_ and up to meet his mesmerizing stare. He scrutinized Elizabeth at eye level, _scrunching_ down a bit to scope out her porcelain countenance. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and heated to a novel degree under his weighty inspect. Sparrow's eyes floated about her delicate, Aquiline features until he leaned down and hovered closer. He was just above Elizabeth's mouth and prepared to land the first kiss of many. Jack's visage lit up with a glow of debauchery causing that diabolical smirk to widen and expose the shiny metals within.

"Ah! A complete n' utter disgrace, that…." He murmured in a sensual purr over the sound of pattering rain hitting upon the path of slate rocks around them and the brim of his hat.

For a moment Elizabeth thought he meant _her,_ for Sparrow had been staring so intently into her eyes when he made that quip about disgrace. That was her understanding until Jack quickly added another caption to follow,

"You've caused Cap'in Jack Sparrow quite a lot of _difficulty_ these past few days, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth felt a sharp jolt of delight churn in the pit of her stomach in response to the husky manner of speech Jack growled out his statement. His usual title came out strangely as a sultry balm, arousing Elizabeth when he leaned in a little closer. She enticed Jack all the more becoming a prurient lure. Of course she was thrilled to see him, but played the game with Jack all the same. For once Elizabeth held off the urge of jumping all over Sparrow. She greatly desired a passionate kissing session to make up for the lost time. Instead, Elizabeth adopted a frosty tone of her own. Supporting the illusion of casual amusement, she purred a sarcastic reproach with a lofty answer,

"Oh? Have I? Only a _few_ days?" she mused with an elfin grin, "Indeed Captain Sparrow, what sort of _'difficulties'_ could I deliver while I am miles away and perched up here upon my mountaintop roost all alone?"

Jack's indomitable smirk became profoundly wicked, lips breaching the corners of his mouth and resonating that foxy charisma. Elizabeth picked up on this teasing competition quickly and played along by adding with a feigned tenor of mockery,

"I only make that statement because as a rule of thumb, _you_ seem to have a distinct and uncanny tradition of attracting trouble on your _own_ ….do you _not,_ Captain Sparrow?"

"Mmmm…..only whilst I think of _you_ , darlin'…shall I show you _how_?"

The rain drops were pooling and running off the front brim of his tri-corn hat, or trickling down his neck provoking chills. That shock of cold when his head shifted only served to release Jack's deepest ardor. His black eyes raked over her exposed bosom with a licentious leer. Jack drew in closer to her lips breathing a fine, hot mist across Elizabeth's sensual mouth. While waiting for her reply, Sparrow tried to string together his scattered thoughts of pent up passion. A kiss apart, this scathing posture accentuated the arousal factor. His being this close to Elizabeth and not touching had heightened the tension. Still, Sparrow abstained from kissing those luscious ruby lips and sampling her ivory skin. Drawing closer to tease his own ardor into a crest of desire, finally Jack heard her cocky return,

"I would imagine I was a bother and vexation to you in more ways than _one_?"

Jack chuckled darkly at that self admittance, his hands reaching to clasp her waist. He then slipped lower and bent his knees to dip down and encompass Elizabeth's round hips and bottom. Poised as if to lift her―when Jack tried, the tip of his saber clumsily hit the slate rocks of the path with a loud clank. Elizabeth chuckled over Jack's failed attempt at this sweeping and epic gesture to pounce on her. Sparrow balked over her laughing at him, narrowing his eyes to a razor sharp leer he growled,

" _Yes…_ indeed you _have_ been a bother _…._ an' I intend to _bite_ you t' death for those infractions, madam."

There is a lot which can be deduced from the suggestive power of body language. Many nuances can be acknowledged without hearing a spoken word―to discern the difference between ambition or pretense accurately. Passion is easily read by simple movements and subtle glances. A momentary caress, a soul-searing gaze, or a little quirk of the lips which conveys one's intentions. Whispered words of bold and heated promises. The slight flash of bared flesh can spur passionate notes of lyrical contact; with no need of lexis. The intent of touching, tasting, feeding each other's yearning into the quest of fulfilling an infatuation―Jack Sparrow's expressive, and obsidian black eyes conveyed all to Elizabeth Swann. They disclosed sentiment which defied justification. Those unspoken motives greatly altered the atmosphere of this cliff-top meeting.

It changed _entirely_.

Intent contorted into evocative and sweltering gazes. Their attraction was heavier than the funnel of blustery rain now circling overhead. Breathing became a labored chore and air felt constricted within fostering trepidation that this intoxication might cease entirely. Elizabeth had to force her lungs to work as she gazed upon the handsome countenance of the man she adored. He was now teasing and drawing her into this web of mind-bending spells and alchemic ardor.

Jack's menacing leer and subliminal sexual charge was deciphered by her sensory perception. Elizabeth felt a deep seeded promise of flaming desire and intense physical pleasures. She could envision Jack's sculpted and bronze body naked against hers for a brief and tantalizing moment. She writhed beneath his splendid torso in blissful agony while hands roved sensually about her petite frame. Jack must have shared a similar, nefarious fantasy while he hugged Elizabeth in this sensual conclave. Instantly his greedy mouth swooped down capturing her lips. In that swift movement she fell prey to his avarice and masculine desire. Jack loved her―yes, but at this moment Elizabeth sensed his urgency for coupling.

In his frenzied passion Jack continued to kiss her until he began pushing Elizabeth back against a nearby palm tree. The entire time he was kissing her in a quick and tempting method which sent her into rapture. His body was fiery when they landed hard against the tree within that desperate embrace. Jack's only mania was about her feeling his throbbing desire for a few short moments. Sparrow wanted to excite Elizabeth further before he broke off that kiss to gasp for air.

Elizabeth remained plastered against the bark of that tree while Jack observed her reaction. He knew for certain any barriers she may have erected had weakened by this sizzling advance. Elizabeth's eyes opened with golden sparks as they followed the movement of Jack's hands. He reached up and tore off his jacket, throwing it without care onto the ground, landing with inside lining turned upward.

Above, the overhanging foliage of the palm tree waved. The trickling rain traveled from the tips of the leaves and were dropping upon them. The branches swayed with each gust of wind; heavily laden leaves bending down towards the ground by the weight of moisture and will of gravity. The wind impeded their shelter as a temporary canopy. The sounds of each gust, the pattering rain, and the large, flapping palm leaves all melded into this eerie atmosphere. The long fluttering plumage of branches joined with trees on either side. It provided Elizabeth and Jack with enough shelter from the drizzle for the time being. Both were nicely tucked into the dark of the night as well as surrounding foliage to hide them. The thoughts of being the only two souls in this world seemed to serve as a catalyst to stir Elizabeth's enthusiasm to join with him.

There was a stone bench situated under this nesting of palms and Elizabeth wondered if Jack would take her there. Would he be brazen enough to have her right there against the tree? Or would he make savage love to her on the ground? Just imagining either of those options made her pant with want. Both of those provocative ideas were so deliciously suited to Elizabeth's mood of flamed passions at the moment.

Jack's fingers meticulously drew back the waistband of his britches and tugged away at the loosened shirt in haste. However he used flair with each move in particular, performing an act of obvious sensuality. This blatant scene of erotic striping was meant to induce enticement within Elizabeth's hungry stare. With his head tilted slightly to one side in a cocky and shrewd mode, he observed his handiwork. Jack grinned fiendishly at Elizabeth in a taunting fashion, defying her to join him. It was painfully clear what Jack was up to with this cunning striptease. Sparrow was fully aware what effect these slow exposures of his hard body had upon her. Elizabeth stood leaning against the tree, her eyes peeled to his naked chest. Her fingers behind delicately fondled the coarse bark with repressed need; attraction racing through her body and eyes urging him to continue. Jack knowingly glowered back at her.

"Like what y' see so far, darlin'? Right…..not t' worry then, there's _more_ to come….so t' speak." His silver and gold grin widened at the sound of his own sexual innuendo.

The fact that Sparrow had ignited Elizabeth's arousal so completely was a testament to his clever maneuvers. He was master at having a good idea of what worked upon her psyche. Jack did not need to use his newly acquired powers on her just yet. He was also enjoying the notion of making Elizabeth wait; it pleased him to know she hungered for him this intensely.

His kohl framed eyes remained focused upon Elizabeth's bosom, watching her breasts rhythmically heave with each breath she took. A heavy mist of condensation was spotted in the air as she breathed through flared nostrils. Jack's mahogany eyes lingered there for a torrid moment as he began to unbutton his shirt. He had spotted a heavy blush rising within Elizabeth's cheeks. He dreamed there was a flood of welcoming moistness occurring below too. The notion flinted sparks within Jack's daunting black eyes, feral and dark with hunger. A provocative, lingering and devious smirk tugging at his crafty lips. Elizabeth could only use conjecture as to what that man was thinking; what Jack anticipated and planned to do next. It did not matter. Right then Elizabeth was more than ready to join in this raging heat and go along with the seductive program.

Jack deployed an extended arm and grasped the front of her bodice in a vice-like grip. With a hard jerk of that arm he yanked Elizabeth closer to him. As she fell into his chest, Sparrow's mouth brushed against the nape of Elizabeth's neck. She arched herself into his hard body with hands already resuming the script Sparrow had started when removing his shirt. Her hands snaked along his sides, feeling the indentation of ribs under fingertips. Reaching further behind, they scaled up the center of his back. Sparrow's own hands were busily preoccupied with Elizabeth's intricate bodice and lacy chemise beneath.

Jack's onyx eyes loitered for a wolfish moment at the increased swell of Elizabeth's breasts. They rose and fell with an unsteady and provoking rhythm. Every breath she took fed his increasing libido. Sparrow licked his lips slowly while jeering down at her with that smirk. Elizabeth could barely sense his roaming hands through the thick bodice which imprisoned her pink flesh. Elizabeth felt the hot rush of Jack's balmy breath against her neck and the teasing graze of his teeth at her ear lobe with a subtle nip.

Jack was not gentle tonight. He was too enthusiastic and fraught with carnal angst; his singular thought was to plunge himself into Elizabeth. With another commanding jerk of his arm, Sparrow finally ripped Elizabeth's bustier wide open. Several buttons flew off the garment like a spray of bullets scattering in every direction. They hit the ground rolling across the wet and shiny flagstones. Had she been in a clearer state of mind, Elizabeth might have been cross with him for that destructive trick―but it wouldn't have lasted long. One passionate side glance, or one forceful and rabid kiss from those sage lips and Elizabeth would have been silenced.

Jack shrugged the top portion of her thin and lacy chemise off her lovely shoulders, right down to the jointed bend of each arm. Preserving the last few inches of cover as enticement, he forged onward for more exposure. Another hard jerk at each side and Elizabeth watched herself eventually being rid of the lace chemise. After his labored effort, Jack's hands instantly went to clasp Elizabeth's tiny waist. He turned her away from the tree, guiding her several steps backwards. Jack lowered Elizabeth onto the dry lining of his coat with a little playful shove to the last making it appear a dominant statement. Elizabeth's fell onto the coat where he placed it over the wet grass. Licking his lips like a ravenous animal, Jack glared down at her prostrate upon the ground. Sparrow leered wolf-like at Elizabeth while regarding her luscious and half-naked form when he then growled,

" _Now….._ " Jack's deep tone was resonating in a gruff snarl which made Elizabeth shiver, "…..we shall commence, madam. Yer goin' to explain _why_ you were standin' out 'ere all 'lone, then. 'Tis me bound duty t' protect you, is it _not? Ahhhhhh_ …an' mark me well on this affair, my dear. You bein' out 'ere―standin' by yer lonesome an' chattin' up a potentially dangerous stranger? Right perilous risk, 'tis it not? S' tell me then, what fiction do y' fancy by comin' outside here and then assume this unsavory scenario to be _safe?_ Darlin'―that _is_ the case, of course…other than bein' rescued by _me,_ as it were."

Sparrow had stood towering above her with this governing and 'hierarchy' attitude. Glowering down at her in a stance with legs slightly apart and hands on hips, Jack loomed large. He was hovering over Elizabeth as she lay half clad upon his opened coat. His vest had already been disposed of, so those loosened shirttails rippled in exaggerated flair with each new gust of wind. Jack's famous hat had been tilted tauntingly to the side while the shirt fluttered in the bluster of wind lifting them higher. It gave the illusion of Sparrow truly having wings of flight.

But that disheveled state of undress was not angelic. Sparrow was being direct and using his sexual persuasiveness as arsenal against her psyche. Jack's provocative visual was quite an effective tactic. Every devilish nuance and gesture Sparrow executed was designed to fulfill a lurid purpose. A cunning and calculated provocation. All of it was done to sexually inspire Elizabeth. However, she was curious as to why Jack was stressing this point of her speaking to him…no, _not_ him―the point Sparrow generated with some speculation, he was some diabolical interloper with mischief on his mind, and Elizabeth being none the wiser. She did not agree with is jaded interpretation.

"What is the point you are making, Jack?" Elizabeth suddenly interjected the question to him, surprised of this subtle shift from ardor to anger…..

His black eyes widened with an exaggerated flair. The slightest glimmer shone like dancing flames within these stone gems which posed as eyes. The subtle rustle of flapping shirttails was made louder by another handy gust of wind. Sparrow struck an ominous and sexy figure as he postured. Elizabeth's heightened awareness felt her blood pumping hot and furious in spite of the cold drizzle. She was expecting a heated sexual rendezvous with Jack, but there seemed to be a waiver of _challenge_ in his last string of commentary. Her golden orbs were moving in sync with Sparrow's agile body, now contorting to pleasing poses for her eyes to rake over him with lust. Elizabeth was near to a pant―longing to suggestively press her body against Jack's sleek body. She wanted to borrow his warmth too. Elizabeth was in rapture of this animated synchronization of movements; each traverse of Jack's hard muscles captivated her.

Elizabeth had not been expecting that sort of a reproach or reprimand from Jack, especially when they were just about to resume a sexual liaison where they left off last time. Forgetting where she was and what they were about to do, Elizabeth keenly studied Sparrow while he started to take off his belts. They were unbuckled with care and Jack languidly pulled one off with a slow and indolent tug to one side, animatedly draping it over his forearm. Sparrow offered that cagey, half laugh at his mesmerized audience of one. There was no escaping how sexual each move was, screaming sensual seduction at each interval, no matter what the dialogue had been.

Elizabeth was literally at Jack Sparrow's feet―and when it suddenly came to her attention; she realized he was _waiting_ for her to answer him! As intimidating as that was, she was in awe Jack could pull rank upon her! A suggestion that she was answering to her better half! Glaring up at his demanding countenance she saw his profoundly daunting stance of authority. Elizabeth simply stared back at him in defiance, stunned that Jack would hold back making love to her until she _answered_. Jack impatiently snapped her back to attention.

"Well then, state yer case, Miss Swann." Sparrow growled.

She did a double take, astounded that Jack appeared _serious_ about this mock inquest! Not only that, but all the mixed signals while he implied visually that sex was the main theme here, not interrogation. _Was_ he going to make love to her, or berate her over what _he_ determined was foolish disregard of her own well being?

"I beg pardon, but are you _actually_ calling me out about that!?"

Elizabeth had responded in a half chuckle, partially amused and also annoyed that Jack would have the starch and audacity to inquisition her―and _now_ of all times! They were about to have a passionate frolic amid a tempest and their blood was up and on fire! Jack's eyes narrowed as his intense kohl lined eyes sharpened further and latched focus upon her shocked countenance.

"Aye…as matter of fact, I _am_ …" he crooned in a velvety tenor.

This felt like a contrived cat and mouse affair to her, now with Jack playing at emotions to unravel her. Elizabeth seemed to 'snap to' a bit at his returned bark. She broke eye contact with Jack and sat up upon one elbow propped for support. Using the other arm to discreetly shield and cover her bosom, Elizabeth was virtually speechless.

But Jack wasn't in a patient mood for waiting to hear the retort. He joined her on the ground by pushing Elizabeth back down onto her back atop the coat. In a rough manner Sparrow held her one hand against his chest as he knelt over her. Elizabeth realized this position and inquisition wasn't really a request―it was a _demand_. Not only that, Jack seemed to take sexual delight in overpowering her with use of that one gesture.

He suddenly grasped her other arm, now clasping both hands to prevent her escape. Elizabeth strangely found his doing that aroused Jack tremendously, evident by his breathing and flaming glower. Although stirred with agitation of his query, a rush of excitement also shot through Elizabeth. She was ignorant as to what was happening or why, and had no definitive name for this odd game. Although, for some bizarre reason she _liked it_ , but would never acknowledged that to Jack. Admitting that his dominance over her exacted an odd, erotic pleasure was absolutely forbidden. Elizabeth bit her lower lip with eyes closed feeling a strange autoerotic bliss in the restraint of her movements. But deep down she also knew Jack was probably not going to like hearing her reason in response to his main question. In lieu of that fact, Elizabeth spoke with some hesitancy.

"Indicative to my solo life up here on this cliff, I admit that from time to time I―I _do_ get lonely. I crave conversation and seeing a friendly face or two besides my own reflection in the mirror. So on this night I wandered about to watch progression the storm…not unlike other nights I'd been given to seek company."

"Ah, n' to fulfill this cravin' of yers to seek out another _'face'_ as you put it, what _else_ have 'y done, Elizabeth?"

Sparrow's strong and guttural influence suggested a highly provocative notion. Elizabeth did not care for that and especially coming from _him_. The old wench monger himself had one hell of a nerve asking her that question! No doubt her visage reflected those base thoughts while a subtle lift of one side of Sparrow's mouth developed a snide grin. Elizabeth remained silent as she glared up at him, her brain firing off all sorts of sarcastic remarks that would put Jack Sparrow on his ear if she was so inclined. But no, Elizabeth took the lady's way out and bit back her sharp tongue and offered a demure repine instead.

"I do not know what you mean." She chirped stoically.

"Don't you?" he mused with that impish grin still malingering about his crafty visage.

"NO, I do _not_ …and I care not for your implying that my need for socializing be interpreted as some….some _sordid, sexual interlude_ …I resent that coming from _you_ of all people, Jack Sparrow!" _The whore master of the sea himself has no right to inquisition me on seeing other men!_

Jack simply stared down at her with an imperious glower, obviously not satisfied with that meager explanation. Elizabeth could swear his black eyes were glistening like faceted diamonds, as if he could read her mind! Elizabeth's answer was inside her head or already mustered to add additional bile. It was as if Jack already _knew_ what phrase she would use next. Elizabeth did not understand how that was possible, unless Jack was operating on a clue. Perhaps he heard tell of Elizabeth's most recent escapade being chatted about by those down at the docks―or anyone else who was privy to hearing about her _'incident'_ last week. So while Elizabeth struggled to continue, she swiftly glanced at her captive wrists. They were still being held within Sparrow's strong grip. Elizabeth attempted to resume delivering her answer, slow at first but then rushing her words to get it all out into the open, just to get this over with. The only edge she had going for her was the promise of them engaging onto the sexier aspects of this meeting.

"I have been residing here for some length of time on my own, Jack. I do not quibble about that fact and rather enjoy the solitude. However, you have not been coming here as often as I thought you would. So…there are evenings when I wander off and mingle a bit with the town's people. Not so much with anyone in particular, only those folks I run into when I visit the local pub. I hanker for a bit of rum with some company. Unfortunately one night last week I wound up drinking a bit _too much_ rum. By the shank of the evening I found myself involved with some drunken brawl. It was an unfair scuffle, so I attempted to assist the one fellow who was receiving the worst of it. While I did that, the other fellow became increasingly irate and resentful of my intervention."

"Aye…as well he _should_ fer some female stickin' her ruddy nose into his business _proper_ …..where it _didn't_ belong…" Sparrow brayed, not at all amused over hearing about Elizabeth being involved with brawling blokes.

Elizabeth rode over Sparrow's arrogant interjection with a dismissive roll of her eyes and then resumed her tale, her arms still dangling from his grip which felt suddenly snugger at this moment.

"So on that night I had departed from the pub to avoid any further altercations. I suppose I did not mark the peril of my peculiar circumstance, or took notice of my immediate surroundings. Usually I do. However, in this instance I _should_ have been more mindful of who or what was about me."

Jack's eyes narrowed to provisioned and cutting instruments to ferret out the facts while he glared at Elizabeth, nearly terrified to hear the final outcome.

"AND…." He prompted her with another poignant growl, "….I'm still waitin' fer you to prove yer case, luv…."

"The truth of it is…..case in point―I had _not_ noticed when I left the pub, I had acquired a _tail_ ….a tail consisting of two other men who I had no acquaintance, of any kind. They did not appear to be from Boddentown. Somehow they earmarked me for some sort of….tomfoolery." Elizabeth stated dubiously while noticing Jack's countenance had transitioned from sly to vexed, "They had successfully followed me to my home. Nearly fifty feet from my front door they had accosted me―approached from behind in almost the same manner as you had this very night. And then…..well, you can well imagine _how_ that inopportune event progressed."

"I can imagine quite a _lot_ ….but rather not! _Tell_ me of it!" Sparrow barked with sarcasm.

"It was very uneventful, in the end." Elizabeth said breezily, as if retelling a child's storybook tale.

" _Meaning_?" Jack inquired with an authoritative prod and a strain in his voice which loaned out a hint at how this news was fracturing the mainframe of Sparrow's calm veneer.

There was an amount of hidden alarm broiling within his tenor, but Jack did not wish to display his distress so readily to Elizabeth's view. He did not want to reveal how he initially 'sensed' that incident or how much it concerned him. But he _would_ use this unfolding scene to fuel the present game. Sparrow sprouted invisible horns, taking himself further along in this theme as dastardly master and using that incident for springing his next step of the plan.

"Whatever did y' manage t' _do_ , then―were y' harmed a 'tall?" Jack asked with a terse tone, but his eyes started to scan up and down the length of Elizabeth's petite form like he was filtering her body for any signs of a battle with visible injuries or scars to mark that event.

"No! I….I handled it appropriately….well, _sort_ of―" even _she_ had a hard time believing that tall tale for Sparrow's benefit.

Elizabeth had hesitated, stammering while she shifted her eyes from Jack's searing and probing squint while he stared down at her to envision that scene, keeping her clasped wrists held at bay even tighter against his chest.

"Sort of _w h a t_?" Sparrow demanded, echoing her comment with a decidedly snide but worried tenor of expecting the worst,

Jack urged with a sense of escalating apprehension for her welfare now, especially learning he was correct about what he sensed all along. In questioning Elizabeth about her welfare gave Sparrow an instant flash of trepidation. Now knowing his worst fears came true, learning about her being accosted without his capacity to defend her. This was daunting to Jack. Leaning down and nearly nose to nose in pressing her for an answer, Jack's voice rumbled with menace. It was the sort of cadence she recognized when Jack spoke like that. Elizabeth knew there was a self defacing aspect to it. Jack did that only when he could not prevent a catastrophe from happening to her.

"What did you _do_ , Elizabeth?" Jack droned as if he was extracting stubborn teeth from her jaw,

"I used my _sword,_ of course! During the midst of dueling―I successfully dispatched them, tossing both over the side of the cliff!" Elizabeth reluctantly blurted out to the last by putting an end to this debacle and hopefully end Sparrow's angst and misery.

"Hmmm….."

Jack pensively muttered with those black eyes sharpening and clearly not cheerful over the entire circumstance. Still glaring down at her innocent countenance, at least he was glad Elizabeth had the wherewithal to handle herself well with a blade under such a state of affairs. However, Jack was also very much aware that this scene could have gone sour a number of ways, all of them unpleasantly for _her_.

"…..that's _it_ , then? That's all there's to tell in this tale of squalor n' death, eh?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth barked back with a rebellious snap and tiring of this long-winded and drawn-out examination.

Her attitude was still wavering over Sparrow's somewhat elementary and harsh handling of her. Elizabeth was also resenting why she had to give Sparrow _any_ account of the matter at all! What business was it of _his_ what she did while he was away? She did not have to answer to him or any other man. But Jack appeared serious about this. His stare bore holes into her head and Elizabeth felt as if he was extracting additional information from the depths of her mind. Finally, Jack asked her with a subdued tenor,

"Was there no inquest formed t' decide in the matter? No investigation or hearin' set forth? Were there findings as t' whether or not they assigned fault to either party? Were _you_ deemed guilty of causing their wrongful deaths?"

 _Had that man not heard my story with opened ears? Evidently not, firing several more questions at me._

" _What_!? Jack, are you mad!? First of all, how could I be charged with wrongdoing!? As I told you, they attacked _me_! It was clearly an open and shut case, and the matter seen as self defense. And NO, there was no further investigation which found me guilty or _otherwise_! I know the Boddens very well and they exonerated me from blame. Once they knew the details of the attack, I was in the clear. Besides, the Boddens knew the character of these men. They were said to be reprobates with bad intentions and each bore a string of offenses. Rogue pirates who operated on their own and exceedingly untrustworthy. In fact, they discovered those two had been commissioned by some woman. She hired them to act as informants, they had been inquiring about me for a few days hence this incident…I imagine they got what they deserved, as such." Elizabeth announced boldly to her defense.

Jack stopped breathing and froze for a moment, glowering hard at Elizabeth as if his black orbs were spinning like a pair of pinwheels, fired by a penetrative and fierce glare which bore into Elizabeth. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, Sparrow finally spoke as he mustered up one more question,

" _What_ woman?" Jack barked that query rather sternly at her.

Elizabeth paused briefly to study Sparrow's distinctive but soggy scowl within the swirling, fine mists framing his visage,

"I know _not_ ….nor would I. Actually, I do not _care_! It is over and done! I handled the situation as I saw fit and that is really all there is to say on that matter. Done!" Elizabeth followed with a firm reprimand and irritation within her voice.

Sparrow's eyes did not lift from Elizabeth's countenance for one, single and pensive second while his mind raced like streaked lighting. He seemed extremely disturbed by her last few sentences and slightly subdued. Her story had gradually and incrementally diverted Sparrow away from his original purpose by what he learned. She watched his handsome features drift over and internally cater one extreme and contemplative emotion to be diverse as another. Meanwhile, a randy Elizabeth wanted to get back to the core operation at hand, and that was pleasure! If she was going to remain out here in the drizzling rain half naked, wet, and all worked up, Jack Sparrow better fit the bill by warming her up but _good_! However, here he was holding her wrists captive and his handsome face twisted into a scowl of discontent while emitting another low and barely distinct rumble of discomfiture.

" _Hmmmm_ ….."

That was the only definitive sound and meditative consideration Sparrow volunteered to her story, and that incensed the impatient Elizabeth even more.

"So, what are we to do here, Jack? Do you have anything else to _offer_ on that matter other than an indistinguishable grunt? Is there no quick quip or insult to follow suit? No threat to levy the score as settlement, is there? Not even a lecture to me about wandering about alone? Why not carp about the perils of unfit saber-usage―just a single and solitary monotone tune of _hmmm_?" Elizabeth replied with a snippy and sarcastic bray, exaggerating her dissent and looking up at Sparrow with annoyance.

As if woken and disturbed from his deep and pensive thoughts, Sparrow's stoic expression shifted once more. This time the perspective was decidedly carnal in nature, completely omitting the role of interrogator. Jack stared at Elizabeth as if he was secretly plotting his next maneuver, but it seemed to be based upon his reaction of fret, not sexually motivated at all. Here Sparrow had gotten her all worked up and stimulated to carry on with a sexual liaison, only to ruin the sparks with this sideline of trivial banter. No less, the diversion was over two scoundrels, long dead and gone now over a week! _Wicked waste indeed_ , Elizabeth thought to herself.

Elizabeth was discouraged Jack wasn't even going to offer her a proper explanation to justify the reason for his imposing this impromptu interrogation. Nor was he commending Elizabeth on her swift thinking action of handling the incident unscathed. Jack only hovered over her and retained that glowering visage fixated as if he was the appointed judge and jury. Elizabeth was highly agitated with this evidently feigned act of concern. She watched Sparrow's countenance adjust from one of divergent apprehension, now slowly lightening up to a slick smirk. That was far better in her estimation.

"Well, it is comforting to discover you have finally come round to your senses, Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth quipped with impertinence, just begging him to engage in the sex play once more.

"Jus' be grateful I 'aven't decided t' lecture you on the finer points of how utterly _daft you'd been…._." Jack snarled at Elizabeth with a threatening leer, but then transitioned into a sultry smirk as he quickly added, "….but do not fret, your behavior shall not escape me _'good sense'_ whilst I consider yer _penance_ , my dear pet…." His voice rumbled demonically.

All of the sudden Jack was seen yanking his other belt from his waist, whipping it out to one side with a profound snap, and then creating a loop. With a quick flip of his wrist and use of the looped leather strip, Jack flipped Elizabeth to one side. Swiftly he grabbed both arms and belted her wrists together! Having caught her off guard in the moment, Sparrow quickly had Elizabeth bound and presently hoisting the belt up over her head. It happened so fast, Elizabeth was stunned with watching Jack lifting up her arms like a pulley, and then maneuvering his other belt through the looped leather to hook them together. Jack threaded both strips of leather through the iron railing of the nearby masonry bench.

"W―what…..just what do you think you are doing to me, Jack―!?" her voice pealed like a string of bubbly giggles as well as being mixed with confounded amusement.

Elizabeth weakly protested, now stymied over this new development of bondage. Although it did not require much imagination to surmise what this unfurling scenario was leading up to, Elizabeth found her voice too late to be of any use. It did not serve purpose in vocalizing or casting a vote in the matter either way. She was shocked over Jack's manhandling of her, evidently paying no mind to her squawking about it either! Finally having Elizabeth bound just enough to keep her immobile, Sparrow beamed down an especially vile grin. Overlooking his handiwork, there was a flare of sinister pride and ominous pleasure over this decision. Sparrow's recent step completed, he then growled in a deep and portentous cadence which surged from his throat,

"What am I doin'? I'm _not_ 'bout to let y' get 'way with said infarction…..least not without a bit of _atonement_ , y' see…"

Sweat-drenched, burning with desire and writhing beneath him―Elizabeth couldn't fight back her own innate responses. The sexual craving coiled within her could not be contained any more when Sparrow began to ravage her. Elizabeth could not hold back with any restraint while watching Sparrow orally servicing her. When the carnal pleasure hit, that drove her into another world of existence.

Jack's devious smirk in-between casual glances at Elizabeth grew broader with his illicit thoughts of debauchery. They were aptly mixed with delight and his interpretation of sexual skullduggery. Sparrow's skills in this game had turned just slightly askew, headed toward the highly exotic and decidedly base in nature. Appropriately, his coy flip of the switch had fit the bill nicely. Adding to foundation of that recipe the already erotic features established and currently being instituted upon her; Elizabeth behaved exactly as Jack intended. She was feral and nearly driven out of her mind with lust going off the charts, just as he ordered. Jack knew she'd respond to his arrangement, encouraged by his subliminal advances, even while she was bound and all this beyond her own comprehension. Jack's instincts about her were spot-on.

All through this wild and staged escapade of corporeal glee, Jack had instigated his special tricks from the get-go. He had Elizabeth's mind whirling amid passions so primeval, that even the droplets of rain on her skin seemed sensually contrived. She was one, vibrant nerve ending, sensitive and keen for all pleasure. Sparrow could not be seen half the time, but he was _felt_ nonetheless. He performed his alchemy upon her with ease and Elizabeth was but a mere toy manipulated under his spell. She was helpless, a wandering victim amid the core of the sexual storm. With each crash of the waves down against the rocks below, Elizabeth was absorbed with a twisting spasm of erotica from Sparrow's expert mouth.

Elizabeth wanted to get even with Jack, for setting her up so easily. She was deriving immense pleasure from this entire scenario and hated him at the same time for unleashing such a tempest within. By the way Elizabeth was moaning and writhing, Jack did not have to ask if she was having enjoying herself, he _knew_. The sound of his cocky chortle when watching or hearing Elizabeth's over the top reactions made it worse. Sparrow's gloating ego rubbed it in even more―that he had vanquished her by way of libido. But still, Elizabeth wanted to even the score and find a way to have Sparrow surrender to her like this― _two_ could play _this_ game. She would have her day.

Jack Sparrow wasn't the only one with illicit intent on his mind, wanting to manipulate and draw out forbidden requirements from another. And yet at this definite sexual overture, Elizabeth felt this was only the beginning. Jack Sparrow was clearly the one in command at the moment―the director calling all the shots to this scene, as to where this dalliance was leading. He was author of the act, set the pace, and devised no doubt the ultimate and climactic ending. Sparrow had orchestrating this interlude at will as if he had scratched notes upon a scripted play. The maestro was now playing the tune and Elizabeth warbled the song.

At this point in time and positioning, as soon as Jack scaled her tiny form, was parallel to her body where she could reach him, Elizabeth's fingers went to work. She fumbled madly to grope Jack where she could. First, she clasped at the rim of his hat, which Jack cheekily kept on throughout this ordeal so far. She flipped it off his head with a toss when he dove to kiss her. When he stretched beyond Elizabeth to fetch it, she anxiously pulled against the bindings of his trousers. Highly tempted with giving Jack a taste of his own medicine, Elizabeth struggled at the stays with fervor as she snarled with a bawdy and sexy drawl,

"Alright then, Captain Sparrow. If you are of a mind to punish _me_ : let's just see what it _is_ that you've _got,_ shall we?!" Elizabeth hissed with a provocative address to Jack's stunned expression as she added, "….I should like to examine the wares _before_ I sample them…be they of adequate size?"

Sparrow's eyes flew open wide as he gaped at her, shocked at Elizabeth's tawdry response, but her randy actions pleased all the same. Jack heartily laughed at Elizabeth when she got feisty like this. He was delighted that she knew instinctively how to roll along with this escapade and caught on quickly how to flow with this scenario. A huge sexy grin spread across his façade. Jack expected a verbal lashing for instigating this out in the wet and cold...it was in order. But Elizabeth's zeal for this adventure caused an infernal smirk to sprout as they carried on. Jack wore it the entire time she plotted out this her return of odd torture. Whatever Elizabeth did was so very tantalizing. Sparrow knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her too, corrupting her brain with a flood of illicit lust that was unparalleled and considered off limits by many couples.

With her arms still immobilized overhead, Sparrow was nipping a fierce trail across Elizabeth's exposed and tender flesh. His endeavors were designed to sap all the remaining resistance out of her; making Elizabeth a veritable sex slave; begging and plead for him to plunder her. There was only one other item of action Jack wanted to add thus far to this arrangement; to deliver―a powerful thrusting. He wanted to see Elizabeth writhing, a feral whirlwind to bring her to a shattering release...and _then_ he could feed.

As Jack finally joined with her, it was like they were bound to only one accord. Jack wanted to be of one like mind, two hot bodies melded and forged together by the fire. Jack's temples pounded with a feral lust within his forehead, the only driving force besides a craving for climax was the hunger for Elizabeth's precious blood. He wanted to feed of her sweet elixir in a clandestine manner, where Elizabeth would not detect or notice his invasive fangs. The subtlety of Sparrow's insidious bite would be divine rapture for him, hopefully unnoticed by Elizabeth if she was driven to a fevered pitch. Jack felt the rush hit him several times already and realized he would not be able to stave off the insatiable need of his hunger much longer. Sparrow was starving for her essence for months on end, and now his lips were an inch from her jugular vein .

Set free to sample her all over, Sparrow was quick to consider all the delightful possibilities while he traversed Elizabeth's squirming body beneath him. He traveled, not remaining in one place for too long, all the while driving up the tempo of this wild ride. Jack's slick and hot tongue darted out and traced lazy loops of circles along the apex of Elizabeth's thighs, tantalizing and renewing prior acts. His long fingers looped under Elizabeth's rump, lifting her up further until Jack offered a teasing flick here and there. He glanced down at her naked and voluptuous form, illuminated by the lighter haze of clouds where the moon was hiding beyond them. Jack gazed at Elizabeth's writing body with the most scorching and devilish smirk of desire. Elizabeth's lungs felt tight and heavy with restrained breath; the weight of that dark promise in Jack's foxy eyes crushed her. Elizabeth already sampled Sparrow's special heat and thought he was about to resume. She felt light headed before Sparrow had barely gotten started.

But no, Elizabeth guessed incorrectly. This time Jack set her down and leaned back against the other trunk of a palm tree and toed off his boots. Then he slowly worked the ties of his britches. All the while he glared down and watched Elizabeth's eyes shadow each movement his hands made while undressing himself. Stepping out of his britches, they were flippantly tossed to the side just as carelessly as her things had been thrown. Jack moved slowly but seamlessly until he stretched the hulk of his frame out until it hovered over her body. He did that on purpose, that deliberate and sassy swagger of his still present even while leaning down on top of Elizabeth to ravage her once more.

Elizabeth squirmed anxiously, shifting into place and looping both legs around his waist. Jack watched her squirm and moan as they joined and he began to move. Leaning her head back over the other side of the grassy mound, Elizabeth exposed more of that delectable, ivory neck to him. Such a position was more or less an invitation to the ravenous pirate. Jack had an ample view of her shapely breasts and the peak of her chin, scaling his focus lower to loiter upon on a curvaceous spot at the nape of Elizabeth's elegant neck. His eyes glittered with intense need while they lingered at the base of her pale throat. They rested longer still at the patch of caramel curls which hid her other treasures betwixt creamy thighs.

Jack moaned in unison with her, entering sheer bliss and at the sight of this beautiful, supple woman while she twisted so sublimely under him. When Sparrow's hand invaded her wet core, he began to pleasure her until she was lost to the universe. Well within a trance as Elizabeth tuned in to the sensation of that sinfully dawdling motion which churned her insides into a boil. It was asking Elizabeth's hips to rise and begin a subtle dance against those prodigious digits. Elizabeth let out a hiss as Sparrow brazenly stared into her eyes, glowering at her as if it were a dare not to love and desire him. He created lazy circles to draw out each nuance of her lust; Jack left noting to the imagination for Elizabeth as he sank himself into her depths and savored that place; never wanting to part.

She wanted Jack like no other man alive. No other being in any other place or space between heaven and earth could replicate the love she had for this man―or match this insatiable drive to be possessed by him. The what, who and _where_ of Captain Jack Sparrow was sailing her right towards that precipice now! Elizabeth knew for certain, no other man would suffice no matter what he'd do. Jack Sparrow had found a way to seep into her mind, body, soul and heart. Jack became the most viable and tangible offer which ever existed in her life. Elizabeth found herself becoming increasingly dependent on that high to the point of being hooked on Sparrow. She needed him to breathe and survive. The long times they were apart were becoming excruciating. Elizabeth would not admit it to him, but this was a feeling she never experienced, and one she could not drive away. Elizabeth knew she had to have him as he wanted her, no matter _what_ it cost…..or who she had to hurt.

For a moment, Elizabeth noticed a flash of his teasing silver and gold grin. Within that line of sparkling gold and silver there was suddenly a glimmer of his incisors. She did a double take because they appeared slightly larger and pointier just hanging past Sparrow's upper lip. Elizabeth had not recalled that peculiar feature before, but it only lasted for a fleeting second. She felt it was her over-stimulated imagination at work and decided to delve upon another thought to replace it. Elizabeth fantasized over the idea of Jack taking her up on the offer to return the 'punishment' to him. In the near future she speculated how that would take place and her thoughts settled upon that lurid fantasy. Soon enough, that preoccupied her mind with renewed images, her prior vision of insidious canines forgotten.

Elizabeth enjoyed this game his way for the moment. Jack also loved winning her over as well, feeding into his fantasy of possessing her. It was the prey drive in motion; that rush of conquering and partaking of the prize. Sparrow kept his plan in place, digits delivering intense sensations, and his member sparking ripples of sensory pleasures throughout. Elizabeth was raging within while becoming aware of Jack hips jutting into her with an intense urgency to fulfill that increasing necessitate.

Between the heated swirls below and his demonic eyes leering above, the slow teasing movement and the thrill of heated flesh upon flesh, this union was nothing short of intoxicating. Elizabeth couldn't help but lift her head, stare directly into Jack's midnight eyes and meet that insatiable hunger with daring and licking of her lips―that was a dangerous thing to do. Giving Sparrow a scathing leer like that was tantamount to enticing a like gesture from Sparrow to match...or up the ante. Within his snarl, a glance was flashed when he felt compelled to respond.

Jack indulged both himself and Elizabeth with the very first in a series of passionately violent kisses. He dominated her cherry sweet mouth, tasting her nectar thoroughly before pulling back to leave Elizabeth breathless and thirsting for more. His manipulations remained diligent, keeping Elizabeth on edge and at a feverish pitch. His eyes calculated her want; forever monitoring, measuring, and coveting Elizabeth. That aching need she harbored for him, for Jack Sparrow...it was a thousand fold and that daring in her made him grow bolder. Elizabeth moaned louder with the thrashing of their bodies; a demanding heat for more contact with Jack's sizzling body until they became complete.

Jack Sparrow was incredibly brilliant of providing just that for Elizabeth. All the while he caressed her, Jack was creating a madwoman. He quickened his efforts and rhythm of his thrusting against her until reaching a tempest pace. Jack leaned down and extended his muscular frame over a fully naked Elizabeth. An evil growl emerged from his throat while his twitching body was filled with that hunger rising forever upwards and filing his mind with feeding upon her warm blood. Jack held back his release and anxiously prodded between misted thighs. A feral grunt escaped Jack's lips while he blazed kisses over each breast, fortuitously closer to his lips. He was forever lifting himself into place at her neck with every movement of his crashing hips.

"Mmmmm….I love y' so _much_ …" he purred while nuzzling her neck.

Jack slinked into position. The role he portrayed was one of pure and delicious torment, and the performance was not yet finished―he was replete with sadistic pursuit. This internal inferno tugged at him, which prompted Elizabeth's submissive role as recipient. If Jack had it his way, Elizabeth would be begging loudly with emphatic cries for him to execute the finale and take her _fully_ _―_ the same voracious way he loved her. But Jack knew if he was to unleash all his power in this one primal act, it would be too much for Elizabeth to handle right now. It was a crossover into transience, a maneuver her body could neither tolerate or have it feral enough suit her frenzied tastes―not _yet_. Sparrow had to be certain of her love for him. No matter how much Jack loved her, his role as monitor was imperative and key to the success of this situation. He'd have it _his_ way tonight. Soon enough―he'd have her in the embrace of the devils kiss. Not this time would Elizabeth cross the threshold into immortality. They would lay out in this damp spot of tall, misty grasses and Jack would feed upon Elizabeth's life's blood until satisfied…..but Jack would not transition her in spite of how much he longed to have her as his lifelong mate.

Her wrists were chaffing from the thick leather of Jack's belt. It dug into Elizabeth's fair skin with every twist and yank of her arms in an attempt to reach for him. It was a denied pleasure for her to touch him, a torment which fueled her yearning. Elizabeth wanted to feel that sleek back arching against her; place seeking hands upon his firm rump while driving himself into her. Those were the little sensual nuances denied her, the delights she could enjoy with closed contact when eyes were shut or within the darkness. Elizabeth mewled Jack's name several times in a whimper desperate for release, but her lexis was strained into an indiscernible and repetitious moan of his infamous name.

It sounded as if Elizabeth was drowning and arched into him for the want of feeling his naked frame. Her wrists stung while attempting to reach his shifting mop of dreadlocks, to thread her fingers through his braids of coarsely braided hair. She wanted to glide her fingers over his full shoulders and down the center of his chest and hard stomach. There was not enough slack in those leather bindings to do it. Elizabeth wanted to kiss him, lick him, bite him― _anything_! And Sparrow was very much aware of her most fervent requests because it was all a part of his design in denying her.

But Jack observed a dutiful distance from Elizabeth's wanting mouth and those clutching fingers for now. It was his ploy to raise her desire level to a point of no return. Every touch of Jack's was well plotted and methodical, delivered proportionally as a well turned key into a lock. His tenderly placed kisses and licks were mixed in with fervent nips. They lifted Elizabeth up into a maddening tempest while Jack plundered her mouth. Sparrow applied his own brand of technique to tantalize and arouse Elizabeth's senses to the next plateau. Those decidedly soft nips were eloquently peppered about her breasts and neck, created a frisson of immense pleasure to surge throughout her limbs. Although Jack kept himself in check and not go overboard at the wrong moment, he was close to the edge. Sparrow poised himself just the right way to spotlight and enhance Elizabeth's fevered need. He slid back and forth in a sensuous and rhythmic wave as he soared over the mesa of her mound.

Finally after this activity went on for what seemed forever, Jack aimed at slipping his thick shaft deeper within her core. Elizabeth emitted a guttural moan of insatiable lust. Once he was buried deep inside of her, she shuddered uncontrollably. Jack suddenly stopped everything. He didn't bother to move a single inch or touch her wanting flesh. It was as if she had been doused with a blast of ice-cold water to wake her with a jolt. Elizabeth opened her eyes at the cessation of motion. Scowling at him and panting, she was ripped out of the spell in that harsh awakening if only to gasp and gape at Sparrow. Wearing a look of surprise and angst, it was slowly morphing into a subtle rage. If he was kidding her with this cruel stunt, there would be hell to pay.

"Jack!?" she gasped with a frantic cry of anguish.

She was already worked into a frenzy and nearly at the crest of a spectacular finish. Elizabeth groaned in abject protest, twisting her hips in a desperate grind against Jack to coax him into continuing. If not, she'd scream bloody murder! In an anxious attempt to kick start him; Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Sparrow's waist, squeezing him in a bone crushing grip! It actually jolted the breath out of him! Even though he was gasping for air from her vice-like thighs, Jack was laughing all the same. He was thoroughly amused at Elizabeth's reaction and enacted solution to repel his latest tactic of teasing her.

Knowing it was time to cease the tricks and get down to business, Sparrow complied to her demands. After fostering a string of devilish laughs over her fanatical recourse to chastise him, Jack began to move like a slick bolt of striking lightning. With just the right re-positioning, he maneuvered at a pace which pleased her. Jack rested his forehead against her shoulder and went for the gold. Elizabeth's eyes rolled back into her head and was caught up within a wave of immense rapture, heightened by that brief albeit rapaciously fiendish ruse of his.

Jack held her tightly when all of the sudden the time was right―just as Elizabeth crested he bit down hard at her shoulder. Elizabeth's body was so high and taut; riding on that immense crest of convulsing pleasure she had been unaware of his invading incisors. So caught up in ecstasy, Elizabeth only felt a slight sting upon her neck. Sparrow lapped the flood of fresh, warm liquid blood pumping furiously into his mouth. The faint and fragrant taste of Elizabeth's sweet elixir was intoxicating. That sent him into a zone of rapture all his own, highlighted by the feel of her silken thighs rubbing against his waist―it was akin to heaven.

Jack felt his own end tumbling into an immense finish, arriving the very second the next wave of her blood hit his lips. Back arced while thrusting wildly, Sparrow was garnished with waves of spasms while Elizabeth tightened around him. She was completely coiled around Jack like a cobra when Jack exploded with pleasure. Her excitement rose to a dizzying zenith and screamed louder. Her twisted facial features and gasp informed Sparrow Elizabeth was still in the throes of that engaging agony. Jack spread his lips flush against her shoulder, pressing his mouth into a tight seal. The sensation of her pounding heart matched the rhythmic pulses of blood flowing against his tongue. Jack swallowed with abandon as each burst of pumped blood filled his waiting mouth. He moaned as the sensation of Elizabeth's pliant body squirming beneath him. All Jack could think was―Elizabeth was one with him now―and she would be his _forever_ ―But right now Jack needed to feed upon her because it was an intrinsic fact to his survival.

Sparrow's body had gone rigid and jerked hard against her at first; after his climax all muscles relaxed and he collapsed. Jack's mouth parted from her shoulder and he gasped loudly, sliding off her and onto his back. All motion in the world seemed to have stopped, as if the earth stopped rotating and they were frozen in time. All was stilled except the sound of the bending leaves, rain falling, and the rasping of each gasping for breath. Elizabeth was the first to open her eyes skyward, seeing the dark swirling storm clouds above and feeling pellets of rain upon her face. The first thing Jack did was to reach up past Elizabeth's head to unhook her belted wrists from the bench. Her tired arms fell across his back, but Sparrow shifted away, preparing to take his weight off of her delicate frame.

When his focus returned to normal, the still puffing Elizabeth loosely wrapped her arms around this neck, preventing Jack from leaving her. The heat which radiated from Sparrow's body provided a protective veil of warmth from the cold. The two of them basked in the afterglow of this brief moment, but could not ignore the discomforting elements around them. The misty rain was becoming prominent and dousing their clothes. Within a few short minutes of comfortable silence, Jack saw Elizabeth shudder from a chill and his husky voice broke the silence between them.

"Right…Yer cold, then?"

She nodded a 'yes,' which was accentuated by damp and tousled blonde hair. Elizabeth's head was littered with twigs and leaves from the ground past the border where Sparrow's protective overcoat lie. Jack shifted off Elizabeth to where he could sit atop one sleeve of his coat. Sparrow himself was impervious from the cold now in his new constitution, but Elizabeth could not tolerate much more. She was inactive and the cold rain was starting to settle into a constant shower. Jack was afraid Elizabeth was _too_ passive and quiet, evidence that he may have fed a bit too heavily upon her in one sitting, therefore rendering her weak.

Jack felt guilty. He instantly went into the mode of protective lover. He quickly stood up onto his feet, put on his britches, boots, and gathered up the other odds and ends of their clothes and placed them into her lap. With a mild grasp of her one arm, Jack started dressing Elizabeth. Sliding the over-sized shirt over her head and arm, once it was in place Jack hoisted Elizabeth off the ground. A quick shake of the crumpled overcoat, he placed that to rest over her shoulders as well for extra warmth.

"Come along then, no need t' dawdle about in this bloody rain." He muttered almost sounding as if chatting these concerns to himself.

When Jack leaned back his head, it was crammed with thoughts of disquiet. He had to maintain a keen observation of Elizabeth for a while longer because of this vulnerable state. He noticed the slightly "blank" expression upon her façade, that 'dazed' appearance which caused him great consternation. There was a nagging question within Jack's mind when he detected that glazed-over countenance. His fears seemed to evolve for a good reason, having drained too much of her blood had a very obvious effect upon her, one which she was not snapping out of too readily. To his discerning eye, Elizabeth in this light almost looked 'blue' in her lips, and that was not just from the cold.

Elizabeth was tipsy and feeling dizzy from blood loss. Watching her sway in one spot told Sparrow she was incapable of standing on her own limbs. No doubt about it, Jack expected Elizabeth to topple over onto her face if she ventured to walk to the house under her own steam. Those shaky legs were not given to reliable choreography, not in this stated. She gave the impression of a wobbly newborn fawn about to topple over! Jack could tell Elizabeth required considerable time to recover from the blood loss and properly adjust or she would keel over for certain. If he could get some real food or drink into her, perhaps that would revive her to some point of normalcy. But no question in his mind right now, Jack was worried he had gone too far over the edge, not realizing it when getting that carried away as they had been.

Using some other devise of distraction as an excuse to dote upon her, Jack concocted a viable scheme. He suddenly bent over, positioned his arms at the back of her legs and shoulders, and then lifted Elizabeth up into his arms with one fell swoop! As he began to carry her off, she instantly looped one arm about his neck so not to fall. Elizabeth held onto their clothing with the other arm while she shrieked in protest.

"Jack! Whatever are you doing _now_?"

"Oi? What's it look like t' you? I fancy a romantic gesture, then."

"What? I can utilize my _own_ legs, thank you very much! If I require to be carted off in cave man style, I shall ask for it!"

"Listen t' me, Lizzie…when a pirate harbors such a romantic fancy, never….. _ever_ try interruptin' it―makes fer a very grumpy pirate n' a bad endin', that. Savvy?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in abject dispute over Sparrow's absurd justification and his crazy notions about these ad hoc pirate rules he would make up along the way when it suited him. All the same, Sparrow resumed carrying her towards the house. While he carried her in this position, it had given Elizabeth the opportunity to study Sparrow's distinctive and strong profile. Elizabeth stared at him from the side, her eyes attempting to focus through this dizzy spell, and staring at him as if she were deciphering the cryptic puzzle that was named Captain Jack Sparrow. He was a individual of mixed elements, and Elizabeth never knew what she was going to get when reaching into this bag of tricks. At best, he was certainly a quizzical creature.

Jack's peripheral vision afforded him the realization of being under intense scrutiny. His black eyes flitted sideways to meet her stare a couple of times, his visage conforming to a scowl showing inward concern. Jack's innate fear was her internalized organized thoughts which might figure him out. He picked up on a quandary of signals, as scattered as they were under this intense jumble of thoughts from the blood loss, it was difficult for him to pin down just one succinct thought. What _was_ Elizabeth thinking? Was she figuring out what had been transpiring between them? For some time Jack had been battling with that eventuality, preparing himself mentally and emotionally for the inevitable disclosure. His paranoia was the time frame _after_ his confession, wondering would follow―a usual bill of fare? Would that event have him bombarded by five thousand questions which 'Miss curiosity' would unfurl? And would Elizabeth accept his explanation of what he was and be outraged by his hiding this from her? A simple explanation now could suffice, but Jack was terrified of where that explanation would lead. Jack figured it was best to remain mum on all that for now.

However, at this exact moment Sparrow suddenly spotted a trickle of her blood originating from the site of his bite. It was now slowly seeping a path down from that place on Elizabeth's neck and becoming absorbed by the collar of his own shirt. Alarmed over the slightest bit of visual evidence, Jack had to produce a slight modification. He quickly shifted her onto one hip as if seeking a better hold. While nearly dangling a squealing Elizabeth from one arm, Sparrow used his free hand and swiped an index finger over the red droplet. Without rhyme or reason given to her, Jack popped that very digit into his mouth. Jack then jostled her with an effortless toss upward into the air, and then caught Elizabeth in both arms to engineer better carriage.

Naturally while he performed this juggling act with her, Elizabeth shrieked vehement protest. But what disturbed her psyche _most_ was that slick and 'varnished' grin Sparrow had pasted across his kisser. He looked like the proverbial cat who'd gotten away with swallowing the canary! Those cherub cheeks puffed out in an overly done grin spoke volumes to her. That cagey appearance also had Jack looking even _more_ blameworthy and cunning than he probably was! Naturally this visage had heightened her wary disposition and suspicions of Sparrow. Usually when he was grinning this much, Jack was either up to something dastardly, or had already gotten away with something of a dubious nature.

Elizabeth had witnessed what Jack sneakily did with his index finger and was justifiably dubious. What the hell was that action of his poking at her neck? Did she have to keep watch of this man at _every_ sexual engagement they had? Keeping up with this pirate was exhausting! Elizabeth assigned herself as watchdog over every maneuver he made. After the last time, Elizabeth was overly cautious and observed Jack with increased inspect. He did some very unusual things which Elizabeth could not attribute as being considered 'normal' or under the acceptable boundaries of sexual protocol. Or was he 'reprobate' and vile? Jack always _was_ an anomaly to the norm according to Elizabeth's view, and she did not have much experience under her belt when it came to being with men. Although she enjoyed making love to Jack, within her books his conduct registered as being out of the ordinary bounds of acceptability―more often than not, _off beat_! So seeing Jack do that to her neck spurred Elizabeth to do a double take, spotting this strange gesture and obsessing about her neck again.

 _Just what did he do to me_ _this_ _time?_

In her hazily foggy state Elizabeth mentally deliberated over that prospect while mooning eyes of query at him. She detected that infernal Sparrow grin and it bothered her. She was not about to hesitate stating her case. Elizabeth narrowed her golden orbs and took a deep breath as she asked with a tone of voice steeped with circumspection.

"What did you just _do_?"

Her amber eyes aptly widened to encompass a full scoped analysis of Jack's reticent visage which offered several layers of altered facial expressions; a surefire clue that he was certainly up to no good.

"Night crawler, that." Jack quickly shot with a glib tenor, not daring to look directly into her piercing stare and opted for a quick back and forth flitting of his focus to avoid her visual interrogation of him.

She balked over that ridiculous explanation he had handed her. Elizabeth began struggling to peek at her own shoulder and neck, now covered by his floppy and over-sized shirt. Unable to see that spot at this awkward angle, she wondered why her neck seemed to covet so much attention from Sparrow. Elizabeth scoffed with speculation over that dense retort of Jack's. Not for one moment had she bought that bag of rotten goods. While Elizabeth's face screwed up into a scowl of disapproval and disbelief, she shook her head and repined with a mocking bray,

"I beg your pardon? A _night crawler_?"

"Aye….a bug of some sort. It nipped you, then…. _must've_ bitten you 'cause there was a trifle bit of blood right over there, eh? Not t' worry, then….it's all gone now." Jack replied with a dismissive flair still ignoring her intense and ignoble glower.

After a few more moments of feeling dampness upon her shoulder, Elizabeth imagined that was from his saliva rather than the heavier rainfall which began. Elizabeth's suspicious glare sharpened, but it was also accented with a slightly confounded and light-headed daze. When she started to reach up and pull his shirt down past her shoulder, angling to inspect it for herself, Sparrow panicked. He instantly hoisted Elizabeth upwards with another unexpected flip into the air. Just like before he caught her on the way down to the tune of her piercing shrieks. Clinging to the rest of their clothes Jack had haphazardly shoved into her arms; it forced Elizabeth to fret over losing them to the ground, and so she clasped them to her chest. Struggling to keep the messy pile gathered from spilling over her arm and dropping them, she tried to maintain. With his ploy working, Jack decided to pick up the pace and resumed his destination now nearly cantering towards the thatched-roof cottage.

Elizabeth clung onto his neck, but Jack had to laugh at her antics. How acutely she stared at him to fathom his wily ways. Sparrow affectionately and gently nuzzled Elizabeth and placed a loving kissed upon her cheek. Nibbling slightly at her ear lobe, Elizabeth giggled a bit for it tickled. Her fingers caressed the Adams apple of his neck, trying to keep her wits about her. As loopy as she felt with this light headed buzzing, Elizabeth tried to focus through the rain to see where they were going. The annoying drizzle had become a steady downpour when she saw they were almost at her back door.

Elizabeth felt a strong whipping sensation, telling her there was going to be another swift and overpowering spell of dizziness. To compensate and remain level, Elizabeth leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. Feeling weak and whirly, she realized that indeed Jack was correct. If he'd put her down to walk, surely she'd lose her balance. Elizabeth began to wonder about herself and if most of her suspicions were founded. She loved Jack and desperately wanted to trust him, but he was such a cryptic character. Just when she'd let her guard down, he would do something else outrageous. Elizabeth went back to questioning her own sanity for letting him into her world again. And there was this hint of mystery about Sparrow since he returned. Elizabeth had a sense there was something of great importance Jack was withholding from her.

The strong breezes of the brewing tempest had penetrated Elizabeth's body. The raw chill and rain whirling within the atmosphere was searing. She shivered while listening to the heavier droplets falling faster now and hitting the leaves of the palms above and the stone path under Jack's rapidly paced boot steps. The wind rustled and shook the branches, causing the tree's limbs to unfurl and commence thrashing the heavier droplets into a steady shower. Elizabeth had found temporary relief in that cool splashing of water. With her eyes closed she emitted a low moan of contentment, feeling slightly refreshed from the groggy heaviness.

Jack stole frequent kisses along that spot on her shoulder. His resumed attentions to that spot, Jack managed to lick it clean of any leftover residue of telltale blood. Jack then squeezed Elizabeth's into his arms and covered her mouth with his to steal a kiss. She felt a spark of passion ignite her within this ardent kiss―and _yet_ that recognizable taste of iron startled her. Elizabeth was not sure if Jack had bitten her again in the midst of this lechery―or was it her imagination in a shadow reflection of past kisses remembered?

Elizabeth was befuddled and could not discern what had happened this time. Right now she only felt the jogging of her limbs while Sparrow quickened his pace anew to reach the back door and dodge the downpour of rain. It seemed as if the skies had opened up and the rain cascaded from the ominous clouds above. Elizabeth held her inquest at bay, at least until they entered the warmth of her home. She bit her lower lip to be silent about her internalized concerns. Sparrow had psychically picked up and sensed that suddenly 'heavy' feeling which engulfed Elizabeth. He flashed a hot and heavy glower at her, recapturing those questing orbs. Although she was quiet, that inquiring probe was manifested within her amber eyes while she stared at Jack as if in an attempt to 'figure it out.'

"Somethin' wrong, darlin'?" he inquired with concern.

Jack's question out of nowhere had knocked Elizabeth back into silent obscurity. Once more she wondered how he knew what she was thinking. Elizabeth peered deep within those fathomless black orbs watching her. With the dark kohl smudged about each eye, it made an intense impression of his all knowing peer. She studied Jack Sparrow in his usual guise of intensity. Elizabeth was aware of his deviously sexy smirk, now lingering dangerously upon those chiseled features. Elizabeth also recognized how Sparrow utilized his charms and that particular expression to disarm women who bore issue with him. No doubt about it, Jack Sparrow was a wily and cunning character; a man who learned how to scheme and influence his way around women―all sorts of women. Jack could connive and convince anyone who'd try to hold him accountable to any crime.

And Jack also knew Elizabeth. This brief respite of quiet would not last. He anticipated questions galore were to follow in the wake of this unique silence. No, the remainder of this evening Jack was absolutely positive of being put upon the rack! She might be dizzy now, but her brain was on fire and teaming with questions.

Once inside her home, Jack continued to cart Elizabeth into the kitchen area to fetch the flint to light a candle. The other had been extinguished of its own accord. Her venture outside to watch the storm had been prolonged. Elizabeth had anticipated being back sooner to find her home lit up, but at least the fire was still going strong. The immediate warmth it generated had instantly enveloped her chilled bones. Jack had thoughtfully carried her over to the hearth, figuring it would give Elizabeth a new lease on gaining back some energy.

Only Jack realized the cryptic puzzlement churning within Elizabeth, how she was in a quandary, trying to understand why she felt so dizzy and drained now without any previous symptoms before. He understood she was presently handicapped, hoping she would not make the connection of this being associated with him. No doubt their sexual excursion paired with a great loss of blood had depleted her of resources. But he figured the fire's warmth would bolster her with rejuvenation. Elizabeth needed a sense of security and the heat would assist in reviving a stalled circulation. Elizabeth presently realized she was still being carried long past the threshold and said it aloud. Jack chuckled and finally set her down in front of the fireplace. He adjusted her a bit and then instantly darted off for the kitchen cupboard where that bottle of rum was stored. Grabbing a glass, Sparrow pored while he returned back to her in a quick lope. Reaching Elizabeth, Jack held it out at arm's length for her to take. He preferred swigging a jolt directly from the bottle and said,

"Right, drink a bit of this lot, then….it'll warm up yer bones proper, Lizzie luv…"

Elizabeth was astounded to observe Jack appoint himself as 'serving wench' to her needs. It was obvious to her that he was focusing an acute eye upon her ever since they stepped into the house. Her line of sight at the present was Jack's hard and muscular thigh while he stood next to her. Poised in repose, Jack leaned on the fireplace mantle eyeing her in the chair as if waiting to perform the next task at her bidding.

While Elizabeth was sipping the rum, Sparrow tipped back the bottle again and took another long pull. His other arm had an elbow propped against the mantle for balance while drinking another big slug. When done, Jack smacked his lips, grabbed the iron poker and tossed a log into the fire. He began stoking it into a blossoming blaze. Elizabeth made the move of standing up, but began to teeter over. Jack swiftly surged forward and grabbed her arm to prevent that foible.

" _Oi_! Easy on then, luv. Lean t' port or yer 'bout to topple overboard!"

Feeling in limbo and awkward about it, Elizabeth chortled lightly at him.

"Sorry, don't know what came over me…a bit of whirl in my head. It will not go away."

"I know….I have that effect on women, then." He craftily mused.

Sparrow returned his indomitable smirk back at her, along with that familiar upward tick of a mouth corner. She mirrored Sparrow's sly glimmer with that over-glaze of suspicion, and he of course categorically possessed a saucy aura about him in return to deflect her intrusive peer, while watching her playing 'cute' with him in the meantime.

"I gather that was supposed to _amuse_ me?"

"No, not in the least….b'sdies, thought I'd already _done_ that." Jack replied with a wolfish peer and impeccable comedic timing.

Elizabeth felt herself blush, but avoided a reply and instead snatched the bottle of rum from his hand. She wanted to steal a bit more before Jack drained it. Suddenly another wave hit her and Elizabeth swooned from weakness. Sparrow's grin quickly evaporated as he reached out and grabbed her again. Maintaining his hold onto Elizabeth upper arm to offer ballast, Jack waited until she evened out. She nearly spilled the remaining consents of the bottle out onto the floor. With a quick reflex Jack reacted and nabbed the rum as well before it spilled.

"Hey, did I not tell you that wastin' even a _single_ drop of rum was paramount t' earning a good thrashing?"

Jack spoke by projecting a deep tenor, forcing that tone of voice which was very much like Captain Sparrow. It sounded official, but was heavily laced and flavored with comedic timing. Elizabeth stood there teetering, finally his visage came into focus. Sparrow's countenance was an expression of amusement, but undoubtedly one of concern. He had not released her arm.

"Are y' done with this _femme fatal_ business, then? Id' like to take another drink if y' don't mind." He mused with a grin.

As soon as Elizabeth pulled out of the annoying buzz within her head and appeared capable, she felt his fingers release her arm. Elizabeth stood of her own accord and wanted to acknowledge his kindness. But since she could not stop feeling embarrassed, Elizabeth wound up poking fun at herself over this awkward dizziness. She decided to use her own brand of funny material to cover up her light-headed clumsiness, all the while being inwardly stumped. Elizabeth could fathom no adequate reason for nearly passing out all of the sudden. Was this all due to exhaustion and their raging libidos? Was it _that_ which sapped her of strength and rendered her like a rag doll?

"Yes, I am quite done for the time being. But I attribute this to being your fault."

"Eh? What's that you say?" Sparrow looked guilty as the day was long, his head jerking back in a balk so swiftly executed, his dreadlocks were still swaying in aftermath.

"You heard me," Elizabeth stated with assertiveness, even though it was tongue in cheek humor in her delivery, "Well, I assume this is due to your long venture at sea. It can be difficult to manage."

"What can?" Jack replied, now more paranoid than ever as to what Elizabeth was angling at; had she actually guesses about his blood lust?

"I can see whilst away at sea you develop a most _pressing_ need to vanquish that particular 'situation' and have a great requisite to put it to rest while you are ashore, Captain Sparrow…" Elizabeth jested with a coy smirk of her own.

"Oh, is _that_ what you've figured all on yer own, then…. _do_ tell, dearie." Jack replied bluffing through his guilty tri-colored teeth.

"Quite…apparently _this_ time, I had not the stamina or fortitude to keep up with your voracious appetites or how to appease them without faltering."

Elizabeth mused with her little joke while glancing over at Jack, who instantly seemed to turn ashen white with terror over that statement.

"Well, M' all ears luv, tell me how d' you arrive at this theory of yers, eh?"

Elizabeth had no idea that what she said caused Jack to react this way, as if he feared the worst. He joked, but appeared terrified as to what words would come tumbling out of her mouth next. He was afraid Elizabeth had guessed what he was doing to her, and now was on the precipice of utterly exposing him. Sparrow stood there, stoic and stone-faced. He was scarcely breathing while he waited for the next cannon blast, and if that shot would blow off his head. Clearing his throat and preferring to fill the empty void in the room with conversation, Jack continued to bluff his way out of this awkward predicament. Pursing his lips and gesturing a casual wave of an arm, his pleasant croon filled her ears.

"Go on then, don't stop _now_. Jus' what's that sup'osed to mean, Miss Swann? You tire easily of me, do you? That's not very nice when a pirate literally sweeps you off yer feet, eh?"

"Well, it is this new-found _stamina_ of yours, Jack. I cannot quite keep up the pace with you, can I? Try as I might, you find me a weary partner at the end of each venture."

A dirty grin formed across Jack wily countenance, finding that a compliment such as this was a boon to his massive male ego. It was not in the least bit a battery of accusations, or even an unsavory remark to hear about his sexual potency being discussed as being super-human in ravaging his woman.

"Oh, wore y' _out_ , did I?" his silver and gold beam spread with a rapacious grin, a twinge of relief mixed in there as well..

Sparrow's tri-colored beam flashed accordingly and was infectious. Elizabeth could not help grinning back. But in his estimate, this conversation took a favorable turn and was going far better than he had assumed, thinking he had been silly to have been so fearful when Elizabeth first brought this to his attention.

"Yer not really _faultin'_ a bloke fer that then, are you?" he purred with a gloating smirk still pasted across his features.

"I am afraid so. _Look_ at me….I am a heap of exhaustion! I can only account for this annoying state being due to your efforts."

Again Sparrow's grin slightly soured, terrified Elizabeth had guessed of his vampiric draining of her life's force.

"Eh? What's that y' say?"

"I said _look_ upon me, I am depleted, Jack!"

However, as true as her descriptive words were, Elizabeth's tawdry sense of humor seemed to give her a bit of substance. As long as she could nettle Jack's ego and maybe reach him to understand, it helped her gain a footing on her odd weakness. She did not feel so helpless when mentally in charge, especially when physically sensing a tremendous weakness in her constitution. It was empowering to get Sparrow's juices going a bit while she continued to grin and gain back some of her own. Elizabeth watched Jack bolster about and was slightly flustered. He continued to lean on the mantle and had taken that bottle of rum to nurse it. Having swallowed another gulp, Jack swiped his lips with the back of his hand, then gestured it towards her as if he was about to speak.

"So what's that mean? Y' no longer desire me, Lizzie?"

"I did not say _that_ , did I?"

Elizabeth allowed her gaze to fall and settle where his member was nestled. The obvious 'offender' was cloaked from view behind linen britches. With her grin arcing up to one side and submitting a larcenous chuckle over her embellished imagination, Elizabeth then stated with a furtive grin,

"Albeit, a most _impressive_ performance, Jack. Oh, and I am quite certain that every other pirate alive who has been bound to the sea as long will also use his time ashore with _equal_ zeal….I imagine being away from female companionship does something to a man. One could argue that it puts a slight edge to one's _appetite_ ….However, Captain Sparrow, do you suppose from here on out we could administer a few rules?"

"Rules?"

Jack was still holding his breath with trepidation, still not convinced if Elizabeth had found him out or noticed what he had been doing. Apparently daunted by the outcome of his being discovered, Jack brazened it out. Consummate actor that he was, Jack Sparrow used a glib and cocky demeanor to taunt Elizabeth and throw her off course from guessing at his gruesome habit, and the game plan he was plotting. Meanwhile, he had answered her with a cocky flair, staging his own melodrama to counter hers

"An' jus' what would _you_ advise, then? Actually Lizzie, I _am_ rather disconcerted t' learn that you would've devised any action of adding _'advice'_ concernin' topics of a carnal nature, luv. It pains me head wonderin' how you'd come by such scathin' ideas whilst claimin' _innocence_."

"I… _innocent_?" Elizabeth exclaimed with a bawdy laugh and pointing to herself in reference, "Jack, I do believe by far that I have been with you _more_ than enough times to have escaped the pristine label of being _'innocent_ ,' would we not _both_ agree?"

Jack swallowed hard, but retained his swaggering edginess. He was not sure what all this was leading up to, but he could not buckle now. He loped in her direction while enacting a confident strut. Inching closer to Elizabeth, Sparrow was wearing a wily grin and then answered in a tonality which fostered curiosity,

"Well let's 'ave it then…..don't keep me bloody well hangin' in suspense."

"Let us just say that it concerns adding a few _rules_ to our endeavors when you see me. It is generally about curbing some of that amazing and _mostly_ appreciated enthusiasm you have in seeing me."

"Oh?

"Yes, it pertains to that raging libido of yours, shall we say?"

"Yes….let us _say_ …." Jack purred in a sexual croon leaning down as if to kiss her.

Elizabeth leaned away to give herself a bit of respectable distance and then added,

"And could we also administer this fact as well―in other words, I would like very much like to put into place a few, structured requests. To include them the next time we make love, especially after you have experienced a long stint at sea….if you would not mind?"

Sparrow anxiously cleared his throat, inwardly terrified as to what was about to emerge next from Elizabeth's mouth. He lifted his brows and pursed those flush red lips of his accordingly. Jack was clever at feigning disinterest and ignorance when it suited him. The entire time though, Jack's paranoia had escalated while her fresh blood raced through his veins, even reddening his cheeks to a ruddy hue. He was extremely nervous for not having the faintest idea what those few requests were going to sound like. Jack only hoped whatever Elizabeth was going to suggest, that it did not prematurely uncover what he was or had been 'priming' her for! Spawning a devil may care attitude and flirty smirk, Jack's obsidian eyes narrowed to a sexy peer as he growled seductively,

"Oh, n' what might _those_ requests be, eh?" Jack mused as he bobbed his brows furtively, reaching an index finger to glide across her pale cheek, "…y' know m' always happy to oblige _all_ yer sexual requirements n' fantasies, luv….jus' name it an― _done_." He earnestly professed with an evil twinkle sparkling within those twirling orbs.

Elizabeth heard this starchy announcement and watched Jack shift back and forth; a swaying from the waist in a metronome rhythm. There was a twitchy tick in one of his cheeks as well and that was a dead giveaway. It was a telltale signal to her which said Jack was wound up like coil. His belly churned in nervous contemplation. Jack even took a step backwards and away from her. He only did that as a premeditative and defensive maneuver when fearing threat. Elizabeth chuckled to herself because Jack thought she was going to strike at him. Thoroughly amused of rattling him, Elizabeth saw how Jack was on tenterhooks and trying to display this wit and purgatorial charm upon her instead of skittishness. Jack reclined backwards from Elizabeth and leaned against the fireplace once more, as if he was waiting for a wayward fist about to soar his way for an impromptu strike.

"Well for _one_ , I believe I can affirm with all honesty that I _do_ happen to enjoy the wide, open spaces of the great outdoors. And I also enjoy a spontaneous romp in the woods as well as the next person….but unless it is on a clear night with a sky full of brilliant stars or upon a warm beach, I would prefer _not_ to make love in the midst of a tropical storm! I feel it would be a prudent decision to scurry indoors first! _This_ time, I nearly perished from over-exposure to the elements!"

Jack nodded in agreement while he chuckled a bit over Elizabeth's very graphic if not respectful rendition while retaining her sense of humor.

"Aye….Granted, anythin' else?"

"Yes."

Obviously Elizabeth had to be practicing how to contain her temper. Straightening up his stature a bit with a measure of relief, it looked as though Sparrow was in the clear and not at all in the firing squad. Knowing it was not about his _true_ nature being found out, Jack's posture relaxed. Knowing now that he was not expecting to take a major punch, Jack smiled. This set the stage for Elizabeth as he prompted her to resume the complaint, just to make sure all her grievances were heard, understood and accounted for by him.

"Alright, let's hear the rest of yer _other_ recommendations, should y' care to state them, Madam? Usually I'd acquiesce over such rulin's, but alas, I shall abide by your rules. Now then, whilst we're at it, are you going t' continue on the addendum? Make mention of those already stipulated, perhaps?" Jack teased with fire lighting up within those black eyes.

"Oh yes, actually I _do_. For instance―all future endeavors, I would like to incorporate _another_ decree or stipulation. I am certain that when it comes down to passion, I can appreciate the wild thrill of abandonment as well as you, Jack. However, while one is in the throes of sexual exhilaration, is it necessary to make one's partner a veritable _chew bone_? Jack, you bit my neck― _twice_! Granted, I am all for a night of complete and utter passion, but gnawing upon me at any given chance is quite alarming! I do hope that we can dispense with that habit altogether and all will be well. Do you agree to my terms?"

Elizabeth had stated her last grievance with a somewhat humorous tone in order to soften the blow to Sparrow's ego. However, upon hearing her last remark Jack had winced. It was so profound and also closely exposing him for what he was. While grimacing, Jack had the strangest urge to grasp his member―if only for a brief moment to proffer proof it was still there after that scathing appraisal! After that bold stance of rebellious complaint, Elizabeth had shaken Jack up quite a bit.

Feeling culpability and exposure, Sparrow literally wanted to shrink away from that biting deliverance. Indeed Elizabeth was right; he _had_ been rough with her and his hunger too demanding this night. It actually made the usually impervious Jack Sparrow feel exceedingly sensitive to her claims.

Sparrow was quiet and pensive for a long moment, digesting Elizabeth's words and taking to heart what she had told him. Her honest implication of what he had done rendered Jack currently docile. Not until he spotted her starting to walk off, had Jack made a move. His first inclination was to offer Elizabeth a hand in assistance. She watched him adjust his long waistcoat around her shoulders to keep it from sliding off. Ensuring that it continued to cover her, Jack offered a tender squeeze of affection. Feeling blameworthy, this discussion plagued Jack. At least he could offer her some security now and try to make up for any harm he had caused her with his out of bounds vampire behavior.

"Right, got it then…. _pretty much_. But Lizzie, I really wasn't' mmmmm… _that_ rough on your delicate neck, was I?"

"I suppose some would say that…..However I would _not_. Jack, had I been aware of this habit the first time we were together, I would have made mention at the time. But then I was so nervous, it could have eluded me. I simply do not recall you having done that to me before. But the last time and this―" Her hand automatically lifted to stroke the sore shoulder where Jack bit her, "….I would imagine that is a sexual nuance of yours I could do without."

This was getting far too close for comfort and Jack wanted to institute a diversionary tactic immediately! Sweeping an arm about her shoulder, Sparrow then crooned to Elizabeth with an enticing voice of engagement,

"Sorry 'bout that darlin'….what say you t' _this_ idea. Let's twaddle off t' bed then, shall we? I'd hate t' waste our time t'gether structurin' rules n' regulations over our lovemakin'―rather, I'd like to place this extremely well formed _rock_ b'twixt yer legs where it should do a bit of _good_ , savvy?" Sparrow purred with a sexual croon.

Again as it was the last time, Elizabeth was astounded with this man's voracious appetite for going a second and third time out with short intervals in-between. But she was feeling more drained and tired than ever, and fueled by her suspicion that Jack was not yet fully reformed. Rather than take the current risk, Elizabeth felt the overwhelming need for sleep was too strong. Although it hampered the mood and put a crimp in Jack's plan, Elizabeth had to turn down Sparrow and his sexy quest for another 'swing about town.'

"Oh, I am certain there shall be no problem with you misplacing _that_ , ever! However, for the remainder of this evening…." Elizabeth brayed with a sinister laugh, but then swiftly added with a pointed index finger, "….I would care to retire. I am too exhausted and not feeling all too well….besides, I am not so certain you can keep your teeth to yourself, Captain Sparrow."

"Well madam, indeed you _are_ a delectable lit'le morsel and so y' might be quite right 'bout that." Sparrow mused, emitting that silent, half chuckle over Elizabeth's assessment.

Jack had decided after all it would be better to give way under the circumstances and let Elizabeth sleep off the blood loss. She needed to gain more energy back for tomorrow. Clearly he had drained the poor girl right down to depletion. As Elizabeth took a sip of rum, Sparrow reached out and tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind an ear. It was still damp and so he threaded his fingers through her golden mane to fluff it up a bit. Elizabeth closed her eyes and nearly purred it felt so good. Jack continued to do that and watched her virtually melt. But Elizabeth was too relaxed and started to get rocky on her feet. The real bottom line was Jack felt bad. Swaying a bit while he monitored her, Sparrow just smiled lovingly at her.

"Alright, I promise t' keep hands, feet, teeth n' all else away from you, then….all _right_?"

Elizabeth only nodded in acknowledgement, still enjoying the gentle massage he was giving her.

Sparrow was going to take Elizabeth to bed for a good rest and spend the time thinking. Jack needed to study his position very hard and plot what steps he should take about this new and imposing predicament. Sooner or later he'd have to stop making excuses and tell Elizabeth the truth. Jack had her declaration of love, and bit her twice getting away with it. Sparrow understood he needed to turn her soon or give up trying. And if Sparrow wanted her as his bonded mate, he needed to do it or risk losing control and accidentally killing Elizabeth. That was _not_ an option. Jack was stalling for fear of what Elizabeth would eventually learn and say about the matter; his fear of rejection paramount. It seemed there was never a right time for Jack to do this.

But now there was another and new elemental twist added to the mix. Just _who_ was this woman inquiring about Elizabeth? Only somebody who had power, position, money, and influence could actually coordinate this type of skulduggery. Pirate and men alike had been interested in Elizabeth, she was a beautiful woman. Evidently, Jack was not so keen on hearing that a woman carried such an adamant interest in her as well. Evidently, her level of interest carried enough impetus to hire a couple of thugs to harangue Elizabeth even here. That was not something Sparrow would allow.

In spite of Elizabeth's feisty ability to dispatch those marauders, Sparrow entertained the notion of killing anybody who came near her with such dire designs. They were already dead people walking and not knowing of their fate once Jack had set his mind to it. However, luckily enough Elizabeth had gotten away unharmed this time. But Sparrow suspected there would be future attempts waiting in the wings. Jack had a sneaky suspicion of who this unknown 'woman' might be. If Jack was _right_ , Elizabeth was in extreme danger and ill equipped to handle such an adverse opponent. Jack did not dare leave her alone on Little Cayman Island; not now. He feared Elizabeth would be defenseless contending with those powers that be. Elizabeth had no clue about _him_ , let alone fathom the nature of an immortal with designs of plotting her destruction.

But the queerest question which haunted Sparrow most was _why_ Anne had concerned herself about Elizabeth? Her seeking another woman to the point of getting this many people involved, greatly vexed Jack. He would certainly need to ferret out the particulars of this obsession and then nip it in the bud before any real harm was done. Jack would have to tell Elizabeth about himself and then ease her into the idea of becoming a like creature. Jack had to buy more time to accomplish all of this. Meanwhile, he had to shield this truth from Elizabeth as well as protect her from peril. This was going to present a problem if he could guess how the headstrong Elizabeth was going to initially react.

Jack knew the rules…heard Anne repeat them to him in great detail when they shared her blood that night. He lay there crippled in agony when she explained the ritual and told him why he needed her blood as sustenance. Jack could not even lift his head. Sparrow assumed that there would always be a sort of 'bond' between them, a sort of casual camaraderie of being creatures of the same ilk; like a sort of tribe of blood-seeking entities.

But what Jack had not considered at any time was Anne being the one to enslave him as her one, true match. Jack did not believe her when she told him he had been selected as her bonded mate. He would not accept it and told Anne that up front. Sparrow did not want Anne as his mate in this walk of immortal life. He had no intention of bonding with a two hundred year old woman who he did not love. Jack made it quite clear to Anne that Elizabeth was clearly his choice of love-mate. After drinking of Anne's blood, Jack furthered that protest by telling Anne his intention was to seek out Elizabeth and do exactly that. There was an easy farewell when Sparrow made his final good-byes, never suspecting Anne would harbor resentment or try to alter that course. However, it appeared that Anne had her _own_ agenda in mind. Jack was only learning of that issue now. Was it a plot to dispatch Elizabeth so he could not transform her into a love bond? Jack had to find out quickly.

The storm outside raged as the fire kept them warm within. Soon they had retired to the bedroom, Elizabeth curling up next to Sparrow with his holding her in his arms. Jack was not ready to sleep, but forced himself since Elizabeth was barely able to keep her eyes opened. He kept stroking her hair and within five minutes was out like a light himself. Not even the rolling thunder or crackling lightning had woken them. Elizabeth slept like a baby in his arms all night, long before Jack fell asleep himself. Sparrow kissed the top of her head and then closed his eyes, wondering how best to keep her from harm.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Dawn's Early Light**

The next morning Elizabeth woke up, sluggish, fatigued and sensed that identical awful feeling circling her head. She felt sluggish like the last time from being with Jack. In fact, the sensation was so similar, Elizabeth expected the same scenario to follow. In her mind's eye she imagined Sparrow would also be gone. She expected to turn her head from the pillow only to discover an empty spot beside her. Elizabeth was about to take that leap of faith and launch a trial grope next to her. Her arm reached out to test the accuracy of that theory when suddenly a low pitched and gravely snore filled her ears.

 _He did_ _not_ _leave me_ _―_ _Jack is here!_

Elizabeth turned from her side onto her back and there he was to her left. Jack was also lying upon his side facing her and fast asleep. His two hands were neatly folded and tucked under his chin. He was literally dead to the word…totally conked out and in a deep, _deep_ sleep. Elizabeth lay there for the longest time just watching him. The slow expansion and contraction of his chest with each breath he drew. That breath was followed by a low and rumbling snore.

It was uncanny to observe Captain Jack Sparrow laying there beside her in bed. He looked so innocent; appearing like a guiltless boy―rogue that he _really_ was when awake. Elizabeth was fascinated with him. The warm feeling it gave her just having him lay next to her and this close. She felt there was a true partner in this world for her, that she was not as painfully alone as often surmised. Jack always managed to be there for Elizabeth throughout her walk in life. It seemed like only now, at the apex of this new dawn could Elizabeth appreciate that aspect of their dynamic coupling. She could now acknowledge this union as a valued commodity and affectionate bond.

Achy but famished, Elizabeth began to slip out of bed. She painstakingly rose from the mattress moving too quickly. All of the sudden she felt a whipping sensation and nearly fell over. Holding onto the bedpost for balance, Elizabeth waited for the buzzing to pass. When it subsided, she donned her robe and tiptoed out into the main room, allowing Jack to remain in bed to sleep. She made a conscientious decision to keep her movements leisurely to avoid another spell. She did not feel any further episodes of dizziness and managed to fix something to eat. Elizabeth also planned to surprise Jack with a hearty breakfast.

By half past ten o'clock, Elizabeth decided Jack had slept long enough. Preparing a second breakfast just for him, she put the food on a tray and headed back into her bedroom. Elizabeth's entry was noisy, refusing to stifle the banging about and clatter of the tray in her arms. She hoped it would herald her arrival and wake Jack at the same time. She placed the tray down on a small night table at Sparrow's bedside. There he was exactly how she left him. In fact, Jack hadn't moved a muscle and appeared frozen in the same position she'd left him in hours ago. If it wasn't for the fact of his snoring, one would assume Jack was deceased.

"Come along, Captain Sparrow. I have decided to serve you breakfast in bed, although I think myself mad for entertaining such a docile performance―" she mused aloud with cheery laughter. However that is when she realized Jack had not stirred. Opting upon using a volume increase, Elizabeth asserted her address with a louder, " _Jack_! Wake up! You cannot sleep about _all day_!" she adamantly stressed with a blaring tenor.

Elizabeth was now leaning over his shoulder to view that cunning visage of his. She had to examine if he was grinning over this staged play, for certainly Sparrow heard her and was playing possum. _Nobody_ could sleep through all that racket and current harassment. No, Jack's eyes were shut and he was softly snoring. Elizabeth grew irate, grabbed his shoulder and then started to jostle him.

"Jack, _wake up_! I brought you a marvelous breakfast. I am not the sort who goes about indulging men with such services, so do not let this particular luxury go to waste. Either you stop this phony posturing now, or I shall toss this meal into the rubbish!" Elizabeth snapped with a certain maternal reprimand of warning within her tone, and then added once more with a firm, "It will get _cold_!"

Finally, having shaken Sparrow enough to the point of nearly tumbling out of bed, Elizabeth was alarmed why he was so sedate. She wondered if he had woken in the middle of the night and drank the remainder of her rum supply and was sleeping off a drunk. That could be the only rational reason for his being this zonked. Elizabeth wondered if he was partially worn out from his last voyage. True, he had only just arrived sailing through rough weather. Granted, that physical strain could have added to his exhaustion.

She emphatically continued to annoy Sparrow nevertheless. It got to the point of dangling a strand of her own hair over his face to tickle his nose with it. In about two seconds, like a flash of light Jack had flipped Elizabeth over his hip and pounced on top of her. She of course squealed and was giggling wildly while Jack firmed a secure hold upon his victim. The use of hips trusted forward and resting his full weight upon her, Jack securely pinned Elizabeth in place. He leaned down to her with his nose touching hers and those coal-black eyes sharpened to narrowed slits.

"Y' should know better t' never, _ever_ disturb a sleepin' pirate, luv….never know what sort of disposition yer goin' to fetch upon the wakin'."

"Oh, and what disposition is this?"

Jack reached under her rump and hoisted a giggling Elizabeth higher up the mattress. When her head hit a soft pillow, he put to use another healthy thrust of hips to keep her pinned. With the use of a growl Jack kissed her while he snarled,

" _This_ …disposition, Madam!"

With that lusty address Jack kissed her with a demanding mouth which descended upon hers. His one hand scooped under a thigh and lifted it to his side, delivering another powerful thrust to the apex of her limbs. Elizabeth was still giggling, not taking this accosting pirate too seriously and especially at this hour of the morning. Another kiss ensued until finally tearing away from her lips for the want of air. She gasped and announced with protest,

"Ja…..Jack! You _fiend_ ….I cannot breathe…..get off of me!"

Smirking fiendishly down at his captive spread like a wishbone beneath him, Jack Sparrow laughed. He had no present design of releasing Elizabeth from this enticing and advantageous position. Lips pursed as he feigned mental tabulation over the pros and cons of complying with her wishes, finally his head swayed back and forth. The long raven dreadlocks swayed in front of Elizabeth's face like the leaves of a weeping willow in a soft breeze.

"No such fortune awaits, luv. In fact….I only foresee _one_ way fer you t' negotiate yer way out of this predicament."

"Oh _really_ , and I can only imagine what that negotiating _'tool'_ might be…" she sneered through a wicked snicker at his antics of feigned molestation.

"No, don't quite think y' _do_ …but it requires yer complete n' utter obedience."

"No, I should imagine it is _your_ turn to foster a bit of _'obedience_.' I deserve a turn at playing the person in charge of _you_!"

Jack almost relinquished his suave demeanor to a hearty laugh over the quip, but quickly recaptured his debonair smirk. He swallowed that chortle and nodded this time. Faking a few moments of consideration over Elizabeth's proposal, he finally replied in a deep and cavernous tenor,

"Aye, an' I shall let you 'ave _at_ me as a matter of good form n' good faith. After all, one good turn deserves another…..sort of expected, _but_ ―only if you adhere to _my_ wish first. Savvy?"

Elizabeth's own eyes narrowed to a suspicious peer. Most of Jack's requests as of late were usually within the caliber of being decidedly carnal. He'd ask for the sort of things she would never agree; at least not while being of sound mind. So agreeing first without hearing the finite details beforehand was sketchy. Elizabeth drew in a deep breath to brace herself for impact when she eventually replied with a question in her tone,

"All right then, but I shall hear it from you _first_ and give answer _before_ you make a move. Go on; _shatter_ me with this matter for 'negotiation.' Only I tell you plainly, I expect the worst."

"What does _that_ mean, eh?"

"It means that on all counts I will not be surprised. When one considers a proposal is stemming from your dastardly mind, I can only _imagine_ ―for instance, what lurid sexual position will you require of me _this_ time, Captain Sparrow? Do I hang by my heels from the rafters, or shall I be twisted inside-out into a twisted knot?"

Jack nearly lost his steely veneer by emitting a dirty laugh over Elizabeth's humorous imagery. However, when he regained control of himself, Sparrow quickly reverted back into character. A wolfish grin dressed the stern and sexy visage of a pirate holding his prey captive while answering in a deep tenor,

"Although that position _does_ give one pause t' configure, and carries a great deal of enticin' appeal, it does however require a bit of imagination to sort that lot out. But… _no_ , that's not what I had in mind a _'tall_." He categorically sneered with sarcasm.

"Well do not keep me in suspense, Jack. Do tell me exactly what _is_ this big mystery? Whatever do you mean to suggest or propose? What scheme are you attempting to impart below my level of awareness?" Elizabeth mused with a cheeky smirk.

"Come with me to Shipwreck Cove, eh? Pack up a bit of yer gear an' tag along, Lizzie."

Elizabeth stared blankly up at Jack's handsome visage while inwardly searching for a motive to say 'no,' but she could not reach one. Certainly she could use a change of scenery. Elizabeth loved sailing on the _Black Pearl_ and the sense of freedom it offered. The best part was she'd be with Jack. There was only one drawback Elizabeth foresaw. Her showing up at Shipwreck Cove after being so far removed might be misinterpreted. Would they expect her to act as the Pirate King in full capacity? Would they require her to govern, or could she just relax and be a visitor? Elizabeth did not imagine there would be a need for her services. Teague seemed to mange those minor incidents well and had the Brethren under control.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip backed by a pensive countenance which crept upon her features. The offer, although tempting, felt like it might prove to be an imposition. It could be seen as her usurping Teague's present role. He was handling the other Pirate Lords admirably. Would any of them resent Elizabeth being there, assuming her return was a formal statement? Naturally she could explain it away easily enough, but why bother? Feeling it was too complicated with all those issues at hand, she began shaking her head without realizing it. Jack had already read her intention and balked.

" _Oi!_ Why not, y' don't have to go there under any particular pretense, darlin'…yer travelin' with _me._ 'Tis good 'nough reason fer any who dare need an answer as to why you show up at the Cove, says I."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes to the ceiling with his always having an answer ready. Jack simply wanted to have his own way, period. He would be happy so long as she adhered to his wish of sailing away with him. But rarely did Jack sort things through to consider all the angles. There were aspects of her showing up at Shipwreck Cove that caused her concern. Many of the Pirate Lords did not take her seriously, and after she left Shipwreck Cove her services were not really needed. All was well and life went on in the world of piracy without her. Elizabeth did not hanker living there for long without Jack, and so she left. A return to Shipwreck Cove even with Jack for a mere visit, might cause tongues to waggle.

"Jack, I know not…it may not be a good idea for me to show up unexpected. It might be taken the wrong way and….." Elizabeth stopped short with a scowl transforming her pretty façade, and then added with a suspicious tenor, "…..I had not said what I was thinking to you. However did you know? I had not expressed myself on the issue at all."

"Oh, hadn't you? I thought as much by that wretched crinkling of yer bleedin' nose. What that usually means is exactly _that_ ―a no." Jack lied to cover his ass.

Elizabeth decided that was a secondary matter to argue over another time. Meanwhile she was getting a cramp in her thigh from being spread-eagle and wanted Jack off. She shoved at the center of his chest with both hands and grunted,

"Jack, is this really necessary? Let me get up….besides, your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Nope, not 'til you see t' reason."

"There _is_ no reason for my refusal to travel to Shipwreck Cove…..nor does there need to be a reason for you to accept my decision. I am just not convinced that I want to go. There, you have an answer whether you like it or no."

Sparrow's countenance screwed up into a scowl of disapproval and so refused her first reply."

"I _don't_ like that answer, then."

"Sorry, but that is the only one I have for you at the present!" Elizabeth barked, now becoming slightly irritated over this mental warfare and exasperated with his persistence, "…now off you go!" she stated with a strained voice through gritted teeth.

Jack was never one to take 'no' for an answer. Elizabeth assumed it had something to do with his being captain of a ship. Nobody told the captain what to do. With having that enormous sense of self, Jack Sparrow was also a stickler about what he wanted. He wanted what he wanted, just when, where and _how_ he wanted it! Elizabeth continued to push him backwards while he resumed smirking down at her. Jack was rivaling Elizabeth to reconsider her retort. Leaning on her was a physical attempt at using intrusive tactics for persuasion. Kissing her forearm, Jack chuckled with amusement.

"I shan't joust words with you luv, you'll come wiv me an' there's an end. _Done_."

"You have jaunted out of my home many times before this and had not given a bloody _jot_ what happens to me once you have gone. Now, all of the sudden you are hankering for a traveling companion? Why are you so―oh, wait on a minute….I see what you are up to!" Elizabeth purred with a cagey tone as if she had figured out the riddle.

Jack lowered his voice to a deeper register, still lazy from having been in the 'sleep mode.' At the time it had dropped a lot deeper to reach a perfect tonality for serving up a sinister menace to his voice,

"See _what_?"

"You are attempting to perform your due diligence, are you not?"

"Eh?"

"I know _exactly_ what you are up to Jack Sparrow."

"Drivel…always drivel. Speak _plainly_ , woman. What are you on about?"

"You want me to go with you so I can be _protected_. You are rattled about those men who accosted me. So now you wish to whisk me off where I cannot be reached by any further attempts." Elizabeth chuckled heartily and then slapped him playfully upon the chest, "Jack, as admirable and gallant this gesture may be, I have no need of your sword! I have my _own_ skills to rely upon and can manage quite nicely without your services. Honestly, I should not be having this discourse with _you_ of all people! You know very well I can handle myself with a blade! I had tossed those two aside and over the cliff with no fuss at all. Therefore Captain Sparrow, I do not require you service as body guard." Elizabeth brayed at him with a patronizing tone.

"Lizzie….is there no _other_ reason y' can find why I'd want you to come with me?"

"Well, certainly not because of _those_ _men_ since they are far removed from this world and well into the _next_!" she said with a slight giggle of accomplishment, and then focused on Jack again to ask, "What exactly _is_ the crux of your argument?" Her scowl deepened, creating that little crease at the bridge in-between those golden orbs of question, "What _is_ it, then? What seems to be so daunting that you would fly into this scheme with such fervor?"

"Can y' not consider _why?_ No other reason comes t' mind why I'd want y' about me person?" Jack countered with a dark growl as if Elizabeth was dim not to see the obvious desire in his charcoal eyes, "Can you _not_ wonder how much I _miss_ you whilst I'm gone?" Jack argued vehemently, his grin now far gone from his handsome features.

Elizabeth was stunned by his sudden proclamation, a statement of affection which was not often heard from Sparrow's lips. And even though Elizabeth figured he missed her as much as she missed him, this invitation for a pleasure sail seemed to come off the heels of her being accosted. Could she trust him and his intent? Elizabeth studied his visage closely for deceit.

"Are you certain that is the _only_ reason why you wish for me to depart on this 'joy ride' to Shipwreck Cove with you?" Elizabeth asked with her eyes sharpening with inspect.

"Woman, yer not in the right mind-set of this a 'tall. There's no intrigue, but only _pleasure_ t' be had." Jack crooned with a sexual purr now nuzzling her, "I know yer capable of fendin' for yerself. Can I not 'ave you along fer a short journey; take a small jaunt without convertin' me good-hearted gesture into devious intent? Look, I'll bring y' back to this ruddy island whenever you'd like, eh? I jus' want you with me for a while, that's all there is to it, then."

Elizabeth studied his rugged features and tried to decipher what Jack was up to. He was capable of so much mischief, it was nearly impossible to peel back all the deceptive layers of him to crack the code. Cunning, devious, and calculating. She sensed Sparrow was up to something, lying through his gold and silver teeth as well. But she could use a change of pace and to sail upon the _Black Pearl_ was very appealing. It was too good to turn down. Giving way to her inner suspicions of him, as long as Elizabeth kept watch of Jack, she felt no harm could be done. Finally, after staring at him for what seemed like hours, she agreed to go with him to Shipwreck Cove.

"Fine. Alright, I shall go with you. But the moment I catch wind of what you are up to Jack Sparrow, there will be an accounting!" she jeered at him with a keen eye.

Jack sprouted an elfin grin and kissed the tip of her wiggling, pointed finger of warning at him. He released her, rolled off the side of the mattress and stood up. Scratching his naked belly and grinning down at her, he bobbed his brows to offer a furtive glower and stated,

"Well, unless you'd care t' argue a trifle more, how 'bout we make way n' get you sorted―pack a few things?"

Laying on the bed and propped up on elbows, Elizabeth glanced about her bedroom, finding the breakfast tray was still atop the night table. Long forgotten that she made breakfast for him, she shrieked with remorse for all her hard work, "Oh…..your breakfast! It is probably stone cold by now. I _told_ you it would not keep!"

Jack glanced at it, making a face as if he was not the least bit interested. He then returned to Elizabeth with a wily grin and mused, "Wasn't hungry….I'd rather feast upon _you_ m'dear."

Elizabeth imagined it was better not to resume arguing with him for the present. If she was seriously going to depart for Shipwreck Cove, there was much she wanted to take with her for the trip. Jack washed up while she began to pack; all the while keeping frequent, visual tabs on what he was doing. Elizabeth shoved her clothes into a duffle bag for light travel, shaking her head over her own actions. She had no idea when waking up t his morning that Jack Sparrow would even be there. Now here she was packing for a spontaneous adventure for sea and sail. Already the day seemed to have a brighter edge to it and Elizabeth found herself smiling.

* * *

The crew slated for the trip had been neatly sorted; the ones which refused to sail on the _Black Pearl_ were left behind. No doubt they were pleased of their decision once they heard rumor that a woman was on board. The black ship departed from the docks and those who refused to go with it felt a wise choice had been made. Was there not enough bad luck plaguing the _Black Pearl_ that a woman had to be put on board? As those few saw it, they got away unscathed and were the lucky ones. Fortunately their pockets were lined with enough Spanish gold to bide their time. They could barter their way and seek paths onto other sea faring vessels. They prayed their mates who departed would fare well.

It only took a few days sail to reach Shipwreck Cove from the Cayman Islands. Those loyal to Captain Sparrow were not affected by the recently dark events upon the ship. They did not seem to mind the presence of the beautiful Elizabeth either. She spent most of her time with the Captain anyway. If she was elsewhere, it was usually assisting Cook below in the galley or pulling minor detail on deck. Elizabeth was pretty to look at and rumored to be a good cook. By now the crew had enjoyed the culinary efforts of Elizabeth's addition. Her hard earned knowledge of cookery produced adventurous meals to the crew. In fact they loved her special flair and personal touch to Cook's usual bill of fare.

Elizabeth enjoyed her new-found fame as second to the ship's chef. In spite of her culinary fame, it bothered her that Jack was eating while on duty. Not once did she see him consume her special treats. His scheduling was sporadic and unusual. It seemed Captain Sparrow's choice of duty was in direct conflict to meals. Many times he claimed having eaten before everyone else, balking about saving time. Jack presented the case of it being cooler doing a night detail and so he ate at the helm.

But the real clincher which had Elizabeth going, happened right after they made love. She preferred when Jack stuck around and cuddled with her. He was brilliant at it. The hugging, fondling and kissing…it was Sparrow's forte. But now while on the _Black Pearl_ , it was nearly a mad dash to the helm! Elizabeth had been getting suspicious that he was purposely trying to get away from her. She even imagined he purposely arranged his time at the helm after hours to prevent being with her. It also provided him the excuse of not eating her food. She was certain Jack hated her cooking! It was becoming that obvious to her. In fact, the man simply never ate in front of her! She imagined Jack tossing the food over the side and then ate his fill of something else during clandestine raids of the galley.

Elizabeth's was right. Jack _had_ been avoiding food for obvious reasons. He did not eat human food anymore. He also had a hefty feeding off her the last time, and could go for at least another week without. Jack found it difficult to approach Elizabeth about his life changing event, and especially while on board the _Pearl_. Jack had a lot of explaining to do first, and then tell her about his plans of making the ultimate transition. On both occasions, Sparrow was certain these would be 'loud' conversations. He did not desire to share this information with the crew or his first mate. If anyone was to hear or bear witness to his being a vampire, it would cause a violent uproar on ship. So for the time being, Jack had to keep himself in check and maintain discretion for a little while longer. He would tell her as soon as they reached Shipwreck Cove.

She had woken and finally made an appearance from the cabin. Strolling over to the port side of the ship, Elizabeth stood at the rail and looked out at the undulating ocean. Elizabeth loved the smell of the sea and the way the ship bobbed over the waves. The splash of a gentle spray from the port bow sprayed across the deck and hit her cheeks and forehead. The sky above was an intensely deep, midnight blue. Elizabeth had fallen asleep with Jack holding her, but woke up alone again. Obviously he was on watch now and steering his ship. Elizabeth could not understand this new and odd pattern of Jack's. Now, especially with her on board to keep his bed warm, this present routine puzzled her. She assumed Jack would want to use the romantic cloak of night to woo her, not abandon her only to steer the bloody ship!

She would only allow herself to become measurably disappointed by this strange routine of Jack's. Elizabeth always knew the _Black Pearl_ was her true and ultimate competition. Jack loved to spend time at the helm and steer his own ship, but doing it _every_ night when she was apparently in his bed? For the past three nights they made love each time, but their other hours of joint time were 'off.' Elizabeth assumed that would work out once they got to Shipwreck Cove. Without the ship in the way as rival, Jack Sparrow would only have her to focus upon. She thought maybe they could have a romantic dinner together at some point. Elizabeth would like that. She thought about how that would happen, daydreaming about having Jack all to herself and how that romantic dinner would proceed over lit candles and a small fire. It made her smile.

Until they arrived ashore, she would just have to make do with this awkward scheduling. Elizabeth would keep herself busy and be useful as a hired hand and member of the ship's crew. However, the newer crewmen made Elizabeth feel skittish and self conscious. They had an idea of who she was, but wondered why she was there. Known as the wife of William Turner, it bode well they had questions over her staying in Captain Sparrow's cabin. They would not cross the Captain himself, but Elizabeth could feel the unease and see the judgment and fear within their eyes.

Elizabeth was particularly keen to notice the two, newer men in the crew which took an interest in her. Tikkito and Brooks always seemed under foot, always around for a small chat, eager to ask her many questions which Elizabeth did not directly answer. She became pretty good at diversion. But the real reason was because she did not care for them. It was not unusual to see her head the opposite way to avoid them if possible. However, there were only so many places a woman could hide upon a ship full of men. Just one more day and she'd be rid of them.

The older crewmen were of course always pleasant to her, especially long-time friend Gibbs. He was a man she literally grew up with since being a little girl. But there were those few men in the crew which made Elizabeth uneasy. She did not want to bring it up to Jack for fear of appearing like a gossip. In her alone travels while Jack slept during the day, Elizabeth worked with the men. She had heard about the alleged 'curse' upon the ship from the newer men. Quietly working and listening, Elizabeth tried to learn about the incident which caused the men to bother with such superstitions.

The majority of the crew liked Elizabeth, and so they warned her about the strange 'phantom fiend' who roamed the ship's dark hold. Elizabeth laughed at their irrational beliefs. No doubt the man who was found dead down in the hold had died of lung fever. But those in the crew had fortified this fantastic story of a night stalker which plagued the ship. But why they thought this, it seemed odd to Elizabeth because those who bolstered this rumor did not seem to like Jack. This confounded her. Elizabeth always knew Jack to be considered a likable fellow by his crew, and usually seen as a fair Captain. Yes, he could be fierce when necessary, but she never experienced him to be cruel or abusive to the men. Tough, stern, and irritable at times, but mostly the crew of the _Black Pearl_ adored Captain Sparrow. So this news came to Elizabeth by surprise.

Elizabeth was currently at the rail and lost in thought when she happened to glance at that area of deck near the cabin. Lo and behold, the dashing Captain himself had appeared just before dusk, yawning and appearing refreshed from his sleep. Spotting Elizabeth instantly, he shot back that whimsical, Cheshire-cat grin to her. He gleamed at her with a slightly suspicious leer, as if catching her 'up to no good.' As if she was conspiring with the crew over a reprobate plot to depose him.

Elizabeth liked that image Jack had of her, a woman being strong enough to become a proper opponent. It did sound appealing to have him jest and tease with her about stirring up a mutiny against him―and _winning_! What an adventure of her own that would be. But this evening Elizabeth just wanted to be sweet to him. They were slated to arrive at Shipwreck Cove around one o'clock in the morning, so she wanted this alone time with Jack. As a public figure he was generally swamped by people as soon as they hit the docks. Having this time with him before landing was important to her. Elizabeth was not going to do or say anything persnickety; she just desired to have a pleasant hour or so alone with him before mayhem struck.

The majority of the crew was getting settled for the night's landing and headed down to the galley for the late supper. Instead of going with them, tonight Elizabeth decided to sit out dinner and eat a cold snack with Jack at the helm. She had made special arrangements with Cook to bring something to the helm when the crew was settled below. Secure in her plan being followed accurately, Elizabeth then jogged after Jack who was presently aloft on the quarterdeck stairs. He had just cleared the steps and reached the helm when he heard her voice from below.

"Jack, I have a surprise for you this evening," Elizabeth called from shadowing him up the stairs. Sparrow turned to glance over his shoulder and dispensed a sardonic grin,

"Oh, I do hope it includes you bein' _naked_ at some point."

Elizabeth stopped short from responding with a wise crack, and instead allowed him to retain that illusion for now. Who knows, they may very well end up naked―she hoped so, anyway. But, the fact was Elizabeth set herself upon a fact-finding mission this evening. Jack appeared to be in a pleasant mood as well for this to work. She would make the best of it by keeping her temper in check. This was a viable task if she remained mindful of her tongue. Her fuse was short and Jack could rig her to fire off quicker than a stack of gun powder! He often goaded her to get that very fiery reaction.

"Well, perhaps. Who knows what the night shall bring. I will let you know about that affair later. Meanwhile, I have a matter of importance to discuss with you."

Instantly, Jack stopped short in his lope to the helm, frozen with arm in the air gripping the tie-off rope from the wheel. Staring at her with a stoic but sly expression, Sparrow finally strangled out the words,

"Yer not with _child_ , are you?" he mused tongue in cheek.

At first she glanced around the quarterdeck to make certain nobody else heard that crack. Assured they were alone, Elizabeth rapidly fired back to him in a hiss of chastisement, " _No_! I should think _not_ …but now that you bring it up, what if I _were_?"

Jack, knowing of course it was impossible for him to sire a child now in his new formed state, was only teasing her. But he loved to get Elizabeth riled up. She was so beautiful with that mane of blonde hair flying in the wind and her cheeks flushed red and full of life. He almost hated the idea of changing her into a creature of walking death―but it only bothered him a _little_. The idea of her at his side for eternity far outweighed his guilt. Having Elizabeth as his forever mate was a far more appetizing alternative to her flushed cheeks.

"Ah, so we're to 'ave one of _those..._ an excruciatin' discourse, are we?"

"What does that mean?"

"I answer, _you_ get head up. We 'ave a bloody row―names called, incriminations felt….we eventually make up, 'ave torrid n' ragin' sex, an' _I_ have me wish of gettin' you _naked_ at some point this evenin'. I'm only furtherin' the process along, y' see."

Elizabeth stood there absorbing and witnessing the twisted, but cunning Sparrow mind at work and play. She stalled, crossing her arms over her chest and was snickering at him, remaining mindful to be sweet. Elizabeth abolished her usual, snappish retort and resorted to replace it with a relaxed stance. Inching slowly up to his side, Jack keenly watched her with a dubious peer; one eye on the black sails above and the other glued to her. Cautious and curious as to what Elizabeth was plotting, Jack was uncertain if a kiss or punch was headed his way. When she reached his side, Elizabeth deployed an arm which coiled halfway around Sparrow's thick waist. Peering down at his shoulder where her head had been placed, Elizabeth sighed and then cooed in a very sensual tenor,

"Jack, can you not imagine little, tiny feet trotting about the deck?"

This was not coming from the hard-bitten, sword wielding woman who'd not think twice about popping a bloke in the jaw, was it? For now, Jack was going along with this imagined theme of jointly owned children. This was a topic he never cleared with her. The notion in no way ever crossed Jack's mind, if Elizabeth would be upset about not having children. Was she serious about this issue, or simply playing a joke to the hilt? Either way, Jack figured he had better find out and include that scenario within his final exposé before transitioning Elizabeth into an immortal. Once done, she could not reproduce.

"Isn't that the sort of muck mos' women chatter on about? D' you feel strongly one way or the other 'bout that lot, do you?" Sparrow mused, trying desperately to read her _true_ thoughts, but was finding them muddied. That prevented Jack from paring it down to an accurate read or receiving a firm answer.

Elizabeth seemed amused over his vague retort, ducked under his one arm, and then crept into the space between Jack's chest and the helm. Facing him, both of Jack's arms closed around her, fingers grasping the spokes of the helm. Caged within this tiny cell, Elizabeth smirked up at his black, beady eyes which latched onto her. She was cute as a button. Her coy smile exposed a lethally effective feminine charm; an imprint no man could resist. The bloody woman knew how to get his goat alright, for that fact _any_ man's goat. Elizabeth would make a formidable vampire, Jack thought to himself with an evil grin. But for now, what were those golden eyes of hers hiding? They were fluttering flirtatiously at him and her bewitching charms bedazzled him. Elizabeth stole Jack's breath away and he felt his mouth tug into a cunning smirk. He had to maintain the illusion that children 'could' be a probable occurrence; therefore he furthered the jest along. Jack could use this opportunity to ferret out her feelings about children either way. Drawing in a low and sensual breath as well, Jack then growled with a seductive rumble,

"Well? What answer 'ave you for me, Elizabeth? 'Tis no longer a fanciful idea, but now an actual _fancy_ , then? Is this yer coy way of tellin' me I'm about t' become a father?"

"Is that something you would desire to hear?"

Jack thought to himself _'no, because if that were the case it wouldn't be mine, not now not ever!'_ But he returned the sinister grin she expected and replied,

"Are you goin' to answer me every question with _another_ question?"

"No, that was not my intention, but why can you not answer my _initial_ question, Jack?"

"B' cause you've got me s' worked up, I _fergot_ the bloody question!" he barked in jest and much to her amusement.

Exasperated, Sparrow widened his kohl framed eyes with lips taut in frustrating angst. How could he possibly explain all that to Elizabeth without bleating out the entire truth? If he attempted to tell her the facts in a piecemeal fashion, then he'd sound like a lunatic for certain. Figuring he would detach himself from this issue now, Jack decided he'd bring it up at a later time. Right now he wanted to take advantage of this precocious mood Elizabeth was entertaining. It was one thing for a womanizing lech to be forever chasing after women, but this sexy lady had him cornered. She threw herself into his arms and Jack was pleasantly surprised over her unexpected spike in libido. He was also increasingly becoming excited by the potential of this novel position. Growling in torment, Jack closed his eyes to cope with this current dilemma and a burgeoning hard-on!

Elizabeth did not wait for another statement or give him an explanation. The time was ripe and she simply went for it―the chances of catching Jack Sparrow off-guard were far and few between. She flipped a strand of annoying hair off her face and lifted up on tip toes reaching for a kiss. Jack delivered by descending upon her like a raging tidal wave; rolling onto her lips and crashed without mercy. His warm mouth captured Elizabeth's in a frenzied kiss. His warm lips slid sensually from side to side, until finally his tongue began to probe. Seeking permission to enter, when granted it dove into her mouth with an erotic and sweeping plunge. Sparrow had not stopped ravaging her until hearing a tiny gasp escape.

They were kissing with a ravenous hunger, both feral and in a hurry to consummate their passions. Jack was just sliding a trail of kisses over to the other side Elizabeth's delicate neck, when the urge to feed upon her became insatiable. Jack's fingers gripped the spokes of the wooden wheel with angst and tension. His body taut and aching to penetrate her in every way he could manage. Sparrow's thoughts entertained grabbing her for a quick tryst inside his cabin. That large and inviting bed beckoned to him, but nearly everyone was in the galley eating. Jack was afraid if he abandoned Elizabeth to find a replacement for the helm, they'd not recapture this spontaneous mood.

" _Ahem_!"

A loud and invasive clearing of the throat had abruptly disrupted the heavy make-out session. Elizabeth and Jack were both visibly panting, met by the black almond eyes of Cook. The Oriental gent stood there grinning nervously as he delivered the tray of food and wine as Elizabeth instructed. He placed it on top of a nearby barrel, humbly bowed and then uttered in broken English,

"Excuse, please. Missy asked for cold supper here, Captain Sparrow."

Jack appeared dazed and confused, so wrapped up with sexual need and vampiric hunger; he was not even hearing what the man said. Elizabeth seemed to acknowledge Cook with appreciation, smiled warmly at him and answered with a pert, "Oh, thank you so much! That is precisely what I wanted. And look, you even remembered to bring the wine I requested! Thank you ever so much! This is splendid!"

While Cook swiftly waddled away from this embarrassing task, Jack finally emerged from his nearly catatonic state of lust and gaped at Elizabeth, pointing at the covered tray upon the barrel and asked,

"This…..was all yer doin', then?"

"Yes. I grow weary of eating alone in the cabin or sitting next to members of your crew. Half of them dine like a pack of wild animals and produce noises to follow _suit_! I actually find myself repulsed, getting sick to the stomach watching them eat! That is why I wanted us to have descent meal together. We can be alone, be romantic, and who knows―you may get your wish after all."

"I thought we already _were_ well on the way of accomplishin' that task _b'fore_ Cook showed up, eh?" Jack had interjected with mild annoyance over the interruption of their tiny love festival.

Elizabeth reached over, planting an affectionate but placating peck on Jack's cheek.

"Now do not be grumpy. When we get to Shipwreck Cove this evening, you will disappear into a sea of admirers' and friends. I shall naturally have to fend off rumors of my taking over the Cove as their Pirate King while you drink away the night…."

She then reached over to lift up one of the sliver trays to expose cold dinner. Jack's stomach nearly turned at the sight of real food and grew sicker yet over the notion of having to consume it. Blood was his main and _only_ course for meals. He could only tolerate fluids, and thank goodness for _that_ , because rum was always on the menu. Reaching for the bottle of wine, Jack placed the cork to his lips and a second later it was pulled with ease. Tossing it over the side, Jack took a long pull, growled, and swiped his lips as he stared at the platter of exposed food. His nose crinkled with distaste as he inquired with feigned interest,

"What the hell _is_ that lot?"

"Oh stop your quibbling. Now that we have this snack set before us, let's make good use of it! I wanted you to try this recipe of mine as well…a loin of pork. I made it special for you, Jack! It is marvelous. I used ginger, honey, and―what is wrong?"

With noticing that one, ill fated glance at Sparrow's soured puss, Elizabeth realized something was 'off.' Jack was not at all thrilled with the prospect of a romantic dinner for two. In fact, he looked _disgusted_! Trying to swing past the awkward way it was presented, she thought maybe that is what put Jack off to dining with her. Perhaps this intimate arrangement was looking _too_ romantic to the crew. Elizabeth managed to ride over this swell of his imagined embarrassment and retained an uplifting and positive outlook.

"I do not think Cook will say anything about catching us….you know, in a compromising position. Certainly I am not the _only_ woman who has been seen upon your ship locking lips with the Captain. Right, enough of this nonsense and let us dive into our marvelous meal. I created this with you in mind. Shall I tell you how I prepared it? I borrowed this recipe from a master chef that used to work in the manor. My father actually brought him over from England." Elizabeth gushed as she set the cloth napkins out, one to each side of their plates.

Starving and nearly drooling over the succulent cold supper, Elizabeth sliced a bit of pork and popped it into her mouth and again nearly swooned.

"Oh, it is absolutely _divine_. I have not lost my touch. Try a taste of it, Jack….it is really wonderful, not too spicy, it is _just right_."

"M, not hungry." Jack announced in a rather bleak and glib manner, still staring at the food on his plate as if it were a stuffed rat taken from the hold.

"Jack, I know you to be a healthy eater. I only now realize that I have not seen you eat a morsel. Three days and thirteen hours hence. I have been on this ship, and come to think on this, have not seen you take a single snack. When do you ever find the chance to eat?"

"I already ate." Jack grumbled in a gruff tone as if rebelling against this meddlesome mother.

" _Liar_! I was to bed with you and know for certain you had not eaten a thing! I woke up at dawn and you were just getting to bed...and that is after your being stationed at the helm all night!"

"I got me food in the middle of the night. Whilst at the helm I had a bite to eat, then." Jack explained with a nervous tremor to his voice.

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and stared at him with defiance. She distinctly felt deceived and over something as silly as this. Perhaps he was terrified of her being a terrible cook. She remembered Jack refusing her stew as well. She stopped herself from making a bigger issue out of something so insignificant. Keeping her promise of being sweet-natured tonight was more difficult than she thought. Elizabeth then asked in a tempered tenor,

"Really….I had no idea anyone was in the galley at that hour preparing food for you. What did you have?" she snapped quickly to try and catch Sparrow off guard.

"Fruit."

He was swift to answer the pop quiz. It was the first thing which flashed into his mind and luckily enough, it worked for the time being. Elizabeth did not seem convinced however, and was struggling with what she wanted to say. Jack could sense she was disappointed and feeling combative about this matter. He sensed she was taking this as a personal insult. Jack took a swig of wine and handed her the bottle, forcing a casual laugh. Poking at her upper arm with the base of the bottle, Jack tried to encourage her to drink a bit. That always seemed to calm Elizabeth down and promote a fresh outlook. Adopting a whimsical expression of humor, Jack then stated with a flair for the absurd,

"Right. Should I require a personal slave t' hand-feed me grapes, then I shall ring for _you_ , savvy? However, until that time arrives, 'ave a proper drink with me." He stated rather quickly.

Elizabeth was feeling out of sorts. Too tired and mentally defeated for sparring with him, she simply turned to look away. This conversation was too tedious. In her estimation, this was ultimately a means for Jack to avoid her. She argued the fact he was a grown man. If he did not appreciate her gesture of preparing an intimate moment to get closer to him, then so be it. She just had to accept that fact graciously. That is what Elizabeth told herself, but unfortunately what came out of her mouth was a snappish,

"Fine, suit yourself, then….. _starve_."

Agitated, Elizabeth turned about and was making for the steps to leave, when Jack lunged outwards and grabbed her arm.

"Wait on a moment, I thought we were havin' a bit of a drink, eh? Don't go off half cocked, Lizzie. Leave the food 'ere n' I'll nibble on it later."

Jack saw by her piercing glower at his hand that Elizabeth did not approve of his holding it captive. He quickly released his fingers about her upper arm and she turned to gaze at him. For that long moment of glaring at him, all the while Sparrow kept that same, frozen smile plastered upon his façade. She was upset and Jack knew why. He also realized he owed Elizabeth a much overdue explanation. Telling her he was a vampire now; that information would not wash. Explaining to her a thing like that here on deck, upon a ship where she had no escape, it was too much of a risk. On a ship at sea, this was not where you confessed a bizarre tale like that. In a few hours they would be at Shipwreck Cove. All Jack needed was to get Elizabeth alone in a safe place, a spot where they could speak frankly with privacy. He understood how frustrated she had been with him, and he really wanted to make amends. In any small way or gesture, Jack attempted to reach her heart for now, to settle down those raw emotions.

"Y' know, Lizzie….it's _not_ what you think, this."

"Is that so?"

"Aye. I know y' fancy an explanation…..yer at sail wiv a pirate who drives y' mad, then. I _know_ that. But trust me jus' a lit'le longer. I promise whilst we are at Shipwreck Cove, I will deliver any n' _all_ which you require, alright?"

Still offering up a spoiled smile at him, Elizabeth lost her promise long ago about remaining sweet. Somehow this incident was too much. This was not a mere insult over food, but Jack had spoiled their romantic moment. She felt that perhaps going to Shipwreck Cove had been a mistake. Jack was a celebrity. Once his boots would hit the dock, all would know he was there. His father would be anxious to see him, vendors hawking for his coin, and wenches would desire his business. Elizabeth felt she would be better off in her hilltop cottage rather than compete for Jack Sparrow's attentions. That was when she regarded this pained expression upon his visage. It almost appeared as if Jack was reading her thoughts and knew what she was thinking.

"What...do you mean, you will 'deliver all that I require' when we reach the Cove? What does that mean?" she replied with a challenge.

"I _know_ what yer thinkin', then. Don't be cross wiv me, Lizzie. In a few hours, all will b' revealed."

"Yes, of course that is what you _would_ say, Jack. And since you have brought this topic up, just how _do_ you know what I am thinking?" she snapped back with cynicism in spite of her silent promise.

Jack Sparrow was stymied. His head was on the block and he had to think of something fast. Was he _really_ going to tell her everything as soon as he got to Shipwreck Cove? Where on earth could he possibly have the privacy to confess all the heinous deaths he caused between the shores of Europe and the Caribbean―including a death upon his own ship? Was he prepared to handle her disbelief or Elizabeth's shock and disgust upon hearing he was a dead man who fed upon the blood of the living? The look of panic must have flashed across his countenance for Elizabeth was presently staring at him with deep concentration. Clearing his throat, Jack had managed to conjure up a short range plan, and decided to let it slightly unfurl at this moment.

"When we get to the Cove, then….let's have a bit of a gatherin' together, eh?"

"What _sort_ of a gathering?"

"What other type _is_ there? You n' I, go off somewhere together. Mebbe a drink or two, alone….before we go up to see anyone."

"That is impossible, Jack. Sighting of your ship marks your arrival miles before you even set foot ashore. The docks will be mobbed."

"Oh, you think me a simpleton? I cannot outfox any other pirates seekin' me out, then?"

Elizabeth eyed him with suspicion and managed to garble out a terse reply before turning to leave him at the helm.

"Fine. Talk to me when we arrive. I am going to sup with the crew in the meantime."

* * *

Arrival of the _Black Pearl_ in the harbor of Shipwreck Cove always caused fervor. Captain Jack Sparrow had returned and that meant revelry, parties, and a flow of affluence from its crew and her Captain. He was a pirate Captain of fiscal means and Jack Sparrow shared his wealth with a lucrative and generous hand. Patrons of inns, cafés, pubs and brothels alike loved tending to him as a returning customer. He was welcome as well as his first mate and members of Sparrow's crew who fashioned themselves a part of that generous ilk. So it was natural to hear the bay being filled with cheers of human voice, even a celebratory canon shot was fired.

Teague Sparrow heard a conclave of noise echo from the bay's waters and the roar of firearms. At first he imagined they were under attack. Listening with a keener ear, he discerned it to be friendly fire. This was a harbinger of cheer being proffered; a salute to his son returning home. Put at ease that they were indeed looking forward to party rather than battle, Teague methodically lit his pipe. He strolled over to the French doors, opened them both, and peered down at the Cove's bay below. It was nearly one in the morning, but all were up. Anyone asleep or passed out would hear this raucous alright. But the honor was well placed and worthy since it served as an announcement. This was a heralding cry that Captain Jack Sparrow had arrived. He was at Shipwreck Cove and the entire outpost was rejoicing.

A familiar face had scooted past his threshold and into his private quarters. Not seeing him on the veranda, the man turned to jog back out, until Teague called out to him, " _Oi_! Over here! You have a message from Jackie, then?"

"Aye sir, Captain Jack Sparrow…..he's arrived." The messenger stated out of breath, clutching onto the frame of a wing back chair. Taking a deep breath he then continued to add, "…..'tis the man himself, and _her_ …..she's with him as well."

Teague tapped the ash from the bowl of his pipe onto the railing of the outside veranda. Glanced down at the black ship below, he then returned his gaze to the out of breath man stationed inside his room with a sharpening eye.

"That would be, Miss Swann…..she'd be that...the woman you name?"

That was correct, "Aye, it is….the Pirate King herself, sir. She's on the _Black Pearl_ with Captain Sparrow. I guess she's come back to help out with our…. _problem_." the messenger answered eagerly.

"Thank you." Teague replied in a deep and resonant tenor, but his leathery countenance appeared to reflect his being vexed over the latter part of this news flash.

Once the man left his compartment, Teague took another overview of the long winding road which led from the docks up to the Shipwreck Cove complex of buildings. His long, tapered fingers nervously tapped the iron railing which framed the veranda where he stood. This was good news in a sense; he was pleased to see not only his son, but Elizabeth as well. But of their new-found 'problem,' Teague was uncertain if anyone could help with that strange matter.

But what also disturbed Teague was hearing of Jack and Elizabeth arriving _together_. To the sage old pirate, this business spelled out unwanted and unneeded trouble for Jack. The Cove had enough problems without catering to his son's ill behavior. He knew on the quiet that Elizabeth fancied Jack and they had a secret affair or dalliance. Teague was against it. His son never learned discretion. If Jack was making public appearances with the _Dutchman's_ wife, this proved to be an unwise decision. Nevertheless, Teague Sparrow would welcome them with a pleasant if not subdued greeting. At first chance he would pull his son aside and give him a word of sage advice―upsetting the apple cart was a foolish maneuver. Not knowing of Jack's new state of affairs, Teague's only goal was to protect him from harm, and thwarting Elizabeth from receiving an unsavory reputation. Little did Teague Sparrow know how off the mark he was in this solitary goal, or realize that the Cove's current 'problem' had now been greatly _magnified_.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10 - Midnight Confession**

What Teague had not anticipated, was soon after the _Black Pearl_ docked, the infamous pair in question had vanished. Once the plank had been brought out to meet Shipwreck Cove's dock, most of the crew filed off the ship. The crew not assigned to duties, had departed with resonant shouts of gaiety for a shore leave finally being within a lively port. Every head was counted for as they made it down the plank. Too many of the men felt 'pent up' only after the four-day sail. However, that was due primarily to the tension and expectation of doom that another man might befall the ship's 'curse.' The crewmen were relived the trip had been successful, meaning they reached Shipwreck Cove without an incident of a mysterious death, or any threats from poor weather. Evidently, their 'secret' phantom must be temporarily appeased, and so the sun shined down upon them and now it was time to celebrate.

Jack Sparrow had put his plan into immediate action when he saw his way clear from any remaining responsibilities as ship's Captain. Only a few men were assigned to stay on board to secure the _Pearl_ , and only after those assignments completed, would they be granted final leave. Of course, Gibbs was there as trusty first mate and overseer. Jack knew he would ensure the job was well done. This leverage of duty and time offered Jack flexibility to carry on with his scheme.

There was no more time left, Jack had stalled long enough in telling Elizabeth about himself, and what he now wanted going forward. Hearing of the incidents which occurred on Little Cayman had alarmed Sparrow tremendously. Jack sensed this was the sign which forced him to come clean and tell Elizabeth the truth. Her safety depended on his being candid now. With a blanket tucked under one arm and basket handle clutched within fist, Jack called out to Elizabeth to halt her from walking down the wooden plank and leaving the ship of her own accord.

" _Oi!_ Wait on, then!" Jack stammered as he hastened to catch up to her, the bundles in his arms nearly dropping while he clumsily lumbered after her, "Don't leave, then! I want…..you're t' come with me, eh? Like I told you b'fore…I must speak with you, Lizzie."

Elizabeth stood half way down the ramp and eyed Jack guardedly. He was forcing that toothy smile, but the onset of evening shrouded his true intent. However, Elizabeth sensing the urgency within his address made a quick study of his serious countenance. Jack appeared earnest, his face etched with a hidden agenda no doubt. Elizabeth felt in her gut he had an ulterior motive up his sleeve, but actually halted her departure. Standing next to him on the shaky plank, the wood tremored under her due to Sparrow's incessant shifting of parcels causing the plank to quiver. The uneasy sensation of movement made her wait appear more daunting as she watched him scurry about with the blanket and basket, dropping this and picking up that; a few things he was gathering up in preparation to leave. Shaking her head over his constant shuffling and disorganization, Elizabeth reached out to take something from him to assist, but Jack jerked the basket out of her reach and protested,

"No, no! I've got it, then."

"Hardly, you are littering the plank with your gear! What is all this about, Jack? Why do you have a blanket and basket with you? This is most irregular at this hour."

"Right. I'll explain it _all_ when we get there."

"Get _where_? So far you have told me nothing, belaboring me to come along with you to some unknown destination, and lastly….you cannot manage to walk three paces without dropping anything!" Elizabeth replied in a half laugh over Sparrow's uncoordinated antics.

His lips drew taut, black eyes narrowing to form a pensive squint, and presented a grimace of disappointment to Elizabeth. It would figure she'd give him flack for this, when in actuality he was trying to inject a pleasant slant to this venture. He was not certain of anything, even if Elizabeth would hear him out, or be agreeable in the long run. All Jack knew was right now, she was testing his mettle and giving him a hard time, undoubtedly on purpose. She was clever and knew he was up to something, by the sheer nature of this matter, an indelicate topic which could not be broached now, or prematurely disclosed. Jack saw she was making him work for this, and if it was to occur at all, Jack needed to be on his toes and use all his charm and charisma to pull this thing off! So, he drew in a pensive and brooding breath, leered at Elizabeth and then stated in a low rumble,

"If y'd bloody well stop lecturin' me long 'nough, I might tell you…..mmmm…..I've a surprise in store, eh? How 'bout _that_? Will that do fer now to achieve yer cooperation, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth was not buying into this, she was starting to get that feeling of speaking to the Trojan who was telling her he had a horse parked outside. Jack also called her Miss Swann, another indication he was looking to 'snow' her. Arms crossing her bosom, Elizabeth scanned him from head to toe, from his imposing forced visage of incorruptibility, to the draped blanket clumsily crumpled back under his arm for the fourth time. Pursing her lips and testing Sparrow all the more, Elizabeth slowly repined,

"What _sort_ of a surprise? And what do you have inside that basket? What….you cannot be serious. Do you suppose we are having a picnic after the midnight hour, Jack?"

Again, Sparrow jerked his arm out of Elizabeth's reach to prevent her from peeking into his woven basket. Unable to extract more information than that, she resigned herself to the fact that there would be no peace unless she played this game Jack's way. So, she would listen and hear what Jack had to say, then pool her ideas to form an opinion. However, spotting the blanket tucked under his arm, Elizabeth could assume thus far that Jack was perhaps inviting her to a late-night rendezvous for instigating a midnight kissing conference. She would not be opposed to that. But what bothered her most; what were the contents within that picnic basket? A close guess would be food, what else did one put within a picnic basket? This entire invite felt shady to Elizabeth, but she had to trust him on some level….it _was_ Jack, was it not?

"Not exactly…mmmmm….mebbe a picnic, why not? See 'ere, Elizabeth….I promised y' an explanation. B'fore we go any further, I need…I'd really like t' explain it all t' you 'bout this lot…what all this mystery has been leadin' up to, then. Why I've been tight-lipped n' lead a cloak n' dagger sort of existence. Come with me now, an' I promise to reveal all. I've a blanket an' own a stretch of private of beach. I've called it me own personal spot since I was a small lad. I think it's a befittin' place t' disclose me secret to you."

Jack wasn't sure how well received his disclosure or proposal would be. Evidently his words struck a chord with Elizabeth and she agreed outright without any further argument, fight or wise cracks. She was understanding and kind to him for some reason, despite the hour and four days of isolation and confusion. Elizabeth endured much for so long; Sparrow was eager to offer her a resolution that would nicely segue into his ultimate pitch. Jack smiled warmly at her, took Elizabeth's hand, and then resumed their walk together down the plank.

Once on the lantern-lit docks, Jack ducked down a side stairwell which lead off and under the large boardwalk system. Jack knew this dock well, and how to make it through a maze of tunnels through a part of the cove which lead to a stretch of clear shore. The two of them disappeared among the rows of tall palms which lined a long, and pearly white stretch of beach. Behind her, that long mane of blonde hair flounced in the off-shore breezes, delicately illuminated by the bright sheen of beamed moonlight. Jack would occasionally glance over to see if Elizabeth was at ease, less tense about this trek and relaxing into the idea—she _was_.

They resumed walking until the docks behind them disappeared and they followed this trail leading to a beautiful beach. It naturally curved inland, lining a small alcove along the natural curvature of the shoreline. There was a bit of brush and some low hanging foliage, but that came to another clearing. Elizabeth walked alongside of Jack for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying the stroll and how the moon followed them, the long silvery tendrils shimmered along the bay as she kept up with Jack's long-legged lope.

They meandered across this long beach, soon abandoning the glittering lanterns and hustling noise of the harbor. Elizabeth understood Shipwreck Cove was a near rival to Paris, the way Jack spoke about it. However, the renowned city of lights of Shipwreck Cove were pretty. This island was comparable to the Parisian glow, due to thousands of flickering lanterns and touches, specifically used to herald the nightlife. Most pirates were awake around the off hours of the night, so evening time was the favored time here for activity, just like Paris and Tortuga. Most of the action was geared towards revelry. Tortuga only surpassed the Cove with a touch of historic partying. Their debauchery was measured per capita mile. But no matter Sparrow's intent with this evening's adventure, it was a very nice stroll, as Elizabeth remained by his side on a moonlight beach.

It was beautiful tonight, and the atmosphere bode well for a pleasant outing along the beach. This time of the year always assured seasonably unpredictable weather in the tropics, but this evening it was exceptionally clear. The gusts of balmy wind felt lovely across Elizabeth's skin and the sky was poxed with twinkling stars. With the moon playing host to them all, it was like a dazzling astronomical play to observe. Elizabeth examined the silvery orb above, as it stretched its shimmering beams down to encompass the tops of the waving palm trees. This gave the illusion of a languid and relaxed aura that was just perfect. It was not chilly, humid or damp, but actually a splendid night to have this tiny soiree with Jack.

Elizabeth wondered if Jack's newly acquired immortality gave him the ability to alter weather patterns as well as read her mind? These days, she was always suspect of Sparrow having unnatural powers. With that in mind, she glanced over at the blanket bundled under Jack's other arm. He dropped it so many times, after the last time, his impatience took hold and Jack haphazardly shoved it into a ball. Now a good part of it was now hanging off to one side. The bulk of those folds presently landed atop the basket, covering whatever Sparrow had shoved inside of that.

Elizabeth thought this was an odd time for planning an impromptu picnic, but again…..this _was_ Jack and he was always given to peculiarities. She simply slated them as chances to have fun and be romantic with him. Indeed, Elizabeth enjoyed having this nighttime date, at least she had him all to herself and they could possibly be making love on that blanket only moments from now.

Suddenly, Elizabeth caught Jack occasionally glancing over at her, as if to gauge if she was still amiable and willing to go along with the program. She was thus far, and not yet knowing what Sparrow was going to spring on her later. Elizabeth found no fault in this leisurely stroll upon a moonlit beach. It made up for all the awkward instances and minor spats which led up to this evening's upsetting final straw. That was Elizabeth's opinion so far, until Jack stopped walking and stood dead in his tracks, nearly jerking her to a stagger.

" _Blimey_ …what's 'e doin' here, then? This is _my_ beach."

Elizabeth focused her gaze up ahead along the bubbling surf where she too spotted some man. He was staggering and swaying along the breakers, all the while swinging about a bottle held in one hand. It was plain to discern he was older, evidently drunk out of his mind, and had lost his way along the beach. Jack's dark eyes sharpened to study the odd man's behavior for a pensive moment. Finally, he released Elizabeth's hand, placed the blanket and basket down onto the sand, and then stated with a stern tenor.

"Right. I'll be back in a tick or two."

Immediately, Elizabeth became paranoid as to what Sparrow was about to do. For some reason, from Elizabeth's perspective and inner instincts, the mean glower Jack was giving that man was particularly predatory. It bothered her immensely and so she spoke up quickly on the stranger's behalf before Sparrow actually left her side to enact whatever scheme was up his sleeve.

" _Woah_! Hold on and wait a minute here, Jack! Just what are you planning to do?"

Elizabeth rapidly clutched onto Jack's forearm, preventing his advance. Looking down at her fingers gripping into him, Jack half laughed at her preventative measures, purely from the standpoint of how futile that action really was….as supernatural man or plain old pirate, she could not prevent him from doing a damned thing! Alas, he respected her as his love and Pirate King….now reminded as was she, that they were on Elizabeth's turf where she reigned. Stopping to grin at her, Sparrow gestured a nod in the drunk's direction.

"I'm merely goin' over to that gent there an' instruct him to wander off towards another stretch of beach, then. That alright wiv _you_ , yer highness?" he smugly teased her.

"You….you are not going to _hurt_ him, are you?"

Elizabeth asked with hesitancy in her tone which made Jack laugh all the more at the definitively hidden and unstated expectation she had of his menace. Sparrow's dark eyes twinkled with delight and humor, greatly amused over her consternation. Lips curling into a sly and wolf-like grin, Jack silently chuckled. Her increased paranoia over the drunk's welfare struck a funny bone, but it seemed such a silly point for Elizabeth to nurture. Why would she be fretting over this sot, when she did not know him—meant nothing to Elizabeth. In the long run, Jack figured his vacating the area of interlopers was being done for her benefit―or that was his jaded opinion on the matter. Glancing from the staggering man back to Elizabeth, Jack replied with all the savvy of a politician as he negotiated the scene.

"No, I'd not planned t' do him any mischief….unless he disregards me advice n' starts a scuffle. But 'till I know fer certain, I'll need you t' stay right 'ere, then."

Elizabeth's inner bells of alarm went off, not liking Jack's excuse or this loose plan. She felt vexed, an increasing worry about this man's fate. It seemed silly to her even as she spoke, but there was a drive; an inner voice guiding Elizabeth. There was something beyond the scope of rational thought which informed her there was trouble afoot—and it was all stemming from Jack. For some inexplicable reason, Elizabeth was unable to put a label on what she felt, operating strictly by instinct.

"No….. _wait_! Why, Jack? Why can I not walk along with you, if your plan is only to engage in simple discourse….a friendly chat with that man?"

Sparrow cocked his head to one side as if to weed through her mental static, try to fathom why Elizabeth was so anxious about this stranger, and flying into protect mode. Jack assumed she was suspicious about his resolve and subsequent action to reach it. Still chuckling over her odd reaction, all the while removing her fingers one at a time to pry Elizabeth's talons from digging into his upper arm. Wanting to ease her paranoia, Jack set out to appease her trepidation with use of a deep and sensual tenor. He responded to her alarm by projecting his voice in a musical delivery, a mock song of appeal, each word hitting a lyrical note.

"Lizzie….. _Elizabeth_ ….darlin'….." he reassured her in a pleasant croon, "I need t' make it known to blokes like this gent 'ere…..that he's trespassin' on private property, right?"

"But….Jack, how can you stake that claim? I have been here long enough…..lived at Shipwreck Cove to known that is _false_. This particular part of the shore so happens to be for _public_ use, is that not correct?"

Elizabeth exclaimed her validation vehemently, almost sounding like a hired attorney! Sparrow stared at her, recognizing the flavor of this defense and sorting out her _real_ reason for the objection. _Elizabeth was scared_. Jack took a moment to read her, and that answer instantly came to him. What all this nonsense was, had been Elizabeth voicing _her_ fears. Jack was not clear why Elizabeth felt scared with him, but hoped he could amend that nuance quickly.

Her practical use of dissent spoke volumes to Sparrow's sensitive ears and his soul. Jack was always tuned into Elizabeth on a psychic level. She appeared frantic now, beginning to gaze up and down the moonlit beach, seeking out others as well to enlist their aid. Unfortunately for her, Jack knew this area of Shipwreck Cove was a vacant area of shore nobody used—which is why he selected it! Growling to himself internally, Jack was pissed. It would figure this man would be planted here, at this time on this night…..on a sparsely populated beach where Jack wanted to be alone with Elizabeth. Now he had to contend with getting rid of this vagrant, and keep Elizabeth happy! Jack, wanted to end this travesty as soon as possible and roll on with the night's planned agenda.

However, at the moment his thoughts were brought into focus. Elizabeth was presently ranting over this ridiculous situation as if this was _important_!

"Jack, as Pirate King, I insist on being considerate of _all_ within my realm."

Jack did a double take, dreadlocks whipping to one side as he gawked at her. Since when did Elizabeth take on the regal mantle with such zeal? Here she was suddenly with rod and staff in her hand, taking on her role as ruler, and doing it with a righteous stab. Jack shook his head, so taken back by her leap to imperialism, that he was not imagining how she took this all so seriously and all of the sudden. His eyelashes were fluttering with awe at how she could flip the banter to insert these little bits of fortification for her side of the argument, stalemating Jack at every turn!

"Eh? _Wha'_ d'you jus' say, then?" Jack squawked, his voice jumping up a few octaves along with his shock.

"I mean the man may be aware of this being a public beach, therefore he has every right to walk upon the sands….just as we are doing!" she babbled excitedly.

Jack was staring down at her in awe, not believing Elizabeth and this retroactive inspiration, followed by this varnished play-by-play enactment as King being tossed at him!

"Why don't we divert our tracks and seek another part of this beach for ourselves? If you are so intent on us having privacy, let's seek another part of the alcove? I saw a bit of beach we passed, it was that way."

Elizabeth stated her idea excitedly as she pointed at the area of shore behind them, offering the alternative route and hopefully a peaceful solution to the problem. Seeing Jack was not sold on this idea, Elizabeth then added with some distress while prodding their departure along by giving another and slightly more aggressive tug of Jack's arm,

"This way, it is….come along, then. I saw it over _this_ way." Elizabeth fussed with a false bravado to emulate excitement.

Jack gleamed at Elizabeth with a generous smile, not believing how much energy she was putting into this venture. He was also noticing how Elizabeth was already practiced at being the voice of justice, and doling out her will to be followed in any given circumstance. As a ruler and Pirate King here on Shipwreck Cove, Elizabeth had done a marvelous job in the past. For the record, Sparrow also reminded himself how that role of hers had been deemed a reality—by his tiebreaking vote long ago during the Pirate wars with Beckett. However, that seemed like eons ago, and this matter was a pressing and current one. Her regal role was proving to be a bane to Sparrow and not one of benefit at all! Jack was losing patience and already had his mind set. Snapping out of his mental maze, Jack shook his head full of dreadlocks thrashing one way then the other, and became in direct conflict with Elizabeth's proposed theory about this property and what he intended to do with it in the here and now!

"No darlin', I hate t' inform you….but yer wrong. This part of the beach 'tis actually _mine_. You n' I stay—an' that bloke _goes_ , then. I want me beach t' be private-like at the moment. Now then, jus' stay right here….don't go 'way or drift off. Yer not to move an inch from this very spot, savvy? I'll be right back after I get this lot sorted."

And with that brief announcement, which was in no way a satisfactory explanation as far as Elizabeth had been concerned, Jack was off. Sparrow's long legged lope had swiftly carried him across the moonlit dunes of wind swept sands. She tried her best calling out to Jack, hoping to use whatever tactics she had at her disposal to gain his attention and maybe change his mind. Nothing seemed to work and by the time she took another deep breath, Jack's form was a tiny figure in the distance, no longer heeding her shouts. Standing there and seething, Jack disappeared around the natural curve of beach. Only a small spot in the distance; Elizabeth tried to call him back one final time. Using her cupped hands in a funneled shape, her mouth placed up to it, Elizabeth shouted again for his immediate return. Unfortunately, all her efforts lead to an unhappy finish, and it also signaled an end to their heated debate.

"Bloody _pirate_!"

Elizabeth stood there after her last, shouted curse after him and watched Jack resume his trek. Worried over the outcome, her eyes remained glued to Sparrow, who calmly approached the elder man. He stood there a few moments, hands on hips and was evidently talking to him for a bit. It was a challenge for Elizabeth to decipher the temperament of this conversation. Already knowing the alleged content, Elizabeth guessed by gaging the way Jack used his arms. Sparrow had a habit of using wide sweeps of his arms, expressive gestures reflecting his animated body language. This was useful in her figuring what Jack might have been saying. It had to be pretty colorful; Elizabeth felt he was speaking with insistence right now, because his customary arm sweeps contained a dramatic and fluid movement.

She continued to study him from afar. Elizabeth observed Jack's hands break from where they'd been planted at his hips, now waving in fluid and small gestures. He seemed to be pointing off to the right side, her eyes too drifted to the tree line where Jack indicated. She assumed Sparrow was directing the man where to go. Biting her lip and praying, Elizabeth hoped the drunk would not confront Jack in any aggressive manner. However, there was no move made by him at all to vacate the area.

Unfortunately, the old man appeared to be terribly impaired from liquor and stood his ground. Elizabeth could hear the elder gent's voice getting louder and sounding more abrasive in his speech answering Jack. Finally, Elizabeth saw Sparrow lift his arm. This was it—she expected Jack was going to punch him. Surprisingly enough, Sparrow placed his arm around the man's shoulders and escorted him off to that very stretch of beach he previously pointed to. They both meandered towards the tree line indicated. Elizabeth sighed with relief; the man had been handled fairly and no harm done.

Elizabeth stood there, now solo and the only occupant enjoying the view of this gorgeous and opalescent beach. She glanced over to the right, following the angle of shore where Jack had disappeared. There seemed to be another stretch of coastline which jutted out at a right angle through the thick foliage, an area where she could no longer detect their forms. Elizabeth laughed to herself. No doubt Jack would go to any lengths when it came to achieving his goal; getting what he wanted was a thing for him. Obviously, Jack was somber about this impromptu picnic on the beach, even though it was nearly one o'clock in the morning.

A soft breeze of the balmy ocean air surrounded Elizabeth and she drew in a deep breath—the salty-sweet fragrance of sea and the flora from the island. Gazing up at the moon, she followed the silvery spokes beaming like glitter across the crested waves. It was dazzling to see the ocean so lit up and sparkling like thousands of diamonds. The speckles of reflecting light upon the surface danced and she found them mesmerizing. Her eyes grew tired from staring so hard, and so Elizabeth closed them. She inhaled the sweet, fragrant air and detected a hint of hibiscus. It soared on the island breeze, mixed into the salty sea spray of the breakers. It was heavenly.

Elizabeth wondered if this night was going to hold a certain 'significance.' Jack seemed serious when he expressed his sentiments of being alone with her, and stated earlier that he'd divulge _all_ that she required to know. Again, she sniggered to herself and imagined if Jack had any clue what he was getting himself into. Could he endure 'Miss Curiosity' as he affectionately would goad her when she bombarded him with a torrent of questions without batting an eye. Apparently, Jack Sparrow knew that insatiable 'need to know' characteristic about her, but seemed humbled enough to open himself up to it; render himself subject to that sort of 'punishment.' But Elizabeth decided she would go easy on him tonight, cut him some 'slack' as he put it. Whatever this supposed confession was going to lead up to―Elizabeth promised to herself that she would play it low key and not nag him about it. She hated being perceived as a 'typical' female, nosey, being a gossip, or berating others. She wanted to prove her standards exceeded those base commonalities.

Ten minutes elapsed when Elizabeth started to getting concerned about Jack not returning right away. She was at the point of worrying just enough to march off on her own to find him. Suddenly, her peripheral vision caught a slight flickering motion off to the right and behind the tree line. Jack had reappeared with a lively, long legged stride, swiftly approaching the waiting Elizabeth. He was smirking with a cunning expression while shaking his head at the same time. He seemed to be mentally reviewing the humorous aspect of recent events and how their outing was going sort of bumpy thus far. As Jack joined her, he actually reached a point past Elizabeth, bent down, and picked up the blanket and basket….all while still laughing. Too curious not to ask him, Elizabeth no longer waited for an explanation, already past her expiration date of patience,

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened to you? I thought you escorted him all the way up to the complex, you had been gone for such a long span of time."

Sparrow shook his head again, as if still looping that mental interview, playing it through his thoughts once more, rendering a slick chortle while he resumed to fuss with the blanket,

"Aye! Jus' some crazy ol' blither, then. Didn't realize he was intrudin' on me private beach. I had t' convince him; that he was in fact trespassin' on private property, y' see."

Elizabeth thought Jack was full of himself. For the duration of each visit she experienced at the Cove, never had she heard tell of this 'private beach' being owned. Certainly, if Jack had ownership of this beach, Elizabeth saw it merely as a temporary and territorial belonging made exclusive to Sparrow for this night only. In short, she did not believe him.

"Jack, one could certainly stake an oppositional point of view and offer valid dispute. How on earth is this your beach to own? It is a preposterous claim and one I could readily argue. Number one, may I point out that nowhere on this beach is there a sign _designating_ these territorial rights as being yours. This bit of shore is _not_ yours in the least, and I guess never had been other than your grandiose muscling in on it for yourself this very night! So, now I ask—what gives you the right to make it so?" Elizabeth coyly staked her findings all within g a foxy grin, her amber eyes flaring, pleased for having 'out foxed the fox' on this one.

"B'cause luv, I say so!" he chirped with a cocky flair as only Jack could.

Exasperated with arguing, Elizabeth rolled her eyes skyward to the stars and allowed him to drag her along. Taking up her hand within his once more, they resumed their trek down this silvery stretch of beach. She forced herself to enjoy the beautiful scenery and block out the last fifteen minutes. Elizabeth marveled at the glittering waves still undulating and crashing upon the shore. The churning surf would thrash at the land, and then convert into a sheet of bubbles until slowly flowing back with a return to the midnight-blue ocean. The sound as well was very relaxing and soothed her jagged nerves. Elizabeth just let the rhythmic sound of the surf ease away her current distress. Her insatiable curiosity alone was ebbing into a broiling state of wonderment over what Sparrow was going to disclose.

Finally, Jack reached a desired spot on the shore. It was located not too far from an old and abandoned rowboat, upturned with rotted bottom side up and set upon the sands. Elizabeth peered at it, the old boat looked quite solitary among the plane of while sands. It appeared to be damaged, obviously somebody dumped it there a long time ago, where it remained neglected and weathered. It seemed to serve as a sort of 'marker' for him, or as Jack explained to Elizabeth while he spread out the blanket next to it,

"Here's one of me favorite spots then. Used to come down here to fish, swim, picnic…an'….mmmmm….a few other pastimes as well." Jack mused with a twinkle in his eyes, allowing Elizabeth to conjure her own end to that sentence.

Elizabeth pursed her lips as she watched him arrange the blanket, spreading it out and getting it just right to his own specifications. She did laugh at his commentary, and could not resist the temptation to make comment of her own.

"Oh, so you brought me here as some intergyral ritual…perhaps a certain rite of passage?"

Jack flashed her a dirty smirk, all the while he was constant movement placing his blanket just so on top of the bumpy sand.

"Mebbe….."

"How many other women have you _lured_ out here, Jack?"

" _Lured_? That's a rather sordid way of puttin' it, luv. Makes me out as some sort of _lurker_ …."

Elizabeth swallowed her giggle, casually shrugged a shoulder, but maintained her impulse to laugh by keeping a straight face to shield her sense of humor about his past. Watching Sparrow fuss with his arrangement of this darn blanket, Elizabeth was dying to open up his basket; peek inside to investigate what sort of food Sparrow packed for this picnic. She had not thought to do that when he escorted the drunk off the beach. Now, Jack was preoccupied again and she was obsessed with the notion of peeking. It was too much fun bantering back and forth with Jack now, so the basket took a back seat in priority.

Elizabeth was greatly amused and entertained watching Sparrow meticulously level out the sand with his arm first, and then placed the blanket down and held it. He struggled to secure each corner, to keep them from flapping in the wind. Sparrow's effects had come in handy, weighing down every end of the blanket with a removed boot, sword, or pistol, using whatever he had handy. With the blanket leveled now at each corner, he denied the use of Elizabeth's items when she offered. The layout had met his satisfaction and Jack sat down, urging Elizabeth to land next to him. It felt good to sense the warmth of the sun still radiating up from the sand and keeping them at a comfortable temperature when the wind blew a tad too cool. Raking her fingers through the sand, Elizabeth was thoughtfully watching Jack watching her.

"Rather nice, this….." Jack announced, making the first move to initiate the casual chit chat to begin a conversation.

Elizabeth indeed enjoyed feeling the immediate sensation of radiated warmth emanating from the sun heated sand beneath. Jack coiled one arm about her shoulders which supplied more coziness to their present nook. With a sense of completion, now that they were here on Sparrow's special portion of this beach, the anticipation mounted. Elizabeth was waiting any moment to be indoctrinated and hear whatever this piece of news was; the unveiling of the mystery which had enveloped his life these last months. So, Elizabeth was eager to learn, but at the same time did not want to hound him either. If this was a delicate topic, she figured it was best to practice discretion. Naturally, that did not necessarily mean she could not tease him about other things not deemed sacred. She felt the best opener to use for that would be his comment of this being a 'ceremonial' spot where he had brought other ladies. That intrigued Elizabeth to no end.

They sat there in silence for several moments, just easing into the seductive sights and sounds of nature around them. This relaxed setting was lulling them both into a comfortable and sedate condition―precisely what Jack wanted. However, Elizabeth was feeling frisky and had not yet finished raking Jack over the coals about this place and what he did to the women he brought here. In one of his sneaked, sidelong peeks at her, Sparrow captured this smirk on Elizabeth's countenance. He knew it was in there, just circulating about until Elizabeth had placed her special spin on it. Taking a deep breath, she asked,

"So, enlighten me Jack. Had I come out here to your lovely spot twenty and four years ago, what would you have done to me?" Elizabeth queried with a demurely coy smirk, enticing Sparrow the entire time.

Jack chuckled darkly, highly amused. Given the opportunity to use that, he would. It was a superb way to levy that into a strictly romantic liaison with Elizabeth. However, this night was about telling her something _else_. But all the same, it was a good ice breaker and Jack decided to use it. He leaned close to her, kissed the top of her bare shoulder, and grinned fiendishly.

"Oh, I'd probably do then what I'd do now…."

"Which is?"

"Ravish you."

Sparrow swiftly had his answer ready as he snapped out that reply, shooting it point blank and unabashed while spawning that fiendishly impish grin which he was noted for….alarmingly charming as Elizabeth would expect of him.

"I see, and is that your intention this evening as well, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack heaving a long sigh, shifted his torso sideways a bit in order to face Elizabeth at a better angle. His kohl smudged eyes were amazingly fierce and intense, exceedingly edgy for the relaxed atmosphere to which they were presently immersed. Elizabeth waited with baited breath, not sure _what_ he was about to say. But by his serious countenance, there seemed to be a teaming importance which was reflected within those obsidian eyes. They were hypnotic, tantalizing and drawing Elizabeth in; potent to the point she felt herself near to a swoon! Swallowing hard, Jack inwardly struggled, his handsome features morphed into a scowl, his fingers still fondling hers, and then as if he was resigned to getting this off his chest, Jack started his speech with a telltale clearing of his throat followed by a formal regard of her.

"Elizabeth….y' know how much I love you, eh?" Jack stated his words with a very slow, sentimental and yet prominent address, "I say that b'cause in order t' tell you what I must requires an honest answer from you as well…..I need that from y', darlin'…..that means more t' me than anythin' else I say this night."

Stunned not only by the direct proclamation, Elizabeth was also reached on a physical level by a tactile placement of his warm hand atop hers. Jack continued to gently fondle her fingers, interlocking them with hers at the moment. Elizabeth sat there amazed with his candid delivery, and the words Jack professed. It struck her mute at first, not even sure if she was being set up for some joke or jest, but soon enough felt his candor was genuine. Elizabeth looked into Sparrow's eyes, lipid dark and mysterious. She absolutely melted into them, feeling just as liquid and translucent, unable to hide from those twin black pools which expressed deep affection. How could Elizabeth not love Jack? She felt it years ago, long before her mind could catch up to the fact, or thwart a wedding that shouldn't have taken place. But now, after the years past and what she and Jack had been to each other, Elizabeth finally confessed her own affections for him.

"Yes, and I do too…..I _do_ love you, Jack."

It was peculiar speaking those words aloud, and saying them to Jack. She made her reply a genuine statement as well, hoping that although her voice was so terribly soft and barely audible, it should not be diminished in meaning. It was only out of being stunned and unprepared for this type of situation. Elizabeth had not anticipated this as discourse, her suspicions ran along a far more frivolous belief. But she did not need to worry if her tenor did not belay her true meaning. Jack understood and smiled while nodding, as if he heard the unspoken dialogue. Still clasping her hand, Sparrow offered it a quick squeeze of acknowledgement and relief. Jack was drawing courage from her words, internalizing the intent and allowing them to seep into his soul. Jack meditated upon them quietly and discerned Elizabeth had told him the truth. His inner powers of reading another were infinitely acute now, especially since so much was at stake. Jack had the ability to weigh the sincerity of her retort. Meanwhile, Elizabeth waited silently until they reached a certain point where all of his silent registering ceased. Jack appeared satisfied and pleased with her answer.

So far, stage one had been executed successfully. What Elizabeth confessed had abated Jack's fears so he could continue to the next phase. He 'sensed' honesty from her, but more importantly Jack intuited her love for him. Jack's hand remained gently placed atop hers, continuing to fondle her fingers and now both were methodically sifting fingers through the soft and powdery sands. Jack stared at their fingers intertwined and together. Elizabeth was so delicate and frail, this sweet creature he had fallen head over heels with eons ago. How well Sparrow cloaked his love for her, until the threat of losing her became too real and inevitable. When she gave herself to Will Turner in marriage upon his ship, it damn near killed Sparrow. So, having Elizabeth here with him and her affections now served as a compensation. But Jack Sparrow was going to ask Elizabeth to give up far more than a marital pledge, he was going to ask her to give up natural life for him. Did she love him like that? Would she be willing to sacrifice the accepted way life; living one contrived of shadows and always so close to death? Now it was time to find out!

"Are y' certain, Lizzie…..d' you mean that wiv yer whole heart?"

"Of course."

Elizabeth answered slowly, almost hesitating because now she was getting scared again. What was Jack hiding from her and why did she feel this ominous oppression? Sparrow sensed the trepidation in her too, the ages would be laid before them forever, if only she would relinquish her fear and trust him. But Jack doubted she understood, Elizabeth could not unless he spelled it out plainly and graphically to her. Unfortunately, she had to hear of the grizzly and sordid details before Jack would do it, changer her into a creature of darkness, one forever committed to the shadows.

"I have t' know. I must b' certain without a smidgen of doubt, then. I say this to you Elizabeth, b'cause what I'm about to ask of you…means a life changed. No children would b' in our future. If you mean t' have a family, I cannot give that sort of life t' you―not now."

There was a haunting quality not only the sound of Jack's lexis, but the content…... _what_ he was saying gave her a start. Eyes blinking profusely as Jack loomed in to steal a sweet kiss on her lips, but it daunted her. Elizabeth was greatly confused by his cryptic declaration, and puzzled over why Jack stressed children would not be entered into their future equation. Was it because of their jest earlier in the evening? She was not sure if it was his actual tenor which gave her chills, but the quality of his tone disturbed her. There was a sense of 'finality' to what Jack was saying and it scared Elizabeth. For the time being, she attributed that eerie feeling to their atmospheric surroundings.

"Jack, what is all of this about? What are you trying to tell me?"

"S'not easy tellin' you this, luv…..must start at the beginning, then."

Undoubtedly, they shared a sincere and dedicated love for one another, and quite possibly longer than either of them had realized and would admit at first. Elizabeth cared for the man she married, but was not in love with him. She and Turner shared a childhood attraction and friendship, thinking it a natural course for that relationship to progress and turn into a romantic partnership. But nearly every night after Jack Sparrow had abruptly entered her life, the pirate rattled Elizabeth Swann's world. Sparrow consumed her thoughts. Elizabeth was burning with a passionate love for Sparrow which could no longer be denied. That one night upon the deck of the _Black Pearl_ , only days and a few hours away from their battle with Beckett, Jack made love to Elizabeth. She knew then at that instant; no other man would possess her heart. Even if bound within chains or sitting locked up inside of a gaol, no man would so completely be woven into the fabric of her soul, save Captain Jack Sparrow. He was Elizabeth's very own heart and she loved him deeply. So, his incessant questioning of her loyalty to him and their relationship _now_ had seemed a bit of a puzzlement to her.

"Jack what does all of this mean? Why do you keep asking me the same thing as to whether or not I love you? What are you trying to tell me?"

He squeezed her hand in response,

"If only it 'twer that easy luv, I would stop. Give me a chance….M' tryin', then….." he stated with a warm smile, clearly under duress and wanting to tell her.

Here they were, two and a half years later, sitting atop a blanket on a pearly white beach under a canopy of stars and moonlight. The waves rolled in and the rhythmic ambience of a bubbling surf surrounded them. It was idyllic and hypnotic. This was the perfect setting for what Elizabeth had anticipated and expected—the precise environment to hear about Jack Sparrow's defining love for her. But in lieu of this rather odd approach to discussing their love, Elizabeth was in for the shock of her young life. It was not exactly a traditional proposal of love and marriage; that dream had long past. Circumstances were set, so she wondered what Jack would finally say. Perhaps he'd propose a plan how to solidify their relationship sans a legal marriage? But alas, Elizabeth had no clue that Jack's aspect of 'longevity' was going to be decidedly different from hers! What Jack was about to propose to her, what Elizabeth was going to hear―was a far cry from that scenario.

Jack leaned close to Elizabeth, a hairbreadth away from kissing her lips. His dark, fathomless orbs were piercing tonight. Where they usually glittered with humor and sarcasm, now they refracted light like two, black, crystallized prisms of trouble. They glistened intensely framed by moonlight; a mysterious abyss. Sparrow's voice was otherworldly as he spoke in a soft and velvety croon. Elizabeth seemed to drift upon the tones, floating as if lifted upon a puff of air. She felt relaxed and at ease with Jack now, not sensing the nervous as she had before when they set out on this walk. Elizabeth clung to his words while Jack clasped her hand tighter.

"Darlin'…what I'm 'bout to tell you, I've been tryin' to say this fer several months. So here it is—I'm about t' come clean. I need fer you to concentrate n' listen….. _fully_ understand what I 'ave to say. I brought you out on this beach to finally tell you the truth…the story of how I b'came an immortal….an' of me hopes for a future with you." Jack stated in one long breath, actually taking a big inhale to replenish his lugs after suffering through that expose.

So far so good. Elizabeth was attentive and hung on every word Jack said, sensing the intensity of each work he uttered. This was a serious matter she thought to herself, and Elizabeth comprehend this as indeed being some sort of a pivotal point in her life with Jack Sparrow. But she remained convicted within her heart. Elizabeth knew she wanted to be with Jack, and do whatever it took to accomplish that. Prepared to hear how Jack Sparrow became a part of the world immortal, Elizabeth reminded herself that Will Turner was in that special guild as well, but abandoned her. Jack was now in that same fabric of an inhuman category, yet here he was— _with her_. Sparrow was staking claim to have her with him in a special bond, so Elizabeth thought there was no way she would refuse him!

"Alright, well I am listening Jack, what do you wish to tell me?" she said softly, squeezing his hand as well in acknowledgement.

"Y' may have noticed that I've been bloody well…..mmmmm….. _insistent_ upon knowin' yer true feelings 'bout me, as of late. You see….I was always askin' you t' tell me of yer true heart….if you really loved me n' were definitely certain of that love. I can't b' just a passin' fancy t' you Elizabeth—'tis a dangerous folly, that."

Elizabeth stared at Jack and was not sure where all this was leading. She recalled that his requests about her genuine feelings had been repetitive, but she chalked that up to his insecurity. Not wanting to interrupt, she nodded and bit her lip to refrain from speaking, —Elizabeth wanted to get to the romantic part of the evening!

"When I tell you _why_ , an' if you agree to be mine… really _mine_ _ferever_ …..yer love for me…..it'll come with a steep price, Lizzie." Jack uttered with a solemn tone, his visage grave and fixed, "….an' that's not jus' meanin' a departure from Will Turner in yer life as a mate. So, I need for you t' listen with a keen ear, savvy?"

Once Elizabeth nodded in agreement she curled into the crook of Sparrow's chest, his extended arm snug about her shoulders. Jack's voice was prominent and mellow, dominating all other sounds in the area. She listened intently to his soothing tenor as it tuned-out the lovely swirling surf and easy winds. Just as he lifted her hand and caressed it to his cheek, everything else faded. Elizabeth felt so contented next to him; actually imagining this extreme sensation of melding into his frame, joining as one. But she knew it was a false sense of security, in direct contrast his story caused Elizabeth to become wide awake and alert.

Jack immediately could feel Elizabeth shift, drawing physically and emotionally closer to him. It was an irresistible and powerful urge for him to resist his natural craving; to refrain from feeding off her. It was compulsory to deny those urges right now. Jack had to hold back, knowing it the dire consequences of leaping into that phase foolishly would strike opposition. That approach would be too harsh for her frail form to handle. It was too soon. But, if Sparrow could transition Elizabeth this night, his iron will had to remain intact; last the duration and not strike precipitously. Right now, Elizabeth was a morsel of sweetness; he was tantalized with the craving to absorb everything about her. She was an intoxicating and exhilarating agent spiking all his senses.

Elizabeth was also Jack's sole reason of existence, right from the moment he fell in love with her. All that had gone before, and what would soon follow―had all been about _her_. His every breath drawn was boiling down to these last and perilous limits. Jack was experiencing the inability to exercise his well-earned control of these insatiable drives. When Jack was around Elizabeth, he totally became a slave to his passions― _all_ of them. Unfortunately, this also included his quest to ingest her honeyed blood. If she was to accept him tonight, even after learning of his newly formed status, that would be something to crow about. If she'd take the extra step to join him as his life-mate, then all his worries would end. Sparrow had to come clean, but tread lightly. He was forced to convey all to Elizabeth, the complete and unabridged truth as hard as it was he forged ahead.

"Darlin', y've always known of me other quest b'sides lovin' you…."

"Yes, there was a rumor going about." Elizabeth had mused with an affectionate grin up at him.

"…..an' that was true, but not _quite_." He jested a bit to lighten the mood, but then resumed on course, "It was also about obtainin' a means t' live forever, eh? I'd been on that track fer years on end, even when Barbossa got in me way, eh?"

His warm breath flooded into her ear, Jack was so close and that rich flood of sensation gave Elizabeth a shudder. At first, she only nodded, but then realized he had turned to watch the sea's waves for a moment. To confirm her understanding so far, she spoke up so Jack could hear her aloud.

"Yes, I do recall hearing word about some of your escapades. The last one was founded on a rather macabre notion…."

Elizabeth hesitated, stalled a moment to reflect upon the story she heard about Jack finding the Fountain of Youth. It was also bothering her to learn about Jack cavorting with a woman named Angelica. Elizabeth then added with a bit of politicking and diplomacy,

"I had already informed you I knew a bit about your adventure to obtain the Fountain of Youth…and I also heard rumor of your involvement with that woman."

Sparrow first cringed at her icy aside, doing a double take at her visage. He was picking up on the delicacy of her reserved tenor, that slight twinge of acerbity which hinted at an accusation of his being unfaithful in his affections. Elizabeth felt Jack's dalliance with Angelica was romantic, since she had been an old flame. That relationship issue was so far removed from Jack, to him it was incidental. He did not want that trudged up to interrupt the real need right now, to convey the important details to Elizabeth. To him, that was a side bar considered subsidiary. She brought Angelica up a few times, so Jack already knew Elizabeth's gripe on the matter. Sparrow also understood Elizabeth wanted to hear about the extent of his involvement with Angelica. Jack decided that backstory was too big of a leap at this time. Clearing his throat and caressing her hand with a sensual firmness, Jack answered with a gruff tone,

"Mmmmm…Right. Shall we skip that part fer now? I'd like 't carry on an' get to the real crux of the matter, eh? I told y' las' time darlin', I actually _found_ the fountain—but gave the cup of immortality 'way to _her_."

Elizabeth shifted her head sideways to flash Jack a filthy look, one which had all the earmarks of a lethal stare. That was the last thing she wanted to hear, that Sparrow gave another woman something he cherished, coveted in fact for many years. Did he care for her more than she? Elizabeth's glower may have killed Jack on the spot—if he was not dead already! Lifting up his arm, palm facing her in a halting position, he tried to appease her jealously. Jack then stated with a cadence of reassurance in supportive tones,

"As I said, that's _immaterial_ ―'tis past. Our association had been strictly business, Lizzie. It had not transgressed into any type of physical liaison whatsoever! I know y' don't b'lieve me, but it's true 'nough, then." Sparrow insisted to her stern glare.

Lips pursed and eyes sharpened while staring at him, Elizabeth had not said a word—did not _have_ to. Her dirty looks were adequate enough to convey her suspicion, to which Sparrow reacted. Somewhat satisfied that he was telling her the truth, Elizabeth turned her head away and sat in a moment of frigid speculation. Sparrow read that current expression which hardened her keen features. There was a slight smile playing upon her lips which gave him an instant reprieve. Sparrow sighed, feeling let off the hook for now. He knew Elizabeth would hold that relationship against him, but she managed to let it go for now. However, despite this temporary glitch in storytelling, Jack resumed to tell Elizabeth about this complex journey which acquired him immortality. Gaining enough confidence to usher in the next part with a bit more bravado, Jack announced with a flamboyant and brazen tenor,

"Right! Now, t' carry on without further interruptions then, shall we? Where was I? Oh, yes! Durin' me travels an' searchin' fer a means to b'comin' immortal, once I found a viable _solution_ ….it was not exactly what I'd thought it would be. In other words, _how_ I had t' obtain longevity was rather an unsavory n' unpleasant factor. Savvy?"

Elizabeth had only heard what Jack stated about Angelica and was still stewing internally about that. She only half listened to what Jack said afterwards, her preoccupation about that other woman automatically linked her to rumors heard. This part of Jack's tale did not capture her attentions as readily. It bothered Elizabeth that Sparrow was too keen about skipping over the Angelica part. Jack dismissal equated guilt in Elizabeth's book, having carefully refused to explain and brushing over that disconcerting aspect. Jack ended his last segment of this conversation abruptly, not making it a clear to Elizabeth there had been a total departure of Angelica's involvement from that point on. The assumption that she _was_ a part of this too came totally from Elizabeth's paranoia, feeling this other woman was integrally linked into this section of Jack's chronicle.

Knowing that Elizabeth was simmering on her own, Jack hated to admit it to her. Indeed, there had been _many_ other woman in his life besides Elizabeth. Jack avoided those conversations for fear of disrupting harmony. However, in his own mind, Jack deduced that he had turned away from any segments that dealt with Angelica, not realizing Elizabeth had _not_. She was still operating on the assumption that woman was still a key element of Jack's tale, and was focusing on what part Angelica had in his steps leading to immortality. Elizabeth's pretty facial features screwed up with the formation of a slight scowl, attempting to fathom why, or which part of this method towards immortality was so unappealing, and where did Angelic fit into the plot? Too annoyed with waiting, Elizabeth jumped to conclusions.

"So, you gave immortality to her, what was so terrible? Other than it being something _you_ desired—you gave your chance to _her_. And now you have it, so she must have done _something_ to you. Fine. What could be so daunting about that? But, it _is_ a curious thing. Would you like to know what I find odd in all this?" Elizabeth stiffly interjected.

 _Uh oh…this is not gonna be good_. Jack moaned to himself, knowing she'd go off sooner or later.

"Quite frankly, I find it difficult to wind up being 'the woman you both left behind'—you and Will. The pair of you obtained immortality, shall remain here for the duration of the ages― _you_ of course offer your friend, _Angelica_ immortality….." Elizabeth berated with a poisonous twinge to her tenor, "….and here _I_ sit in my pristine, mortal state….who will by the way, naturally _die_ at some point, wither to a fine _dust_ and conveniently be out of _everyone's_ way!" Elizabeth dramatically exclaimed.

Sparrow stared at Elizabeth during this outburst, not sure if her lamentations were done with dark humor; or an irksome application of sardonic comedy. She sounded truly irate to Sparrow's ear, but if Elizabeth would only shut up, Jack could explain he was about to alter all that for _her_! But no such animal existed. Elizabeth got herself all worked up, and so she continued with her rant using a stiff and derisive tone.

"Now that I think upon it, how ironic is that notion? Quite possibly _you and Will_ shall wind up together! Fancy _that_! The one relationship from our infamous triangle, the one which shall weather the ages−you and Will! Now _that_ is what I call quite the game stopper! I shall be far removed from you both." Elizabeth hurled that last, morbid conjecture absent mindedly and chuckling darkly over her sinister jest while still situated within Jack's arm.

Jack stared down his regal nose at Elizabeth, waiting for the end of her last, terse and degenerate remark. Finding no humor at all in that ghastly tirade, Sparrow's deep voice resounded as she pertly asked,

"Are y' _quite_ finished?"

Flexing her shoulders, and actually feeling pretty good for releasing all that tension, Elizabeth pulled her hair back from her eyes and answered,

"Perhaps….."

"Well, b'fore you resume, le'mme say somethin' here, please?"

Jack knew that if he did not alter Elizabeth's jaded vision of reality, if he did not get around to transforming her tonight, indeed she would perish. Just the thought of losing Elizabeth caused a pang within his chest. Automatically, Jack hugged her close into his side with that one arm still draped over her shoulder. He chuckled over her last tantrum, affectionately snuggling her into his torso. Feeling better for getting that off her chest, Elizabeth smiled a bit with embarrassment for having lost her temper, especially when Jack kissed her sweetly upon the lips. His other hand thoughtfully stroked her head, his fingers threading through her long, flaxen tresses. Sparrow was attempting to soothe her aching soul, even before Elizabeth realized he was doing it. His deep and melodious voice tried to ease her worries about the fickle trick of eternity as well.

"Tell me, luv….had yer governess ever told y' the tale of an infamous Countess named, Elizabeth Báthory? Mmmm….I mean did yer governess share stories other than her _sexual_ escapades—which you _uncannily_ seemed to 'ave the rare ability to commit all that t' memory." Sparrow sneered with a cunning knowledge locked as she into the center of those black eyes.

Elizbeth flashed Jack a reserved side glance at first, registering his implication. She then sighed deeply while troubling her taxing mind. Leaned towards him, Elizabeth absent mindedly tugged at the tendrils of Jack's beard, unfortunately still attached to his chin. While Elizabeth became vexed over this odd name, Jack reviewed his next plan of attack, how to advance it further. She thought long and hard if that name ever crossed her eyes as written script, or heard by ears in a lecture of history. Elizabeth was long past reckoning days of tutorship. However, despite that blank stare on her countenance, Elizabeth had no immediate recollection of hearing that name ever. Perhaps if Jack had defined a certain period of history? Lips pursed in thought while scanning her last bits of scholastic memory, Elizabeth's head was resolutely resigned to shaking a negative answer.

"No, she does not sound familiar to me or ring a bell. Why… _should_ it?" Elizabeth lazily asked in a groggy voice of arrogance as she then sneered, "So, I assume I have failed some arbitrary test?"

Jack mused over her lingering sarcasm, laughing to himself that Elizabeth was no doubt going to assume he had sexual ties with her _too_ …which in this case she'd almost be _right_!

"Ah, no. I'd not imagine this particular lass would stand out 'n apart from any of yer normal lessons, not unless y'd been well acquainted wiv her rather _unusual habits_. Those impressions were left upon the annals of history…mmmm….in some books, then. Y' see me dear Lizzie…she'd been rumored t' have tortured n' killed hundreds of young Hungarian girls." Jack announced stoically.

Elizabeth momentarily balked, lifting her head up from his shoulder only to make comment of her revulsion,

"Well, wasn't _she_ a rather _jolly_ person to know." She mused with cynicism.

Jack was annoyingly silent for a long time. Elizabeth stared at him, trying to tie all these threads together at first, putting the puzzle together. Then she sifted through the horrific facts by adding them up, but not making the obvious connection. With a wail of general dissent Elizabeth balked over the main issue.

"That is absolutely _atrocious_! How did this woman manage to slay that many women?"

Elizabeth protested in abject dismay over this scathing individual doing such a thing to other women. And then, a far more sinister notion was born within her blonde head and those amber eyes widened in great suspect over Jack's possible involvement for bringing her up during this discussion.

"Jack, what are you telling me…did you have any dealings with this horrid woman?"

"As a matter of fact Lizzie, the history books say quite a lot 'bout her….although her day of reckonin' did not occur b'fore those murders reached well over n' exceeded numbers nigh six hundred an' more!"

"That is utterly _appalling_! But you are not answering my question, Jack. How do you get mixed up in all this and with her? How did she kill all these women?"

Elizabeth had made her inquiry, really asking as a mere formality to keep this conversation fluid, and keep Jack happy knowing she was listening to his narrative. Elizabeth had not made the connection, other than the fact Jack mentioned it was a 'historic' account. But the event had not been given a year either, so Elizabeth was blissfully ignorant of the significance, only aware of Sparrow's sly grin aimed at her for the present.

"Aye, as well y' may ask, luv. An' she _did_ slaughter many a young lass in order t' obtain her primary objective—keepin' up appearances with her youthful exterior."

Tiring of this topic Elizabeth yawned as she lazily watched the sea roll back and forth, the breakers shifting into a foamy white froth, until she heard Sparrow say after that long pause,

"―she liked t' bathe in their _blood_."

"What?" Elizabeth snapped to attention.

"She practiced the pastime of bathin' in the blood of virginal ladies, believin' their life's force would manage t' keep her fresh, fit, an' ferever young, y' see. There was such a tremendous conviction in that theory of hers, this gruesome lady Elizabeth vigorously tested that belief to the point of extendin that exercise by goin' a step further. Elizabeth believed that if she actually _drank_ their blood, the same principle n' benefits of long-lastin' youthfulness 'twould apply to—well, keepin 'er alive _forever_. So, in essence luv, she b'came what one would label in our day n' age….a _vampire._ Irony 'tis, she lived durin' her own age—up to an' includin' the last half of our very own 16th century, then."

"Wait—did you say _16th_ century?" Elizabeth inquired shakily, stressing the number of that particular epoch.

"Aye, the _mother_ was Elizabeth, she hailed from that era….I'd met the _daughter_ , well….one of 'em."

Elizabeth stared blankly at Sparrow as he continued to prattle on. This information nearly bowled her over, sitting there and gaping at Jack while her brain was stunned learning all this. Elizabeth was not sure if she was having a massive delusion, developed a hearing impediment, or simply had just lost her wits entirely.

"Y' see….'tis not generally considered a popular b'lief, that these vampire creatures exist a 'tall. I learned there _have_ been an assortment of, call it what y' will, a flourish of sup'osed fables n' rumors which have survived down throughout the annals of time, Lizzie. In fact, many centuries have included some sort of version of blood sucker which stuck out within their various legends, eh?"

"I think I am going to be ill…."

"Vampires 'ave been 'round since the beginnin' of time, then."

Sparrow overrode Elizabeth's quip, quite possibly had not heard her at all since he was rambling on incessantly. Jack was seemingly excitable right now, relieved to be at liberty and speak of such taboo things to Elizabeth. This sense of being freed from bondage gave Jack this new ease and freedom to run off on this fantasy, ignoring the usually wise and perceptive demeanor Sparrow typically offered to any pleasurable discourse. Touted as a smart, experienced and prudent pirate, to hear Jack spew off this bizarre theory had her going. Elizabeth was observing this alleged deterioration of his, turning white around the gills and nearly ready to pass out! However, she did catch Jack's last remark and jumped on it with an abrasive snarl of using rational argument,

"Like who, for instance?" Elizabeth challenged with a disturbed countenance and forced out a few whimsical tones for highlighting her lexis, despite reason telling her to run for the hills, "Tell me of _another_ such famous person from history of that ilk!".

Jack's arm waved through the air, adopting a suave casualness about him which unnerved Elizabeth that much more. The only thing on her mind now; if Jack was telling the truth, and he had actually circulated around these people as claimed, was Jack Sparrow actually one of them?

"Prehistoric vampires primarily….many called 'em demons n' witches of a sort. Startin' the list straight off, was a woman named Lilith. She emerged from the Scriptural side of the fence, then….mmmm….not the…..ummmm, other sort of fence, savvy?"

Elizabeth's scowl must have convinced Jack's contrite mind to realize he had thrown Elizabeth into a tail spin. She was either following him and befuddled, or she imagined he may have suffered a recent blow to the head which gave him massive delusion. Either way, Jack saw he needed to divest a bit more detail for Elizabeth to pick up the rest of his story and follow along with this otherwise crazy anecdote.

"Y' see Lizzie, I sort of heard 'bout them in me world travels―that's 'til I actually _met_ one…."

Sparrow went silent for a few poignant moments, hoping it would allow enough time for all this to sink in, for Elizabeth to absorb what he had said. That was when Elizabeth stirred in his arms again. She lifted up her head and peered at him sideways through half-hooded, tea colored eyes of wariness and stated slowly,

"I beg your pardon…..you are telling me that you met a vampire? A person who actually drinks human blood?"

Sparrow winced. There were two ways to do this: go slowly and unfold this account so not to scare Elizabeth off…..or clobber her over the head with it outright and stun her into belief. Now at the apex of this decisive action. Jack looked at Elizabeth's strained façade. She was confused, baffled, and there was a slight trace of that fear cropping up once again. She was getting it alright, but playing her own cagy game of denial, of course. Jack released a sexy smirk, one that poured on the charm as he leaned back on his one arm, pausing to recalibrate his delivery, and then purred to her,

"Aye….turns out this woman's actual age was over a few hundred years― _this_ bein' the same woman who also told me that the initial vampire, Elizabeth Báthory, was 'er mum. So, daughter like mother, the lady I met in Vienna was still alive n' well along in years herself, as well as survivin' with a pack of her relatives….all still livin' in our 18th century. They live throughout Europe an' travel frequently. Wherever one hears 'bout these older villages bein' stripped of their numbers by some mysterious plague, you can pretty much assume 'tis one of her blood suckin' _relatives_ lurkin' about. Those entities are the ones who y' can wager are b'hind all those vampire legends, then…seem t' run hand n' glove within written folklore." Jack breezily explained.

Elizabeth was staring blankly at Jack as comprehension was starting to trickle into her consciousness. While that internal acknowledgement over 'blood sucking vampires' was processing, she was starting to develop this peculiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. This creeping knowledge about Jack stumbling upon immortality—Elizabeth feared was not by chance, but choice. In a flash, Elizabeth recalled how Sparrow acted; the biting of her neck, the weakness she felt the next day. As if every and all of their previous encounters flooded into her stunned brain at once, Elizabeth suddenly felt as if she was going to be ill and start retching! Drawing in a deep breath while collecting her scattered thoughts, Elizabeth then asked with a slow and methodical delivery,

"Jack…..are you telling me in a long, drawn out explanation….that when _you_ ran into one of these…..vampires….you asked them to _change_ you—to make _you_ immortal?"

She knew. Jack saw the angst filled, wide-eyed stare, the building distress in Elizabeth's countenance as she suddenly leaned away from his embrace. Her breathing increased to a shallow, rapid gasp with her heart pumping wildly, carrying that precious blood furiously through her veins. The vessels in Elizabeth's neck were bright blue now to Sparrow's vampire eyes, and his hunger coaching him all the more to pounce on her and partake. But no, Jack held his ground and staved off that overwhelming impulse to take action. He ignored the predatory drive within to produce a feigned, suave smirk, and then Jack repined with a forced attitude reflecting a casually glib and carefree flair as he answered,

"Given the level of complexity over findin' a simple n' unpretentious way t' go 'bout it, and the prospective fear factor of course…aye. I probably should've given it a trifle more consideration at first b'fore goin' along all the way wiv the complete package, but the benefits seemed t' outweigh the negative bits, eh? Truth of it 'tis, Lizzie…..you jus' learn to cope an' adapt."

Elizabeth stared at Jack as if she was attempting to siphon through his words and decipher if he was jesting. The shock and realization of cherry picking what he just said, and added to that their encounters had been like over these past several months, and what happened precisely to her, it all made sense. Everything was starting to come to light. Swallowing with difficulty and trepidation, Elizabeth was now aware of Jack's fingers trailing a sensual pattern of an up and down stroke against her neck. How did he get there? Last time Elizabeth remembered, she had been pulling _away_ from Jack!

"So, that would mean…your immortality was obtained by becoming one of these….a vampire yourself? I mean, had _that_ been your strategy and goal all along?"

Jack's ebony eyes seemed to twirl and take on a new dimension as the moonlight dazzled her in their reflection. Elizabeth watched him leer at her. She gulped when Sparrow's obsidian eyes squinted while pondering over her questions. Jack was also struggling between wanting to be honest, and combatting his innate fear of losing Elizabeth in this process. Still affectionately stroking her neck, with a casual toss, Jack pushed back a thick veil of her long golden hair. Elizabeth was getting edgy while Jack exposed even more of her ivory column, all the while not realizing how she was tantalizing him by that tiny pulse quivering at the base of her neck.

"I'd not fancied the method s' much, as long as the result ended wiv me lastin' for eternity. The only drawback t' the process was troddin' through the eons―without _you_." Jack replied in a crestfallen manner as his head snapped to gaze affectionately in her direction.

Jack's answer had really reached Elizabeth's last nerve with several emotions knocking into one another. Her first instinctive impulse was to jump up and run off down the beach, thinking she was about to become Sparrow's next meal! The second was to kiss him, overwhelmed and melting away from the enormity of sentiment he expressed. Both conflicting reactions were threaded into Elizabeth's reaction to Jack's statement. Even Will Turner had not given her this much thought when it came down to a choice between life with her or eternity with his father. So, when Jack told her this, it affected Elizabeth throughout.

She had to get a grip on herself. Elizabeth was staring to get spooked, the realization that Jack Sparrow was not only a _vampire_ , but suspected he'd been feeding off her for several months! That explained all those odd excuses and his compulsion around blood. How did she not see it? What other powers did Jack wield against her which rendered Elizabeth into a state of confusion? Did Jack make her do things she could not recall? While all these toxic thoughts pulled at her, Elizabeth managed to take another breath and ask,

"How did it happen, I mean what exactly did you have to _do_? Was it a difficult ordeal into becoming immortal? Did you need to kill another, such as Will needing to kill Jones so to take his place?"

Elizabeth had guessed aloud, overwhelmed now consumed with curiosity, the side effect of her fears subsiding if only a bit and slipping into anger, if only temporarily because Sparrow seemed so laid back and unassuming about the whole affair.

"Mmmmm….no, 'twas more or less an exchange, then. A portion of the journey was a bit of a hurdle, did not care much fer that part—which was the actual physical changin' over part. However, it was as they say, _a necessary evil_."

"Exactly _what_ did you have to do which was unsavory?" Elizabeth snapped, her field of vision sharpening acutely upon Sparrow.

"A vampire bit me, drank my blood, n' whilst I was there, the ritual required that I drink _theirs_ ―died in me old form n' came back anew through the transformation process…. hence forth, here I'd be as vampire, meself." Jack shot back briskly with a pert smirk in delivering that formal announcement.

A still quite stunned and flabbergasted Elizabeth sat there on the blanket, now not even feeling her limbs since they had gone numb from remaining in one position for too long! She shook her head a bit as if to drag herself out of this dull, desensitized state and forced herself to focus on the facts. It came down to Elizabeth asking Sparrow point blank what he wanted. Elizabeth opened her mouth, but failed in her courage to do it for fear of hearing the answer, and so she stopped dead. There he was, that infernal smirk of Sparrow's affixed on that handsome face, a half smile which lit up his visage. Elizabeth was not sure what to even ask him! Even more discouraging, Elizabeth felt Jack had this 'look' about him, as if he read her mind and already knew what she was thinking. That was another trick Elizabeth had always had an inkling all along Sparrow could do.

Her head was spinning. A glance over at Sparrow now while he nurtured that smirk, Elizabeth just knew he was combatting a desire to laugh at her. It made her want to smack him for such impertinence! Elizabeth was not sure if this was truly a funny and comical situation, where perhaps a good laugh was all she needed. To release the stress, perhaps a smidgen of nervous giggling would do her good. Or, maybe that initial impulse for her to dash off and 'escape' was something she should revisit! There was not one surefire solution for her yet that had an element of sanity to it! The only thing her convoluted thoughts did, was manifest fear. Terror was stoked within all these feelings of love for Jack. About the only thing Elizabeth _did_ seem sure about, was simply the right to feel them! Here she was…allegedly sitting there on a dark beach with a goddamned vampire!

"Jack, _really_! I must say you have me at a disadvantage. I am not certain if you are giving me a pull….if this has been done all in jest to baffle me, if that is so….you have certainly won the day! Or, is this a marvelous story you concocted to frighten and scare children; hardly an adult person in their right mind—would not _imagine_ such a fantastic story to be _real_! You expect too much of me, to merely believe your last few installations of what sounds like an absurd children's nightmare! You mean for me to believe that? That now…you only drink _blood_ to survive and that is all you require to remain immortal?"

"Aye." Sparrow answered with exuberance, sitting up straight.

Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin when he lurched forward, she unprepared and flinching backwards. Jack was merely stretching an arm past her leg to fetch the handle of the basket and announced,

"Ah, yes….which reminds me 'bout _this_."

Jack flipped open the top of that basket, while Elizabeth reminded herself of such an item being in existence. During this bizarre conversation, Elizabeth had thoroughly forgotten it was next to her thigh. He pulled out a corkscrew and a bottle of wine. Elizabeth sighed with relief, not sure _what_ Jack was liable to whip out of there after learning he was drinking her blood these last months! Jack drove the curly bit of corkscrew into the bottle and commenced to twist. His tongue sticking out to one side in deep concentration, cursing while he lost grip of the slippery handle. Firmly grabbing it again, once more Jack began twisting the handle to pop the cork.

"Brought this….which is the only _other_ thin' I consume, eh? Wine, rum, an' a bit o' champagne on certain celebratory occasions what calls fer it…" he mused with a wide grin, tugging on one beaded beard tendril.

"But no _food_." Echoed Elizabeth with a slightly resonant tone of disgust in her voice.

Sparrow's eyes flitted up quickly to examine her countenance, to inspect if her facial expressions reflected the same sentiment as her tone. He assessed she was still handling the shock, therefore did not press the issue. Keeping the more lighthearted and lyrical manner of voice, Jack replied with a coy humor,

"Right. Think on it Lizzie, 'ave y'once seen me eat a single, bloody thin' in the past six months? Not fer the lack of yer tryin' to force feed me all the time!" Jack mused with that tongue now filling out his one poufy cheek amid this dark humored moment.

She tossed him another filthy glare. Indeed, Elizabeth nearly came to blows with Jack on several occasions, considering his refusal to eat was a case of him thumbing his nose at her newfound talents with cuisine. Elizabeth was especially proud of what she leaned, so it seemed Jack went out of his way to make her feel bad. Of course, now she knew _why_. Elizabeth did not see him often enough to adequately connect the dots, or notice the man had not consumed a single morsel of food all this time. No dinners, romantic or otherwise.

Elizabeth tried to ease up on her nerves and make a mental tally here. She and Jack had _not_ been together day and night, which she imagined was another sort of obstacle Sparrow erected in place to disguise his true nature from her. But what was all this leading up to? Elizabeth was still not definite what this disclosure was all about, or could she approximate what her ultimate, overall response to this was going to add up being. Elizabeth was still anxious and operating from a standpoint of shock and coercion. It occurred to her that now she was being forced to accept the death of _Jack_ —since it was now obvious to Elizabeth that Jack Sparrow was _another stiff_ walking about the earth where it had no right to be! Jack and William both were immortal, equaled in her mind as, both were now _dead_. Elizabeth wanted to scream, how much more of this nerve wracking news could she tolerate?

"Open that blasted bottle, will you?" she barked with annoyance, figuring she needed a good jolt to calm herself down.

Sparrow did a double take, not sure if Elizabeth was ritually enraged again, or her need to imbibe was due to being confounded and drifting. It seemed apparent that she was not sure where all this information landed her. Jack assumed the latter. Elizabeth was teetering and uncertain as to why he was informing her of all this. However, Sparrow took it upon himself to answer the next set of smart ass comments or questions which happened to come from her lips right away.

"Well answer me _this_ , then….how on earth can you sail upon the sea for months on end and not pick off all your crewmen? Or, _had_ you, and this alleged 'curse' on the _Pearl_ so happens to be _you_!"

Elizabeth snarled, her delivery less than kind to Jack as she appeared to already have the answer forthcoming, and the condemning spirit was quite suited to enhance that idea. A pop of the cork rang out and sort of saved the day for him. Quickly moving, Jack's other hand was back inside the basket again, rooting there a few moments before pulling out two shiny glasses. He meticulously began to pour the wine into each one of them, not looking up at Elizabeth the entire time, even while he spoke.

"Tis a risk, fer certain y' already know, darlin' To b' precise, I'd been trapped b'twixt two typhoons at sea n' could _not_ make it safely to any port of call….so, I had t' make a sacrifice an' take one of the men. B'fore I could cover up me tracks an' do 'way with the evidence, they found it in the hold an' went barmy over it."

"So, I am correct to state the 'phantom' on the _Black Pearl_ ….was actually _you_ …." Elizabeth repeated with a tone of judgement, "…and the 'evidence' you loosely speak of?" Elizabeth asked with accusation thick in her tenor, already using conjecture to spin the answer, but wanting to prove her point to him.

"His drained corpse." Jack barked abruptly,"….I had no choice but t' feed off him fer a bit, 'till he finally succumbed t' blood loss an' perished. Not so easy, luv….as I said the trade-off to immortality 'tis a bit _grim_ , but when you measure the overall benefits without the morality attached….s' not s' bad."

Elizabeth found her head bobbing back and forth again, not aware of her negative display over that remark while Jack was still speaking. She was so disgusted; her head had started to move of its own accord. Elizabeth was not entirely sure if she could get past the 'morality clause' as easily. Jack seemed for the most part, unfazed over the notion of taking an innocent man's life. How could she love Jack Sparrow now, knowing this newly instated creature was in its place, and was a stone-cold killer for selfish benefit? What did all of this have to do with her remaining at his side, as Jack professed at the onset of this conversation?

"I do not believe this….." Elizabeth stressed with a haze of feeling surreal about her statement, "You are completely serious and totally removed from the grand picture you paint here, Jack! And from what I gather by your description, I trust there is no way back to becoming a 'normal' human being again once you have crossed this line? Would a visit to a physician about this malady to help find a cure for you?"

"No, no help a _'tal_ l. I take no pleasure in that aspect, Lizzie…..truly I don't." Jack stated bluntly, leaving nothing but the sound of the rolling waves in the distance between them.

Jack took a few gulps of wine, licked his chops, and could feel the tension which existed as a direct result of his disclosure to Elizabeth. All the past remorse did catch up with Jack from time to time, as it had now presently manifesting as a lump within his throat. She was right about the killing of innocent men and in essence robbing them of their lives to support his own. That certainly was at the top of the list of Sparrow's regrets.

But as one does with any unpleasant circumstance, one learns to adapt. In time, Jack _had_ accepted that golden rule of vampirism, to the point where now he lived easily with those feelings of remorse. But, Jack could not confess that to Elizabeth without his image coming across as a total monster—which perhaps he suspected himself of being at times. When the blood lust to feed after a long, draw out hunger was so overwhelming to be satiated; there was no question in what manner of course to take, Sparrow acted accordingly.

Jack Sparrow had much to answer for within his own conscience. However, the crux of the matter at this moment was about her. How would Elizabeth accept this in the end? Would she accept his proposal to be his mate and companion, to walk with him in this strange life? Sparrow had not dared mentioned the sexual enhancements either, terrified it would stir her jealousy all the more when she'd piece the puzzle together. Elizabeth hearing that now, would only drive her to interrogate him mercilessly, needing him to answer _how_ he knew about that aspect—and who he did it _with_!

Nor could Jack tell Elizabeth the debt of allegiance he owed to the one who made him. All that would be a typical case of too much information given too soon, or frighten her if his suspicions about Anne hunting Elizabeth down was true. Sparrow was already feeling daunted and not sure this evening was going to plan after all. Maybe he was wrong; had misread the strength of Elizabeth's love for him altogether? If Jack had made a gross error, if that was the case then there would be heartbreak ahead of him. Jack hated to lose Elizabeth simply over a 'slight' morality issue. But he also had to face the hard facts. If he failed to convince her to transform, and he could not feed off her a third time without killing her—that was it, book closed. Not only that, Jack would be leaving Elizabeth defenseless if she was being targeted. Sparrow would have to find a way of existence living around Elizabeth without being able to have her, needing to protect her from any of Anne's intrigue. Jack would not let his jealous maker go that far to strike Elizabeth down, and so he would threaten to disappear from Anne's life forever if she dared try to cross him.

"Elizabeth, 'm tellin' you the truth now—there's no goin' back. When the hunger strikes, 'tis a ravenous beast. It took a great deal learnin' how to cope n' manage it. I had to take hold of the hunger b'fore it got hold of me, eh? I was unfit fer human company an' a dangerous threat to others as well as meself. That's why it took me nigh two years to control my primal instincts. I'd not risk seein' you before then, for fear of goin' spur on someone when I'd meant them no harm. 'Tis a hard lot t' control at first, when the hunger b'comes too powerful an urge….it can on rare occasions overrule me common sense, even now whilst I've managed to master it."

Talking about Jack's strange life and how he was able to conquer it, seemed to drain some of the initial alarm from Elizabeth's psyche. Although, she was not aware that he used this specific imagining as a ploy, a methodical stroking of the facts which Sparrow matched with his physical closeness. Elizabeth was not aware he had influenced her by resuming the up and down stroking of his index finger along the column of her neck. She fell prey to the sedate feeling of his intoxicating touch, as well as the glass of wine she drank too quickly.

"Really, if that is the case, and exactly the way you are describing it to me, then explain this…how often must you eat someone?"

Jack chuckled a bit over the starkness of her query and the absurd way she put it and how funny it struck him. Once he had straightened up from the break of hilarious laughter, Sparrow then answered her in earnest.

"No, we don't' _eat_ a ruddy person or any body parts, Elizabeth! We only ingest a bit of their blood, y' see."

Elizabeth continued to study Sparrow with a keen and pensive stare. All the while she was unaware of his getting closer to her, even managing to kiss the top curve of her opalescent shoulder. She poured more wine for herself and considered what Jack said. Elizabeth had to remind herself that there usually seemed to be some sort of price to pay for living forever. William was in that elite category as well, being bound to the _Flying Dutchman_ for eternity. Now that she had been faithless in falling in love with Jack, Elizabeth had in turn sacrificed Turner's life. So, Elizabeth had to face the truth about her own course of action, that she had already done the same thing, only in a different manner. She had used another to obtain what she wanted, so Elizabeth could not condemn Jack so much as herself.

Meanwhile, Jack could usually discern Elizabeth's thoughts without too much difficulty. However, he was too nervous at the moment to use that certain power. Jack considered that he knew Elizabeth well enough to make assumptions by the contour of her scowl. No doubt about it, Sparrow could smell the smoke burning. She was thinking about it. Jack took some consolation that at least getting this far in his disclosure, Elizabeth had not run off shrieking into the night in terror of him. Naturally, he did not know how close she actually came to fulfilling that fantasy! Made of stauncher stuff, Elizabeth only dug in because of her emotional investment. The wheels were indeed turning, and at a rapid pace by the look of her. Sparrow continued to subliminally influence her with casting a calming effect; resumed stroking her neck. So far, this calming and hypnotic technique or trick of his was working to maintain an even keel. He jumped himself when her voice abruptly cut through the long patch of silence.

"Very well, then. I am sorry for the mistake, but it is difficult enough to be sitting here next to you after the catalogue of information I just heard!" Jack had already figured that as she then added, "…..but tell me…how often do you need to drink human blood?"

"If I 'ave a proper feedin', mebbe two weeks or so….not much longer. OH, an' just as a footnote, some prefer the blood of animals, but it 'tis the human essence which give us the other powers….." _Uh oh….too much then, pull it back Sparrow!_

Elizabeth did not pick up on this quip about powers, but she suddenly took to another consideration that flooded her psyche. Sitting there and mulling over all her previous visits from Jack, Elizabeth's realization came to fruition, suspecting that all of those 'love bites' she had received by Jack in the throes of passion, were obviously when he was consuming her blood. She wanted confirmation from him, but tentatively thought first before blurting out her resentment.

"And _me_ , for instance?"

Jack had picked up on that particular thought pattern she had before that declaration. He held his breath. Elizabeth was pondering about his aggressive nips in the past, sensing alarm building within her. Jack examined Elizabeth's demeanor very carefully in the moonlight and knew exactly what her next statement and inference was going to be. The rosy color drained from her delicate cheeks and the subtle but slight way she leaned away from him on the blanket, was enough of a hint. Elizabeth had then stammered,

"I assume you…uh…in at least two occasions which I can recall…..in some fashion you had already…..?" Elizabeth struggled with this accusation, or rather uneasy fact-gathering query to make sense of his intentions, "…well perhaps I am imagining this, but―"

"Aye. I have, then."

Jack did not mince his words. He had a reading; a wave of emotion flooded in from Elizabeth. Sparrow picked up on a nuance that she was slowly leaning towards a positive answer, yielding to his wishes. Jack was ecstatic, but did not want to overpower her; Elizabeth had to be in love with him. This was about her free choice, she would perish if this was contrived in any way by him and he knew that. Taking a deep breath and forging onward, Jack then added of his own accord,

"I consumed a bit of yer blood t' sustain me. When you were aware of me bitin' at those times—I had."

Sparrow brazenly came out and honestly admitted to his habit of feeding upon her blood. Elizabeth's apprehension rose with hearing her suspicions validated, and the idea absolutely appalled and terrified her. Elizabeth had unknowingly been cavorting with a full-blown vampire all this time, one which fed on her life's blood to exist! Now, here she was on a beach, conveniently all alone with this blood sucker! Elizabeth was getting this sense of dread for being set up for another one of Sparrow's 'feeding times!' She was not sure to be enraged or scared out of her wits. The only thing which kept her still was the fact she had been with Jack for several months and no real harm had come to her. And she had drunk another glass of wine which was starting to take effect in giving her a new courage, almost to the point of catatonia!

"You drank some of my blood…." She stammered nervously, repeating it only to hear it out loud as confirmation.

Jack grinned, a sexually potent and seductive smirk…one which registered as a familiar trait of instigation. Those silver and gold teeth flashing within that dazzling beam, seemed to carry a whole new meaning to Elizabeth now as she eyed him warily.

"Aye, only a _li'le_ bit..."

"A bit." Elizabeth stressed sternly by holding up a hand with thumb and first fingers apart an inch or so.

"A _bit_ …." He mimicked the same hand gesture with a comedic flair and added, "…..but only 'nough to sustain me."

"I was staggering on my feet with weakness for _days_ after you bit me!" Elizabeth raged at him all of the sudden, remembering how awful she felt when Jack had done that.

"Ah…sorry, darlin'. Occupational hazard, that."

Despite her escalating paranoia, Jack exuded this charming allure which Elizabeth was sensing the entire time. Attraction, that had to be part of his predatory nature, she told herself. But then Elizabeth was always attracted to Sparrow….just now he had this magnetic allure that she could put a finger on the explanation which made him that much more appealing to her senses. Devices of entrapment, Elizabeth imagined. But he was not overpowering her, that much she understood….she liked his petting of her, it was sensual and soothing.

"Do not turn glib on me now, Jack Sparrow…or so help me…."

"Jus' so's you know luv, generally not a good idea t' threaten those within the ranks of immoral….I mean, given the obvious properties of that physical status, there's hardly much good in it goin' anywhere, savvy?"

Jack dared to use his clever witticisms and sexually driven vocal drawl to disarm her aggression. His onyx eyes glittering with wit as he gazed lovingly at her, while she shot him another in a series of exasperated, and imperious glowers.

"Fine….I shall make note of it in my 'vampire handbook!'" Elizabeth snapped with stinging sarcasm, causing Sparrow to suffer a spasm of chuckles.

Elizabeth sat up with a self-protective rigidity of her body, a stiffness composed of anxiety and internal angers. Jack released her neck while she seemed flustered. He remained in his neutral spot on the blanket and thought it good form to take some more wine for himself while Elizabeth stared long and hard at him.

When sipping his wine, Jack's foxy countenance peered over the rim of the glass. Elizabeth's hand subconsciously reached up once more to feel the base of her neck where he was touching her. Her fingers slid down to that one shoulder where Sparrow had last bitten her. The mark or any evidence of that nip had long since vanished—in fact it had instantly faded. She recollected how it was the same, the other nips upon her neck Sparrow managed to sneak in months ago. Her thumb grazed over the area a few times in heavy contemplation before she said,

"But, where you had bitten me….the marks are gone. And when you licked my cut finger, that healed instantly as well."

"Aye, 'tis a sort of trade off of gifts we 'ave, then. When I take nourishment off a vict―I mean a person," Jack quickly corrected the phrasing with a skittish smirk before he managed to mangle that and intimidate Elizabeth any more than he had, then added, "…aye, the bite heals as well as any other wound. My kiss does wonders, as you've personally witnessed forthwith of yer own accord." Jack purred in a sensual croon, bobbing his dark brows seductively.

"Keep on the same topic, if you do not mind….." Elizabeth snarled a warning at Jack, not too sure how she felt about all which Jack was divulging to her so far, "I want to know if you have… _done_ that to me." She had added with a nervous jitter.

Sparrow's dazzling metallic beam had diminished, his scowl falling like the curtain of dreadlocks swaying forward as he poked his head closer to look at her neck as he seemed a bit mystified over her remark,

"What, done _what_ t' you…made you 'nother vampire like meself?"

"Yes!"

"No….oh, well wait….why, d' you suddenly 'ave this insatiable urge t' _bite_ me?"

"This is not _funny_ , Jack!"

Elizabeth instantly slapped a laughing Sparrow on the arm as hard as she could, the audacity of his making fun of her ignorance when this was a very serious conversation and she was grappling between terror and torment!

"Right, so then…..yer wantin' to know if I'd changed you wivout yer permission, then?"

"Yes! And if you had not, are you intending on…doing that to _me_?" Elizabeth asked stiffly.

Her posture was now very straightforward, purposeful, and confrontational in disposition. Even the way she sat, drawn up tall and rigid posture exhibited, Elizabeth used her body to stiff-arm Jack and keep him at bay while sitting next to him. Elizabeth had leaned back so far and away from Jack by now, he had ceased pushing the limits by stroking her. And his comedic relief had only arrested his own apprehension, not Elizabeth's.

Jack's kohl framed eyes narrowed to a penetrating squint while studying her vexed features. How best to go about this? Jack was never sure how to convince Elizabeth into doing anything she did not want to do. So, in joining him in the realm of immortality without terrifying her first, that was a tough score. This was a conversation Sparrow had been dreading for months, if not years since he transformed. Always having Elizabeth in mind as his mate, getting down to brass tacks, and then actually _executing_ it had always thwarted him. But here they were. His confession made, now Jack had to go full throttle and close the deal.

Clearing his throat and mouth drawn to a taut grimace, Jack slowly licked his lips while he stared down at the blanket, not looking directly at Elizabeth for some time. Finally, his head jerked up, his obsidian eyes honed in on her, and then in an even-toned and more sentimental croon, Jack had answered her.

"I love you, darlin'. I'd not want t' carry on in this form or any other without y' at me side. I'd change you only if you agreed….n' wanted t' spend eternity with me…..I'll not force you, then."

Elizabeth stared at Jack for a long time. she usually trusted Jack Sparrow, even when other people and even her own alter ego objected to that ingratiating trait. Ill-advised as most warned her, Elizabeth still entrusted her life to him. And Sparrow proved his salt many times over by not only saving her, but keeping her safe. Elizabeth did not doubt his claim of loving her, or that she loved him. The proof had already been demonstrated on both sides. But this was as she understood…. an act of dying and regeneration into a creature of death. Eternal youth and beauty, but at the sacrifice of others. Could she do that?

"Would it….. hurt?"

"Not fer long….'tis a bit rough druin' the actual transformation. However, I'd make certain that the initial…well, at the first, I'll b' certain t' ensure it's a pleasant initiation as only I can, eh?" Jack mused with an impish grin that wreaked of mischief.

"I do not know Jack, would I need to do it…right now?"

Jack glimpsed up at the stars above, many of them having their glow diminished by the radiance of the full moon. Sweeping a fluid arm to the heaven's, Jack dared not show his deepest enthusiasm and joy hearing her say those words, so he downplayed his reaction with a mere wisp of his arm through the midnight breeze.

"No time like the present. If y' truly love me, no dangers involved a 'tall. As I said, I'll guide y' through every moment of it, Lizzie….we only 'ave forever t' figure all the rest of it out. Only….." Jack hesitated, and in that pause his dark eyes circled her visage of terrified wonderment, and then resumed his thought without any tones of levity, "…..there'd never be children, luv. Our kind cannot reproduce, then."

Like a flash, Elizabeth's thoughts turned to their brief, albeit whimsical _tête-à-tête_ on the _Black Pearl_ early this evening. No wonder Jack had slipped that into his banter, ferreting out her views on parenthood. If this was the only sacrifice Sparrow considered, why did he avoid the topic of Will Turner? Elizabeth felt that would rather be the root of her decision. Appealing as this idea seemed at first, she had to also imagine how this would affect Will. There was no doubt that Elizabeth made her decision to bind herself to Jack Sparrow long ago, but how was she going to handle the next meeting with her husband? Taking a deep breath to get a grip of her jangled nerves, she then suggested a counter topic.

"And what becomes of Will?"

Jack's countenance instantly mustered up a glower of distaste, nose crunching up with complete snobbery over her mentioning the _whelp_ at a time like this. Jerking his head back and gripping the bottom of Elizabeth's chin, he loomed in closer, nose to nose as the 'uppity' pirate repined with a sarcastic cadence,

"M' not _interested_ in William Turner as one would 'ave it. Sorry then luv, but as candidate fer bein' me permanent mate, he's sorely lackin' in the attraction department, then. Now me tastes 'ave been considered somewhat diversified over the years, I'll grant that…." Sparrow's infamous and demonic grin came sprouting back in full force, "….but me choice has decidedly been affixed concernin' _permanency_ on this matter, savvy?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with exasperation, not needing Jack to be contrite when they were involved with such a life altering and permanent decisions. However, Jack's wayward answer to her, as intriguing a conversation that could have gotten, took a back seat while grappling with her final say.

"You know very well what I mean, Jack Sparrow. If I do this…actually become your 'bonded-mate' or whatever you call it; what am I to do about Will?"

"Elizabeth….how does the whelp…." Responding instantly to the glower Elizabeth shot him, Jack swiftly initiated the adjustment with a rapid blinking of his eyes and holding up a halting palm to abate her attack, "…..I mean _William_ , how does he creep into this affair a 'tall? We'd all three b' of the immoral sort, an' frankly I'm as happy as a cucumber t' keep Turner where he is, an' we bein' quaintly tucked elsewhere 'bout the globe, eh? So, when you _do_ 'ave a hankerin' to go callin' upon Master Turner, you can pay a visit n' see him at yer leisure. Y' see luv, once time is no longer considered a bother, 'tis rather relative, that." Jack cockily answered.

For several moments, Elizabeth was stone cold quiet. She diverged her eyes from Sparrow's handsome visage and drew her awareness off to the side, extending her gaze out and over the crested waves of the ocean. She had been brought to a major decision in life, one which would seal her fate in a forever path of immortality. Was she afraid of that choice? Elizabeth Swann was no coward, nor was she an innocent schoolgirl. No, Elizabeth had quite a sampling of life under her belt already as an adult woman and Pirate King of the Brethren Court.

And now here she sat on a lone stretch of pearly white beach, presently contemplating a decision of bonding herself to Captain Jack Sparrow…..forever. This proposition had all the characteristics resembling a marriage; the same sort of promise she once offered to a man she did not love.

William Turner was Elizabeth's legal spouse as the world and society deemed that relationship. However, her next answer would alter that arrangement tremendously, as well as the pattern of her life. Jack told her there were certain 'gifts' she'd develop as a vampire. A period was designated for getting under control of this new form.

There was no doubt that Jack Sparrow would see her through the rough patch he spoke about. If Elizabeth would be in a vulnerable state, or needing experience maneuvering in this strange and mystical régime, Jack would be there. Elizabeth thought it unseemly to drink of another's blood, but was certain she could overcome that abhorrent habit. If it was necessary to sustain her, she would cope. And as far as not having children, that did not present a matter to her either. The sort of life Jack described, they would be traveling all the time…..perfect for pirate's wanderlust and a divergent lifestyle as well.

"Alright….." Elizabeth stated abruptly as she divested herself of the last straw of trepidation, sitting straight up and confidant, she tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulder and then boldly added, "…I love you and have made up my mind. _Do it_." She commanded while grimaced at the last of her sentence through clenched teeth, bracing herself with balled up fists and closed her eyes.

Smirking and thoroughly amused over this bracing for it demeanor hit Elizabeth's face, Sparrow leaned forward and gently tapped her on the shoulder, to which Elizabeth's whole body flinched.

"Mmmm…I jus' so happen t' recall that when I took yer virginity luv, there was far less apprehension n' more genuine passion involved."

Opening one eye, and then the other, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders with exasperation. She would most certainly lose her nerve if Jack did not get this over with and do it fast. Shaking her blonde head back and forth, Elizabeth protested.

"Well I am sorry if I do not have the correct protocol for losing my life! Fine! So, I lost my virginity, that was not such a novel act."

"Eh?" Sparrow hawked her with a sting of insult still resonating his glare at her.

"That is not what I mean!"

"Well perhaps y' should explain, eh? I don't know when a lady has ever said that t me before…feels rather _tawdry_ , that,"

"Stop being so melodramatic! I will lose my nerve soon, Jack! Can we not just _do it_?"

This was going from bad to worse. Looming in for a kiss, Jack's nose was now nuzzling hers amid the moonlit night, both of them now in close proximity and lips only a hairbreadth away, when Jack then crooned.

"I'd like t' image meself havin' some _refinery_ left 'bout me person, as well as a bit of _finesse_ when it comes t' matters of a like nature."

She remained stoic, not sure what Jack wanted her to do. But the longer he took, Elizabeth was increasingly becoming more irritated the way he seemed to be dragging his out. She was going to tell him that as well, when Jack pulled back to stare at her. Lips pursed and those keen orbs narrowed to finite slits, he stared at her façade for a long time.

"Are y' certain, Lizzie….b'fore I start, is it what you really want?"

"I know I love and want you—that is not an issue. This new way of life is not at all clear to me, although I have a vague notion as to the darker path it shall be. Taking lives for food—has the feel of emulating mythological gods. As if mere mortals are only there to be served up to the grandiose deities. I imagine I could live with that label, and suffer the benefits of not growing old. The thoughts of any woman does lean towards retaining their beauty. I suppose that would be a feature I could console myself with." Elizabeth stated with a firm tenor of conviction, "….so my answer is yes. I am certain. _Do it_." She insisted and closed her eyes again.

Jack chuckled once more, having that vague recollection of the evening when he took Elizabeth's virginity. That night too had started out by a nervous Elizabeth demanding for him to 'take' her maidenhead. No fanfare, no fuss and clearly no muss about it. Once she made a decision, Elizabeth usually stood by it and did not look back. But Sparrow understood a different level to this business. Elizabeth may suffer from guilt of taking human life. Did she have the starch and mettle to follow through and become a formidable vampire? He always thought she would. But transition was not such a cut and dry event, nor was it that simple when Jack took her virginity. Although the principles were somewhat interchangeable in a lot of ways in comparison, Jack Sparrow had a smooth method all to himself. Also, he would keep his word and try to make this a pleasant transition for her as possible. He would keep to that promise as best he could under the circumstances, and despite her nervous bleats and self-sacrificing attitude of 'getting it over with.'

"No regrets, Lizzie?" Jack's voice instantly altered to one of a resonant and sexy purr.

Elizabeth sprouted a warm smile, her hand now gently caressing his cheek as she softly replied,

"No, my only regret would be to part with you…..and that I would not have. _Take_ me Jack. I have always been yours and now I will remain yours for all time." She cooed.

Leaning forward, Elizabeth started nuzzling Jack too, planting a sweet kiss upon his lips now quivering with excitement. He so desperately wanted her, then got her. And now, the very last part of his tall order was coming to fruition. Jack was surprisingly daunted because the steps which had to take place were lethal and finite. He was mentally preparing to do the unthinkable—Jack was going to 'kill' Elizabeth Swann. Oh, how that thought dallied about his brain when he found himself in the Locker. Jack doted upon many a conspiratorial plot of how he'd devise Miss Swann's demise. And now, here was this beautiful woman, requesting for him to do the deed.

Elizabeth had been sitting there next to Jack, poised on the blanket and eyes closed. She was waiting for him to bite her in the neck, and her stomach and body taut, bracing for the inevitable to happen. She only hoped it would not be too excruciating. When Elizabeth felt no movement from her partner, she opened both eyes to discover Jack smirking at her.

"What is wrong?" she asked with an impatience that humored him, "Why are you hesitating, Jack? Have you second thoughts about this, or has my acceptance of a future with you put you in a spin? What are you waiting for?"

"This scenario has a familiar ring to it, does it not?

Jack Sparrow could not help but muse over this moment with a wily grin still spreading wide across his visage. Elizabeth remained next to him, her hands upon his cheeks and near to a kiss. There was a sudden gust of wind and the sound of the waves roared in the background,

"Yes, it does…"

Once more, Sparrow bridged the gap between them to where his lips nearly grazed hers, and in that dark, fathomless voice, it rumbled with a superb sensuality as he whispered,

"Kiss me, Elizabeth…"

And she did, with an abandon that surprised them both.

Jack leaned her backward, taking a handful of her hair, supporting her head cradled within his hand and delivering a most passionate kiss. Each of them moaned in the exactness of this one final kiss, the last one of Elizabeth's earthly form, for soon she would be a creature like Jack Sparrow. Her moments as a human were numbered as the kiss deepened, Sparrow was pulling her into the funnel, a swirling sensation seemed to overtake Elizabeth, but there was no fear….there was only an intense sensation of 'want' as her arms clasped around his shoulders, pulling herself up and into that amazing kiss…..a rapture unlike she had ever felt before. It was unlike times when she had been with Jack in the past, or recent past. There was a 'feral' quality to it, where Elizabeth did not want to hold back, only surge forward, join, meld, become one within the swirling sensation and the man she loved more than life… _her life_.

There was a shift in the universe, and a subtle rustling in the tree-line. Not a soul was on that beach when they sat down on the blanket, discussing her future with Jack Sparrow. But there was a darting flicker, perhaps a figure which became quickly and fleetingly immersed with the waving shadows from palm trees above—Jack and Elizabeth were _not_ alone.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11 A Bite Out of Reality**

"What should I do?"

Elizabeth's speech came across like a hushed whisper through a haze of whirling sensations, and immense confusion. However, mostly everything that was occurring to her right this instant was a result of her concentrated longing for Jack. There seemed to be a certain watershed of sentiments…..like the dam had broken and this magnificent torrent of rushing and raging force of wild waters surged forth, forever sweeping forward with this indomitable determination. Jack was doing something to her—Elizabeth _felt_ it. She'd experienced traces of these special nuances before when they made love, but _now_ he was not holding back either. Elizabeth had given consent for Jack Sparrow to bring her into the realm of immortality—perpetual life. The influential powers he brandished would affect all Elizabeth's five senses. They would circumvent her own will, only keeping her baser instincts intact, but sharpened. If that could be the cluster of words used for Elizabeth to describe this rush of conglomerate feelings, it was well suited.

Sparrow had stopped kissing her to gain breath and proffer a tiny chuckle. As they lay on the blanket atop the beach, he held her safely cradled within his arms. Jack only paused to admire her, to examine each delicate nuance of her feminine features and convince himself this was really happening. For a second-time Jack Sparrow was plucking Elizabeth Swann out from all others to be his own queen, but in a completely different mantle. The first had been a mere physical conquering, but this was a far greater commitment; he was claiming her soul to cleave unto his own as well…forever.

Elizabeth was brave and bold as brass, but poised in front of this critical threshold she was scared. Jack knew on a clairvoyant level that she understood what this night would hold for her. This phase would be a considerable leap, and therefore she harbored a primal and innate fear. Jack owned her fear completely. Even _he_ had harbored trepidations when faced with transformation. But this was different, Jack was bonding himself to Elizabeth with a passionate and fervent love which already existed. Their love was so prevailing, it was a constant flame which burned on its own coals. Even Sparrow could not imagine what pyromancy would foster when joined in a forever scenario with Elizabeth.

Sparrow sought to guide her through this rough adventure, offering to be at her service. He remembered it well when Elizabeth made love for the first time and chose him. Jack sailed her through that experience easily enough, bringing out Elizabeth's own natural ardor. He was confident of doing it again, guiding Elizabeth through tumultuous waters and twine their powers to lighten the burden. Jack would hope this time as well to abate her fears and lessen the agony of transforming into a vampire. He was there for her completely, bound by his love. So, this was not so much a question of trust, because Elizabeth gave herself over to Jack long ago. This was a residue of primeval distress, an instinctive, elemental fear stirring up defensive reflexes by her human form dreading to cross the line into the unknown realm of supernatural.

"Y' know, darlin'….I don't quite imagine you'd put as much consideration frettin' over losin' yer virginity as y' are losin' the mantle of bein' mortal, eh?" Jack mused, his voice a low treble and distinctive tease.

Elizabeth discerned Sparrow next to her somewhere and opened her amber eyes to focus upon him. Jack was grinning down at her with that sage and foxy grin she usually resented. That certain smirk always represented his superiority in wisdom over her, and granted his twenty some years her senior _had_ earned Jack that privilege. But many times without realizing it, Elizabeth envied his knowledge. At times she would discover her jealousy extended to his knowledge of the sea, or crafting charts, or even his pirate-like maneuvers in battle when overtaking another ship. Elizabeth studied how accurately Jack could judge people's motives…yes, all that and more. But Elizabeth had to remind herself a good deal of her own knowledge had been gleaned by learning from Sparrow. Her envy was balanced by the recognition of Jack having earned his place on that pedestal. Jack had lived harder and longer than her, but shared his experience with Elizabeth. He brought out the best in her, and she saw Jack's qualities shine in his love. Only Elizabeth saw the genuine warmth Sparrow had, unlike others who feared him or faced the gloating and cocky grin. So, when she saw that infamous grin, it had to be kept in perspective.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a brittle tenor, betraying her innermost sensitivity.

"Lizzie…stop worryin', eh? I _told_ you, I'll make this as pleasant as I can so yer not t' fret, alright?"

"Sorry. I cannot help it, Jack. It is not every day I lose my _life_."

Elizabeth stated her rebuke, but realized she had been too harsh on Sparrow to attack him. Right away she redirected that feeling to one of being demure and her address was completely coy, and fresh in manner to ensure it would not sound like carping to Jack. This was not glib banter either between them, and Elizabeth distinguished that as well. She was not trying to jab at Jack's character or put him off. The fact was, her thoughts were in a jumble and Elizabeth had no idea why she reacted the way she had. Nervousness, perhaps? The last thing she wanted to do was alienate Sparrow or leave a false impression with him that would project anything less other than her loving him…or wanting _this_.

It had not put him off. Jack's impressions saw way past Elizabeth's own understanding of intent. He knew the circumstance was pretty elementary to him for having gone through it. His focus was to stay grounded and not get lost in his own primal desires. Jack lusted after Elizabeth for so long, and so intently that nothing on earth would have deviated him from this course of action. He already knew what he wanted, and he was getting closer to it in every moment which lapsed. Sparrow's veins were already awash with hints of obsession over the notion. Those ideas being stoked daily with a potent desire and perfect love. It sometimes felt like hot lava running through every part of him; each blood vessel and limb radiant with his desire. In fact, far more energy was consumed with Sparrow fighting to _hold back_ his natural inclinations, rather than allow himself free license and reign to run full throttle. It was all about Elizabeth now, and he would do whatever she wanted, even walk away if this was a life she decided to refuse or follow. To protect her from himself, it would kill him, but Sparrow would walk.

This was _Elizabeth_ in his arms. This was the single woman who was conceived and born into this plane of existence specifically for him. Jack acknowledged that the second his eyes met hers. He admitted it even when Elizabeth kissed him passionately, and then sacrificed his life to the Kraken. Jack Sparrow recognized the providence which brought them together, because it was settled within his heart and spirit—Elizabeth Swann was _his_. The only female on the face of this planet that suited him well. Once he obtained immortality, having her too was a commitment Sparrow made in the back of his mind. He secretly promised himself that he would spend eternity with her, despite her wedding Turner—if she'd have him.

So, with all that history and foresight burning like a perpetual eternal flame at the back of his skull, Jack was ready. He was well versed in preparing for this major event and going to execute this ritual unparalleled. So, concentrated in how to execute his efforts in this rite, Sparrow planned to be unsurpassed as the only vampire to indoctrinate another, to make some aspects pleasant for her.

Embracing Elizabeth securely in one arm, Jack's other hand came up and gently glided his index finger to flip a mass of blonde hair away from her cheek, coincidently exposing her neck. He felt her body instantly tense. Jack halted from taking this further, his only design at the moment was to kiss her, but Elizabeth's apprehension rose quickly into a defensive rigidity. Realizing this, his foxy grin had sprouted with amusement. Once more his countenance lit up with an aura of impish humor, because she was adorable to him. Jack's obsidian eyes were so alive and twinkling with mischief, but she detected his flirtatiousness when catching his grinning at her again— _still_.

"You've a rather _grim_ outlook, luv. I quite assure you, it's not like that….not a ' _tall_."

"What _would_ you have me believe, Jack? I see it as a rather cut and dry situation. At some point, I assume you must bite my neck…..I…..I am merely bracing for it, that is all. I cannot view that as being pleasant in any way shape or form!"

"I know, an' yer right in a lot of ways, eh? However, y' don't 'ave to fret as much as y' _are_ , luv. I've got a way t' put a lot of m'self into this endeavor…wantin' to make it easy fer you. I'll do this _proper,_ but only when yer relaxed n' stop _waitin'_ for it, then."

"Well, that is simply going to be impossible. I _know_ it is coming, therefore I am too preoccupied with waiting for it."

"Ah! So, I observe….." Sparrow's voice went deep and cagey, never losing his sinister smile.

Elizabeth admirably argued her point, which was a good one to express in lieu of what she was expecting to happen. Seeing it from her side, she expected that any moment Sparrow would lunge! However, Jack was already the in the choir now being preached to—he _knew_ Elizabeth was apprehensive. That is why he had his own style on hand to implement. Jack was contriving a means to take his time going about it, and use his alchemic talents to 'divert' her worst expectations. Of course, he would not disclose to her 'how' he was going to handle this. He did not give Elizabeth a step-by-step preview the first time he made love to her either! She trusted him then and followed his lead. Jack was trying to get Elizabeth into that same mindset; realize he knew what he was doing. Again, Sparrow chuckled darkly, shaking his head slightly over this new obstacle. Elizabeth—always s wanting to control everything, even _this_! He took a deep breath, lowered his chin so that his ebony eyes were level to hers.

"Look Lizzie, I _do_ 'ave a bit of experience under me belt, do I not? An' I think you've got the sand t' go through wiv it. Now, I've got the tricks up me sleeve, no doubt. But that's t' pull it off so's you won't really _mind_ what's happenin'…..if only you'd _let_ me!" Jack purred with a knowledgeable grin, then tapped the end of her nose playfully with his finger.

Elizabeth was mortified. How could she manage to make a muddle of this too? Completely depleted from running on raw nerves and exasperated, she sighed and went completely limp in Jack's arms; a total collapse. Elizabeth's head fell off to one side as if she fainted, purely performing in a comical act to alleviate the tension. It was so out of character of her playing out that sort of funny scenario, that it took Jack by surprise. He never thought Elizabeth would do that to make fun of herself. Naturally, Jack laughed at her comedic antics while he felt the tension leave her body as she lay there wilted within his arms. If that were not zany enough, Elizabeth began to 'pep talk' herself into this, another element of humor which amused Jack even more since this was such an odd thing for her to do.

"Alright, Elizabeth…..you can _do_ this! You know you want this….want _Jack_ , and all you have to do is—"

Before Elizabeth could complete that self-encouraging speech, Jack dove in for a kiss. She was too damned cute an irresistible not to. He simply could not help himself or hold off any longer in needing to kiss her. Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and once more they engaged in a kiss of all time—one which stole their breath away and caused spirits soaring to new heights. The entire time Jack struggled to remain focused, combatting his own wanton desires to sexually plunder her. Jack knew he needed prudence, to be precise and calculate the moment when he'd choose to bite her. The craving for her sweet blood was enormous, so strong that Jack's arousal was impossible to ignore. A few times Elizabeth reached for him, but he stopped her. Sparrow was already too excited and stimulated beyond where he needed to be. His control had to last a long way tonight, so that was not an advisable maneuver or option to consider. Not making it a major point of contention, Jack was slick in maneuvering himself out of the way so Elizabeth could not 'upset the apple cart.'

Several moments of passionate kissing had sent Elizabeth reeling. Her head started sinking into that intensified 'buzzing' sensation which she had felt before, feeling that convert into small ripples of physical pleasure. However, only _now_ Elizabeth could not pullout of it. She felt Jack shifting above her, hearing him mutter some words about their wearing too many clothes. Soon Elizabeth felt herself being divested of certain garments here and there. It was too difficult handling practical moves when her head was foggy most the time. Try as she may to think clearly, to discern what Jack was doing, but she couldn't. Elizabeth imagined short clippings of information which came to her. Yes, Jack was doing something sexual to her, but it was not simply a kiss, or a mere nibble, or soft licks in places which pleased her immensely.

Right now, Elizabeth was amid a struggle, but that was for mental clarification. All too soon that would transition into a battle where her body would fight to cleave unto life. Where she was going, it was not something a mortal physique could handle. The natural order of her physical form had to release itself to the abyss; the continuum of life as she knew it would be no more. No matter how she'd battle, Elizabeth's natural life would ebb and cease to exist. In its place, she'd become the same thing as Jack.

Now Elizabeth was struggling for coherence, to follow the steps and patterns of what was happening to her. Jack was making love to her, experiencing pleasures they had experienced before. But there was a distinct difference, there was some sort of mental enhancement. Elizabeth thought perhaps Sparrow was injecting some mental powers over her? She was not sure. Elizabeth kept saying to herself: be ready and brace for the precise moment. Jack was undoubtedly 'doing' things to her cosmically, eradicating the fear and replacing it with immense pleasure. Elizabeth was not cognizant of how he did it, only feeling the residue effects of his efforts. They were pleasant. However, the longer she felt Jack's lips cruise over the mounds of her breasts, the plateau of her stomach, and then felt him lilting lower to the valley of her sex, enormous pleasure consumed her. Elizabeth felt herself melting into a pool of molten liquid. She had never desired a man so much, or coveted copulation with him to this extent in her entire life! Elizabeth felt radiantly sexy, as if she had partaken of some incredible aphrodisiac making her nerve endings become vibrant and alive.

Sparrow made love to Elizabeth, but it was completely different. He never had need to use his powers in this fashion until now. A supernatural means to weave silken threads of sensual control around Elizabeth's psyche, doing that to sedate her in order to seduce and eliminate fear. Jack needed to apply a different protocol since this was a unique union. It was made complex by the fact of his own libido needing to be corralled since his blood was up. The craving to feed his insatiable hankering for Elizabeth's blood made Sparrow raw and almost sadistic. His method was to interchange quickly between those perimeters of sex play and serious business. Jack had been desiring Elizabeth for months if not years on end. And now it had culminated into this last and solitary act. This bond would be solidifying her to be his forever. Jack Sparrow was delirious with the idea, yet distracted by his own sexual need of wanting her. He was combatting his innermost vampirical nature to ravage Elizabeth outright, against running past that rough course to maintain valor and keep a perimeter of thoughtfulness. Jack's control was imperative for carving out the precise moment when his fantasy was to come true and reach fruition. So, a lot was banking on this act, a prerequisite to remain cautious and acutely aware to recognize the right moment when to bite. Drinking Elizabeth's blood to end her mortal life was no easy task.

Jack was enticing Elizabeth along this erotic route nicely, altering between fair and unfair teasing methods to excite her. Sparrow wanted her boiling to the point of forgetting what was to take place. Thus far, that ploy was working. Sparrow knew how to dance with her brain waves, darting in-between Elizabeth's reality and sexual perception. After all, Jack Sparrow _was_ a pirate first and foremost! Elizabeth had already been used to his raw sexual tastes and animal lusts when set free. At times these carnal games were more fun for Elizabeth than Jack. Their styles of sex play were so closely matched and complementary. Within their historic walk as a couple, they could sense each other out sexually sans problems.

Elizabeth was not totally aware, but if she were watching herself now, she'd be shocked and amazed. Out of control by the enormity of her wanton appetites, _she_ was the one demanding lurid deeds to satisfy her. Elizabeth's fantasies multiplied with Jack secretly influencing her. Elizabeth was being cajoled under this spell where Sparrow had her catering to _her own_ libido. The way she demanded Jack to perform for her while in this altered state was shocking. Elizabeth was nearly operating in an out-of-body experience, as if her spirit soared above the sands, peering down at Jack and herself. She observed as spectator, watching bodies situated upon this small patch of fabric and making passionate love.

Suddenly there was a sweeping rush, a sound as if there was a wind of hurricane force. Elizabeth saw in her mind's eyes this pinpoint ball of flashing light before her that grew; a pair of eyes appeared….Jack's ebony eyes were in front of her. They were keen, sharply honed, and narrowed into a predatory stare. Elizabeth became lost as she connected with them, nearly shivering to climax then. The sight of Sparrow's dark and infernal glower of pure, sexual energy had knitted with her latent desires. Elizabeth fell into a deeper trance, perfectly attuned and driven by insatiable urges to touch and taste him. When Jack tilted himself upward in a lift of his pelvis, each were absorbed within this frenzied whirlwind. Jack delivered a series of thrusts which yielded a new dose of pleasure within her. An escalation of stimulation that accelerated and caught Elizabeth just the right way. The rhythmic timing sent her off to a place of ravenous hunger. She was _almost_ there.

There was a rush of flames blazing and flickering into her cheeks. The blaring glare which came from a blush ignited within Jack's dark, black eyes. She felt urgency as Sparrow sauntered her closer and closer to the edge of her finish. His touch was scorching every inch of her exposed flesh; fingers brandished special places along Elizabeth's swan-like neck. When his lips traced a nipple and suckled hard, Sparrow waited for her to arch upwards with augmented lust. When Elizabeth responded as he conspired, Jack nibbled slightly harder to elicit a hiss. The surge of sizzling, erotic, pleasure and pain ensued. It struck a root of sensation which made a spiral descent into her groin, disrupting into an electrical charge. Elizabeth was lost in this tumultuous sea of tantalizing greed. She willingly gave herself over to it and the rougher strokes Jack taunting her with. Elizabeth was so excited by Jack's movements that she was quite equipped to handle _more_.

A distinctly harder and sharper sensation stung her neck at the peak of her arousal. Elizabeth heard her own voice begging for Jack to _take her_ , it sounded like an ardent and feral call. It was much too base and lewd for a lady to request, but undoubtedly Elizabeth heard her voice call out demands to Jack all the same. Sparrow did not seem like a real entity. He was this teasing figment of her imagination that alighted around her. Elizabeth ascended into this heady whirl, driven by the sheer force of what Sparrow seemed to be manifesting in this bizarre vortex of sexual pleasure. Jack knew the depth of her passions well and how to wield this force, cultivating it to his advantage. Sparrow understood how to guide Elizabeth to the discerning moment; churn this into a combustion of desire. He used all the skills and precision of hands, mouth, and tongue wherever Elizabeth asked. He was compelled to comply and satisfy her while she was locked in this erotic trance. And Sparrow knew how to mix just enough danger in his lovemaking, a clever tool to inflame her desire for heightened results. Jack plucked those extra shards of pleasure and spoon fed them to her at an alarming pace. Jack merely reaped the rewards of his brigand behavior and waited for the moment to bite.

But now it was time. No more extended verbal repartee based on curiosity, or prolonged sex play for stoking the limits. If Sparrow missed his mark, another chance might not occur. He had meticulously manipulated Elizabeth into such a zenith of desire that she glowered hungrily at him. Jack returned a gaze which was sizzling, fiery, and filled with an incomparable lust. She wanted him. Elizabeth had to get behind those midnight black eyes, to share his view of this experience—feel, sense, and taste what the Pirate Lord Jack Sparrow was feeling behind that twisted countenance of pleasure.

However much to her delight and feral desire, Jack rose the stakes and got rougher with her. A voice inside her head whispered it was time. She was not afraid of Jack's lust unfurled; Elizabeth welcomed it. She too was partially in in cinders, insatiable while her own hunger burned wild like a raging fire. It was an incredible want, impossible to contain, and the only one thing left to do was unleash the untamed beast to let it roam as required.

Another fleeting thought hit her mind, only a instant of decorum which reminded Elizabeth that they were out in the open on a beach for goodness sake! She thought about the drunk, and even though Elizabeth was saddled within this trance-like state, it also took her beyond the borders of reality. She saw a fleeting image of Jack Sparrow enter into her mind as he walked the old man into the woods. Elizabeth did not know why this image haunted her psyche, but it soon faded.

Elizabeth was overpowered by the bruising kiss she felt Sparrow land upon her lips. His tongue coiling into her mouth and wrestling with hers had extracted a hedonistic moan. It was at last the time to reap the just desserts from the power Sparrow wielded. Soon, in her new form Elizabeth would understand, would comprehend that she would be his match. No such fool would ever dare walk up the cliffs stairs of her home and accost her again. She would be a powerful creature of formidable means and cut down those who sought her end. She would personify the very traits of a perpetual storm, and her enemies would taste a tempest's wrath named Elizabeth, indeed!

No word of direction was needed to part from her panting lips, no rasp or alluring plea be uttered, and no sign of aberration would interrupt what was to happen. The stage set, Sparrow launched the beginning of the end, knowing she'd react. Elizabeth stared into Jack's obsidian orbs and mentally conveyed clues of what she desired. She wondered if he had integrated his mind with hers and could discern the internal dialogue. Elizabeth invited him to proceed, that he could strike the fatal blow. Sparrow attempted to varnish over her voracity and encompass his own instincts to heed her. Jack combated that urge because he had to set the pace as experience taught him. A mere touch would shoot Elizabeth soaring over the wave with him, since they were both guided under his expertise.

Now Sparrow was on high alert, attentive to her and organized enough to stake his claim within the very next maneuver. Elizabeth's body was tantalized and primed; a bud of raw nerves which required a frenzied release. But Jack knew Elizabeth was riding this hot crest of sensory pleasure and he strived to have their union last just a bit longer, if only to savor the sizzle of victory before completing the deed beyond her awareness. Jack had groomed her perfectly to the point of cockily grinning down at her petite and panting frame under him. Jack licked the arch of her neck and Elizabeth crooned while he lasciviously prompted,

"No…that won't do a _'tall_ ," Jack breathed into Elizabeth's ear, nipping and tugging at her lobe with his suddenly sharper teeth raking down the side of her ivory neck, "…..I know y' can do better than _that_ , luv…I fancy a cheerin' section, tho―what will y' 'ave me _do_ t' you, eh? What do y' _want_ , Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was flushed, her body engorged and jam-packed with yearning. But she defiantly closed her eyes to avoid meeting Jack's piercing orbs. They were alluring, poised, and aimed to catapult her into that whirling spin. They seemed too strong, burning holes which seared into her head. Elizabeth was aware of his fingers visiting spots where his touch burned desire. Elizabeth saw Sparrow like the ball of fire in her mind, her own fingertips singed when gliding them over Sparrow's rock-hard muscles. Jack exuded more of the same magnetism while delivering a stealth performance. The secret was locked in his movements during a slow grind, he cultivated more heat within Elizabeth's body, and then switched to rapid thrusting. But his intense gaze monitored and penetrated past the physical limitations. Jack inhabited her spirit, imbibing Elizabeth with intoxicating sensory rushes which matched his tactile strokes. Sparrow achieved a mesmerizing grip on her psychically and that produced a whirling rush surrounding her innermost thoughts. Those powerful corporal images could not be diminished by Sparrow's shifting hips, only enhanced.

And then there was Jack Sparrow's sultry, one of a kind voice. It held a novel tone and rich dimension to it, one which command attention. It was sensually alluring and yet sneakily persuading Elizabeth at the same time. A true mixture developing a exceptional effect which was hypnotic and enthralling the senses in Elizabeth's orbit. She had an insatiable need to hear and focus upon Jack's velvety voice. She could not ignore it and adhered to every suggestion it dispensed. Whatever Sparrow crooned, had manifested itself into Elizabeth's reality. She heard echoes of her own voice answering him, as if singing from that distant tunnel…..a place so remote Elizabeth could not see it's source, but still she heard herself answer his requests. The fascinating thing was, when Sparrow asked for more 'lively' vocal support from her, much to her and _his_ surprise, Elizabeth heard herself brazenly stammer,

"I….I want more….no, I….I _won't_ beg….." she moaned as if in a sublime rapture of her own burgeoning willpower surging forth.

"Yes, _yes_ y' mos' certainly _will_ ….mark me, says I…b'cause I say that y' _will_."

Sparrow had worried he may have been mistaken and lost influence over her before the crucial moment. He instantly tried to exact his will upon Elizabeth by executing that hypnotically, but at the same time outwardly delivered a delicious tease. Jack's game plan as before was deploying sexual tricks to gain access to Elizabeth's subconscious mind. Sparrow began using a grinding motion into her again, bearing down his concentration on all sensitive parts. Elizabeth boldly thrust back with that same defiance, bucking greedily after Jack and growling a savage reply; a sexual avarice which Sparrow appreciated. Elizabeth thrusted upwards and announced loudly with a pant,

"You shall _do_ it….as _I_ say…"

Writhing, thrusting, grinding―Elizabeth was evidently close by her own, unrestrained standards and the way she grating against Jack. They were both at the pinnacle of this dance of arching and undulating hips. Each struggling desperately with their need for that explosive release. Jack knew it was now or never, just when he'd got her at the proper point. Now Jack would deliver the devil's kiss and drink her blood. There was only a few more moments left to this tempest pace of twisting bodies. Elizabeth felt herself floating about in some euphoric haze. The only thing which kept her grounded was the sound of Jack's breathing and the syncopated thrusts.

Elizabeth had not been aware of anything more than a slight sting upon her neck, just a simple scraping sensation like a fingernail would produce. Suddenly there was a burst of white blazing lights flooding her inner vision. Elizabeth seemed to float away in this abrupt chasm. There was no darkness, but a prism of rainbow colored lights above. Elizabeth thought maybe she saw the stars in the night sky. With that wave of blinding lights her body convulsed into a full-bodied spasm—the most exquisite combination of pleasure and pain she ever experienced. Elizabeth climaxed and then heard it—a shrill cry. It was unlike any sound she ever heard or witnessed from any other. It mimicked the arduous last throes of someone who was injured or— _dying_? It sounded like this poor woman was being strangled to death perhaps?

Once Jack discovered a small pocket of pleasure within her, it was over. He pumped himself savagely into Elizabeth, holding fast onto her shoulders to brace himself. Jack nearly drowned in the savory flavor of her liquid gold as it squirt into his mouth. At the very last, Jack reached his own crescendo with a blinding rush; spinning out into the universe and landing with a guttural grunt. He instantly released his sharp teeth from Elizabeth's neck, groaning to a few lazy thrusts to reap the last shards of pleasure. The sound of his satisfied moan was heard as Sparrow's head dropped onto Elizabeth's heaving chest. Eyes shut and mouth opened with a desperate gasp for air, he lay there a few moments to catch his breath and gain perspective.

Jack's lips still carried traces of Elizabeth's thick blood upon them. He quickly licked them clean while struggling to preserve consciousness. Sparrow was drunk, laden with a heady intoxication which went far beyond rum. To quench his thirst on Elizabeth's sweet nectar had been haunting Sparrow for months on end. Now to finally revel in that bliss for only a few moments more, Jack had to forgive himself for basking in that luxury. Elizabeth's blood was the sweetest of any he'd ever ingested since he turned into a predatory creature. The elixir was so rare and exotic to his palate, it was capable of rendering Sparrow dizzy from the potent effects.

All too soon, Jack gathered his wits from the necessity to stay 'frosty.' It was on to the next phase of this venture and Jack was not yet finished. There was no rest for him after his sharp incisors abandoned Elizabeth's tender flesh. Sparrow had delivered immense pleasure with more certainty than ever, but he also dealt a lethal death blow to Elizabeth. He sufficiently fed and left her bereft of life in her natural form. Although Jack's head felt groggy, he had to be on top of his game and follow through with the task. It was his promise and now duty to guide Elizabeth through to the grand finale, her next step at becoming a vampire. Sparrow was pleased his bite had given her a final blast of enormous pleasure to dissuade the obvious unpleasantness of the deed. But they were at the midway point and he had to press onward.

He was currently forcing his eyes open to keep vigil over her. Sparrow was feeling groggy, but mentally alert just enough to gauge her condition and discern where Elizabeth was within the process of transition. Scoping her present status with his astute senses through that psychic connection to her, Jack realized she was in immense pain. It was par for the course and he expected that. When his vision cleared up, Jack also could see Elizabeth's visage wincing in agony. Her lovely features were riddled with creases and distortion. Her petite body twitched and twisted within Jack's arms as the metamorphosis started. All these tumultuous alterations made Elizabeth emergent with appetite, and one which required an immediate sustenance— _blood_. Sparrow knew he could ease her convulsions by administering what her newly forming body wanted, just enough to maintain her strength so Elizabeth could execute her initial kill.

Not wasting another minute of watching her suffer, Jack went for his wrist, taking it into his mouth and with razor-sharp, vampire teeth, bit. He began rending his own flesh to open a vein at the soft pulse-point. A show of rich, maroon hued blood glistened instantly within the moonlight as he began to bleed. Sparrow quickly presented his arm to the dazed Elizabeth's lips. Shaking profusely and unaware of what he had done, she continued to writhe and tremor with tremendous want. Jack gently but firmly pressed his bleeding wrist closer to her mouth and spoke using a louder but imposing tenor.

"Right…y' mus' _finish_ it, Elizabeth…drink."

Once more Sparrow ordered a command and pressed his bloodied wrist to her mouth. At first, Elizabeth was not coherent to guess what he was doing, therefore had not responded. Jack was concerned if this was purposeful denial or her being too disabled. He spoke again, just a few words prompting her to drink, only now he pressed his wrist directly against her lips. The texture and taste of the warm fluid coerced her to tentatively lick at the blood. It contained a strange but alluring quality and scent which sparked an instant and voracious craving to partake. Whatever this substance was, Elizabeth heard Jack's coaching for her to resume, but it was not necessary. Nor did she find the substance distasteful. _This_ time she responded with an immediate sense of urgency. Her turnabout was almost identical, imitating the dynamics of climactic frenzy as before. Elizabeth reached that zenith of feral determination, as soon as her inner psyche became cognizant. The longer Elizabeth drank, the quicker it became a fruited ambrosia of savory flavors that she craved _more_.

Elizabeth was snared within this pocket of altered reality, not aware of anything much other than hoovering between two worlds of opposing factions; a place where one departed and went elsewhere. A corner of existence where simple sensations ruled and base desires required fulfillment. Her soul lingered within the ballast, this strange funnel of flickering lights and subtle sounds, and none of it making sense to her. However, the taste of this warm essence took precedence over everything else. She drank and felt a spark of energy strengthen her limbs…and Elizabeth greedily wanted _more_.

Jack bit his lower lip as sharp teeth were sinking deeper into his wrist. It stopped for a second when Elizabeth shifted her head slightly, adjusting to apply her mouth at an angle to obtain a better flow of the coveted fluid. Then Sparrow felt another searing bite, Elizabeth latching on and feeding with a frenzied enthusiasm—a fervor which was nearly uncontrollable for Jack to handle. He tolerated the enormity of her need, satisfying the first level of Elizabeth's newly inspired hunger. Jack tried to settle into the discomfort, sealing his lips with a taut grimace, wincing still while waiting for the first anticipated sign. Soon he would have to signal Elizabeth when to stop and draw his wrist away.

At the ravenous rate she fed from him, it only took a few more minutes. That intense whipping sensation hit Sparrow hard like a sledgehammer against his skull. The crucial moment had arrived to sever his wrist from her lips, denying Elizabeth from the essence she craved. When Jack tried to pull away, she grabbed his arm refusing to relinquish it. Unable to tolerate the risk of becoming drained himself, Jack had to forcefully tug his wrist from Elizabeth's grasp. As soon as her mouth was freed, Sparrow heard Elizabeth gasp loudly as if she had surfaced from a deep well; waking from a dream, she instantly called out for him.

"Jack….. _Jack_!"

"I'm _here_ , darlin'….yer right in me arms, feel me?" he answered with a gentle jostle to prove his presence.

Elizabeth felt disoriented, but had automatically gained recognition of being on the beach, and immediately remembered calling out for Jack. Her eyes wide opened and seeing him next to her, this was the first recollection she had of the old world. That first remembrance was entirely of Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth sensed an overwhelming and creeping terror, as if lost and wading through smoky mists of a stormy night. When she reached out into the darkness for him, he was there. Jack was her symbolic anchor to any sort of life. Jack indeed was holding on to Elizabeth, when she suddenly felt a twisting stab of sharp pain in her bowels. The tendrils of that same spasm shot upwards to encompass her chest and neck. When Elizabeth heaved, she doubled up and gasped to fill her lugs with air. Bent over she made it through several frightening waves of this awful cramping. Through this appalling reaction, her only touchstone was Jack's mellow voice and strong arms about her.

"S'alright, then….this is what 'appens, eh? Jus' hang on a bit _longer_ , Lizzie…" Jack encouraged Elizabeth, holding her hand and squeezing it, "…yer doing great, luv….only _one_ more thin' to do an' you'll be on the mend, eh?"

Sparrow's voice reassured her, his instruction resonating within her ears in that distinctive cadence. She also felt Jack's fingers clasp her arms together, holding them as he placed her hands flush against his chest to warm them. Elizabeth could feel his heart pounding strong under her palms. The vague comprehension of realizing this thumping within was Jack's heartbeat seemed to keep her calm. But Elizabeth was uncomfortable, that throbbing in Sparrow's chest seemed to radiate and transfer up through her arms and manifest into a throbbing ache inside her head.

Elizabeth felt ill, and there were periods where she felt unable to breathe, as if she were drowning under water. Sounds were muffled and vague, not clear and defined. The only tangible notes of authenticity within her strange environment was a sense of being in 'limbo' and not completely grounded in either place. Elizabeth was absorbed within this agonizing ache; stabs which pierced her body. There was a constant and dull pain traversing through every limb—the other tactile and physically tangible thing linking Elizabeth to this world was Jack. Being in constant touch with him and having his warmth near her had helped. She felt him adjusting her arms and clothing…he was dressing her.

Strips of recollection were slowly piecing together for her, but it was a strain to cement those fragmented parts to one whole rejoinder. Elizabeth felt cold, and the entire time she was shaking uncontrollably. Jack managed to put clothes on her, but the quaking had not ceased. That was when Elizabeth finally focused through the haze and saw the sandy white beach. She remembered being on the shore earlier as they strolled in the moonlight, even looking off to the right and spotting the old, rotted rowboat in the sand. As she closed her eyes with the onset of another wave of pain—a few other images flashed through her mind while writhing.. Thinking she had been over the worst of it, Elizabeth was grappling with this last surge of excruciating agony. It felt as if she swallowed cut glass and having her insides ripped open. Growing weary by the second from handling this, she was going to ask Jack when to anticipate and end.

"Jack….."

"I know…..'tis a bloody unfortunate lot, but yer changin', luv…." Jack spoke calmly to her. He lifted Elizabeth up and slid her over to the edge of the blanket, closer to the small boat. He continued to hold her quaking form, keeping Elizabeth as still as he could, "…jus' lie back n' hold on a trifle longer. You'll need t' get sorted with a short rest, an' in a few moments level out, that's when you take the last step, then….."

Elizabeth's head fell back into the crook of his elbow, her long flaxen hair spread over his forearm and onto the sand. She looked so beautiful to his eyes, even laying prostrate and in this weakened recline. Jack loved her so much, it killed him to see her travailing through this torture. Knowing that Elizabeth made this sacrifice for him…to be with _him,_ always was enough to swell Sparrow's heart to the point of bursting. But he had to keep himself focused now and not become emotionally diverted by sentiment that he'd become lax from the main task. Sparrow wasn't even close to being done with Elizabeth's night venture yet. There was a lot to tell her, and still one more integral hurdle remaining she had to leap. Jack was not certain if she could perform. This was not considered an unusual or remarkable transformation from any other, at least judging by segments of his own journey with Anne. So, he had a good indication how Elizabeth was feeling right now. She was frightened of that in-between and awkward stage before stepping over the threshold into immortality.

No longer would there be any material meaning to phrases including the word "normal' for Elizabeth. Jack sympathized much over this grueling transformation process occurring within her. Part of him felt enormous guilt and angst, despite his fawning over her now. She was birthing into a new awareness as a reformed creature, and Sparrow's trepidation was showing. He wanted the remainder of this stage to go smoothly. He sat there, freeing one hand from holding her arms, to begin stroking Elizabeth's cheek. She felt hot to the touch, like a veil of fire across her pale skin. Jack's vampire blood was causing her system to become a literal furnace within causing fever. The vampirical cells were replacing her old human cells; replenishing them with a newly formed matrix. Jack did not need to explain all that to Elizabeth for this task to be completed, details took a back seat over facing the real obstacle. Elizabeth had to do the unthinkable. Sparrow knew this would be the last barrier and challenge, a departure from her inner code of ethics, so unlike Elizabeth's innate character.

No, this was _not_ going to be a cozy, fire-side chat whispered among lovers. Jack was actually banking on Elizabeth voicing argument, depending on how desperate she would be after pulling out of this bumpy juncture. But no matter, Jack understood this was the moral clause of becoming a full-fledged vampire. This part was easy enough for him to do, Jack had very little qualms about what was required of him and executed that phase with ease. But again, this was Elizabeth. Jack was deeply concerned, knowing her as well as he did. That virtuous side of her character which Elizabeth prided herself, would always remain. She contained such a staunch set of moral codes, that most individuals would find them impossible to follow—she _did._ Much to his chagrin, Jack knew this integrity Elizabeth hosted was going to provide the biggest limitation. He warned her about it, but also mentioned there was no way of getting around it. Jack had to make as many allowances as he could, to prepare for that eventuality. He would be there to support her, to convey the facts with subtlety, but also remain firm in nudging her forward. Jack knew that if he did not, the situation being what it was and eventual circumstances at hand were pretty much a fixed point. Jack could not let Elizabeth side-wind her way out of the last leg of this arduous journey. But, how does one explain to another person they love dearly, that for her to exist from this moment on, to obtain true immortality—was to _kill_.

Fifteen minutes had elapsed where Jack sat painstakingly with a writhing Elizabeth while suffering the consequences of his 'devil's kiss.' There truly was no simple way to avoid this, and he was trying to think past this part and imagine her as this virtuoso of lady vampires, like the queenly bride he wanted. Elizabeth was certainly all that, she was the brightest star in the firmament to him. But Jack had suffered pangs of culpability. He did his best to forge the most pleasant manner of getting her there….knowing this was waiting in the wings. Jack had enough knowledge of passing through the experience of transference to anticipate the worst parts and try to subsidize in every aspect he could influence. At least he learned that much from Anne, and how she taught him with great detail.

Jack glanced down at Elizabeth, and this his judging peer relayed to him that Elizabeth was frail, weak, and too pale. She needed to make the kill now and complete the last cycle of this trial. She was well on her way into becoming a vampire. Jack detected her present status and felt her suffering, and that aspect would increase as the hunger took over. The severe pains gnawing at her insides would not diminish unless she fed. This newly formed configuration required nourishment now, for Elizabeth would not survive on the amount received from Jack. Until she had a proper feeding, Elizabeth would lie there feeble and frail, sorely lacking any energy. Remaining in that state _too_ long and she would die. This was quite evident to Jack by her limp position across his lap. Of course, there was no way he'd let that happen, even if Sparrow had to give Elizabeth every drop of his own blood and die for her.

But Jack had already thought two steps ahead. While Elizabeth lay prostrate and leaning against his supportive chest, she felt a sudden shift. That movement caused her to wake a bit. Jack was gently hoisting her into an upright position and cleared his throat to gain Elizabeth's attention. Her eyes were both closed, licking her parched lips and breathing shallow. She sampled a trace of blood residue there— _Sparrow's_ blood. She began stirring to life again, eye lids fluttering until managing to raise her head. Opening those heavy lids, she focus on Jack's handsome visage, even if it was slightly blurred. She forced a wane smile of acknowledgement.

"Darlin'….we've reached that point, eh? You've _got_ t' feed proper an' do it straight away."

Shifting uncomfortably upon the blanket, Elizabeth felt as if her bones were protruding through flesh, as if she had been starving to death and her body's muscular tissue was shrinking. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Elizabeth's grainy vision gained some perspective of where she was in real time. Seeing herself practically draped across Sparrow's lap, being wedged within his broad chest and an arm. Elizabeth casually stared at him in a questioning manner, until she winced from discomfort and then spoke. Her voice was puny and barely audible.

"I feel dreadful, Jack…I can barely move or lift my head. I do not see how I am ever to manage this last part." She stated sincerely.

Elizabeth continued to gaze up into his dark, mahogany eyes trained lovingly upon her. Some inner 'understanding' came through about him, and she was able to read why he was anxious about her. Without any doubt, she could sense Sparrow was gravely concerned. But that was unavoidable, there was no way Elizabeth could keep her head up, let alone stalk human prey at this hour. But after she admitted that, Jack suddenly held up a pointed index finger. That is generally a motion affiliated to indicate one wishes to bring up a key point in a debate or argument. The maneuver disrupted her chain of belief over this important aspect while Jack went one step further and announced with a cheeky smile spreading across his chiseled features,

"I know that, n' figured y'd be feelin' out of sorts….I decided ahead of time how t' best amend that too….savvy?" he answered sounding rather unusually 'chipper' about this grave predicament.

Elizabeth cocked her head to peer at him queerly, not sure she had followed his cagey hint. Evidently, by the measurable size of her scowl turning into a vacant visage, it was plain to Jack that Elizabeth was clueless to what he meant. She had figured Jack would be inventive, but she did not see him express sympathy over her plight. Had he not been transformed years ago? This malady could not be such a surprise to him, to realize Elizabeth was depleted of her life force. She had not adapted to this newly 'resurrected' form easily and clearly Elizabeth was out of her depth.

For the past, few hours they had been cavorting with the natural course of nature, between life and death. Jack and Elizabeth were currently out in the middle of this abandoned stretch of beach. There was not another soul in sight when they first arrived, and it was nearly three or four in the mourning now. Any pirate worth his salt was either passed out drunk in a pub, asleep in a brothel, or stealing coins off those who _were_ sleeping! Truth simply put, Elizabeth had been through hell and back, so it was quite an easy equation to figure why she was in this mental fog, even losing track of time. She had no real concept of how long they had been there on this beach. Even what she viewed by the constellations above, Elizabeth measured the distance of how they had shifted along with the moon to different sectors of the night sky. They had been there a length of time.

But her foggy rationale was disengaged by Jack when he fortified his claim. He alleged having a solution despite Elizabeth's sound evidence—no human resource was at hand. Nobody was there on that beach but _them_. Sparrow seemed undaunted by her observations, if not outright _exuberant_ over their prospects. Flashing her that cocky smirk of confidence and clearing his throat once more in that aura of presence, Elizabeth could tell a classic 'Sparrow' line was headed her way. She really was not well and feeling disabled, clearly not in any condition to banter with Jack. Elizabeth almost wished she could 'will herself' to drift back into that phase of the night when she was raptured within that prism of ecstasy and blocked off from anything else, especially the damned pain in her belly.

"Right, sit 'ere n' 'ave a look-see at _this_ , then…" he announced with bravado.

Sparrow gently held Elizabeth propped up within one arm as he started to cautiously navigate leaning himself across the blanket to the opposite side. He was attempting to reach the rotted rowboat which had served as their fixed point of location thus far this evening. With extending his other arm and balancing Elizabeth, Sparrow reached over to grip the side of that small discarded boat. He dug his digits underneath the sand, obtaining a firm grip upon the splintered edge of the boat's trim. Emitting a slight grunt from being strained and overextended, Jack paused to grin at Elizabeth's questioning countenance. He suddenly lifted the decayed wooden trim with one strong hoist, flipping it until the boat tipped over and landed right-side up. There, it exposed the old drunk who had apparently been under that rowboat the entire evening!

"Here's the answer t' _that_ problem, luv…." Jack proudly announced as the exposed drunk moaned incoherently.

Elizabeth stared at the grizzly sight, amber orbs now wide as she spawned a stunned expression! She gawked at the old drunken man and saw a stripe of read blood trickling down the side of his neck. Elizabeth assumed by his obvious infirmity, the drunk had been impaired by a whole lot more than alcohol consumption! It did not take much for Elizabeth to fathom he had been impeded from that departure off the beach by Jack's intrusive, vampirical bite. However, Jack had not killed him outright, but left the man still quite alive! She figured Jack wanted to keep him immobilized, therefore being incapable of moving out from under that boat.

Shocked and dismayed as to what he had done, Elizabeth turned instantly to glower at Jack, knowing it was purposeful crime. All along Sparrow hid that man by stuffing him under that rotted boat, intended for her use. Elizabeth's astonished look was enough to adequately express the scope of abhorrence she had over this man's dire fate. That is when she turned on Jack. Even in her weakened state, Elizabeth's voice may have been compromised in volume, but it's usual crispness and tart resolve had not diminished.

"Jack, _what_ did you do? I thought you walked him safely off the beach! Why did you throw him under this rotten sail boat?"

Pursing his lips together and feigning a scowl of disdain, Jack was affronted over his 'innocent' offering now being contested by Elizabeth. Sparrow assumed that question should be seen as a miscellaneous query, given by this dramatic revelation of the prize. Jack was battling to sculpt his guilty countenance into reflecting an optimistic outlook since he solved Elizabeth's dilemma outright! He casually sat erect, offered a flowing gesture of his free arm in front of him, that flawed nervous tick of clearing of his throat post offense resounded as Jack answered.

"OH, well…I umm….thought that a trifle _obvious_ , eh? I imagined this scenario might play out as it had….so, ahead o' time….an' wif keepin' yer quandary in mind, I sort of ' _prepared_ 'im fer you, then."

"And what does that mean by ' _prepared'_ him, Jack?" she snappishly grilled Sparrow, putting him on the spot.

Wishing he had not been so thorough anticipating how this evening's sequence would wind up, Sparrow became skittish. He stretched his neck out and tanned fingers felt about his own throat, then scratched it. All during these nervous ticks, he was not certain if Elizabeth would be latching onto _his_ throat at any moment. Weakened status or not, she looked extremely miffed over this deed, a fact which translated to Jack that she could still do a decent amount of damage if provoked. Now being a newly formed vampire, Elizabeth was on her way to having the strength of three human men!

"Well…. _ahem_! Since he wasn't turnin' out t' be on the agreeable side of the conversation, I saw an opportune moment handy n' bit him. I fed on him a short while jus' to fill me up so I could perform better…..mmmm…..with _you_ , then. On a full stomach so t' speak. Then after that, I stashed 'im right 'ere fer further use…. _right_? I put him 'ere fer _you_ Lizzie, so y'd 'ave a handy bloke about t' complete yer cycle, n' have done with it, eh?"

Jack sped up his speech at the end of his retort, up to and including his happy ending with a false bravado. He had hoped the jovial attitude would become infections and rub off on Elizabeth. Jack was wrong. Mortified over his scandalous behavior, Elizabeth shook her head and closed her eyes. This was the stark truth of the path she took. Hardly an argument she would win blaming Jack as the evil culprit here. Elizabeth understood up front, she knew very well what the price of this walk would cost. She just did not like it very much. Elizabeth was daunted by all this, sitting there in the sand and calmly contemplating the reasons why Jack did this. To see this from his perspective, Elizabeth realized Jack viewed this situation as if he had brought her a bouquet of flowers! He meant well and so Elizabeth dashed her knee-jerk response to chastise him. She understood becoming a vampire would cross the boundaries of decency. This was precisely the necessary evil she had to adapt towards being an immortal and simply cope.

Even an ailing vampire was a formidable creature of unspeakable power. Driven by the insane drive to feed, Elizabeth reached over, grabbed the old man by the neck, and sank her teeth into his neck with no mercy. Her blonde hair went flying, scattered about the man's countenance as she noisily fed from him. The sounds of his groans and eventual death rattle resonated from the man while his legs thrashed and Elizabeth mercilessly finished him off. Drunk from her first kill and not yet adapted to all her newfound skills or how to deal with them, Elizabeth toppled over. She was woozy with extreme intoxication, but a smile of satisfaction spread across her scarlet lips. All the pain had vanished. She could feel a surging strength waxing through her arms and legs, even her breathing was clear and unencumbered. Elizabeth felt free from everything in her past life, like a tidal wave of cleansing water washing over her.

Sparrow sat there smirking, arms crossed over his chest and observing Elizabeth bask in her newly established form as a beautiful vampire. He was both proud and relieved over his Lizzie tonight. She had _made_ it. Of course, Jack never really doubted her, his faith in her fortitude to survive coupled with his innermost readings always told him—Elizabeth would be a force to reckon with. However, there was _one_ fly in the ointment. Jack's smile of pride slowly evaporated as the other gnawing issue seemed to stand out as a prominent and viable complication which would soon need to be settled. Could Elizabeth become a vampire strong and clever enough to combat the likes of Anne, with all her years of experience and power. When and if she'd catch wind of his doing _this,_ Jack knew there would be hell to pay.

Jack bit his lower lip in trepidation as this creeping feeling flooded his senses. Someone else was in the area. There was a distinct uneasiness; a sudden presence and Jack had a feeling of being 'watched.' It influenced him to glide his vampire eyes over to the tree line, but he did not see anyone. Normally, he would have gone to that point of suspicion and ferret out the cause. If there truly was a reason he'd been drawn to seek out who belonged to those prying eyes. However, right now Sparrow refused to leave Elizabeth's side when she was in this vulnerable state. She had some catching up to do from weathering such a drastic evolution, the process having left her in a far weaker condition than she'd normally be when acclimated to her new form. Jack thought over his options and negated that one instantly. Instead, he kept a sharp eye out in the distant woods, mentally reviewing his past affiliations with the one who made him.

Sparrow recollected one of his last conversations with Anne. Jack had been called out and reprimanded by Anne for expressing a cross-desire from hers. This argument stemmed from Jack admitting he would have Elizabeth as his very own love bonded vampire mate—not _her_. Anne was adamant about Jack making that error in judgement and without mincing words, pretty much threatened him. She told him that this outlandish wish broke the order of vampire codes. Jack would never be allowed to fulfill that wish…..because she'd _personally_ see to it. Jack did consider himself warned, but remained undaunted and had not considered her threat viable. Anne told him outright he belonged to _her_ , and as the one who made him. After that, she ordered Jack to adhere to that ruling. Sparrow balked at the idea of ownership, telling Anne right to her face his freedom was one item of his old life and habits he'd never relinquish. Perhaps foolishly, Jack vented his full intentions of making Elizabeth like him, and _they_ would be his ideal of a vampirical coupling.

It was only until recent events had Jack considered his lack of foresight in this brash confrontation with Anne. He had put it behind him as time went on without incident. Hearing of Elizabeth's attack on the bluff, that brought a whole new slant and dimension to what had transpired between he and Anne. Sparrow suspected since Elizabeth had readily dispatched the men and tossed them over the cliff, they were human in origin. But, at the same time this malicious attack had confirmed his worst suspicions. Hearing that a strange woman was behind all this seemed too coincidental. Until he could get Elizabeth up to snuff and capable to operate sufficiently in her altered vampire body, Jack would be on high alert.

,


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. A Woman's Prerogative**

Forever being a pirate trained for the inevitable storm, in this matter too Sparrow had enough foresight to make arrangements. He had sent pervious word ahead of his arrival to one of the better-known inns of Shipwreck Cove. Noted for their propensity towards keeping their patron's lives 'private,' Sparrow was relying on their past integrity to supply him with what was required. His notoriety and long standing patronage in the past with this establishment, they were only too pleased and eager to accommodate Captain Sparrow. Jack was a pirate of discriminating tastes, known for tipping heavily with gold coin to those in loyal service.

Sparrow had assumed rather than unleash a newly formed and wild vampire on the entirety of the Cove's complex, he would contain Elizabeth. He already prepared a lovely contained environment to help 'control' her natural urgings. What better than a rented room at the one place where it was certain the establishment would keep his whereabouts and undertakings under wraps. It was one of those special inns which had a reputation for catering to their clientele's specific needs, and for the convenience of their location. This inn kept its guest's business at a low profile while they were there. Jack realized early on if his quest was won on the beach to transform her, Elizabeth would require a discreet place where she could adjust. It would be a while for adapting to this new form; become accustomed to her newly acquainted and developing powers.

Besides the initial shock of her managing the last step of the transition, despite her fresh kill and ability to feed to completion, it was all still new for Elizabeth and difficult to adjust. The biggest issue for her, of course, was maintaining an advantageous control over the ravenous hunger. Elizabeth's requisite to feed on human blood on every hour on the hour presented a formidable problem, and especially in a place where Edward Teague would want to keep tabs on what Jack was up to. That was presenting to be Elizabeth's primary challenge, having adapted rather quickly to all the other nuances and skills of her kind. Sparrow had to literally reign Elizabeth in on wanting to stalk nearly every human within range of her. She went feral specifically over the acute sense of smell she acquired. Elizabeth had an uncanny ability to ferret out the blood of young men, a particular skill she boasted with her vampire lover next to her. That did not go well with Jack twenty human years her senior! Sparrow laughed it off, but all the same had to direct Elizabeth in discreet ways so not to attract attention. Nobody was to realize what she was or what Elizabeth and he were doing for dinner.

Jack was being specifically clandestine in all their maneuvers within town as he navigated her meals, figuring his father would soon be wondering why there was a delay in showing up at the complex. Not to start any major altercations or arouse too much suspicion, Sparrow sent a brief message to Teague. It was a general note that simply stated he was detained by a minor illness, but not mentioning who the ill party was or what had been the exact aliment in question. Jack surmised his father would assume the ailment was 'female' in origin, since Elizabeth was absent from the Court. Teague knew she arrived on the _Black_ _Pearl_ with Jack. Therefore, Sparrow decided he could ride on that assumption of Teague's for a short duration, but not too long. Eventually, his father's male oriented prejudice would grow thin. Teague would surmise that Elizabeth was the most likely culprit, given to vapors or other forms of womanly ill's viable. No doubt, Teague would assume Elizabeth had fallen to a poor state of health to those…. however, his decision would soon alter. If this ailment lasted more than a week's duration, Teague would grow suspicious. That meant Jack had his work cut out for him to get Elizabeth socialized quickly as a vampire in the human social order.

* * *

Edward Teague was the recipient of this somewhat glibly scrawled message which he received the same day of his son's arrival. The correspondence had been straightforward in stating he and Elizabeth were detained due to an illness, and not much else was mentioned. Teague sat behind his desk and stroked his long beard, finding it odd that his son had not mentioned the precise inn he was staying, although it would not take much effort to scope him out. Teague enlisted a whole host of spies layered throughout the island, and since these odd killings had erupted, the Code Keeper had them working around the clock. At all hours of the day and night, these informers created precision reports for him to digest. But it would not be necessary to deviate any of those men from their primary task. Teague would leave Jack alone, knowing if he interfered, his hot-headed son would be swift to bristle. When Jackie was ready to see him, the elder pirate knew his son would certainly surface.

The Keeper's only true concern about reaching Jack and Elizabeth was to warn them about the current events which had plagued the island. These bizarre murders had gripped all with a profound sense of mystery. A rash of peculiar killings which had erroneously struck fear in the hearts of many who resided in Shipwreck Cove. These murders had been taking place for some time now. Teague could not exactly pinpoint when word of these came about to his ear, but they were certainly causing quite an uproar. The pirate denizens of the island were in a quandary. Teague was helpless at this moment, only wracking his brains in trying to outfox this strange phenomenon or bizarre disease which ravaged the Cove. He paid many to try and seek out all methods or solutions to conjure a cure or discover the source to be rid of this corruption for good—to no avail.

This pestilence had permeated every walk of those living in Shipwreck Cove, no matter what their station…from Pirate Lord officials to those simple vendors who earned an honest living by selling their wares upon the open streets. The only factor which stood out, was many of these victims seemed to be out and about, outdoors rather than within secluded shops or homes. Street vendors were terrified to work much past approaching dusk, bustling home or into the pubs early to seek shelter and then travel home in groups to apply that age-old adage of 'safety traveled in numbers.' Many were inclined to get off the streets quickly, stopping by the nearest brothels and inns for a bit of cheery company and a brew to wash away the layers of fear lurking about the night streets. It was particularly difficult for even the hard-working wenches who made their trade by striding across the narrow walkways and avenues in-between those lively pubs. Those ladies were heightened to awareness and acted with more caution these days, since a good deal of the latest victims involved them; many slayings having been ladies of the night.

Shaking his head, Teague was too weary to ponder over these events any more. For too long those very questions had beleaguered his mind and robbed sleep each night. He wearily trudged over to his own desk in the Great Hall. Meandering over to the double French doors, Teague gazed down at his son's ominous black vessel resting peacefully in the Cove's waters. It was easy to discern Jack's graceful lady by color in the day and her tremendous size at night. The long lines waving against the masts, in defiance of each sea breeze that toyed with black canvas and waving hemp. She was the grandest vessel in the water and it was loyal to the touch and behest of her master, Captain Jack Sparrow. Teague sighed, turned around and sat down at his large desk. Dipping a quill into the inkwell, he started to scribble a note on a piece of parchment, destined to answer his son's message, when there was suddenly a loud and intrusive rap at the door.

"Aye….." Teague's droll and deep voice droned in a monotone, all the while still scratching calligraphed letters onto parchment with his quill, barely looking up to the portal as he added with some irritation, "….come _in_."

A wiry pirate half clad in tar stained shirt and britches, appeared grubby as if he had just been working on ships repairs all day. He hastily entered the Great Hall and addressed the Keeper poised behind his desk.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Sir." He stated with a slight bow of respect to the dark-haired and scary man across the chamber,

"Yes, what seems t' be the matter, then?" his deep voice echoed darkly in the large official chamber.

"Well….there's been another one of 'em killin's, again. They found 'im down on the Silver Beach, they did….ol' Jarret Thorp. He'd gone missin' a few days on a drunk, n' his lady friend sent word 'round to, well—they _found_ 'im all right—like _that_."

Teague's head snapped up from the parchment, dropping his quill while onyx eyes stared hard at the young man poised within the middle of his private room. This dread saturated his very soul and weighed heavy upon his heart. This feeling was so familiar to him, just like the times of the great plague of 1665. That was a wave of death which was unparalleled to any other sort of mass death mankind had heard of back then. The terror of it always stuck at Teague's core, even to this day. The mere mention of finding another man dead, had felt too close to those dreary times. That sort of dread over death had never left Edward Teague. It haunted him from that time of the great plague, up to this recent wave of black death at the Cove. The only difference, during those days past was only his aging body.

Teague was only a young man with hopes and aspirations back then. It was difficult striking out a living of any kind when the Great Death plunged the earth into darkness. He could see and smell it in his mind, the sky of London blackened with a thick veil of smoke and the stench of death permeated the atmosphere. Burning of the dead and rank bodies lined every avenue and clouded every vista within London town. The ritual of evening consisted of pyres lighting the way home for many at sea as they sailed into the Themes where the funeral flames lapped at the diseased bodies being disposed. London was a grim place to live back then. It was a smart idea and action of a sailor during that time to set out at sea and _remain_ there. Such was Teague's choice at the time, to do exactly that. Being out of the city and reach of London town's Great Death had probably saved _his_ life. However, too many friends and family had been claimed by that creeping death. Teague now wondered if something like that malevolence had come here to visit Shipwreck Cove.

"Like _that_ , y' say the same….all shriveled n' bloodless, eh?"

"Aye."

Teague exhaled a huge and labored sigh and shook his head, long raven and gray streaked dreadlocks still swaying in aftermath like metronomes to a sad tune. He had dispatched men around the Cove asking questions, conducting investigations, and watching likely suspects, but without resolve. Nobody seemed to have any viable answers which matched these killings or pointed to a resolution. No interviews were noteworthy or helpful in leading to those who might unravel this newfound menace. And yet this death visited his island which many called home. The feelings among countless and numerous people were mostly the same. Many were hypersensitive and raw now, since this lasted far too long without solution. Teague had also adopted the same habits of discord and suspicion, but was greatly vexed without uncovering answers or a single clue. The pressure on the man was ominous and Teague prayed for sleep at night, but lost to him. His weary mind unable to relax or focus on pleasantries, spelled a night of tossing in his bed.

It was difficult for Teague to even compose a small note to Jack. His inability to concentrate from the fatigue, unable to scribble sincere words onto parchment. Even when holding Court among the Brethren who demanded answers, Teague was at a complete loss. A man of distinction and Keeper of the Code who usually contained answers to almost _all_ questions posed, here he felt like an absolute failure. He had no direction for solving this awful mystery or arresting the fear raging across the island. That is why he was hoping to see Jack and Elizabeth right away. When they had arrived at Shipwreck Cove, Teague knew the woman was the answer. Elizabeth was a wonder and had a sound mind and eager nature to help others. The old pirate had faith that she would find resolve to end this matter quickly and dash the naysayers to the wayside; she'd put to rest the qualms of the Brethren as well as the citizens. But no such luck existed now. His son had charge of Elizabeth, and until she was over this sickness, he would have to handle it as he'd done thus far….haplessly.

"Sir…..Cap'in Teague? Mmmm….what's to b' done wiv him?"

Imagining that would have been the most obvious answer, Teague reached for his pipe, lit the tobacco within, and with a somewhat vague tenor of irony replied while watching the leaves within the bowl ignite. It smoldered into an even blaze, producing a fine white smoke which lifted upwards into the air, coiling into a serpentine swirl.

"To the pyre with 'im."

"Uh…..Pardon?"

" _Burn_ him 'long with any others who'd been recently found like that as well." Teague reaffirmed solemnly.

The younger pirate looked over at elder pirate and had hoped the man's sage, leathery façade would brighten and tell him the matter was resolved; to dispense the good news that the siege was over. But that revelry had not been the case this time. Nobody had seen or heard who this murderer was. Not a soul could claim if this individual had been slain by a mortal being, or stumbled upon the root of such a menacing scourge. Reluctant and morose, the young man's voice lilted like a soft autumn leaf, struggling against the wafting wind as a mere shadow.

"Aye, as y' say, Sir….to the pyre it b', then."

The lad left and Teague got up from behind his desk and strolled over to the large double French doors once again, gazing through the window pane down to the _Black_ _Pearl_. He saw before the sky grew dark where she had berthed below in the bay and his tired eyes sought that same location. While gazing at her majestic bow, Teague thought perhaps Elizabeth and Jack would show up on the morrow. Whatever the ailment suffered would finally be amended, and then Elizabeth could take up her mantle as Pirate King. _She_ was the one they needed, the only one who the Brethren Court would rally behind and support. Elizabeth could bring order and duty to the seat given her and get to the crux of the matter. The way things were happening now, and the eerie events transpiring nearly every week at the Cove, the unrest and discord was certain to erupt into a full-blown _panic_ if something was not done, and done right _quick_!

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack both woke up simultaneously late that afternoon, he still feeling quite satiated from his last feeding. However, there was the ongoing question of curbing Elizabeth's ravenous appetite and managing it. She was a voracious little vampire and wanted to hunt several times a night to feed that immense craving. Elizabeth was so adamant, to the point of driving the usually mellow Sparrow nearly mad with her pestering. Hoping he would relent, she annoyed him so intensely, and complaining of still being hungry. His dark orbs flashed to one side admonishing her quietly, that is when Jack thought for a few moments and balked. Sparrow was getting nervous that Elizabeth was even looking at _him_ with a far _too lean_ looking leer within her eyes! Jack was not having any of _that_ when there was a Cove full of degenerates to pluck off on any given night. There were plenty of them circulating around the docks alone. Elizabeth could have her choice selection there, of picking off any wandering derelict stranger or a hapless drunk having strayed too far off a ship, or crawled out of a pub! Those sorts were fortunately plentiful and in stock for the easing pickings indeed!

Jack wanted to arrange their arrival at the Cove very cagily, to practice a low-key approach and ease into the background. He did not want anyone to know his whereabouts just yet. Jack wanted the fervor of the old man's death on the beach to settle first so it would not point to his lovely female vampire lover who dispatched him. Jack painfully tried to explain to Elizabeth that once the old man's body was found on the beach and properly done away with, _then_ they could safely venture out to find her next meal and create yet another victim. If they did this all too soon, Sparrow was certain she would be found out and that would certainly open a can of worms for him as well.

So, to avoid all that strife and precarious aftershock, he pleaded with Elizabeth to practice restraint—for now. Jack was certain that type of remarkable death would shock many at first, and once the word traveled about the island, it might perk up the ears of a member of his crew. If the news fell onto _them_ —their interpretation of course would be to rustle up their own skittish beliefs about the _Black Pearl's_ 'curse' taking blame. That one, minor mistake of associating that death being tied to his ship in any manner would be infinitesimally dire! That connotation would haunt Sparrow for the rest of his days if that news got spread around too quickly or at all throughout the Cove.

Jack was certainly looking forward to engaging within a bit of wanton gluttony, feasting without restraint for himself as well. Now that he and Elizabeth were inland and living among humans, feeding was routine. They were nestled within a near _bounty_ of blood-filled delights from one end of the island to the next. Of course, Sparrow had not been out and among the denizens long enough to learn of the Cove's recent plague, a matter which would have alerted him to acting with even _more_ prudence.

Elizabeth had returned from the privy chamber when Sparrow heard her come in. He was sitting in the middle of the bed, half-clad and smirking at her. The saucy way she sashayed into the chamber with a tart and perky presence, that of course caused Sparrow's snide tenor to ring out upon her entry. He took a long and leisurely visual introspect of Elizabeth's comely shape and those bright and golden eyes as they danced upon his visage. Not able to let go of recent jesting about her insatiable appetite, Jack mused aloud to her,

"Killed anyone in the loo, did you?"

Meeting the jest head on, Elizabeth directed a manicured snarl at Jack over his impertinent remark. Now that she was feeling better and no longer suffering the hunger pains of her initial transitioning, she entertained the notion of cuffing him one on the chin just for good measure. Forever teasing her over the fact of being an 'irreverent' vampire, naturally it was expected of him—impertinence being Jack's forte.

"No, but if I _had_ , you would be the one to shoulder the blame." She replied in an uppity and flippant snap of her voice.

"Eh?"

"Well, _you_ made me what I am." She criticized him with a persnickety and sassy quality.

Narrowing his onyx eyes to peer at her with a sly grin of acknowledging the barb, Sparrow sat up a bit more to confront her sassy accusation with a bit more starch in his back bone.

"Jus' how long 'ave you been waitin' to spring _that_ one on me?"

Elizabeth chuckled darkly having been found out that her apropos jest was not only well constructed, but tailor made to make Jack genuinely laugh. That is exactly what he did after delivering his quip, chuckling loosely without the discipline to hold back. There, she had at him well enough and made a definitive score for her side. It was a rare wit to nudge Jack Sparrow into submission, allowing himself to indulge a sincere and hearty chortle. Years of practicing a stony visage and not liking anyone besting him in the humor department, his ploy generally was effective. Sparrow could feign disinterest at the drop of a tricorn hat, spawning only a sly and wry grin to mark the occasion of another's jest with minimal investment.

However, it was considered a personal triumph for Elizabeth to realize she had the power to generate a belly laugh from him. She enjoyed that victory _immensely_. Jack's handsome visage was so expressly stunning when genuinely laughing. Those cherub cheeks puffed up that stoic, masculine countenance sublimely. His expression transformed into demonstrative smile, the usually guarded black eyes vanished into single-slivers of true joy surrounded by lines of sage understanding. He appreciated her sense of humor. Elizabeth delighted in the knowledge of always having a knack of persuasion to skillfully reach and tickle Jack Sparrow's funny bone.

Feeling quite frisky having achieved that exploit, Elizabeth started towards the bed. With the ease of a gazelle, she expedited a vivacious jog nearly flying across the entire room! All it took was an effortless jaunt, a simple jump, and an extremely springy bounce, and Elizabeth landed next to Sparrow. No sooner than appearing atop his lap, Elizabeth assaulted him next with a zealous hug, casually nipping at his ear lobe. She began musing in a low sexy murmur while nuzzling him,

"The truth? Mmmm…..quite a while, I should think. I was deviously waiting for you to step into my _trap_." She giggled with a feigned sinister tone of foil, inching a little _too_ close to his jugular vein.

Those coal-black eyes shot to one side in a sly capture to carefully monitor her, and at the same instant lean slightly away from Elizabeth. That reflex indeed was a _rarity_ when it came to the pirate's usually motivated maneuvers. It was typically Sparrow being the aggressor, the male which hounded the heels of the female. And it was the spirit of Elizabeth in that feminine role to be the one initiating that sprint of avoidance. This primal dance went on for years on end, only now averting to quite the polarized performance. Sparrow, knowing the cunning little viper now as vampire, was leery of her motivations. Now Elizabeth was unpredictable especially when flexing and honing her newly acquired vampirical skills. She had no problem releasing them with all the ease of a _pro_!

Jack had to admit—Elizabeth was _dazzling_ and vampirism emphatically agreed with her natural proclivities. From what Jack could discern of her special, newly formed talents, they took shape almost instantly. Elizabeth's vivacious and determined characteristics added flair to her original and mercurial qualities. The ability to be inventive and think fast on her feet was paramount. With a simple boost from becoming immortal, these attributes were a considerable boon. Elizabeth could act quickly, harboring tools of the trade which molded her into a crafty and cunning predator. She had keenly astute hunting capabilities. Before turning vampire, Elizabeth had an uncanny predisposition of accurately reading his moods. Now, Sparrow had difficulty exercising considerable effort to _cloak_ his most intimate thoughts. Thank goodness for his own potent skill-set, or they would _really_ have spats day and night!

There were distinctive physical alterations as well. Although her skin tone was paler than most, Elizabeth's coloring was that of a refined piece of vintage porcelain. An opalescent sheen enhanced her normally peachy skin tone which nearly made her transparent in misty evenings. When sexually excited, a subtle shade of delicate, shell pink blossomed; only a dusting of it. A slightly rose blush appeared within the apple of her cheeks and the hue of a darker rose tinted both nipples. The amber eyes grew clever, bold and sharp; cat-like and radiant. They could level a man on the spot, two, golden eyes like knives with jagged edges— _lethal_. Truly mesmerizing with the capacity to snare anyone who dared gaze into those molten irises too long. Unique abilities expressly assigned as _hers_ , manifested from the moment of her change. Sparrow was glad he knew how to block a good deal of his internal thoughts, or risk exposure to her acute insights. His meandering thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth tugging playfully on his arm.

"When are we going _out_? I want to remove myself from the confines of this pretty little _jail_ you have devised to enslave me, darling." She mused with a cunning undertone to drive home her point.

"What's that y' say?" A startled Sparrow faked acknowledgement of her tart accusation, but requested a repeat to make certain he had not moderated the foul gist _too_ much.

Hanging onto his one shoulder, and draping herself tantalizingly over the other, putting to good use a melodramatic tenor, Elizabeth fortified her example. Using a tone which allowed no room for doubt within Sparrow's cranium, she then said,

"This place where you have conveniently stashed us. I know very well what you are doing Jack Sparrow, but mind you, these walls cannot keep me confined _forever_. The truth is, I am _stifled_ in here. I am smothering within this solitary room, no matter how beautiful the décor of this lovely cage…... I want to go _out!_ I want to go up to the compound _and_ occupy my _own_ _private_ chambers! Those are already available to me within the Main Complex! I am weary of always being monitored by _you_ , and furthermore…I wish to see Teague." Elizabeth finally, but hesitantly added at last to her list of lamentations,

Closely watching his one eyebrow arc with marked suspicion, she could only _guess_ what lurid fantasy Jack was concocting within that crafty skull of his. Again, Sparrow shot her an imperious sideways glance, only this one was decidedly sent with a bit more sting. Clearing his throat first, that gesture was designed specifically to be a deliberate pause. He had a habit of doing that before the gavel came down like a sledge hammer to rap the desk as court judgement. Jack stated his answer, broadcasted with enough venom to make _his_ point as well,

"There's plenty o' time fer _his_ lot. Jus' get yer bloody appetites under control Missy, an' _then_ we can entertain yer fancy fer engagin' Teague. You can flit about _all_ of 'em durin' those social _brouhahas_ , eh?"

"Social _brouhahas_? Might I remind you, that is a duty to which _you_ made certain was assigned to _me_ , Captain Sparrow! If you beg any opposition about that decision, it was _your_ vote which cast me as the Pirate King! I take those responsibilities in earnest, despite your sniping and ridiculous jealousies! And besides that, I am doing _fine_ with my 'appetites.' I have diligently worked on that!" She snarled back in rebuke of his claims.

Her immediate and initial reaction to his staged insult was a jerk of her head away from Sparrow. That action had solicited another pensive peer from him through judgmental black orbs. They were always silently configuring what Elizabeth's hidden agenda was, or what she was sneakily planning. This time however, she really had none! It was only an expressed desire of missing the man who graciously took a fatherly position in her life.

Elizabeth once had her own father who'd been slain by Beckett. Teague was always kind to Elizabeth and naturally stepped into that paternal role. So, not seeing him in such a long time, she missed him! Plain and simple. Leave it to Jack for formulating some improper intrigue to sustain his _own_ sordid image of his father's persuasions. Jack was always one to suggest there was an ominous meaning behind Teague's 'dalliances' with Elizabeth. He always had suspicions running rampant in the back of his mind. Jack supported those claims only by his father's past reputation of being a rake with women—no present offenses to go by.

" _Rubbish_! No yer _not '_ doin' fine'…" Jack brayed back mocking Elizabeth's answer imitating her with a high voice, only this time a hand subconsciously floated up to protectively grip the side of his neck while resuming that brazen retort, "…..y' nearly bit _me_ last night!" Sparrow snarled in support of his argument.

Elizabeth skirted around the issue with the ease of a flitting firefly dodging the hot flames of the fire. She knew damned well this was a key maneuver of Jack's. He merely wanted to put forth his accusations and avoid culpability. Sparrow was definitively turning the tables on Elizabeth by manipulating the facts. He deployed this trick to achieve his own end. Knowing how slick Jack was at doing this, Elizabeth generally rose to the occasion. She'd challenge to unravel Sparrow's convoluted plots. He was a master of aiming for an advantageous discourse to twist matters and dissuade her lofty ideals, _especially_ when it came to Teague. It nettled Jack hearing _any_ positive remarks Elizabeth made about his father, especially about being an honorable _anything_. Instead of hearing her out, Jack would instantly fly off the handle, dismiss anything Elizabeth would say, and then deploy his mental trickery to wheedle out of agreeing with her. Sparrow would concoct the most absurd scenarios, to the point of sounding insanely jealous!

Elizabeth always refused to yield, always appealing the foul and abstract model Jack painted of his father. Sparrow loved to allude that her streak of respect for Teague meant something far less noble. Typically, Sparrow hinted that Elizabeth harbored some secret feelings of affection for the elder pirate, since she always rebelled against his charge and stood up for Teague. Elizabeth hated when Jack played unfairly, so she loved to flip the scene on him.

When Jack became this arrogant, Elizabeth was very good at altering the game. She'd put her own spin on Sparrow's jaded opinions, turning his words around so that tally of facts appeared foolish or contrite. In fact, most times Elizabeth often threw away most of Jack's nonsensical comments. Rather than argue with him to off-set that biased ballot, she'd cleverly reshuffle the playing field to promote an appealing vote in _her_ favor. However, right now Elizabeth had neither the gumption or the energy to fight with Jack. When he stubbornly set his jaw on edge like _this_ , Elizabeth knew the battle was futile. There had been too much history between father and son for her to adequately turn Jack around all the way.

"Oh, you exaggerate over and beyond any acceptable boundaries, Jack Sparrow! Well…if you seriously wish to split hairs, that incident you speak of, about me biting you, that was absolutely _your_ fault as well." She bartered over the culpability issue while Jack shot her a sideways flash of his feral dark eyes. He listened to Elizabeth weave her web and then aptly justify it by stating, "I was….all revved up." She pertly stated as defense, "…. excitement does loan license to a bit of playful nipping…and _you_ are not one to talk about that sort, so I would stifle _that_ part of your argument right _now_ , Captain Sparrow!"

Elizabeth created a convenient foundation for her defense about nearly taking a nip out of Jack last night. All through the banter, she was coyly curling and twining her fingers amid one of Sparrow's long wiry dreadlocks of hair. With his kohl framed eyes narrowing with deep suspect, Jack knew when he was being taken over the coals, and this was definitely one of those times. Elizabeth was attempting to manipulate him with her female charms. Smugly sniggering at her feeble excuse, Jack then replied with a thick, dark chortle,

'Right, remind me the _next_ time when yer feelin' all ' _revved'_ up again, eh? I'll make _certain'_ t' stay 'way from you n' make love t' some _other_ salty wench—one preferably not anglin' t' drink me _dry_!"

"Liar! But if you _do_ that to me my paramour, I most certainly _shall_ make certain you reap the just rewards for that act; gleaning proper chastisement as punishment for such a horrid betrayal. As you know me well enough Jack, those sorts of vile and contemptuous acts shall reap the appropriate repercussions! I would _not_ forgive you."

" _That_ , I don't doubt!" Sparrow sneered with varnished sarcasm and an underlying sexy tease that only he could project.

It did not take much more of her chatter to convince Jack that she needed to feed again. He knew in the beginning how difficult it was to curb those natural inclinations. Besides, his own appetites were nearly as robust as Elizabeth's and he was a sage vampire at two years counting. Jack only learned with time how to become better versed at coping with longer dry periods in-between feedings. Being at sea sort of helped him, besides he was still wincing over that one slip.

Overall, Jack was just as good at managing his hunger as he was holding off a release during sex. It took time, practice and a consideration of external factors involved. For instance, being with a wench, Sparrow assumed it was their job that he'd get off right away! No need for finesse, refined skills or practices to be honored. Making love to Elizabeth, Sparrow wanted it to last for hours. So, when it came to find a victim to feed upon here at Shipwreck Cove, Jack wanted to appoint an extra measure of caution and take their time. Since this was considered his home base, Jack had to exercise prudence. The sooner they got out of here, the better. However, Jack was still ignorant of the islands recent and primary concerns surrounding the mysterious deaths reported.

Elizabeth, of course was turning into an insatiable, but sublime huntress. Her powers were just blossoming and he was fascinated by her development. She was capable of envisioning the right prey in the vicinity long before Jack, a trick of logistics which astounded him. Sparrow watched her, silently observing from the sidelines and marveling how proficient Elizabeth was at stalking. She could instinctively ferret out a young individual, able to lure him into a darkened alley, and then strike without mercy. She contained beauty and stealth—a most _lethal_ combination for a vampire. And here Sparrow had been concerned about her moral code sticking in the way and being unable to adapt to the killing portion of vampirism. _Indeed_ , Elizabeth had immersed herself completely into this way of life, molded into the patterns of the kill with little ill effect. So far, Elizabeth waded through it all unscathed and unencumbered by any fraction of morality to dissuade her focus. Sparrow dare swore she was better at this than _him_!

Sparrow conceded to her demands for sustenance and they went out on the prowl. Jack selected a spot down near the wharf where he knew there were derelicts who deposited themselves all over. Usually so degenerated in life, homeless, or mentally ill…Jack assumed those unfortunates were less likely to be missed when dispatched. Jack and Elizabeth finally went out to this spot and fed this evening and were able to dispose of the bodies using a striking method. They cleanly disposed of the drained corpses in a very unique and inventive manner. Elizabeth was the one who suggested this technique, figuring it might be a suitable way to eliminate the corpses. They would probably not be discovered until she and Jack would be long gone and sailed away from the Cove. Jack, as always, the assigned watch dog, regulated Elizabeth's maneuvers while she was in training.

Jack was rigid and not very flexible when following the strict guidelines. He repeatedly warned Elizabeth about the hazards of staying too long in one location. That was a key factor when you fed off the populace and wanted to remain discreetly undiscovered. Shipwreck Cove, being a pirate metropolis, was certainly large enough and could be navigated sensibly, but in Jack's estimation, it should still be considered a small-minded community. In other words, it was a place where everyone knew just about everyone _else_ —and their business to boot. There were not too many surprises here when it came to another's person's affairs, which is why Jack had been a stickler on where they housed. But the forever cautions Sparrow realized they were at risk and if they fed as frequently as Elizabeth needed, they had to leave soon. Jack apprised Elizabeth that they would only be able to stay a short time, especially with her ravenous appetite.

The monster in wait had not yet reared its ugly head in revelation to Sparrow. Neither of them had learned about the Cove _already_ having a serious problem. It was one which became a distinctly familiar problem if Jack only knew. It would also play as an integral factor which would cause Sparrow and his vampire mate a pretty big headache. The only current staple bothering Jack, was his acute senses picking up on the fact he and Elizabeth were being watched. He felt it a few nights ago when they were on the beach. Jack even felt it a short period this evening. No matter how Sparrow tried to detect or catch the culprit, or find out who the spy was, he failed to resolve that exasperating agent. He had talked himself into hoping it was Teague's spies keeping tabs on him, because to consider the _other_ menace was far too daunting.

No matter, whoever it was had been clever enough to remain out of Sparrow's psychic range and vampire vision. This did not settle well with Jack and he refused to inform Elizabeth about it. She had enough to contend with and concentrate on focusing her mind around supervising that hunger. Management of that was especially important right now because until Elizabeth could learn to negotiate the periods of time in-between feedings, she could not be allowed out in a social environment on her own. Those managing skills were tough as Jack recollected the difficulty he endured. It took him months on end to acquire the sort of discipline he wielded now. Jack remained close to her, keeping Elizabeth in check. He had to make certain she'd not go hog-wild on the entire populace of Shipwreck Cove and wind up stamping out the entire island single handed!

Elizabeth was presently dipping her delicate hands into a nearby surplus of fresh water. It was a rain barrel which had been shoved at the corner of a building. It had been filled just recently, gathering rain from the building's roof gussets. It had trickled down into that open barrel, where Elizabeth was presently tidying up. She was rinsing her face off with the rainwater, dipping her cupped palms repeatedly into the rain barrel up to her elbows. Splashing the fresh water onto her face, Elizabeth used the bottom of her shirt to wipe her clean hands dry. She happened to do a double take, glancing over at Sparrow…standing there neat as a pin. Not a single drop of telltale blood was on him or his clothing. Baffled over the irony of him being the copartner in this crime, and yet neater in appearance, she gawked at him and pondered.

"Tell me, how do you manage to never get messy? I cannot get away without seeming to look like I have _bathed_ in the ruddy stuff, and here you stand…. pristine and spotless as if you are blameless in the act altogether!" Elizabeth complained, now drying her arms up to her elbows.

Sparrow strutted cockily over to her side, leaned on the corner of the building, crossed his ankles in a posturing stance of gloating, and then cast his sharp vampire eyes out to canvas the main street first to ensure they still had privacy. Smirking, his gaze returned to Elizabeth with a highly amused grin, peering arrogantly down his nose at her.

" _I_ madam, am a _pro_ …..a vampire extraordinaire." He touted with an arrogant impudence.

This of course challenged Elizabeth all the way around the board. She gazed at him, soaking in this egotist and shook her head. Extending her arms and now flapping them to be rid of any excess moisture not reached, she continued to air dry them. Waving her arms gently at her sides, she cooed to him in a sultry hiss,

"No…. _you_ are and insufferable, unimaginable, and conceited….."

"Ah, _ta ta ta_ …..y' wouldn't go 'round slingin' slanders n' calumny now, would you?" he shushed her with that infernal smirk, the one Elizabeth would graciously love to slap off his face, to forever erase it if she could from the future,

"Oh, _wouldn't_ I! Just you watch your step, Captain Sparrow. That cockiness you exhibit so happens to be a double-edged sword which _might_ whittle your enormous ego down to size!"

Instantly that sexual spark rose in Jack's shadowy glower as he instantly perked up. Those kohl smudged eyes flared open wide with an erotic image no doubt already cast, featured and set into play within his head. Sparrow glided closer to Elizabeth, leering down at her though squinted orbs and a demonic half smile. Shirking up to the building and shrugging his shoulders up a bit, as if preparing himself and making ready for 'the romp,' Sparrow regarded her with a potent glare and growled,

"Oh? A _threat_ , is it? Do tell, jus' what _would_ y' do to me?"

Sparrow brayed with a wicked peer of larceny, hoping to stir-up Elizabeth's ire for an amusing spar. He wanted just enough of a spark which he'd imagine would segue into a slow burn, igniting what Jack hoped would erupt into a saucy sexual encounter. He was already fantasizing about propping Elizabeth upon the wharf's post and attacking her most delicate bits from the rear! Elizabeth knew precisely what lurid images entertained his evil mind, for she was able to pierce his veil and see what he was conspiring. This time Jack did not hide it. Elizabeth spawned her own malicious grin while shuffling closer to him as well. Chucking his wiry chin with an index finger and giving a playful tug at one tendril of his beard, Elizabeth huskily purred,

" _Unthinkable_ acts of debauchery, ones which would have you both writhing _and_ howling; I dare swear baying at the moon whilst I take you in my—"

"Captain Sparrow?"

Both Jack and Elizabeth's heads snapped to the main part of the road where a lad stood. He was apparently nervous having interrupted a pretty steamy scene between a pair of the most well-known celebrities on the island. But by spotting the small piece of parchment in this stranger's hand, Jack realized the boy must have been looking for them. Looking over at Elizabeth for just a second, Sparrow suddenly spotted that certain 'glint' of hunger flash within her amber eyes. Jack could not believe her, when she just fed moments ago! Already he saw a flicker of that predatory glare flash within her golden orbs and this kid was _mincemeat_ if he did not rapidly intervene. Elizabeth was harboring designs of turning on the young man, nearly ready to pounce on him and open his throat! Jack swiftly interjected, shifting sideways to place the bulk of his body in-between Elizabeth and the young man, and then stated swiftly in a businesslike manner,

"Aye…M' Cap'in Sparrow."

Being suspicious of all meetings and everyone he he'd happen upon as stranger, at this stage Sparrow was on high alert. Not knowing who was spying on him, Jack imagined that throughout his stay in Shipwreck Cove, he'd not trust a single soul. Anyone was a potential threat, or harbinger of ill tidings. Until he could configure who was tailing them and why, Sparrow was hyper active and ready for a scuffle. His ebony eyes loomed large and piercing as he swiftly visually pared down this lad and scoped out his intent. His eyes narrowed to a sharply keen leer as they zeroed in on the nervous man waiting at the opening of the alley. One hand shoved into his pocket, Jack took into consideration it might be a concealed weapon. Taking a few paces forward so he blocked himself between the stranger and Elizabeth, Jack gruffly barked,

"Who sent you, then?"

"A message, from Cap'in Teague, Sir…. he requests an audience with y' both."

Jack reached out and took the offered parchment from the young man, holding it within his fingers. For a few seconds, his fingertips fondled it, as if divining what it said without having to read it. But while the lad was there, Sparrow had cleared the youth from any ill intent, he truly was there and sent by Teague, Jack sensed it. That was when he sharply snapped out this question,

"So, that's what this note says, then?" Jack took another aggressive step forward and added with an exceptionally rough voice, "Oh, 'e needed _you_ t' tell me of it as well, did 'e?"

The young man stood there literally scared to death of Sparrow with his knees knocking together! Realizing how terrified the young lad was, Sparrow lightened up, noticing how the poor kid's eyes were nearly popping out of his head and he already took several steps backwards. Looking at the young man in a sideways up and down sweep of his small frame, Sparrow then rudely dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and then stated almost as an afterthought,

"Right, tell 'im no answer came forth, then…..off wiv you."

The young man nodded once out of politeness to them, and then turned heel and ran like hell. As soon as the young man had turned the corner of the building, Jack started to unfold the parchment to read the message for himself when—

" _Owwww_! What the bloody hell was _that_ for!?"

Sparrow stood there holding his accosted upper arm, grimacing over the limb with the residue pain from the thumping he just got. Now glowering at Elizabeth, as the one who exacted the hit and meant it to be a doled-out punishment which stung.

"Why were you so _awful_ to that poor boy!? He was merely doing what he was sent here to do! All he did was hand you the bloody note and you treated him _abominably_!" Elizabeth hissed, furious with Jack's treatment of the boy.

Releasing his upper arm and then sneering at her with a succinct stare, Jack then replied,

" _ME_? Sparrow's voice trilled high with the accusation, "I got rid of 'im good n' proper b'cause _you_ were lookin' at him as if 'e were bleedin' _dessert_! That's why I was rough wiv him! I was savin' his hairy hide from the likes of _you_!"

"I did no such thing!" Elizabeth retorted to her defense, balking with resentment over Sparrow's inaccurate allegation.

" _HA_! I saw it, then!" Jack announced with a cocky flair and pointing at Elizabeth's nose, "Twas all there in yer beady lit'le eyes! Saw it, I did! You fancied takin a nip at him! Was all there….lurkin' b'hind me an' starin' at the bloke like he was a small _snack_ t' snag on yer way home!"

Elizabeth huffed over Jack's absurd proclamations with exasperation, but now she totally lost her temper and thrashed out at Jack with full force.

"Well _no_ thanks to _you_ , we have cast our lot to chance, drifting about and being mere _vagabonds_! I am practically homeless! I am away from my house on Little Cayman, not on any real solid ground since we left the _Black_ _Pearl_ , my apartments here at the Cove, which is the only other _real_ home foundation I have—but at a loss to me since _you_ refuse to let us reside there! So, all we have left is to hang about docks, shady pubs, and skulk about in the alleyways and _hovels_ in-between them _—_ which is absolute _rubbish_! Why am I skulking about alleyways when I possess a completely _beautiful_ array of divine apartments above in the complex!? _Why_ , I ask? Because of _you_!"

Elizabeth stood in the dark alley and ranted, clearly having lost all patience and decorum with it! At her end of the line of being segregated from everyone she knew, Elizabeth was clearly hot under the collar. She lamented loudly and made her disapproval known to Sparrow. She was tired of not having her own comfortable bed to sleep in, when her very big bed was located only minutes away and up the steep hill. Knowing that he would receive no peace, Jack flung his arm expressively up into the air and barked back at her.

"Ah! Well, now we've _got_ t' go there since that bloke'll tell Teague precisely where we're stayin' or where we were last seen…..n' come trudgin' down 'ere 'imself to sort us out, then!"

Elizabeth slid under Sparrow's very nose, nearly having them touch at the tips as she glared into his midnight eyes, coincidently snarling right back at him. His exhibition was more or less feigned ire, but Elizabeth was truly irate. Undaunted, she fired back at the pirate with the same bill of fare, a feisty eyeball-to-eyeball challenge. Just as loud, Elizabeth repined her answer in a slow, sultry delivery, fuming at Jack with unmitigated rage.

" _Fine_! I prefer meeting Teague face-to-face rather than all this hiding around corners of buildings and skulking about alleys and dodging all _sorts_ of wharf rats in-between _and_ in my way."

Elizabeth strongly hinted at Sparrow being one of those irksome rodents. Meeting her deadly peer and not really angered at all, only playing up to his paramour since she was on the verge of going mad, he conceded. Sparrow figured Elizabeth was durable and pretty much in control of her hunger anyway. The extra headache; now they were pegged for location and their days at Shipwreck Cove numbered. Jack assumed so long as he remained close to Elizabeth, he could thwart any false starts if she lost control.

"Alright! C'mon, then! Get yerself tidied up proper n' then we'll go meet Teague, the Brethren Court, an' anyone _else_ you fancy a toss with, eh?"

Jack jeered at her only to get Elizabeth worked up. Already seething, she pranced ahead of him. Elizabeth chose to ignore the crass portion of Sparrow's rejoinder and trotted past him with a slight shove into his chest. Sparrow secretly laughed to himself as he darted out of the dark alley after her, in close pursuit.

Before they both departed from their crime scene, it was good fortune that they cleaned up the evidence earlier. The two dead victims left behind had been cleverly disposed. The bodies were bound with a line wrapped about the ankles, and that rope had been weighed down by an anchor, all being dumped into a deep and murky corner of the bay! By the time the fish were done with chowing down the goods, the remains would probably be so damaged making identification impossible. Still, neither of these combating vampires knew about the ominous 'plague' raging through the island and were blindly walking into a veritable cannon explosion!

* * *

Jack shuffled into the Great Hall, not looking forward to meeting his father at all. There was always some antagonistic atmosphere to be thrashed out between them, most times when these two spent too much time together, any discourse developed into a full-fledged dispute. Jack imagined this time would not be unlike any others. There was something _unsettling_ him this time though, as Sparrow strolled about the Complex with a long-legged lope. He strolled down each successive hallway to reach the Great Hall, throwing out his vampire 'feelers' to get a proper read on the place. Still stymied, Jack felt more apprehension about being there. In fact, it seemed more profoundly portentous than any other time he sensed dissonance. The problem was, Jack could not filter out the buzz in his reading or quite put a finger on what the matter was—it eluded him.

As he sauntered through each successive corridor, Sparrow received the usual customary, parochial nods of recognition as respect from those he passed along the way. But, there seemed to be this overlay of turbulence; an aura of tension which settled about the Complex. Sparrow wondered if any of his men had caused or committed a crime, or were disruptively adding havoc to the patrons of pubs while they'd been on liberty ashore. Not able to quite define what the perimeters of this discord was, Sparrow was clueless as to what might be waiting for him once he met Teague. That juncture loomed over Jack's head like a swinging hangman's noose and he was not looking forward to this reunion.

Finally, Sparrow entered the Great Hall by boldly swinging both doors open and stepping into a semi-crowed chamber. At first, he was intimidated. Jack was anticipating and operating under the premise that this meeting with Teague was to be a private audience, not the entire Brethren Court! He already knew Elizabeth was not there yet, having just left the apartments with her still getting dressed. She was nervous, and actually wound up shoving Sparrow out from her private quarters claiming he was giving her the jitters. So, Jack had to bluff his way through the crowded room, and exchange feigned pleasantries. Sparrow had noticed there was a hefty head count of Pirate Lords within the Hall already, and that struck him as rare. Jack was sensing there must be a serious matter at hand for this many Pirate Lords gathering at the same time, nearly more than two thirds of the Brethren Court were in attendance, evidently waiting for him…. _no_ …. probably in wait for _Elizabeth_ , their Pirate King to arrive.

Seeing him strut into the Great Hall guaranteed that after his entrance, it would soon herald her appearance. So, the sight of Sparrow entering the Hall seemed to alleviate some of the oppressive atmosphere. Sparrow even heard a distinguishable and bellowing laugh coming from Barbossa. Hector sounded as if he was located somewhere at the other side of the room engaged in lively discourse. Jack finally singled out his father to one side and managed to speak in a low tenor. Sparrow did that to mark a bit of sequestered time between them against close and attentive ears listening elsewhere.

"Jackie…..good of you t' finally show up."

Well, he got it square in the jaw alright, but shook it off. Jack grimaced, rapidly forcing a fake smile of accord to cover his obviously humiliating address from Teague, and replied dutifully.

"Ah, yes. Indeed. Well, as y' well know….. Lizzie was a trifle under the weather, that. I didn't want the whole bloody Court t' b'come infected wiv the sniffles then, did I?" he mused with a pleasant and melodic tenor, playing the court jester as per usual, although Teague was certain to sense the sarcasm and did not buy into this sham of an excuse.

"Well, there's much to b' discussed. Where is Elizabeth now?"

"She'll b' here in a tick or two….puttin' on all her frocks n' whatnots…" Jack described with a fluttering of his fingers about his chest to emulate her fancy robes, "Carry on, then…. 'till she get's 'ere, eh?"

"I can't do any more than I've _already_ done, lad….." Teague answered in a very serious and morose tone, staring down at his boots and seeming to be very engaged in a mental war of his own. He eventually resumed his thoughts after a brief pause and looked over to his son's concerned visage and stated, "I tell you plainly Jackie, it's a right bloody _mess_. It's been handled already t' the best of our capability, but somthin' must be done directly."

Sparrow's scowl was firmly affixed upon his father's angular features, sharpening even more as that feeling of dread came over him once more. Shuffling closer to Teague and maintaining that low register of tenor for privacy, Jack then asked his father,

"What's the matter, then? All through the Cove I've felt this….mmmmmmm…..disquiet, eh? What's goin' on 'ere?" and that is when Jack automatically shifted into omission mode, suddenly proffering excuses and apologetic pretexts, "I hope it's not me crew. I _know_ they can run amok a bit on the wild side whilst first on leave. 'Tis that it, then? They've gotten themselves into some sort of 'situation' I've not heard 'bout?"

Jack deposited his concerned queries and then quickly glanced about the Hall to see if Gibbs had been called to order. Surely if there was anyone to answer for what the _Black Pearl's_ crew had been up to, and if there was mischief among them, his first mate would certainly apprise the Captain. But no, Gibbs was nowhere to be found among those distinguished guests now circulation about in the Great Hall. Jack used his keen eyes of observation to discern the man's form, but found nothing during his first sharp sweep of inspection. By the time his gaze completed the semi-arc about the room, when it returned to Teague, Jack became aware of the piercing glower the old man was shooting him. Daunted by the obvious visual affront, Sparrow's head jerked back in reaction to the assault.

" _What_? Don't tell me they're all head up 'bout _me_?" Jack blurted out defensively, now with a hand pointing a thumb to his sternum.

"No no, it's not about you a 'tall. It's all this discord over—a lot of people are _scared_ , Jackie. Its….it's 'bout all them brutal _killin's_ , then."

A spike of adrenaline shot through Jack's belly and veins as he felt his posture automatically stiffening. Surely, in the past few days since Elizabeth and he had come to Shipwreck Cove, had not already been found out? There were only four souls taken and best to his knowledge, there'd been no discoveries. He heard no news scattered about of these missing people. Clearing his throat and twitching with his neck jerking back, he feigned a rigid stance of objectivity, waving a hand in a casual flair as Jack tepidly replied,

"Oh. Mmmm…what killin's b' these, eh? I've not heard any mention a 'tall of such matters."

Teague's head snapped to glare directly at his son, not certain if he was jesting with him. Clearly, Jack was not _that_ dense to pretend ignorance; not to hear of the great 'plague' would be paramount to living on the moon! With the entire island on alert and in an iron grip of fear, how could Jack be that glib? Teague's black eyes narrowed as he stared at Jack, who now seemed to fidget under the weight of the stare and looking far guiltier than he probably was, Teague barked,

"You've not _heard_? Fer the past several months there's been killin' _a'plenty_ here at the Cove. Nigh thirty n' five souls since last count. Jus' the other night some poor sod was found drained of blood on yer own favorite beach, 'e was."

Jack felt near to a swoon, however maintained a countenance of reserved calm, his demeanor stoic despite the fact his pulse had quickened to a maddening pace. But Jack shook his head as if to clear it from the confusing cobwebs. If he heard his father state the correct number, there had been _thirty-five_ deaths, and then realized that only one of those in Teague's number count was his and Elizabeth's. This fervor could not possibly be a result from him and Elizabeth's visit. But there seemed to be a familiarly marking these incidents happening, and it was an ongoing issue for months. Sparrow's façade was still supporting a deep scowl of confusion as he turned to Teague and inquired,

"Fer _months_ , y' say?"

"Aye….a bloody rotten business it's been too. Bodies showin' up _everywhere_. Nigh every night we hear-tell of one death or another an' it's got the ruddy islanders up in arms. Can't say that I blame 'em."

Scratching his head of black dreads, Jack was mystified over the situation. In lieu of this discovery, he also had a battery of questions lined up to ask, but his father interrupted him by suddenly switching from scowl to smile as he stated with a countenance of relief,

"The _only_ thin' keepin' me goin' has been the light of me life. A certain element of….shall we calls it _'female'_ entertainment?"

Not sure what Teague meant, although knowing his father's eye for the ladies, Jack had hoped it was a wench and not any designs set upon seeing Elizabeth. Jack had cozied up closer to his father, shrugging a shoulder at him and grinning with anticipation. Jack wanted to hear just who could possibly entertain this old salty dog? Since Jack was never quite capable of delighting him for too long, he was happy that at least his father found comfort in female companionship to keep him preoccupied from this nasty Cove intrigue.

"Oh? An' who, may I b' so bold t' inquire, might _that_ b', then?" Sparrow roguishly mused to his father, laced with a fiendishly sly grin and jabbing a hidden elbow into his Teague's side to connote sexual innuendo.

"Let me introduce you….."

With that, Teague reached behind and around Jack as if to clasp onto something. When Sparrow turned to follow his father's reach past his right shoulder, he nearly dropped on the spot. _There she was_ —Anne Nádasdy was standing but a foot away from him! Jack's jaw slowly became unhinged and dropped incrementally by degrees as she casually sailed past him to reach Teague's side. A pair of mahogany eyes were widening in absolute _revulsion_! This horrific picture had all collapsed into one frame for Jack Sparrow as he realized Anne had infiltrated Shipwreck Cove! For some, quite impossible reason which Jack had not fathomed just yet, she had latched onto his own father. Anne had to purposely seek Teague out and Jack was choking on what he thought that purpose _might be_! He hardly heard what Teague was speaking as the man proudly announced with arm draped affectionately around the meddlesome vampire,

"Meet Anne… Anna Nádasdy, Jackie. She's been 'bout the _only_ ray of light or sunshine in all this recent muck. Anne, this 'ere strappin' lad is me Jackie, m' one an' only son." Teague announced proudly.

Anne was smirking at the stunned and dumbfounded Jack Sparrow, who had not quite shut his gaping jaw since he laid eyes on her. Struggling to force his gob shut and appear somewhat normal for his father's sake, Jack closed his mouth and swallowed hard. NOW he completely understood what all the uneasy feelings were about. Jack had entirely missed the most obvious answer, since he was not looking at the correct source. No wonder he could not quite discern who it was, only Anne had the power and expertise to block his ability to sense her presence. It was no wonder Sparrow could not immediately ferret out her being in the area. Anne's ashen blonde hair and remarkable porcelain skin was only outdone by those green, kaleidoscope eyes. They were presently zeroed in on him, flashing, and sharped to a pinpoint while her voice soared between them like a sorceresses' chant as she spoke,

"Why, hello Jack. I have heard _so_ much about you. I feel like we have already met!" she purred.

The irony in Anne's sardonic tune was way beyond the scope of his comprehension. Sparrow's mind was spinning a thousand revolutions per second while frantically attempting to conjuring up a mediocre answer. Was this it? Was _this_ the ploy launched to thwart him? Sink her hooks into Teague as leverage to manipulate him by way of holding Teague hostage? To keep Jack away from….. _Elizabeth_. Instantly, Sparrow's inner fears escalated to the point of alarm. Worried about the safety of Elizabeth, Jack was about to turn and run back to her private quarters to check up on her, when suddenly a man's loud voice shouted,

"Hail the Pirate King!"

All eyes and in particular _Anne's_ had shot front and center; acutely targeting the door where Elizabeth had entered the Great Hall. Jack was up to this point a speechless dote and had not uttered a word. His only obsession was to be on guard, suspecting Anne's toxic involvement all along and being tied to these bizarre killings and spying episodes. But at no time had Jack sensed she would go this far or become this public to achieve her devious ends.

Jack realized he had underestimated Anne and her determination to have him for herself. She had gone this far to infiltrate his family. Anne had been the power and money behind the attack on Elizabeth at Little Cayman Island, and in no uncertain terms would she cease her tactics there. Jack realized he had to be on lookout for the slightest maneuver, one inch towards threatening Elizabeth now would be enticing at this range. Anne just might have the starch to do it right in front of him and the entire Court of pirates! They all might be witness to a bloodletting of the likes they'd never seen before! Jack's thoughts were running rampant, but suddenly disrupted by Teague excusing himself to go speak to Elizabeth, but before departing had encouraged Anne and Jack to 'get acquainted.' Jack cringed and smiled sourly as his father left them alone.

Normally, Sparrow would have enjoyed overseeing his father and Elizabeth greet one another with the usual hugs and pecks on each cheek, but right now his entire focus and attentions were funneled to one fixed point— _Anne_. Even from a profile view, Sparrow could perceive those green eyes of hers twisting like projected prisms of light, crystalizing and sharpening in on her prey. Having gleaned quite enough of her competition, Anne's head snapped to concentrate upon a wary Sparrow. He was shooting her precisely the same, calculating and astute peer. Anne laughed a bit at this folly, lifted her head in a regal fashion, and then addressed the one pirate she'd been eagerly anticipating meeting once again.

"You are looking quite well, Jack."

Sneering down at her with an air of confrontation, Jack was unable to withhold his true disdain and raw feelings of antagonism at her as he growled in return,

"Of course, what were y' expectin'? Yer the one who made me, why should I b' sufferin' otherwise, eh?"

"Oh… _tsk tsk_! Such a long face. Why, I thought you would be delighted to see me, Jack. Is that a tone of dissention I hear?"

"Right, then. Why don't you n' I stop jerkin' each other's tails n' cut to the facts, eh? I know why yer 'ere an' it's _not_ t' entertain the likes of me father."

"What do you mean?" Anne asked posing with an innocence that had to be practiced for a generation to be that convincing.

"That lit'le gambit you banked upon by hirin' those two ruffians t' harm Elizabeth? In case yer wonderin' where they've been—they're _dead_. An' coincidently not executed by my hand, _hers_. Not that I'd imagine you'd care. Ah! An' those other two pranksters y' managed to shove upon me ship in Singapore? I sup'ose you'd hired 'em as well to spy upon me, eh? Well, hear _this_ Anne, I'll not 'ave it. Make _one_ step towards Elizabeth n' yer goin' to see an entirely different side o' me….mos' _definitely_." Jack threatened darkly, his onyx eyes narrowing to a sinister squint that spelled nothing but pure menace.

Anne laughed outright, totally amused and undaunted while she answered in a condescending manner, daring to reach up and chuck Sparrow's chin, to which he jerked his head back recoiling away with abject disgust,

"Jaaaaack…..all threats and recriminations? Now that is not the proper way to greet me. I should imagine you would like to make amends. Why not slip over to my rooms here in the Complex so we can…join forces and compare notes? Since we have been apart, I have missed you greatly and would love to catch up."

Shaking his head with utter disdain, Sparrow was feeling foul and in no mood for having a sexual tryst with Anne. Despite how amazing he recollected their past sexual encounters being, Sparrow was hard pressed and too worried about her current agenda. Not only was that a betrayal to his father, but Jack wondered what lengths Anne was prepared to go beyond that to ensure her schemes were fulfilled. Leaning down towards her ear so that she was the only one who heard, Anne leaned into Jack anticipating him to whisper something sweetly deliciously and equally erotic to complement her last offer, when she heard Jack growl in a fathomless pitch,

"Get _stuffed_."

Her smile waned as Sparrow departed like a flash of lighting from her side. Anne watched Jack muscle his way through the crowd, nearly shoving those people to one side or the other. Those who were in the way and refusing to give him passage quickly, were shoved if they had not moved aside as quickly as he wanted. Jack foraged rudely past them all. Her eyes then roved back to spot Elizabeth, the fresh-faced beauty who was smiling broadly at him when Sparrow finally approached. Anne could detect the obvious reasons why Jack had thrown her over for the fair Elizabeth. No question about it, she was an absolute beauty in her own right. As her vampire eyes intently circled about the other woman's façade, indeed her pallor was a lot fairer than a normal human. Anne realized the reports were correct, Sparrow had indeed made this woman an immortal. Discerning by his actions towards her, she was also his bonded mate. Anne was furious over hearing it then, and even more outraged seeing the creature interact with Jack in person.

As soon as Jack reached Elizabeth, she sensed an aura or urgency around him. However, she was in the middle of a conversation. Through the thick robes on each of her limbs, Elizabeth felt a hand clutching hard onto her elbow and then with a jolt began to drag her off towards the door.

"We've got t' go _now_ , then." Jack whispered in a determined hush.

"Are you _mad_!?" Elizabeth nearly toppled struggling to pull away from him while Sparrow began dragging her off towards the back exit of the Hall, "I just stepped through the threshold only moments ago! Now let go of my arm this instant!" Elizabeth demanded with a hiss as she jerked at her captured limb.

Sparrow reluctantly released her arm, and then started to drift his vampire eyes over the Great Hall in an attempt at capturing a read and location update on Anne. Unable to spot her, he was worried where she had slithered off to. Teague, who had witnessed his son's haste in trying to drag Elizabeth off, strolled over to stand next to his son and asked with an abrupt tenor,

"What the bloody hell are ye _doin'_?"

Sparrow's head snapped in the opposite direction now, presently staring into his father's glowering but inquiring black orbs. Jack _knew_ this would happen, sensed it all along. He was not standing in the Great Hall longer than fifteen minutes, and already he looked like an idiot in his father's reflected eyes. His mouth taunt and drawn into a tight-lipped grimace, Jack winced as he mentally scampered for an adequate answer which might work here and remove some of the stigma already attached to him by his outrageous antics thus far.

"Oh, I was…mmmm….jus' wanted a private-like word wiv her, 'tis all."

"Well you've had 'er for nigh months on end. _We_ need Lizzie now; the Brethren Court needs her now…to hold a short but very important meetin'…. which yer invited, of course." Teague seemed to add the invitation as a last resort and with a good deal of reluctance since Jack was acting like a complete and embarrassing ass.

Meanwhile, without realizing it, Jack's hand had crept back up along Elizabeth's side to reposition itself and clamp a set of fingers around her elbow once more. Looking down at his firm grasp and then up to his pensive visage, Elizabeth was not sure why Jack was behaving so oddly. Waiting for Teague to become engaged and taking over the conversation she had as a much-needed distraction from Jack, Elizabeth jerked her arm once again and hissed at Sparrow in a low tone of exasperation,

"What is _wrong_ with you!?"

"I jus' wanted t' let you know—"

"Hello, my name is Anne."

Damned her vampire stealth, Jack winced as Anne had managed to use her cloaking powers to gain stealth and managed to slink right up next to them. Elizabeth turned to stare blankly at the pale, flaxen haired woman who stood at Jack's other side. Leaning forward to glean a better visual on her, Elizabeth returned the address with a cautious repine and applied her own catty once-over as she answered politely,

"Hello….I am….."

"Elizabeth, yes I know who you are. Teague told me you were the reigning Pirate King. How wonderful it must be for you. Is it not a thrill; being the woman behind all these men? Just imagine—all these men at her beck and call to _serve_. Power is not without its simple pleasures, that being its own aphrodisiac. Would you not agree?"

Anne used her seductive powers to persuade Elizabeth to become drawn in. Too new to all this power interplay and not realizing the magnetic allure this woman wielded, Sparrow was the only one who was anxious about this meeting. Jack could detect this current stand-off as a recipe for a disastrous cat fight! One brawl which was gaining momentum and ensuing faster than his brain could manage a way to escape from it. He wanted to break off this awkward meeting up quickly, before these she-cats were at one another's throats and rolling on the Great Hall's floor fighting over him. However, as appealing that sexy vision was to him, imagining two, beautiful women scrapping over his salty hide as the prize, Sparrow had planned a decisive maneuver for breaking this awkward meeting up pronto. It had a lethal potential of blowing up into a full-fledged war, and quite possibly right in his face and in front of the entire Brethren Court if he was unsuccessful!

"Mmmmm…..ladies, might I add a word or two in 'ere, then?" Jack interjected swiftly and smirking broadly, awkwardly stepping forward and using the breadth of his torso to block Elizabeth's direct view of Anne while he spoke, "This is a friend of me _father's,_ then….an' Elizabeth 'ere, she's…she's….."

Jack had stopped short in the middle of his introduction, cutting himself off because he was about to say _wife_ , but that was not accurate. However, this was not exactly the time or place to argue the case or tout what Elizabeth meant to him either. What _was_ he going to call Elizabeth and what label would suffice to fit the bill? And which precise label would indeed deter Anne from messing with Elizabeth or attempting to destroy her? Jack wanted to keep Anne at bay and away from Elizabeth at any cost, but how was he going to navigate that without exposing his relationship with Anne to Elizabeth? The prolonging of these labels had been beneficial to Sparrow so far, especially in cloaking the fact Jack made Elizabeth his life-mate. Sparrow had hoped to stall that fact from Anne as long as he could, despite picking up that Anne already presumed what he'd done. All Sparrow wanted to do was get Elizabeth stashed into a safe place, and _then_ deal with Anne. But all that worry had been for naught, since Elizabeth had suddenly been snagged by Teague. She was presently being tugging by her free arm and whisked away by his father. Teague had waited too long to get Elizabeth involved with matters of the Cove, and so he carted her off to speak privately. As soon as they were out of earshot, Anne swiftly interjected her first in a series of queries aimed at Jack,

"So, from what I can tell, you have had yourself quite a little romance while off on your own sabbatical, Jack. You see, my image of you as that randy satyr, I could not see you settle down so soon. So, if you beg the lack of any formality, I have to ask myself outright; just what _are_ you doing with that pale-faced girl?"

So, now the game was on, for her to work on him a bit. Sparrow was alright with that as long as Elizabeth was not present to witness the confrontation. Not offering any sort of serious answer to that obviously blatant insult towards maligning Elizabeth, Jack simply shook his head. He was muttering aimless growls to himself under his breath. He knew this meeting was going to extract the most out of his patience, and Anne was indeed in rare form. Finally jerking his head up to engage and glare at her with a snide smirk, Sparrow answered with a random note of irritation,

"AH! So, _that's_ why you've come 'ere….to place me upon the pillory an' ridicule me, 'ave you? Won't wash, luv. I'm b'yond yer scope of annoyance, then. As I said, why not cease jerkin' each other's tails n' get to the facts, then. Jus' tell me what yer doin' here, and what exactly do y' _want_ , eh?"

"I thought I answered that question quite plain enough before. I missed you, Jack. I thought you would have returned to me by now. But when you had failed to show up, I thought to seek you out. I have never taken kindly to your inevitable abandonment, and to stay away for so long was in bad form. Therefore, I took matters into my own hands. Besides, as you well know…..I eventually had to depart from Vienna. Besides growing fatigued with boredom, it was time to move on, yes?"

"OH?" Sparrow swiveled form the waist, turned to directedly hawk Anne, and then mused with a definite tone of mockery to goad her as he said,"…drained the town _dry_ , had you?"

She laughed at his smug attempt to antagonize her, but Sparrow's impish devilry and witticisms were partially the reasons he made such a desirable life partner for her. Anne lifted her chin and focused on Jack's impudent stare of defiance, chuckled inwardly at him, and then calmly replied,

"No, but it was long past time I left. You know the rules, I taught them to you, did I not?"

"An' how long 'ave you been 'ere, eh? Fergot _those_ rules, did you? I see you've cozied up t' me father…..sort of like watching a viper warm up upon a sunny rock." Jack brayed with a good deal of provocation to antagonize Anne some more on purpose.

"Jest all you like, but your father was quite taken with me."

"Yes, well he always did fancy _reptiles_ fer pets."

Her smile slightly soured, but Anne knew Jack would be defiant to his to the last accepting his fate.

"He likes me well enough, Jack."

"Well, there's no tellin' fer taste. But what 'bout you? Y've serious designs upon settlin' on Teague now, 'ave you….?"

"No, I had not thought of doing that …..until _now_. As I have always told you Jack, it is a woman's prerogative to decide what man should have her."

Sparrow took a decisive step of authority towards Anne, towering over her and hoping he was radiating enough threat within his persona. Glaring down his nose at her with a sinister and smug smirk, Jack glared directly into those emerald green eyes and then snarled,

"See 'ere, whatever issues you've got wiv _me_ ….by all means, 'ave at it. I don't give a bloody _jot_ what y' try to do to me, then. But I warn you _now_ ….leave Teague _out_ of this lot. He's done no harm t' you a 'tall."

"Tell me why you had not returned to me? It has been nearly two years since I saw you. Had you not missed me at all? Did you not feel my calling you? How could you refuse me when I told you that our bond was a _special_ tie? Just what have you been up to during this time, besides your obvious liaison with _her_?" Anne said with a bob of her head in the direction of where Elizabeth was speaking to Teague.

Jack snickered with guile, not showing Anne the least bit of affection, respect, or acknowledging her maneuvering to inflict guilt upon his psyche. Jack was impervious to her cunning and contriving methods. But he was still defensive and insolent, not having yet gotten over the notion of her hounding him as well during this 'alleged' absence of his.

"Y' know very well what I've been doin'. You've had yer _spies_ folllowin' me about, n' Lizzie as well. Silly endeavor, that. That pair of swines y' lost in Lit'le Cayman; I'd wager they cost you quite a few coins t' hire, eh?"

"I was merely concerned about your welfare, being out and about among the plebeians without my guidance. I was concerned how you fared on your own, that is all."

"I highly suspect that's a lie as well. Why not ask me 'bout somethin' you _don't_ know fer a change?" Jack snapped, teetering back and forth on his boots in a cocky posturing, not at all phased by this confrontation, other than his deep seeded fears for Elizabeth's sake, which Jack desperately tried to cloak from Anne's probing of his emotions, "I see no call why that's any concern of _yers_ t' bother with, then. I've no intention of reportin' to you what I plan on doin' this day or the next, or any other future day of me ruddy life, then."

Anne sighed with an obvious reflection of exhaust. Jack's antagonism was taking the steam out of her efforts to be kindly and nice to him. There was no need for him to be this snide or confrontational, and Anne tried once more to make an appeal to that inner good nature of his.

"This rebellious phase of yours _is_ tiresome. Alright. What are you _long_ term plans, Jack?"

"What d' you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Are you leaving Shipwreck Cove and joining me?" Anne insisted vehemently, sounding a bit terser than she'd been thus far.

"I warned you 'bout that lot once b'fore, then. I wear no _collar '_ round me neck, Anne."

She cast a long and lethal peer over at Elizabeth chatting with Teague, sniggered snidely, and then in her return gaze to Jack she had replied with a persnickety tenor,

" _Don't_ you?"

"I _choose_ t' be with Eliz'beth, then. She's no cause to 'ave me followed 'round n' spied upon as you've done."

Feeling the sting of Sparrow's direct accusations, Anne's back stiffened with resentment. She was sensing his obstinacy in every aspect of this conversation, as well as his refusal to comply with her wishes to reconnect. Sharpening those crystalline green eyes of hers, they glittered with an inner force as Anne stated firmly but executed in a low tenor,

"You are no match for me, Jack. I have been at this far longer than you can imagine."

"N' might I remind you—don't cross _me_. I've no quarrel with you, Anne….unless y' _start_ one, eh?"

Purposely softening her tone to remove any twang of threat, Anne stepped over to Jack and laced her arm through his in a friendly gesture.

"Surely I had not come here to quarrel or bicker with you. I had been forthright with you all along. I explained how much you mean to me, Jack—I _created_ you. Did you forget those sultry nights in Vienna?"

Sparrow tossed her another side glance of inspection, wondering what Anne's next angle would be. It did not take long to discover what that prospect _was_ , when she suddenly spewed forth with a coy giggle in her observations of Elizabeth.

"She is on the thin side, but I must admit—there does seem to be a rather robust aura about her. Yes, I can understand your point of view and why the attraction. Elizabeth would make an ideal companion, indeed. I can discern the appeal and quality of her vivacity. As a matter of fact, I rather fancy her _myself_ , if only…."

" _Forget_ it!" Sparrow spat out his retort in rapid-fire delivery with a good deal of venom to back up his vicious retort, "She's not the sort of rabble _yer_ used to, then! She'll not go yer way a 'tall. That's a lady of class n' doesn't' have a corrupt moral fiber in 'er like that." Jack went on perhaps a bit too much in his praise of Elizabeth, and could have backfired working at a cross purpose.

"Why, would you suggest that with such conviction? Tell me, what is wrong with her? No taste for vice?" Anne asked as she cast a disparaging glower Elizabeth's way, and then purred with sheer sarcasm, "Is she the _shy_ sort? I do not know about that. Your Elizabeth seems pretty _spry_ to my first examine of her. A nice choice—should we _both_ have her, Jack? Simply say the word."

"No, Lizzie does _not_ run that way a ' _tall_ ….an' I'll not share 'er, even if she _was_ so inclined n' yielded unto yer witchery t' recruit her!"

Anne chuckled to herself, struggling to keep her sniggering out of Jack's way. Instead, she became resolved to converse with Jack in a manner which would appeal. Not to appear confrontational, Anne wanted to persuade Sparrow so he would settle down, stop fighting her and eventually slip into a mutual agreement with her. Anne would use any ideas to appease Sparrow, rather than threaten him outright and create more distance between them.

"I wish not to argue with you, Jack"

"Don't you?" he returned with a smug sneer, his lip curling just enough to display a slight glimmer of silver and gold.

"When will you decide which course of action to take?" Anne demanded in a voice that was far too reprimanding and not abiding by her own recent decision to tread lightly around Jack.

Sparrow's shackles rose as he discriminately retained the sinister smile, clearly in rebellion of her imperious demands. Once more, Sparrow turned to look at her with a glazed over stare. What a true viper Anne was, and he could tell she was maneuvering around him in this continual dance, just itching for him to engage on any level. She'd stoop to any ploy and sink below even his own standards, to subliminally influence Jack beyond his conscious level of awareness…appealing to his lusts.

This was a sticky situation. If he could see Elizabeth clear of Anne and safely get her tucked away, then Jack would have to worry what would become of his father. Teague was not that complex in nature, he'd not see this snake lying in wait and what she'd do with him. Jack knew his father would have no idea at all what Anne was up to or realize _what_ he was cavorting with! Jack understood Anne was only holding his father over his head as a bargaining chip and hostage to get her way. This enraged Jack all the more knowing how clever Anne was for placing herself exactly where she was. He had to at least give her credit, she certainly made a classic maneuver that even stymied him!

"Have we exchanged 'nough platitudes fer the evenin', then? I've developed a belly ache from yer company." Jack growled in a voice of disgust.

"Odd, upon my recollection, it was never your _belly_ which ached around me."

Sparrow cast her a filthy side glare, all the while keeping tabs on where Elizabeth was and who was keeping tabs on _him_. But there was not much to do for there was a call for the Pirate Lords to enter the meeting now. Jack turned to see Elizabeth escorted inside by Teague on one side and Barbossa on the other. When Sparrow returned his gaze back to Anne, she was still posturing with a wicked smile, a visage as if she had him right where she wanted him. Jack opened his mouth, about to address her, but she interrupted him by placing a pale hand over his forearm and stated,

"I know…you must scurry along to your meeting. Go….but keep this in mind, Jack. I _will_ have you. I warned you years ago you were mine. Do not mistake me, I am not one who gives up easily, and I am not afraid of your threats. So, think on my words while you sit in your fancy meeting with your pretty King, and let me know what you have chosen as your fate."

Sparrow glanced up to see Elizabeth and Teague gone, and when he turned to address Anne, she too had disappeared. Startled by the sudden vanishing act, he scanned the room until he finally located her. Anne had used her alchemic skills to transport herself to the opposite side of the Great Hall, standing at the large entrance and smiling at him with a fiendish smirk. Sparrow stood there, a blank expression upon his countenance and heaved a huge sigh of angst.

" _Bugger_."

.


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. A Maze of Midnight Meetings**

At the end of the Brethren Court meeting, Jack Sparrow wanted to duck out of the Great Hall and just _hide_ —hide from Teague, disappear from Anne's kaleidoscope eyes, but most importantly Jack wanted to hide from _Elizabeth_. At this precise moment, she was standing by the exit and crooking her finger at him. She also applied her newfound ability of psychically willing him hither as well. No, he made a mental correction, she was _commanding_ Captain Jack Sparrow to come hither, to march himself right over to her, and do it right _now_! It was difficult for Sparrow to heed a demand, especially since he was the master of his own ship and being the one to dole out orders. But that was not the case here. Jack was on _terra-firma_ and he was not the commander in chief, Elizabeth was the Pirate King now. And right this second, she looked about as pissed off as a hornet, especially having learned what she had within the past hour of an intense Brethren meeting.

"Bloody hell…."

Sparrow muttered a string of expletives under his breath, figuring he was literally in the dog house now. After hearing about the series of murders, by their graphic description alone, they had described themselves easily enough for Elizabeth's capable mind to discern. She now knew what Jack had been told by Teague just prior to the meeting. In short, all the beans had been spilled inside the discourse of the Brethren meeting. Elizabeth keenly understood these strange killings were executed by vampires, and she also realized from the span of time that they were not all attributed to Jack and herself. During the meeting Elizabeth kept flashing Sparrow 'the look' throughout the narration, but it was quite clear there was another vampire in town. Elizabeth's newly honed skills had her divine _who_ that 'invasive creature' might be and also had a good guess _why_.

Finally diverting him from chatting with some familiar faces that had not seen Jack for some time, it was necessary to cut short the friendly conversations and join Elizabeth for the inevitable. He feigned as much phony bravura as he could, trying to make it apparently clear to anyone who was watching their interaction, that he was not daunted by the waving finger requesting him to join her. Sashaying with a brisk lope and still nodding while offering his occasional banters to those he passed, Sparrow made his way across the Great Hall and out into the corridor.

"I know…I know _exactly_ what yer gonna say, then." Sparrow lamented in a very droned out and grumbling tenor to diffuse her.

Elizabeth had the chance to reach out and grab hold of Jack's sleeve and quite forcibly dragged him into a side corridor, peering into an empty chamber. Once secured that the dining hall was empty, she and Sparrow entered. He was stationed in one spot and Elizabeth in another, which pretty much described their current stance—standing at opposite poles. Each was standing amid the parallel ends of a long dining table. All was quiet until Jack resumed his previous statement in a knee-jerk manner to assume his excuse. His voice resonant in the ambient surroundings of vaulted ceilings filled with echoes,

"Aye, an if not, I can pretty much assume it has t' do with a certain _female_ presence 'ere within the Cove?"

"OH, suspect that, _do_ you?" she repined, honey hued orbs sharpening upon his guilty countenance while her tenor became persnickety for feeling duped, "… _fine_ , then perhaps you might offer me a full explanation what everyone _else_ around here seems to know in this place except _me_! While you conjure your answer, that will give me a chance to catch my breath!"

Feeling unfairly adjudicated, since he himself had only learned of Anne's presence but an hour ago from Teague, Sparrow felt he was being unduly chastised for a crime he'd not really committed.

" _Oi_! Gimme a chance t' offer that adequate explanation yer worship, I'd b' mos' willin' to tell you of me answer, eh?"

Elizabeth reached over to a full carafe of wine that was at the head of the grand table. She removed the glass top and poured herself a full glass. She took a huge gulp of it while peering over the rim at Sparrow in expectation. Her free hand gestured for him to sit down at the table, but he refused. Jack was taken to pacing a bit and enjoyed having his stiff legs back again. He was weary after the grueling Brethren Court meeting and having to sit still for so long. Jack's sea legs preferred the liberty of moving about freely as he did on ship. It was also fair to state that Jack equally enjoyed the luxury of having just a bit of extra distance situated between he and Elizabeth! Once she swallowed nearly the entire glass in four gulps, Elizabeth set it noisily down upon the slickly polished wood. She licked her lips and then took a deep breath, deciding she'd not had her fill.

"Well, I am listening. Pray, tell me something of use, Jack. Perhaps you might start off from the beginning. Tell me which set of impressions I'd been receiving were precise? They had been coming to me in waves of profound recognition, which I assumed were outlandish. However, when I initially felt you psychically blocking me, it felt ominous. Why did you keep me from divining that which you have been earnestly cloaking!?"

" _Me_? Hidin' somethin'?" his voice trilled into the higher range of sound, his pitch meant to promote innocence.

"Yes, I have felt it all along since the evening we arrived. Oh, and you could also desist repeating everything I say because quite frankly, I find it tedious. I do not wish to waste any more time than we already have. Obviously, there is quite a serious problem here in Shipwreck Cove, and I get the feeling _you_ are somehow at the _crux_ of it; a primary factor. I should like to know what sort I am dealing with!" she adamantly hissed, eyeballing Jack with an accusatory blare.

Jack had both arms crossed defensively over his chest and threw a sheepish side-glance at her. He could tell Elizabeth the Pirate King was furious. But the whole point of his argument was, he only sensed a foreboding. Sparrow nurtured many suspicions along the way. Without concrete evidence to support his ponderings, how could he honestly express them to her? Jack felt uncertain and not sure Elizabeth would believe him! And besides, Jack had his handful attempting to guide Elizabeth through this new lifestyle. Albeit, she adapted quicker than Sparrow anticipated, but it was still his paramount concern. So, without having any real knowledge to Anne's infiltration of the Cove, and his preoccupation with Elizabeth's wellbeing, Jack let the matter 'ride.'

"I had a….feelin' that there was some trouble amiss, but I was blocked as well…had no real or tangible 'reception' or proof on the matter, did I? I mean, not 'till Teague informed me of this perilous 'plague' he spoke of, Lizzie….."

Having finished off the entire goblet of wine, Elizabeth poured another glass, feeling her vampiric ire rising by degrees. Hoping the wine would calm her down, she poured it all the way to the top of the tall glass, however not done without Jack's notice and side glace of inspection.

"Feelin' _thirsty_ , eh? 'Tis bad, then—the hunger?"

"I am fine with that at the moment. What I _do_ find perplexing; what disturbs me most about this foul business—is your complete lack of _detail_ , Jack."

"Eh? I told y' everythin' I know!" Jack anxiously bleated in his defense.

"Oh? And this woman, Anne? Why do I get the feeling she looks at you like a glutton loves its _lunch_! What _is_ it between you and that lady?"

 _Here it comes, then_ …. This was the one conversation Jack wished to avoid, the one most of all he cringed over. If answered honestly, he was going to be stretching his neck out over the proverbial block. Reaching for an empty glass himself, Sparrow poured a hefty glass of wine too while Elizabeth stood there seething. Why was she making him feel so guilty, and resume to carry on like the betrayed lover? After all, when the warring with Beckett ended, she'd ran straight away with the whelp; whom Elizabeth had not only married behind his back, but left with him! So, with that said and done, Jack Sparrow left for adventures unknown. However, while this debate was nevertheless going to be thrashed about, Jack knew where this was headed. Wanting to keep their private conversation down to a low roar, Jack knew he merely grazed the topic, and unfortunately it needed to be brought up again. That was the stickler point he'd hoped Elizabeth would understand.

Elizabeth's nails were impatiently tapping the side of the glass, clinking with an irritating ring while she stared at Jack's troubled countenance. He had been blocking her from reading his thoughts for some time now, but she thought that was merely the usual bill of fare. Jack was a cagey sort and fearful of Elizabeth discovering his innermost pirate secrets. Still seething over that aspect alone, she released that with a hefty sigh of indignance. This was Jack alright, over his head in a difficult situation, but treating it with obstinacy. That is when Elizabeth gestured a wave towards him.

"Well, I am waiting for your explanation. Is it to be forthcoming any time this evening or no? If not, I shall retire and rely on my own conclusions."

Jack took a few giant gulps of wine, wiping his mouth and upper moustache from the excess. Strutting over to the large south wall of the vast chamber, he briskly sailed past Elizabeth and ambled towards the French doors. Gazing outside at the ocean and Cove's bay below, Sparrow took heart. The _Black Pearl_ sat there resting at the docks and only _she_ gave him a sense of peace and inner calm. Nothing else came close. However, when he turned around, Elizabeth was right there. Still glowering at him like a hawk with menace on its mind. Elizabeth was treating him as if he'd been the dastardly culprit of the hour. Jack rolled his eyes to the high ceilings and inwardly lamented to himself. Sparrow was the only pirate in Shipwreck Cove who'd been recently sandwiched between two females this evening, but it had not rendered any pleasurable feelings as yet!

"Right….'tis not as difficult to figure out as y' might imagine, then. In fact, a dead clever lass like you….I sort of knew you'd figure it out on yer own. Alas, 'ere it is—that woman I told you 'bout on Silver Beach, then? I suspected since I had told y' 'bout the incident of transition, I jus' omitted the name not thinkin' it necessary. The one who was the daughter of the infamous, Medieval vampire? Well, Anne…she's the _daughter_ who made me vampire, y' see…."

Elizabeth shook her head and a palm swiped her forehead as if she had a splitting headache. It made sense of how Anne was tied to the murders, but why was she seeking out Jack, now after all was said and done?"

"But what is this connection she harbors with you…or dare I call it obsession? Why she is most definitely here to see _you_? Do you owe her _money_?"

Sparrow actually chuckled to himself over that accusation. His reaction was naturally an irritant to Elizabeth. Here he was accused of indirect involvement with the killer who'd run amok on the island, and Sparrow laughed at her expense.

"I am thrilled this matter tickles your fancy. That prickly laugh however, still does not answer my question, Jack. Do you owe her anything, or made a commitment of some sort? I feel she is here to 'collect' something, I am just not sure what that is."

Jack stopped laughing, unaware that Elizabeth was able to breach Anne's guard, since he could not. Perhaps she was concentrating so hard to put up barriers for _him_ , Anne neglected to include Elizabeth in her scope or shield of protection. Jack was not certain if Anne was that weak and unassuming, or if Elizabeth was strong and that _good_! Jack loped away from the French doors and made it into the room and closer to Elizabeth. Standing behind one of the chairs, he leaned his hands on the back of it to support his upper body weight. Pursing his lips, he winced while forming his answer. Sparrow was not sure how to put this delicately, other than to just spit it out and clobber Elizabeth with it.

"Well, in a word— _me_."

Elizabeth stared, dead panned at him for a few seconds, her response staggered as she then answered,

"I beg pardon…. _what_ was that?"

"Mmmmm….me, then. Anne's here t' collect _me_."

Adopting a haughty demeanor, Elizabeth strutted towards Jack, wearing a cocky smirk.

"And why would she want _you_?"

Jack instantly balked, his ego seriously bruised that she took that avenue of persuasion. Rising up in stature, Sparrow cleared his throat, one arm waving leisurely in front of him while struggling to formulate the right words in his retort.

"Mmmm…..b'cause I'm….Cap'in Jack Sparrow!" he swaggered with a lift of his chin and a confrontational peer down his nose at her.

"So, in your estimation that is all….this vampire extraordinaire, the alleged daughter of a woman so scathing in history, a two hundred year chronicle of bloodletting, according to your story on Silver Beach…and she came here to Shipwreck Cove, throwing herself upon Teague—to obtain _you_? Is that what you expect me to believe Jack, or is there something _else_ about your ties with this vixen that prompted her to seek you out?"

Sparrow now sauntered away from Elizabeth, dragging his index finger along the smooth surface of the glossy dining table, occasionally peeking over his shoulder amid his coy retreat to observe her sinister smirk.

"There _could_ b'." Sparrow replied with lofty brows hoisted high on his forehead to portend blamelessness.

"Ah! So now we draw to the quickening." Elizabeth mused with extreme amusement and intrigue, "…well continue on Jack, do not stop _there_!" she prompted with a sarcastic draw of humor, "So far, this is turning into _quite_ an illuminating conversation! I chance to hold my breath for the want of losing it!" she smugly purred with a forced laugh.

Lips drawn to one side and souring over that terse remark, Sparrow resumed his cocky strut along the long-line of the table and then offered his response,

"Mebbe. She sort of suggested I'd b'come a bit _more_ attached than the norm."

Elizabeth's vampire orbs homed in on Sparrow with accurate precision. Jack saw them spark and felt a shiver up his own spine for fear of the exposure and intensity of that single probe.

"And what might _that_ be?"

"I was not a 'tall meself at the time it happened, then…." He offered in a quick address, hoping to portray a sense of how scattered he was and at Anne's mercy, "….was caught in a trap, it took me _completely_ by surprise, it did."

"Oh, you were overcome? Tied up? Tortured perhaps?"

"Not exactly….." Sparrow repined, looking away from her cunning and piercing stare, and them mumbled, "I….was in bed."

"Beg pardon? What was _that_ small and miniscule reply you almost garbled into your chest? Did you happen to mention you were in _bed_ with this harpy?"

"Quite possibly…..I was not meself, overwrought from hunger, y'see. I was a newly made vampire n' all that. You suffered the same, eh? You experienced that terrible n' ravenous pain as well!"

Elizabeth was the one who rolled her eyes this time, devastated that Sparrow had been hiding this subtle nuance from her. However, she was not exactly sure why this was the case for his silence. Naturally, Elizabeth could imagine why he avoided the topic of discourse, but she could not fathom what this meant in the trickier scheme of things. She sensed there was more to this explanation and Elizabeth was right.

"Exactly _what_ had you promised her in the throes of passion, may I ask?"

Jack moved away further yet, ensuring there was a greater distance between him and Elizabeth, knowing that she could slink over to him in a flash if so desired with stealth. Stretching his neck and nearly twitching from being under her intense scrutinizing, despite her keen and acute ears, as if to cloak his embarrassment Jack used a muffled retort once more to influence his voice,

"Promised t' be her….mmmm…mate of sorts."

"And what exactly does that mean, Jack? You…you…promised yourself to be this vampire's _forever_ mate!?" Elizabeth squawked and peered at Sparrow as if he had just slugged her in the mouth.

Rolling his eyes to the celling and hands across his chest defensively, he answered weakly,

"Somethin' along those lines…." And then he came back with a full forced denial with a stronger presence and excuse, "…But I told 'er I'd not 'ave it. I told her me intent was t' set out t' find _you_ —that _you_ were me intended n' proper mate, then!"

Elizabeth groaned with exasperation as she turned from Jack and closed her eyes. This was not happening and she was not hearing this oh how denial was bliss. All of this nonsense had been over Jack reneging on his promise to be this woman's bonded mate. _Now_ it made sense to Elizabeth why this parasite infiltrated Jack's family. Anne intended to use Teague as leverage and a bargaining chip to bring Jack to heel.

"Fine…this is what you have brought upon all of us….." Elizabeth announced with a cool and tepid voice, "…unless you go away with her, she intends to…to coin _your_ phrase…. drink Shipwreck Cove dry!"

Jack stood there stoic, not knowing what to say or how to wheedle out of the facts. In essence, Elizabeth's summary was accurate as hell and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mmmm….pretty much." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth stormed up to Jack as his obsidian eyes widened along with her speedy approach, his body stiffened as if waiting for impact!

"So, you also imagined this could carry on for how long and I would not have been the wiser? Did I not extend enough of my mental faculties about grasping this whole new world? Did I not put my faith and trust in you, to guide me through the worst and always be there? And yet you leave out the most important piece of the story. How was I to manage all this….and once you told her about me…" Elizabeth paused with her mind searching and arriving at a sinister conclusion, gaping at Sparrow as Elizabeth raised a halting hand and said,"….and those men were sent to Little Cayman, by _her_ to dispatch me! _She_ was the woman behind that assault, am I not right!?"

Jack shuffled closer, all the while trying to navigate Elizabeth's temper and keep their voices low so Anne might not discern the dissention, something she'd target if given the chance to find any weakness between them.

"I was waitin' fer the right time t' tell you, havin' no idea whatsoever that she was 'ere at Shipwreck Cove!"

"It did not take her long to figure out how to get here! And once Teague told you of it, did you not assume I would hear of it too? All I had to do was hear Teague's rendition of these mysterious happenings, and automatically I understood what was causing these deaths! But only when I saw you with that …that _vampire_ outside, had I made the connection. So, that is the one, that two hundred year old daughter…..that is the scourge _you_ brought here, opened the floodgates for that fiend to sup on the entire complex!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh yes you _had_! As soon as you got into _bed_ with her, that was about an open invitation as I have ever witnessed! It was _you,_ Jack! _You_ are the one at fault and responsible for bringing that diseased _succubus_ here. Carry the responsibility on your shoulders for her murdering all those innocent people!" Elizabeth seethed, now pointing an accusatory index finger at a kowtowed Sparrow.

Jack tried to speak several times, but Elizabeth was running off on her tirade with the inability to stop,

"…..And here I was, pondering over the reason why you avoided telling me about the story of going to the Fountain of Youth with _Angelica!_ How you suggested that was such an 'irrelevant' piece of the tale. Well, no _wonder_! You were rolling around in _this_ one's bed chambers! Could you please explain to me how it eluded you to tell me about promising yourself to this woman in Vienna? The one female who you decided to let slip your mind whilst narrating your chronicles on immortality? However, coincidently it took you two years to work your way back to remembering poor Elizabeth Swann in the Caribbean! How did you ever manage to stop by and annoy _me_ when you had females coming out of your blasted _ears_!"

"Lizzie, somehow I think yer lookin' at this from the entirely jaded perspective, eh?"

"Am I?"

"Aye."

"Beg your pardon. And which perspective _should_ I be viewing this?" Elizabeth blared, so furious with Jack right now that she wanted to crush his skull within her palms! "Please…enlighten me as to how you think this is all going away of its own accord, Jack!? Teague and the Brethren have charged me with this headache! In fact, all I need do is quite simple as it suddenly comes to me. All I have to do is give you up to the likes of _her_! Fine! If that's what it takes to have done with her, then so be it!"

"No, no, _no_! I think yer bein' a bit _hasty_ 'ere, Lizzie! I've always been of the thought that n' matter how difficult the problem, there's always a way out of it wiv a proper solution!"

"I see. Well…once you have figured all that out, please let me know your earth shattering solution!" Elizabeth announced now darting past Jack and heading towards the door, "And until you arrive at _that_ , I shall be resting in my apartments… _alone_!"

With that Elizabeth breezed past Sparrow and left him standing there, wincing with the sting of her last departing words.

 _Bugger_.

* * *

Jack Sparrow sat inside a smoky pub amid laughter, music and sounds of clacking glass. He was alone, drinking rum at a private table, and had so far tied on a pretty good drunk. He was awash with distress and within his vexed head were darkly droning thoughts. They preyed upon his already drunken and overtaxed state of mind. Jack attempted to fathom several solutions to alleviate the pounding inside his head, but to no avail. This was a nagging thump not caused by the obvious hunger, but an ongoing drone of Elizabeth's words. This added to his vexation from jump. Now this ominous problem was hanging over his life in the midst of the others. Not only did Sparrow need cope with Jones' curse, had to consider Will Turner's extended time allotment, plus help Turner be rid of the same curse. Time was running out. On top of all that, Anne was holding the entire island of Shipwreck Cove and his father hostage—and Elizabeth was livid with him.

"Bloody hell, could it get any worse…..what's _next_!" he grumbled into his tankard of rum.

Suddenly, like a beckon in the night, shining through the dark corners of the smoke-filled pub, out came a friendly paw slapping a greeting upon Sparrow's back.

"Well, fancy runnin' into you 'ere, eh?"

Sparrow peeked up from under the corner of his tricorn hat to spot Gibbs.

"What are ye doin' here, Jack? I thought you and Elizabeth were up at the Complex?"

Jack did a silent laugh of irony over that statement, lifted his hand and pointed a loosely tossed finger in that general vicinity up towards the hill.

"Aye, been there n' back…of sorts."

"Oh, things went poorly, had they?"

Jack lifted his head higher to ponder that precise question, his onyx eyes narrowing as he observed the ruddy complexion and silvered mutton chopped countenance afore him.

"Somethin' like that." Sparrow grumbled.

"Oh. Well….at least you found a proper if not temporary answer, eh?" Gibbs mused, sitting down in the chair next to him.

Sparrow squinted at his first mate, not sure what he was alluding.

"Eh?"

"The _rum_ , man! Everythin' looks better on the other side of a tankard of rum, says I!" Gibbs cheerily stated, "That an' of course findin' a handsome wench t' brighten up the night's eventualities…." He purred, slamming his pointy elbow into Jack's ribs causing him to recoil.

"What manner of—"

All of the sudden Jack felt it, not the jab but the presence of probing eyes landing upon him. _Oh no….it can't be, she wouldn't_ …His head turned and _there she was_ —Anne stood at the far end of the pub watching him. Wearing an evil grin of acknowledgement, the female vampire stood there to monitor his reaction. Jack's half shot vision instantly sharpened into keen focus when he realized the peril his first mate now faced! The man was dancing with the she-devil herself and had no idea what was in store for him!

"Oh….um….mebbe _not_ s' fine, then."

Stunned by this total overrule and complete reversal of Captain Sparrow's very own doctrine on the topic of ladies' fair, Gibbs' countenance appeared puzzled as well as perplexed over Jack's sudden overturn of opinion.

"Cap'in?"

"See 'ere Gibbs, some wenches are quite different from others, an' _that_ one right there….'tis the sort of misfortune yer not wantin'— _trust_ me on that, mate!"

Not certain what angle Sparrow was leveraging, Gibbs remained sitting next to Jack and became bound there; stationary by the nature of his own curiosity. Joshamee wanted to hear the sage Captain and loyal friend speak out, despite this inauspicious commentary. Was the man angling to snag the pretty wench for himself? Gibbs meant to find out.

"Not quite certain what that means, Jack."

"See 'ere Gibbs, I know that particular lady….mmm…wench. Trouble _a'plenty_ —'tis all you'll find at the end of _that_ venture. It'll cost ye far more than a bit of coin from yer purse…best t' stay 'way 'n ferget you ever _saw_ the likes of 'er!"

Sparrow's explanation of gloom and doom was accompanied by a broad sweep of his arm over his half-filled tankard, all the while keeping his peripheral vision attuned to where Anne stood, forever observing. Meanwhile, Gibbs was tallying up the words spoken by the sage captain, but not quite convinced this was a mission of 'saving' his ass. Knowing Jack's slant for a pretty face, was he otherwise being a hard case only to steal off with the pretty wench himself? Clearing his throat and taking a long pull from his own drink, Gibbs studied Jack's pensive glower at Anne. He spotted the woman laughing and eventually turning to look away just as he spied their intense eye contact. Appearing thoroughly amused as to what was presently transpiring, she shifted behind another to hide momentarily. Gibbs stroked his mutton chopped chin and shook his head.

"Aye, now that ye mention it….she _does_ seem full o' mischief, I'll grant ye _that_. But that's what attracted me in the first place." Gibbs explained, not really wanting to give up his salacious prize for the evening.

"How'd you meet 'er, Gibbs? For I tell you, _that_ very women right there, 'bout two hours ago was standin' as the escort of Edward Teague himself up at the complex! An' she was introduced as his special fancy lady, then. What think you now of givin' 'er a proper _overhaul_ of the evenin'?"

Joshamee was stunned to learn that, not sure if Jack was telling him the truth or a fib. If in fact this was a lady that Edward Teague was beholding as his own, it was not likely Gibbs wanted to invite discord or spar with the Code Keeper himself. On a good day, most were terrified of Teague's cool and piercing glare. Many out of line pirate found themselves dispatched at the end of Teague's keen pistol. His accurate perchance of nabbing them in one shot was legend! Gibbs shuddered at the thought of all that and then inquired with earnest,

"Are ye tellin' me the truth of it, Jack?"

Sparrow sat up straight, narrowed those kohl framed orbs and stared hard with serious intent built into the glare he gave unto his first mate's questing eyes.

"Aye, 'tis the truth of it, then."

Gibbs glanced back at the pretty pale blonde who bobbed back into view, and then gazed at Sparrow's dark midnight eyes. He appeared to be peering at her wickedly hard, nigh pressed and in a quandary. In fact, Jack was pondering how to pry Gibbs away from this _femme fatale_. The question Gibbs could not quiet inside his head—were Sparrow's statements borne of nobility or debauchery? Joshamee asked himself, if it was true and this wench was cavorting about with the likes of Teague, why was she not with him _now_? He had been picked up upon the streets by this rare beauty amid pub crawling with his other mates. Joshamee had been given the luck of the draw, and was selected by the lovely creature herself for touting a fondness for him. Now all that was hard to snub or push himself away. Lose a fun night all due to a scant rumor? But what if Jack Sparrow was telling him the truth as he sensed? This did not feel like Sparrow was forming a false intrigue or devising a game he'd been drawn into for a disturbing purpose. But, how was Gibbs going to politely extricate himself from the pleasant company standing a mere twenty feet away?

"Aye, she's a right treat, I'll admit. Don't rightly know how to turn it away. Well…. how do I reverse the invitation, then? I already—"

"Don't bleat another word, then. I'll make certain she gets delivered unto Teague straight 'way. No unpleasantries need b' uttered or exchanged, then. I'll handle it." Sparrow graciously offered with a cool aside.

Gibbs flashed Sparrow a side glance of disbelief. Perhaps this _was_ one of Jack's sidewinding deals of stealing the beauty away for himself for a night's frolic, and all this nonsense of her being paired off with Teague was a ruse after all? Dare Joshamee chance the matter and take the risk?

"Are ye _certain_ , Jack?"

Sparrow shook his head, dreadlocks flowing back and forth along with trinkets jangling and clacking. He instantly picked up on Gibbs and the suspicions he harbored. To secure the first mate's mind and make known his honorable intent, Jack spoke unusually candid words of his heart, the one thing he never shared or said out loud.

"I love Elizabeth, Gibbs. I'd not be the sort to stray n' wander off wiv the likes of me _father's_ _leavin's_ —if'n you catch me drift, eh?"

Gibbs nodded, seeming dejected and forlorn that his night of romance was not going to turn out as 'lively' as he thought. Sparrow instantly picked up on the man's discouraged thoughts and decided to do a good turn for him as well. Reaching into his vest, Jack pulled out a small suede pouch, took hold of Gibb's arm, upturned his hand and slapped the purse of coin into the man's palm. Taking a deep breath, Sparrow then stated with a deep cadence of certainty,

"Here, take it."

Seeing the expression of confusion on his friend's visage, Jack then added,

"Right. Head yerself over t' Lion's Gate Pub, then. Ask fer Mary soon as y' get there. Nigh a pretty lit'le redhead wiv freckles an' wearin' a blue bow. She's jus' right an' suitable fer t'night's pluckin'. I ran into her meself 'bout an hour ago and turned her down. Tell 'er Jack Sparrow sent you, hand 'er _this_ lot…an' the rest as they say….. _kismet_!" Sparrow ended up with a lucrative grin upon his handsome visage, as he then added, "Jus' slip out the back door 'ere n' leave the harlot t' me, eh? I'll take charge from this point on. You go 'ave yerself a good night, then." Sparrow added with a wily wink to Gibbs, now smiling broadly.

Gibbs felt the weight of the small purse as his thick fingers closed about the object. Glancing up to Jack and now knowing what to do with all that coin, he also knew there was far more money within than needed for what his captain proposed he do.

"Jack, 'tis far more than I need…."

"Aye, unless yer…..mmmm….. _creative_?" Sparrow replied spawning an evil and diabolical gold and silver smirk.

With that having been alleged, Gibbs did exactly that. He slithered out the back exit and disappeared. Jack Sparrow was left sitting there on his own, smugly smirking at Anne when she did her last few checkups. It would not take long for her to realize her 'catch' of the night had slipped away through her fingers _a' la_ Sparrow. Jack anticipated Gibbs was being used by Anne as bait in the long run, only to nettle him. But at least now Gibbs was safe and away, definitely going to have a far better evening, and was keeping his life.

By the third time Anne glanced Sparrow's way, she noticed he was still sitting at the table alone and minus the company of his first mate. That is when she realized what that slick grin upon Jack's face ultimately meant. His telltale evil grin had disclosed the ruse. Jack obviously plotted her date's escape. Feeling bested and raw over his cheeky maneuver, Anne eventually walked over to where Sparrow was to announce she had unraveled his naughty design to foil her plans. Sparrow was sipping at this rum and waiting for the vampire to catch up on how she'd been given 'the slip' by his orchestration. Gliding graciously to his table, Anne regarded Jack with a smirk.

"So, we meet again, Jack. Twice in one evening by chance, I would guess to call it providence at work again, no?"

"No. I'd call it a deliberate, blatant, n' decidedly plotted maneuver devised by you t' find me….o' course." He quickly quipped with a larcenous and blunt tone.

Anne approached a chair to sit down at his table, with Jack purposely not inviting her or rising to his feet. He remained seated in stubborn defiance and disrespect of her, not answering to the appropriate protocol of a gentleman. Noticing the blatantly arrogant affront, Anne addressed acknowledgement of Sparrow's irreverent slight.

"Do not get up on my account."

"Hadn't planned on it." He murkily replied in a deep baritone of dissent, all the while obsidian orbs were glaring at her.

Anne sniggered to herself, having tasted this arrogant side of Jack earlier in the evening. Perceiving that he was obviously on the town without his precious Elizabeth by his side, that was a featured point she intended to remark upon, _and_ rub in at the same time.

"Alone here, are you not? What happened to your Elizabeth? Is she feeding somewhere on her own? Or perhaps you had a spat with her over me?" Anne giggled deliciously over that divine image.

Jack's black eyes flashed, darting in Anne's direction. He had not thought of that fact, and hoped if Elizabeth _did_ dare to feed on her own, that she would remain clever and follow the rules of discretion, particularly _now._ Knowing what they knew about the intrigue of murders and the dangers herein, he hoped Elizabeth would apply caution. Jack erased those thoughts so Anne would not read them, and then reverted to staring ahead once more.

"Why? Don't tell me that's not precisely what y' desired n' expected to occur, eh? Turnin' up at Shipwreck Cove, causin' dissention an' murder, and not t' mention holdin' me own father as hostage. So, I'd wager there's no need fer me to conjure what _else_ you might do t' squeeze me into submission. The only thin' I _do_ want t' know is this…" Jack turned in his chair to glower at Anne with a direct glare of confrontation, so intensely fierce that his eyes appeared like a pair of heated coals "What's it gonna take fer you t' leave me alone, eh? I already told you I wasn't interested in yer bloody proposal. Is there no ritual of reversal then, any way t' break this bond?"

Anne guiltily looked away, not telling Jack that it could be indeed broken by her own release of him—which she was not quite ready to do. Elizabeth was Anne's arch rival for Jack's attentions, and if given a chance to interlope between them, she would destroy their union. During her visitation of Shipwreck Cove and dalliances with Teague, Anne also learned a good deal about Elizabeth and Jack's history…and heard tales about William Turner. That was going to be her next angle parlayed, if leaning on Teague would not work to her advantage. Anne flung back the ashen blonde locks from her green eyes and latched into Jack's invasive peer. He tried to glean access to her innermost thoughts, but Anne was too powerful a vampire and could easily blockade him.

"Jack, tell me of Elizabeth's human marriage with the _Flying Dutchman's_ Captain? How had your Elizabeth managed to dissuade _him_ into such an agreeable state? How did he react or accept your…..mmmm…..pairing off together in immortality?"

Jack was wrong about his thoughts on how this situation could get any worse…it just _did_!

* * *

Elizabeth stood out on her veranda and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. The fragrance of hibiscus satisfied her acute sense of smell. She was tired, hungry, and gravely disappointed. Jack Sparrow had not thought their pairing a serious one, for if he had, he did not show it. Jack did not trust telling her the complete tale of his liaison with Anne. How could he omit that one key point of having given himself over to that vampire? What little Elizabeth knew of this new world was not much. Jack only told her the peripherals to describe the transition and what that lifestyle would entail. He spoke of the vampire who made him in past tense, but here she was very much in the present—and very much desiring her lover! How was Elizabeth to combat one of her own kind, when she was still within the first throes of understanding her own capabilities? So, while she was immersed within these perplexities, suddenly, Jack Sparrow came bursting through the door into her apartments, seemingly breathless and worked up into an excited state.

"Right! We've got to leave Shipwreck Cove, _t'night_!" he stated in a breathless gulp, catching his wind while making a wide sweep of his arm to encompass the entire room as if it was to be addressed.

"Are you insane! I just formally turned up to present myself to the Court only a few hours ago! I cannot pick up and depart now; go anywhere I please on a mere whim! I cannot even imagine leaving Shipwreck Cove like this, not until I have figured out a way to address or alleviate _your_ problem!"

Sparrow caught the direct barb, but chose to ignore it for the sake of creating another plateau of their last argument.

"Aye, well…that's why we've got t' leave, then. I've got to follow on a very important matter….a _hunch_."

Elizabeth stared blankly at him, not moving a muscle as she observed Jack's wily but enthusiastic visage.

"A _hunch_. You wish for me to pull up camp; abandon my post, leaving a horrendous _creature_ to roam about picking the island clean of its inhabitant's, and prey upon your very own _father_? Do you not have a care even for _him_?" Elizabeth shrieked at Sparrow, thinking him lower than the louse she already perceived Jack to be for withholding the pertinent facts.

"No, y' see….that's the very reason _why_ we've got t' go, then! Anne won't stay on here fer long once she realizes I've gone off. She'll figure out a way to track me down n' locate where I've gone. That's her whole game then, t' wear me down an' take charge. I prize me freedom above all else an' told 'er straight off from the start, I'd—What? What's the matter? Why are y' lookin' at me like that?"

" _When_ did this conversation between you and Anne take place, Jack?"

 _Bloody hell…._

"Mmmmm…..this evenin'….in a pub." He mumbled under his breath.

"Out and about already? Imagine that!" she brayed with sarcasm, "….and here I thought my presence would put a _crimp_ in your and Anne's relationship. Apparently _not_!" Elizabeth seethed, "No sooner than I leave you alone, you are right to it!"

Jack's hands were flung up to his forehead in exasperation and slowly raked them down across his face. He was so frustrated and ready to claw out his own eyes at this point. Elizabeth's temper was going to present an obvious problem to the solution here, and Jack had to forge his way past all the hurdles, even if done one at a time. After staring at Elizabeth over the tips of his own fingers, with hands still plastered across his mouth, Jack finally removed them to speak in a temperate tenor.

"No…it wasn't like that! She found me out."

"Oh, just like you did not promise yourself to that _blood-sucker_ to be her bonded mate, I suppose? Not done quite like _that_ as well?"

Sparrow stood tall and approached Elizabeth with commanding strides. He looked fiercer than she'd seen him yet, and only now did Elizabeth cower a bit. A determination circulated within Jack's ebony eyes like twisting whirlpools of rage, all his diffidence suddenly vanished.

"I'm tryin' to do this wiv minimal waste of time, 'ere. I can block her fer so long—long 'nough t' sail off on me ship. She cannot bloody well _fly_ an' will need proper transport to follow, an' that shall give us a descent head start."

"A head start to go _where?_ May I be so bold to inquire, just what do you imagine running away will achieve?" Elizabeth asked with an interrogators impudence and a sneer to relate that sentiment.

"Tis a hunch which'll take more bleedin' time t' explain it, then. I want t' leave _now_. I've got this feelin'…'tis the only way out." Jack paused, took a deep breath and then added with concentration to funnel his ideas into a reasonable sentence as he clutched his one hand into a fist, "She'd found 'er way to Gibbs n' latched onto him t' pose additional threat."

"Gibbs…..now she is pouncing upon _Gibbs_?" Elizabeth stated with confusion and alarm for the safety of her old friend.

"No, no… I diverted him off t' safety an' took her on meself, then. Gibbs is fine."

Elizabeth's fur bristled. Stiffening her posture, she could feel her stomach clench with ire. This viper had seemed to be woven all over and around them—every which way they turned, all were snared within this woven web. The ravenous hunger did not even bother Elizabeth now, only this gnawing feeling of a vampire meddling within her world and the disturbance it brought. But still, Elizabeth was furious with Jack and could not release the entirety of her rage, not without waking up the whole complex at this hour with the volume of their row!

"Oh. So very fortunate we all are to have _you_ around to shield us from her!" Elizabeth sneered with a sharp tenor, "What a pity you had not arrived at the Cove several months ago. Think of all the lives lost whilst you were wooing me and killing off your own crew!"

Sparrow's orbs narrowed to slits and smarted at that jab. He understood Elizabeth was cross with him and she had good reason, but there was nothing to be done by slinging up past dirt. Jack had a good idea of how to stop Anne now, and to sit here and explain every excruciating detail with an irate Elizabeth was working at a counter purpose.

"Elizabeth, I know yer bloody well head up 'bout all this. I can't blame you. But you've _got_ to heed me. I'll try to fill you in proper on what I am about, but let's do _that_ whilst we're on the way, while sailin' on the _Pearl_. You've got t' trust me feelin's on this one!"

Tapping her fingers on her other arm, Elizabeth could not fathom how running away from the issue would achieve all that. She felt a terrible burden, a sense of responsibility had been heaved upon her head as a leader to resolve this plight—and she wanted to do that for her subjects! They welcomed her with open arms and gave Elizabeth the honor and clout she least expected. Never did she imagine to be actively reigning in this capacity, almost not coming here because of the imagined awkwardness on that matter. How was it going to look now, if the reinstated Pirate King wandered off, picked up in the middle of the night and left with the rogue Jack Sparrow? They were all counting on Elizabeth to fix this matter. If she abandoned her post now, it would appear as cowardice. It would also be letting everyone down, and especially Teague. Elizabeth was certain it would appear like relinquishment—of her duty, reputation, and of her word! Elizabeth the Pirate King had given the Brethren court her _sacred_ _word_ this very night! She pledged to do her utmost to solve the matter and contrive ways to bolster safety…not trip out the door at the first chance the Brethren looked the other way!

"I shall remain and _you_ sail off on this adventure. If your 'hunch' is correct, then I have nothing to fear and can continue to work the problem on my end, here at the Cove. Have a nice voyage, Jack." She tersely announced.

Elizabeth made her decision in a dismissive tenor, turned around and started to walk away from Jack. In a flash, he was at her and held an arm snugly within his grip. Despite the filthy look she tossed, Jack refused to let her go.

"Sorry, but Anne would stay long 'nough if you did that—long enough t' dispatch _you_ luv, an' I'm not quite ready t' face _that_ prospect. Afraid yer gonna have t' come 'long fer the ride, then."

Elizabeth's first reaction was to meet his remark with opposition, but then she picked up on his emotions and feelings. What Jack just said, she sensed it to be accurate. Anne was a seasoned vampire and was well beyond Elizabeth's own coping skills, despite being a vampire herself. Jack believed Anne to be stronger than him too, which was why he needed an ace, something else in addition to the pair of them being just a group of dissenting vampires. Jack's originally contrived 'hunch' was veiled from her seeing powers, but Elizabeth sensed he was right. Jack was onto something useful. Perhaps he disallowed her to foresee it, comprehending he would be the one to settle it, not her. In this case, Elizabeth felt it may be in her best interests to follow Sparrow's specific lead. If his idea did not pan out as expected, Elizabeth told herself she could still return to Shipwreck Cove and pick up the mantle again. The denizens of the island had already been subject to Anne's worst these past several months. A bit more time, it would probably be just more of the same. If Jack was correct in his assumption, maybe Anne _would_ abandon her quest to harangue Teague as well, merely to follow her main objective—Jack Sparrow. That would mean Anne would be forced to depart from Shipwreck Cove and the problem solved.

While holding her arm, Sparrow was sending her the psychic message, being as open and compliant to Elizabeth's probing….or as much as he would allow her to glean from his psyche. He felt she was not seasoned to realize it all yet, and just in case Anne was tapping in on either of them, Jack held back. He did not want _her_ to gain any more edges or advantages upon them than she already had! Anne was too powerful and clever, and could beat them both at this game. That was why Jack came to the conclusion that he needed to call in bigger guns, wiser minds, and by far…..ironically use a more _ancient_ way of doing things!

.


End file.
